Entropía
by Misila
Summary: La entropía es el desorden del Universo. Y, según el segundo principio de la termodinámica, tiende a aumentar. James no tiene ni idea de entropía ni de termodinámica, pero desde luego su vida se está enredando y convirtiendo en un caos que no sabe cómo remediar. Terminado.
1. Asuntos de trabajo

El _Pottererso_ pertenece a Rowling, así como todo lo que reconozcáis en esta historia y os suene a que lo dijo ella, bien en los libros, bien en entrevistas.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIAS**: _Slash_.

* * *

_**Entropía**_

* * *

**SINOPSIS: **La entropía es el desorden del Universo. Y, según el segundo principio de la termodinámica, tiende a aumentar. James no tiene ni idea de entropía ni de termodinámica, pero desde luego su vida se está enredando y convirtiendo en un caos que no sabe cómo remediar. Primero su novio y después la caja...

* * *

_Capítulo 1: Asuntos de trabajo_

_You know the one thing you're fighting to hold  
will be the one thing you've got to let go.  
And when you feel the war cannot be won,  
you're gonna die to try what can't be done.  
You're gonna say, say out that you don't care.  
Now, is there nothing like that inside of you anywhere?  
_**MuteMath-Spotlight (Twilight Mix)**

Cuando despierta esa fatídica mañana de abril, James Sirius Potter aún no tiene la menor idea de que el rumbo que va a tomar su vida se asemejará mucho a una montaña rusa muggle.

Como los últimos casi diez años (que se dice pronto), la imagen que lo recibe al abrir los ojos es la de la espalda desnuda de su novio, que disfruta de sus últimos minutos de sueño antes de que suene el despertador, respirando lenta y acompasadamente. Y James, que hoy se ha levantado juguetón, lo abraza por detrás y dirige sus manos al punto justo que sabe que despertará a Elijah.

—Pero ¿qué…?—exclama él, alarmado. Entonces descubre que lo que lo ha despertado ha sido la mano de James donde no debía. Coge todo el aire que puede, dispuesto a mantenerse frío y hacer gala de esa serenidad e indiferencia que son impensables para cualquier Gryffindor, y aún más para James—. Suéltame. No me apetece.

—Sí, ya lo veo—replica él en su oído. A Elijah se le pone el vello de punta al sentir su cálido aliento en la oreja, y detesta a James por conseguir que su cuerpo contradiga sus palabras, _de nuevo_. Y él se da cuenta, claro que sí, y justo entonces el condenado hace que sus manos vuelvan a una posición inocente. Sin saber exactamente para qué, Elijah se vuelve hacia él, con los ojos grises mostrando la ligera frustración que siente—. Si no quieres, nada—agrega James—. No voy a ser yo quien te obligue… ¿Desayunamos?

Odiándolo profundamente por ser capaz de anular su voluntad con tanta facilidad, Elijah aparta las sábanas y se sienta sobre las piernas de James.

—No—responde—. No desayunamos—y que conste que es James el que se lo ha buscado. Elijah se inclina para besarlo, dedicándole un mordisco en el labio inferior para que sepa que ser tan revoltoso tiene consecuencias. James libera sus piernas sin excesiva dificultad y las flexiona mientras rodea a Elijah con los brazos para acercarlo aún más hacia él, el brillo travieso de sus ojos más intenso que nunca.

Apenas se escucha algo más que gemidos que chocan, suspiros que se mezclan y besos que se quedan grabados a fuego en la piel. James mordisquea el cuello de Elijah mientras se deja hacer, como si quisiera comérselo; bueno, en realidad, el joven _quiere_ comerse a su novio, para que así no sea de nadie más que suyo. Y lo único que le impide hacerlo es la certeza de que haría daño a Elijah. De modo que se limita a saborearlo, como un helado que no quiere terminarse para disfrutarlo eternamente.

Sin embargo, un empujón más fuerte de lo normal hace que James se distraiga de su cometido, comprendiendo al oír su gruñido que Elijah requiere su atención. De modo que deja su cuello en paz y clava los ojos en esos iris grises que hacen que se olvide del resto del mundo. Elijah lo besa, y apenas unos momentos más tarde se termina, para los dos. James sonríe y enreda los dedos en el pelo de Elijah, con el rostro tan sonrojado como el de él. Por su parte, su novio se despega un poco de él para respirar hondo, porque está acaloradísmo. Y eso que aún están en abril.

—¿Y ahora?—inquiere James, recordando la conversación (o algo por el estilo) que estaban manteniendo antes de _acalorarse_—. ¿Desayunamos?

Elijah no puede evitar echarse a reír.

Una vez vuelven a tener sensaciones térmicas acordes a la época del año en que están, se duchan, se visten y, al fin,_ desayunan_. James devora las galletitas que le mandó su tía Angelina el otro día, mientras lee la sección de deportes de _El Profeta_. Elijah, por su parte, repasa y agrega los últimos retoques al artículo que le han pedido.

—Mm… James—lo llama cuando se termina el café y juzga que su escrito es presentable. Él lo mira con la boca llena y los carrillos hinchados—. Merlín, trágate eso—ordena con cierto desagrado.

James obedece, no sin dificultad. Tras unos minutos, consigue despejarse la boca, ayudando a que la comida pase con dos vasos de zumo.

—¿Qué?—inquiere.

—Estamos a veinte de abril—James se encoge de hombros, en un gesto que claramente significa _¿Y qué?_—. El veinticuatro es nuestro aniversario—aclara Elijah con fastidio, al ver que James no se ha dado cuenta. Su novio es un encanto, no lo niega, pero nunca se acuerda de ninguna fecha importante, salvo la de su cumpleaños. De no ser por él, no sabría ni en qué día vive.

—¡Ah!—exclama—. Guay. Podemos salir por ahí o algo—sugiere.

—O hacer una cena en casa—replica Elijah. Entonces se le ocurre mirar el reloj—. Porras, llego tarde, y hoy es cuando venía la niña de diez años… Bueno, hablamos por la noche, ¿vale?—James asiente y lo ve coger sus cosas y salir rápidamente del piso—. ¡Hasta luego!—se despide antes de cerrar la puerta.

James termina de desayunar y friega los vasos, los platos y los cubiertos con calma; por la noche le tocará a Elijah, y además él entra a trabajar después. En realidad, la jornada de su novio empieza en veinte minutos, pero él siempre se empeña en estar antes por si surge algún imprevisto.

Pese a que ni uno ni otro tenía la menor idea de a qué dedicarse tras salir de Hogwarts, con el tiempo terminaron por descubrirlo.

Bueno; en realidad, Elijah no descubrió su vocación. Más bien la vocación lo descubrió a él. Apenas unos meses después de salir del colegio, recibió una maldición que lo dejó parapléjico en una serie de circunstancias que no son relevantes en nuestra historia. Tras demostrar que puede ser tan terco como James durante su rehabilitación y conseguir volver a caminar, decidió que quería ayudar a la gente que estuviera pasando por lo que pasó él, y tras un montón de cursos y prácticas acabó siendo sanador en San Mungo, ayudando a los minusválidos a dejar de serlo en la medida de lo posible, porque por desgracia no todos tienen la suerte que tuvo él de recuperar la movilidad al completo.

James, por su parte, tardó algo más en encontrar su lugar en el mundo laboral. Probó en el Ministerio, pero era muy aburrido; probó en la tienda del tío George, pero resultó ser menos divertido de lo que uno pensaría _a priori_; probó a intentar ingresar en algún equipo de quidditch, pero tenía que aguantar que lo comparasen con la archifamosa cazadora Ginny Weasley, que para más inri es su propia madre. Tras probar muchas cosas más, incluidos varios trabajos muggles, un conocido le sugirió intentarlo en la empresa Nimbus, que fabrica escobas. A James le gustó, porque era un trabajo que exigía iniciativa y creatividad para introducir mejoras en las escobas; no obstante, lo que realmente lo convenció fue su jefe con sus palabras de bienvenida: "Si crees que te vamos a regalar el sueldo porque tu padre se cargase a un mago tenebroso y tu madre fuera buena en quidditch, vete por donde has venido, porque aquí tu apellido nos importa tanto como el color de tus ojos". Que resultó ser justo lo que James iba buscando, y por eso lleva casi seis años ahí, trabajando duro y ascendiendo por sí mismo y no por su familia.

El muchacho coge sus cosas y sale de la casa, no sin antes detenerse en el espejo del pasillo e intentar (obviamente, en vano) peinarse. En estos momentos le gustaría parecerse un poco más a su madre; tiene la cabeza llena de remolinos y parece que se pasa la vida recién levantado. Resignado, cierra la puerta y se desaparece.

Se materializa en el vestíbulo de la empresa, saluda a Sarah, la joven que está tras el mostrador de atención al cliente, y sonríe divertido cuando descubre una caída de pestañas en los ojos de su compañera. Pese a que todo el mundo mágico conoce su orientación sexual y Elijah ha ido varias veces para verlo o a llevarle algo que se le ha olvidado en casa, la muchacha sigue sin querer darse cuenta de que debería cambiarse de sexo para tener una oportunidad, por ínfima que fuese, de tener algo con James (y tampoco es como si James la ignorase; que es bastante entretenido dar esperanzas a la muchacha).

Sin embargo, cuando entra en su oficina, la encuentra ocupada. Rick, el director de su departamento, lo saluda efusivamente y le pide que se siente.

Al principio, Rick lo trataba con más dureza que al resto de empleados, llamándolo "niño mimado". James creyó que le tenía manía hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que lo hacía para evitar que se creyera superior al resto por ser hijo de quien es. Bastaron unos meses para que James demostrase que era tan igual como los demás, y de ahí hasta ahora su relación ha mejorado bastante. Y el apelativo ha pasado de ser despectivo a cariñoso.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunta James. Entonces entorna los ojos con sospecha—. No irás a despedirme, y me has hecho sentarme para que no me caiga, ¿no?

Rick se echa a reír.

—No, para nada—replica—. No; resulta que Alfred se nos jubila—James arquea las cejas, sorprendido. Alfred es el encargado de su sección, un hombre algo mayor, pero… ¿tanto como para jubilarse?—. Le han diagnosticado una enfermedad un tanto fastidiosa—explica Rick—, y aunque la lleva bien, para cuando se recupere ya no estará en edad de trabajar, así que ha decidido quitarse ya de en medio.

—Oh, lo siento por él—comenta James—. Bueno, si se va a recuperar está bien, pero aun así… ¿Y esto a qué viene?—inquiere entonces, cayendo en la cuenta de que lo que está contando no tiene nada que ver con él.

—Aquí viene la buena noticia—explica Rick—. Hemos estado hablando y hemos decidido que eres el mejor candidato para ser tú encargado de sección.

James se queda boquiabierto.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo?

—Bueno, llevas bastante tiempo aquí y sabes cómo funciona esto, y hasta ahora la única queja que podemos tener de ti es que tus dietas nos cuestan el triple que las de los demás… así que sí. Y como te niegues se enfadarán contigo, y yo el primero… así que ¿qué dice el niño mimado?

—Viendo que no puedo negarme…—James se encoge de hombros.

—Pues ya está todo dicho. Ahora, ya puedes levantarte y pasarte por mi despacho para ver el contrato—James se levanta y ambos salen de la oficina, recorriendo la planta—. A grandes rasgos, el sueldo, que es lo que más te interesará, supongo, viene a ser casi el doble del que tienes ahora…

James sonríe, preguntándose qué hará él con tanto dinero. Se propone ahorrarlo para ir de viaje con Elijah a algún lado.

* * *

A diferencia de James, Elijah no está teniendo hoy su mejor día precisamente.

La niña a la que tenía que ver, Annie, nunca va a poder volver a caminar. Lo único que se puede intentar es que al menos recupere la movilidad de los brazos. Desde el accidente que sufrió con dieciocho años, Elijah odia los coches, y ahora aún más; sobre todo, cuando no se conducen con cuidado. Ahora hay una niña a la que explicar que nunca volverá a corretear por ahí.

Se lo dice a sus padres con la mayor suavidad posible. Como esperaba, la madre se echa a llorar y el padre lo mira con odio, como si la culpa fuera suya y de nadie más. Elijah rememora a la sanadora que le comunicó a él que se había quedado parapléjico y deja de detestarla tanto; seguro que ella lo pasó tan mal al decírselo como él ahora. No obstante, después de varios minutos, el matrimonio se recompone un poco y acepta que trabaje con la pequeña para, al menos, ayudarla a poder utilizar las manos.

De modo que Elijah entra en la habitación, donde la niña observa el techo con curiosidad. Es muy bonita, con el cabello castaño claro cayendo en bucles a ambos lados de su rostro regordete y unos ojos pequeños, oscuros y profundos.

—Hola—la saluda.

Annie aparta la vista de las alturas y lo mira.

—Hola—responde—. Tú eres el que ha estado aquí antes, ¿verdad?—el accidente la ha dejado un poco confundida, y le cuesta retener algunos sucesos. Elijah asiente—. ¿Me vas a ayudar a andar? Eso es lo que ha dicho mi madre.

Elijah intenta mantener la expresión serena.

—De momento, vamos a ver cómo les va a tus brazos, y luego veremos qué tal.

—Vale—Annie sonríe—. Es un rollo, porque mi madre tiene que darme la comida igual que a mi hermana. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Elijah no puede evitar sentir admiración por esa niña. Tan pequeña y con tantas ganas de superarse. A lo mejor, piensa, si su recuperación es razonablemente rápida y con unos cuantos hechizos podrá apañárselas bien en septiembre, cuando vaya a Hogwarts.

De modo que se acerca a ella para comenzar con los ejercicios, sintiendo un extraño desasosiego al pensar en cómo se tomará la noticia de que sus piernas ya no sirven para nada. Casi se alegra de que comunicárselo sea una misión de sus padres y no suya.

No obstante, cuando termina la sesión porque Annie está agotada, Elijah está convencido de que es lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar lo que le echen. Sobre todo por los comentarios que hace sobre cómo podría apañárselas hasta que, según ella, logre volver a andar. El joven tiene que admitir que la niña es bastante ingeniosa.

Sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta para dejar de ver al matrimonio arrullando a Annie para que se duerma, mientras ella protesta porque ya está demasiado grande como para que sigan cantándole nanas. Elijah contiene la risa, más animado de lo que estaba hace un par de horas.

* * *

Para su decepción, cuando James llega a casa después del trabajo, Elijah aún no está ahí. Algo enfurruñado, porque él quería hablarle de su ascenso y de que ya ha decidido que el destino de sus vacaciones será Rumania (porque siempre ha querido ver un dragón, han ido absolutamente todos sus primos y su madre nunca ha tenido la decencia de llevarlos a él, a Al y a Lily porque considera que es muy peligroso), se entretiene comiéndose las galletas que no se ha terminado durante el desayuno y leyendo las cartas que han llegado mientras él estaba fuera: una de Lily comentándole lo maravillosamente bien que está con Scorpius, otra de Louis sugiriéndole que pase por su casa porque últimamente no lo ve, la reglamentaria de sus padres preguntándole cómo va todo… no obstante, la que más llama la atención de James es la de su hermano Albus:

_Querido James:_

_¿Cómo estás? Mamá últimamente dice que estás perdido, aunque ya sabes que desde que decidiste no dedicarte al quidditch está un poco molesta… En fin, cosas suyas. Papá está muy ocupado capturando a los que la estuvieron liando estos meses pasados; ya sabes, los asesinatos y eso. Como dimitieron un montón de aurores, los que quedan están muy estresados. Y hablando de ello, Rose está muy contenta porque las cosas con Lorcan están mejorando._

_Vale, y ahora tengo que decirte por qué te escribo. No es para que veas cómo estamos todos, porque supongo que los demás te escribirán… Bueno, el caso. Sé que te vas a reír cuando lo leas. Creo que por eso te he escrito una carta en vez de contártelo directamente. Verás; desde que murió su hermano, Naira está un poco rara. Al principio pensaba que era sólo porque estaba triste, pero el otro día me contó que me había engañado._

_Sé que te estás riendo._

Sí, James se está riendo. A carcajadas. Empieza otra galleta y continúa leyendo la carta de Al:

_Pues te vas a reír más cuando te cuente el resto. Me ha engañado con Alison Prewett. Sí, Jamie, una tía. No sé si romper con ella o pedirle que se líe con la otra mientras yo miro… que tampoco es mala idea. Pero en serio… ¿cómo Naira puede ser lesbiana? Si es que lo es… Es decir; en el colegio tú te liabas con tías y eres gay, ella también puede liarse con tías y ser hetero, ¿no? ¿Qué hago? ¿La dejo, o espero a que decida qué diablos le gusta?_

_Cuando me veas te vas a reír hasta que te ahogues. No te creas que no lo sé. Pero también sé que eres el único que no va a ir con el cotilleo a toda la familia._

_Con cariño,_

_Albus_

_PD: Dale recuerdos a Elijah de mi parte._

James no se ríe más porque corre riesgo de asfixia. Pero no es para menos. La idea de que Al tenga cuernos es rematadamente divertida. Aunque siente algo de lástima por su hermano; Albus quiere mucho a Naira y no es justo que ella lo engañe… pero James no cree que la muchacha sea lesbiana. No sabe por qué, pero esa posibilidad no le parece probable.

Escucha la puerta del piso y dobla la carta antes de metérsela en el bolsillo; no cree que a Al le haga mucha gracia que Elijah se entere. El joven entra en el salón con cara de pocos amigos y se deja caer junto a James en el sofá.

—Quiero morirme—murmura—. He estado con una niña que no va a andar nunca.

—Vaya, lo siento—replica James de corazón—. Pero no es tu culpa; lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Elijah asiente y apoya la cabeza en su hombro.

—Aunque al mismo tiempo… James, esa niña es increíble. No tienes idea de lo que se ha esforzado hoy—comenta Elijah—. Deberías haberla visto.

James sonríe. Nunca ha comprendido por qué a su novio le gusta tanto ese trabajo que muchas veces conlleva desengaños como el de hoy. Pero supone que Elijah valora más los logros que consiguen las personas con las que trabaja de esa manera; aún recuerda lo contento que vino hace tres meses cuando logró que una mujer que había pasado tanto tiempo en coma que tenía los miembros anquilosados le dedicó uno de sus primeros movimientos coordinados abrazándolo en agradecimiento por haberla ayudado.

—Por cierto, tengo una buena noticia—comenta. Aún apoyado en su hombro, Elijah lo mira—. Me han ascendido a encargado de mi sección.

Elijah sonríe.

—Vaya, eso está bien… ¿A cuántos puedes mandar ahora?

—A unos cuarenta—responde James—. Y voy a tener hasta secretaria… me dan ganas de pasarme los días con los pies en la mesa, sin hacer nada. Lo malo es que Rick no tardaría ni una semana en echarme—comenta con fingida desilusión.

—Bueno, pues ya tenemos dos cosas que celebrar el sábado—comenta Elijah—. El aniversario y tu ascenso.

—Mm—James se muerde el labio. Sabe que lo que tiene que decir a continuación no va a ser del agrado de su novio—. Oye, Elijah, respecto a eso… verás, el sábado tengo la primera reunión como encargado de sección y como éstos del negocio de las escobas son tan pijos… pues… el caso es que tengo que pasar el día en un chalé de Blackpool.

Elijah encaja el golpe más o menos bien.

—Bueno, si quieres yo lo preparo todo y cenamos cuando vuelvas—sugiere. Al ver que James va a protestar, agrega rápidamente—: No pasa nada. Todas las mañanas te toca fregar los platos; por una vez que yo me esfuerce no creo que se me rompa ningún hueso.

James ríe.

—Entonces, vale.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Vale... No sé si será de vuestro agrado, pero este fic me está costando sudor, lágrimas y... sangre no, de momento. Más que nada, porque al principio tenía sólo la trama sentimental, y ahora se me han ocurrido tantas cosas que no sé cómo meterlas. En fin. La trama no-amorosa aparecerá dentro de unos capítulos, sólo para que lo sepáis.

Otra cosa: el segundo principio de la termodinámica no es exactamente así, pero es que la palabra _entropía_ me encanta desde la primera vez que la oí y encaja perfectamente con lo que le espera al pobre James.

Se aceptan reviews, críticas, tomatazos y sugerencias. Y se agradecen mucho más que el que añadáis la historia a favoritos.


	2. No el mejor aniversario

¡Buenas tardes!

Gracias a **Roxy Everdeen,** **damcastillo** y **Silvers Astoria Malfoy** por los reviews del primer capítulo.

* * *

_Capítulo 2: No el mejor aniversario_

_Oh, if there's one thing I hang onto,  
that gets me through the night.  
I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,  
I'm gonna live my life.  
Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,  
standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly.  
When the world gets in my face,  
I say: have a nice day.  
__Have a nice day.  
_**Bon Jovi-Have a nice day**

Los días siguientes transcurren con normalidad en el piso que comparten James y Elijah: se levantan, desayunan, se van a sus respectivos trabajos, vuelven cuando ya es de noche, cenan y si no les apetece hacer nada se quedan dormidos después de hablar sobre cómo les ha ido el día y otros menesteres. Si les apetece hacer algo… bueno, la conversación es menos larga y tardan algo más en darle a la cama el uso más inocente.

Aunque James está un poco estresado. Apenas lleva tres días en su nuevo puesto y ya necesita con urgencia unas vacaciones; toda la gente a su cargo está consultándole cosas continuamente. Está seguro de que cuando él estaba a su altura no era tan pesado con Alfred. O quizá sí, y nunca se dio cuenta de lo plasta que podía llegar a ser. O a lo mejor no, pero como todos hacen lo mismo él está agobiado.

El viernes es para James como un oasis en medio del desierto para un aventurero sediento. Ni siquiera le importa tener que ir a Plymouth el sábado, porque la idea de cenar con Elijah por la noche le da fuerzas para superarlo.

Cuando el quinto día de la semana James entra en casa, Elijah ya ha llegado, algo extraño. No obstante, James no se plantea el motivo del rostro preocupado de su novio; simplemente se sienta junto a él y trata de borrarle esa expresión a besos. Lo consigue al cuarto aproximadamente, cuando logra hundirlo en el sofá.

—Eh, eh—comenta Elijah, sonriendo un poco—. ¿Te han explotado mucho?—James asiente con la cabeza y se tumba sobre su novio. Él le acaricia el pelo—. Ay… pobrecito mío, que lo tratan muy mal en el trabajo…

—¡No me consueles como si fuera un niño!—protesta James. Elijah ríe.

—Si quieres, te consuelo como un adulto.

James está a punto de aceptar la propuesta, pero entonces se da cuenta de la magnitud del brillo de los ojos de Elijah y decide que el sexo puede esperar.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? Tienes mala cara.

Elijah se muerde el labio.

—Va a haber un congreso de Medimagia en Helsinki—explica—. Sólo irán tres personas de cada hospital mágico de Reino Unido. Y probablemente me cojan a mí.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?—inquiere James, descolocado. No obstante, una varita se ilumina en su cerebro en cuanto termina de formular la pregunta.

Elijah Anderson es probablemente la persona que peor lo pasa cada vez que tiene que viajar. Está tan encariñado con su hogar que le cuesta lo indecible pasar un tiempo alejado de él, sobre todo si tiene que hacerlo solo. Para hablar claro, Elijah sufre un grave caso de _mamitis_. De hecho, tardó muchísimo en independizarse por eso mismo.

—No me gusta viajar lejos—como James esperaba, eso es lo que le ocurre a Elijah.

—Bueno, piensa que no será permanente—intenta animarlo—. Además, todavía no es seguro que vayan a mandarte, ¿no?—Elijah asiente con la cabeza—. Pues ya está. Haces una montaña de un grano de arena—aún atrapado entre James y el sofá, el ex Slytherin sonríe y atrae a James hacia sí. Hoy, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos tiene prisa.

—¿Estás muy cansado?—pregunta Elijah tras unos minutos, cuando ambos están ya desnudos. James, que tiene un calcetín en la mano, lo deja caer y se acerca a él para besarlo lentamente. Hoy lo están haciendo todo con una tranquilidad francamente pasmosa y poco habitual. James se encoge de hombros y hace un puchero.

—No quiero ir a esa convención de pijos mañana—protesta.

Elijah, que empieza a impacientarse, hace que James se pegue a él.

—¿Vas a dejar de quejarte y hacerlo?—inquiere, mordaz. Vale que hoy les haya dado por la parsimonia, pero Elijah tiene claro que no ha llegado hasta el viernes para escuchar las quejas de su novio—. ¿O lo hago yo?

—Tú te estás quieto hoy—replica James, repentinamente olvidado de cualquier asunto laboral. Coge a Elijah por las muñecas y se inclina para besarlo, sonriendo—. Y mañana la cena nos sabrá a gloria—comenta después, cuando logra arrancarle un jadeo a su novio.

Elijah aferra las manos de James con una sonrisa, y le da un beso en una y luego en otra, al ritmo que marca su novio.

—Dudo que la mitad de bien que tú.

* * *

El sábado, después de que el viernes por la tarde ni James ni Elijah se diesen tiempo para pensar en convenciones en el extranjero o reuniones de pijos, ambos se despiertan sin ganas de ir a ningún lado.

James, sin embargo, no puede quedarse remoloneando hasta el mediodía, como le gustaría. Después de que Elijah casi lo arrastre hasta la ducha y lo convenza de una forma que nadie más podría para que cumpla sus obligaciones y dé ejemplo a sus subordinados, desayuna de buen grado y prepara sus cosas, y se anima para el aburridísimo día que le espera.

—Mira el lado bueno, puedes seguir ascendiendo, llegar a ser el pez gordo de allí y mandar representantes a las reuniones para no tener que ir tú—comenta Elijah, que tiene todo el día para hacer lo que le plazca.

—¿Qué vas a hacer tú?—pregunta James, intentando por enésima vez peinarse.

—Supongo que iré a ver a Eleonora; últimamente casi no hablamos—Elijah conoció a Eleonora Black (Weasley desde hace casi un año) en una de las reuniones semanales de los Weasley, y se llevan bastante bien.

—¡Ah!—James sonríe al acordarse—. Mi primo Fred me escribió el otro día. Parece ser que, después de un montón de peleas entre él y Eleonora, los bebés ya tienen nombre, aunque siento decir que no me gustan nada. Son horrorosos.

Elijah prefiere no preguntar cómo se llaman los gemelos que está esperando su amiga; sabe que James es tan egocéntrico que considera feos todos los nombres que no sean el suyo, llevándose la palma el de su hermano menor. Aunque el ex Slytherin tiene que admitir que llamar _Albus Severus_ a un niño no es la idea más brillante que pudieron tener los padres de James.

Finalmente, James se desaparece hacia la empresa, donde debe tomar el traslador que lo llevará a Plymouth. Se encuentra a Rick dictando órdenes, como de costumbre, y a Sarah obedeciendo en todo lo que dice, y sonríe cuando escucha el suspiro de la muchacha; no obstante, se siente un poco mal por ella. Con la de hombres que hay y la pobre está perdiendo el tiempo con uno que no le hará caso jamás. Un ciertamente egoísta _Ella sabrá lo que hace_ termina con el cargo de conciencia del joven, y para cuando está preguntándose qué hará Elijah de cenar el traslador está listo.

James aterriza en la puerta de la casa más grande que ha visto en su vida, incluyendo la de Scorpius Malfoy. Es una edificación blanca, enorme, que parece no tener sombra; está iluminada por todos los puntos cardinales. La mansión (aunque James está empezando a plantearse seriamente llamarla _palacio_) está rodeada por un jardín unas cuatro veces más grande que toda la parcela sobre la que se asienta la casa de sus abuelos. Sobre el césped se asientan estatuas de personas que James no reconoce, aunque acierta a leer _Sócrates_ en el pie de la más cercana, una figura de un hombre calvo y con barba, con nariz ancha y labios gruesos.

—Y ésta es la casa del jefazo—comenta Rick—. ¿Qué te parece?

Si James ha de ser sincero, lo primero que se le ha pasado por la cabeza ha sido _jodidamente espectacular_. Sin embargo, no juzga conveniente hablar en esos términos con el director de su departamento.

—No está mal—comenta cuando logra recobrar la voz.

—¿No está mal?—repite Rick con sorna—. James, puedes decirlo. Es obscenamente lujosa—James se encoge de hombros para mostrar su conformidad—. Devlin Whitehorn es de todo menos humilde—explica—. A su hijo Davos le interesan mucho los muggles, sobre todo una disciplina muy antigua que tienen llamada _fisolofía_.

—Será filosofía—lo corrige James, que ha oído a Rose hablar de ello.

—Eso mismo—corrobora Rick—. Pues bien; cada _fisó… fifo…_ cada tío que hace filosofía que le gusta a Davos, su padre manda construir una estatua en su jardín—explica—. Vamos, un niño mimado—concluye.

James, que sabe que su superior considera niño mimado a cualquier persona a la que le hayan concedido un capricho en alguna ocasión, se limita a entrar con el resto de su sección en la casa, mirándolo todo con aparente indiferencia. Está absolutamente maravillado con lo que está viendo. Como ha dicho Rick, es obscenamente lujoso.

Sin embargo, cuando se acostumbra a todo lo que hay a su alrededor, James se aburre. No son para tanto las enormes lámparas y los amplios ventanales, ni siquiera las piedras preciosas que adornan los marcos de las puertas. Es la casa de un pijo, opina.

Se encuentra deseando que la jornada acabe rápido para poder estar con Elijah cuando descubre a varios periodistas charlando con Rick. Él los maneja bastante bien, pero James se encuentra casi huyendo de ellos. Después de sus múltiples –y desagradables– experiencias con Rita Skeeter, no le atrae lo más mínimo ese montón de buitres.

Pero se da tanta prisa que acaba chocando con alguien.

—Ay, lo siento—James se fija entonces en la persona que acaba de arrollar. Es una joven que tendrá más o menos su edad, con el pelo castaño y los ojos de un verde curioso, que lo mira apreciativamente. El muchacho suspira, anotando una más a la lista de _tías babeando sin esperanza_.

—No, lo siento yo, te he atropellado—se disculpa—. Hola, por cierto—la saluda—. Mm… ¿Cómo te llamas?—inquiere.

—Margaret—responde ella—. ¿Y tú?

—James—se alegra de no tener que decirle su apellido.

—Dime que tú también te aburres—comenta ella. James sonríe—. ¿A quién se le ocurre convocar una reunión un sábado? Con la de cosas interesantes que podría estar haciendo… Mira que me gusta mi trabajo, pero odio esto. Whitehorn es demasiado excéntrico. Además, podría utilizar su fortuna para algo más interesante que hacerle estatuas de filósofos muggles a su hijito.

James se queda hablando con Margaret durante un buen rato. Definitivamente, esa muchacha le cae muy bien.

* * *

Elijah, por su parte, pasa la mañana en casa de Eleonora. La joven está tan enorme que iría rodando si eso no supusiera hacer daño a sus dos hijos.

—Insensible—le reprocha cuando el ex Slytherin exterioriza su ocurrencia.

—Por cierto—comenta Elijah, recordando algo de repente—. ¿Cómo se van a llamar?

—¡Zipi y Zape!—se escucha a Fred desde la otra habitación. Eleonora entorna los ojos con rabia.

—¡Sobre mi cadáver!—replica.

—¡Si en el fondo te gusta, Ellie!

Eleonora sacude la cabeza y acaricia su enorme vientre.

—No le hagas caso—dice—. Se van a llamar Fabian y Gideon—explica—por unos tíos del padre de Fred; de hecho, fue él quien lo propuso cuando se enteró de que venían dos…

Elijah sonríe y le echa una mano a llevar la ropa al armario, antes de que Fred, que se pone celoso de todo el mundo aunque no tenga motivos para ello, le arrebate las prendas y se encargue él mismo de ayudar a su esposa. De modo que Elijah se conforma con hablar con ella hasta la hora de la comida, momento en que vuelve al piso a almorzar.

Cuando tiene el estómago lleno, se pregunta qué hacer. Tras unos minutos, se decide a bajar a comprar algo para preparar la cena. Sabe que no necesita nada mínimamente sofisticado para satisfacer a James, porque su novio se contenta con cualquier cosa que sea comestible, pero le apetece esmerarse. Después de todo, van a celebrar algo. No pueden comer lo primero que se le venga a la cabeza.

Tras cargarse los brazos con las bolsas de la compra, Elijah vuelve al piso y coloca los alimentos en la cocina. Cuando todo está ordenado, comienza a hacer la comida. Si ha de ser sincero, cocinar no es su fuerte, pero lleva viendo a su madre hacer esa receta desde que tiene uso de razón, y es en la que más práctica tiene. Además, con la presentación adecuada queda bastante bien.

Cuando tiene la comida preparada, se dedica a poner la mesa. Cambia siete veces de color el mantel antes de decidirse por el blanco; el motivo no es otro que poder reñir a James si tira algo (quizá suene malvado, pero decir otra cosa sería mentir). Coloca los platos con esmero y, cuando todo está listo, se deja caer en el sofá, admirando su obra, antes de mirar el reloj. Son casi las nueve; no debe de faltar mucho para que llegue James.

Para matar el tiempo, Elijah saca por enésima vez el libro que le regaló su novio para su último cumpleaños y se entretiene releyendo las partes que más le gustan. Es un espectáculo curioso para cualquiera que no entienda la magia de la lectura: un joven leyendo y de vez en cuando riéndose, en otras ocasiones adoptando una expresión triste y a veces mirando las letras con enfado.

Sin embargo, cuando Elijah vuelve al mundo real, están ya a punto de dar las diez y media. El joven suelta un bufido, comenzando a enfadarse con James; se supone que no le hacía gracia ir a esa reunión, ¿no? ¿Por qué diablos está tardando tanto en volver, entonces?

Sumido en sus pensamientos, Elijah clava la vista en la puerta de entrada, preparando la bronca que va a echarle a su novio cuando vuelva. No puede dejarlo plantado y salir airoso.

* * *

James se lo está pasando bastante bien desde que ha entablado conversación con Margaret. No obstante, se ha equivocado con ella, pues la muchacha no siente absolutamente nada por él; se ha pasado diez minutos hablando de lo increíble que es su prometido, y habría seguido si James no le hubiese parado los pies.

Durante la reunión propiamente dicha, James se las ha ingeniado para no soltar un bufido tras otro. Al menos treinta elfos domésticos correteando por la habitación y satisfaciendo los deseos de los invitados. El joven se pregunta qué tendrán que decir su tía Hermione y su primo Hugo al respecto.

Sin embargo, después de que terminen los asuntos aburridos se propone un brindis que se alarga cuando Whitehorn –padre– se atraganta y por poco no lo cuenta; ese hombre está muy mayor. Cuando logran desatascarle la garganta y consiguen brindar, es bastante tarde. James intenta irse, pero Whitehorn –hijo–, que hace rato que debería haber dejado de beber, insiste en que se quede un poco para hacer brindis por todo, y el joven no puede negarse.

Tras un rato, James se despide con educación y se desaparece hacia su casa, sin importarle que el traslador esté casi listo; no le apetece esperar más. Se materializa en la entrada del piso, y con cuidado saca las llaves y abre la puerta, haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Cuando llega al salón comedor se muerde el labio. Observa cómo Elijah lo ha decorado todo, desde las sillas hasta la lámpara del techo, y la fuente con la comida en el centro de la mesa, ya fría. Y Elijah… su novio está acurrucado, con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo del sofá, roncando suavemente.

James se siente fatal de repente. Acaba de dejar tirado a Elijah por estar en esa reunión de estirados, complaciendo los deseos de un niñato mimado y borracho. A sabiendas de que va a enfadarse, James se sienta junto a él en el sofá y le sacude el hombro para despertarlo, entre otras cosas porque va a resfriarse si pasa toda la noche ahí.

Elijah despierta con un respingo. Parpadea y mira alrededor, y ve la mesa preparada para la cena y a James observándolo con expresión culpable, y termina de atar cabos. Le dedica una mirada enfadada a su novio.

—A buenas horas…—mira su reloj de muñeca; son las dos de la madrugada—. Te informo de que la idea era cenar, no desayunar.

James se muerde el labio.

—Oye… lo siento, ¿vale? Pero no he podido venir antes, porque Whitehorn hijo se ha empeñado en…

—Que sí, James—lo corta Elijah, cansado—. No me interesa. Buenas noches.

Se levanta y se dirige hacia el dormitorio. Tras observarlo durante unos segundos, James lo sigue; no obstante, para cuando entra en la estancia descubre a Elijah tumbado en la cama boca abajo, con los brazos y las piernas estirados para evitar que él se tumbe también. Con un suspiro, el ex Gryffindor se deja caer en el borde del colchón, en un lugar que no está ocupado por ninguna extremidad de su novio, y lo observa hundir la cara en la almohada, como si quisiera ahogarse.

—Elijah, ¿me dejas explicártelo?—el joven niega con la cabeza, sin sacarla de la almohada—. Llevo varias horas intentando volver, pero cuando ha terminado la reunión Whitehorn se ha atragantado brindando y casi se va al otro barrio, y luego su hijo ha empezado a sugerir brindis por un montón de estupideces y Rick se ha empeñado en que me quede para que Whitehorn padre no me cogiera manía…

Elijah despega la cara de la almohada y se sienta en la cama, mirándolo con furia.

—No llevo toda la tarde preparando la cena para que llegues a las dos de la mañana y pongas de excusa las excentricidades de un borracho—declara—. Podrías haber avisado, al menos.

—¿Es que no se te mete en la cabeza? ¡No he podido!—protesta James, empezando a enfadarse también—. Llevo desde que he llegado a esa casa queriendo volver, pero no me han dejado, así que bien podrías comprenderlo un poco y dejar de lloriquear.

Elijah aprieta las mandíbulas, más cabreado si cabe que antes, y levanta un poco el brazo derecho. Apenas un segundo después de haber iniciado el gesto, sin embargo, baja la mano, y todo el enfado de sus ojos es sustituido por algo que James no comprende. Aparta la mirada, avergonzado sin motivo aparente.

—Buenas noches, James—murmura, tumbándose de nuevo con los brazos y las piernas extendidos y la cara hundida en la almohada.

—Eh… ¿te importaría dejarme la mitad de la cama?—inquiere James.

—No—responde él con un gruñido—. En el sofá tienes todo el espacio que necesitas.

Sin terminar de creerse que su novio lo esté mandando al sofá, James coge su pijama y sale del dormitorio, mirando a Elijah con rencor. Luego se cambia y se tumba en la que será su cama esta noche, sintiéndose demasiado culpable para dormir.

Y también demasiado ofuscado para oír el sollozo de Elijah en el dormitorio.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Ya sé que me he dejado a Albus por ahí olvidado hoy, pero no os preocupéis. Al final os empacharéis de él y todo XD

¿Reviews? :)


	3. Pensar demasiado

¡Hola!

Gracias a **aries weasley**, **Silvers Astoria Malfoy**, **Roxy Everdeen** (y su review "a cachos") y **damcastillo** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

_Capítulo 3: Pensar demasiado_

_You could write a book on how  
to ruin someone's perfect day.  
Well, I get so confused and frustrated…  
Forget what I'm trying to say, oh  
_**Taylor Swift-Tell me why**

Cuando despierta a la mañana siguiente, a Elijah le cuesta un poco comprender por qué se siente tan mal.

Los sonidos de James moviéndose en el salón se lo recuerdan. El joven suelta un gemido desesperado y entierra la cara en la almohada, deseando ahogarse. Sigue sin querer creer lo que hizo; o, mejor dicho, lo que estuvo a punto de hacer anoche.

Cuando su novio se defendió de sus acusaciones y trató de hacerlo parecer a él culpable, Elijah estuvo a un tris de arrearle un guantazo para que se callase. Porque James no tenía ninguna razón, y además fue él quien lo dejó plantado. No tenía ningún derecho a decirle aquello.

Y eso hace que se sienta fatal. Saber que durante unos instantes estuvo plenamente convencido de que podía tener la razón a golpes es una idea tan horrible que hace que Elijah se sienta miserable. Porque él nunca ha creído eso; siempre ha optado por el diálogo para arreglar las cosas, lo considera una vía mucho más práctica de resolución de conflictos. Y anoche… anoche estuvo a menos del canto de una moneda de demostrar lo contrario. Y de hacerle daño a James.

Elijah piensa en su padre, y en las muchas veces que zanjó discusiones pegándole a su madre. Entonces se pregunta si existe la posibilidad de que, después de todo lo que lo odia por lo que hizo, él sea como John Anderson. Por mucho que quiera negarlo y a efectos prácticos jamás lo considere su progenitor, después de todo Elijah tiene su sangre. ¿Y si ahora él, después de detestar el maltrato en cualquiera de sus formas, empieza a pegar a James? La sola idea le da náuseas.

Es en ese momento cuando escucha pasos entrar en la habitación. Elijah sabe que es James, pero no quiere mirarlo ni hablar con él, por lo que se queda quieto; por un momento incluso se plantea la posibilidad de romper con su novio para evitar que ocurra lo que anoche _casi_ ocurrió. ¿Y si la próxima vez su autocontrol no es suficiente?

Un olor a desayuno recién hecho invade sus fosas nasales, haciéndole más difícil la tarea de hacerse el dormido. Anoche no cenó por esperar a James y no puede negar que se está muriendo de hambre. Y para terminar de complicarle la misión de aparentar no haberse despertado aún, James lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Elijah… Eh, Elijah—lo llama con suavidad—. Oye, vale que es domingo, pero son casi las once de la mañana, no puedes quedarte todo el día ahí tirado—le sacude un poco el hombro—. Venga, que seguro que estás despierto. Y apuesto lo que quieras a que tienes hambre.

Elijah no puede ignorar más a su novio. Se gira y se incorpora, encontrándose con su rostro a pocos centímetros.

Y lo abraza con fuerza, intentando decirle así que él no quiere hacerle daño alguno, pero que anoche estuvo a punto de hacerlo y que lo lamenta muchísimo y que tiene aún más miedo de que se repita. Sin comprender muy bien qué le ocurre, James le devuelve el abrazo.

—Eh, ¿por qué estás tan cariñoso tú?—inquiere, acariciándole el pelo—. ¿Has tenido una pesadilla o algo así?

Elijah se dice que lo mejor será que James lo sepa, y que en base a ello decida qué quiere hacer. De modo que se separa de él y, con los ojos grises clavados en el tercer botón del pijama de su novio, explica:

—Anoche discutimos—James asiente—. Pues el caso es que… cuando me dijiste que fuera más comprensivo… me molestó bastante, porque tú eres quien me dejó plantado… y te juro que ya está, que sólo fue eso, pero estuve… por un momento _quería_ pegarte para que te retractaras de lo que me habías dicho—susurra—. Lo siento.

James se encoge de hombros, claramente sin ver cuál es el problema.

—¿Y? Admito que muchas veces me merezco un coscorrón. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Elijah sacude la cabeza.

—No es eso… Mira, muchas veces he pensado que te vendría bien una colleja, pero nunca en serio. Pero anoche quería hacerlo de verdad—se muerde el labio y mira a James a los ojos—. ¿Y si me estoy volviendo como mi padre?—plantea, angustiado—. No quiero ser como él, porque lo odio por todo lo que le hizo a mi madre, pero… ¿y si es algo que se lleva en la sangre? ¿Algo que no puedo evitar? Porque no quiero que por mi culpa lo pases mal y… y…—no sabe cómo continuar.

James lo abraza, comprendiendo lo que le ocurre, y hace que Elijah apoye la cabeza en su pecho.

—No eres como tu padre—le asegura con calma—. Sólo que te estés planteando esto significa que sois diferentes. Si lo fueras, me habrías arreado una torta anoche en lugar de contenerte. Quisiste hacerlo, pero al final te controlaste, ¿no? Puedes evitarlo, y de hecho lo hiciste. Si tuviéramos que arrepentirnos por todo lo malo que pensamos, todos viviríamos con un cargo de conciencia enorme.

Elijah escucha los latidos del corazón de su novio, sintiéndose curiosamente liberado, y de repente nota que le cuesta mucho menos respirar. Sonríe y le devuelve el abrazo. James tiene razón. Él no es como su padre, porque puede controlarse y evitar ponerle la mano encima a su novio.

—Gracias—susurra con sinceridad. James le acaricia la mejilla y lo abraza con más fuerza. Entonces Elijah mira alrededor y descubre una bandeja con el desayuno en los pies de la cama—. ¿Y eso?

—Bueno…—James se encoge de hombros—. Como supongo que no me vas a perdonar haberte dejado tirado así como así, se me ha ocurrido que a lo mejor si te hago la pelota lo tengo un poquito menos difícil.

Elijah se ríe.

—No te lo voy a poner tan fácil.

—Oh—James suelta un bufido—. Bueno, pues desayuna, y luego me dices si voy por buen camino. Si quieres, puedo preparar yo otra cena.

—Y yo dejarte tirado… No, no lo haré—dice Elijah al ver su expresión. James le acerca el desayuno y él empieza a comérselo, y encuentra realmente difícil seguir resistiéndose a perdonar a su novio—. Psé. No vas demasiado mal.

James sonríe y lo abraza de nuevo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Elijah se siente mejor consigo mismo. A ello han contribuido de forma considerable las palabras de James, pero no sólo porque las haya dicho él, sino porque, después de razonarlas, se ha dado cuenta de que son ciertas. Él sintió el impulso hacer daño a James, lo cual, obviamente, estuvo mal, pero no lo hizo, y ahí radica la diferencia entre él y su padre.

Se aparece en San Mungo y camina hasta la habitación de Annie; seguro que la niña está esperándolo con esa ilusión y esa terquedad que hacen que la admire tanto.

No obstante, cuando llega, descubre a Annie mirando las sábanas, con las lágrimas mojando su carita regordeta. Elijah se pregunta por qué estará así, y tras unos segundos deduce que sus padres le han dicho ya que no podrá volver a caminar. Annie ni siquiera alza la vista cuando oye la puerta.

—Hola—la saluda. La niña no responde, y Elijah se acerca a la cama—. ¿Qué te pasa?

Annie lo mira finalmente.

—¿Es verdad que no voy a andar?—pregunta en voz baja.

Elijah suspira y asiente con la cabeza. Nuevas lágrimas se escapan de los ojos de Annie.

—No llores—le pide él.

—Ya no voy a poder jugar a la comba—solloza ella—. Soy la que más aguanta. Y tampoco voy a ir a Hogwarts en septiembre.

—¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti eso?—inquiere Elijah, sonriendo un poco—. Claro que puedes ir a Hogwarts.

—Si no puedo andar—replica la niña con tristeza—. Y mis padres dicen que hay muchas escaleras.

Elijah la coge y la deja en la silla de ruedas que reposa junto a la cama. Annie, que aún no logra mover los brazos, no puede resistirse, pero lo mira con rencor cuando él le coloca las piernas correctamente.

—Vas a poder ir a Hogwarts—le promete—. Yo me encargo de eso, ¿vale?—Annie sorbe por la nariz. Con delicadeza, Elijah le limpia las lágrimas—. Ahora vamos a ayudarte a que puedas mover las manos, ¿sí?

—¿Para qué quiero las manos si no puedo andar?—refunfuña la niña.

—Para sujetar la varita—sugiere Elijah, empujando la silla de ruedas fuera de la habitación. Conforme se acercan a la habitación en la que están los instrumentos de rehabilitación, Annie logra dejar de llorar. Elijah le acaricia el pelo para reconfortarla.

Sin embargo, cuando, media hora más tarde, Annie logra flexionar el codo derecho y Elijah la está felicitando, porque se está esforzando mucho y está agotada, ve al jefe de planta acercarse a él.

—Tengo que hablar contigo un momento.

Elijah mira a Annie.

—Descansa un poco y luego sigues intentándolo, ¿vale?—la niña asiente; toda la tristeza de su rostro se ha evaporado sin dejar rastro cuando ha logrado esa pequeña gran conquista, y ahora tiene una sonrisa adornando su cara. Elijah le acaricia el pelo y se levanta, siguiendo a su superior hasta el pasillo.

—¿Recuerdas el congreso de Helsinki?—Elijah asiente, temiéndose lo peor—. Pues iréis tú, Preston y Albers.

Elijah suspira con resignación, sabiendo que no tiene ninguna opción.

—¿Podemos llevar acompañante?

—No; mejor que no haya distracciones. Te quiero el jueves con el equipaje en mi despacho para coger el traslador; volveremos el catorce de mayo.

Elijah vuelve alicaído a la habitación donde está Annie. No le apetece lo más mínimo pasarse dos semanas en el extranjero. Sin embargo, cuando ve a la niña, que no se ha percatado de su presencia, flexionar el codo con algo más de facilidad, se le olvida un poco.

* * *

—¿A Finlandia? Guau—comenta James—. Tiene que ser alucinante.

—Sí, espectacular—replica Elijah, sin ánimo, metiendo la ropa en la maleta. Aún faltan tres días, pero quiere estar preparado por si el día anterior al viaje surge algún imprevisto. Entonces recuerda algo—. James, lo siento, pero no vamos a poder hacer tu cena…

—Oh, no pasa nada—le asegura James—. Además, así estamos en paz, los dos nos hemos dado un plantón por el trabajo… o no, puedo esperar a que vuelvas para hacerla—Elijah sonríe para mostrar su conformidad. Sin embargo, unos segundos más tarde, James lo abraza, separándolo de la maleta y del armario, y lo besa—. Oye, respecto a lo de ayer por la mañana… No seguirás dándole vueltas, ¿no?

Elijah se encoge de hombros.

—Un poco—admite.

—Pues deja de preocuparte, ¿quieres?—pese a que a Elijah le suele molestar que lo interrumpan cuando está haciendo algo, le es imposible enfadarse con James, menos cuando él lo besa—. Además, ten presente que, si alguna vez me pegas, te la devuelvo.

—Lo tendré presente—le asegura el ex Slytherin. Abraza a James con fuerza. Merlín, lo va a echar mucho de menos; es lo que más va a añorar durante las dos semanas que le esperan en el extranjero—. Por cierto, ¿has visto mi…la cosa ésa muggle que me regalaste?

—¿Cuál?

—Ésa que sirve para escuchar música.

James mira alrededor.

—Pues la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de dónde está. El otro día la usé, pero no me acuerdo de dónde la dejé—admite.

Elijah suspira.

—Pues ayúdame a buscarla, porque me la quiero llevar.

* * *

Cuando, el jueves por la mañana, Elijah se desaparece hacia San Mungo para coger el traslador que lo llevará a Helsinki, justo en el momento en que se esfuma y desaparece de su vista para no aparecer en dos semanas, James tiene el presentimiento de que algo, algo que no sabe definir, pero que intuye que se trata de una pieza pequeña y fundamental en el complicado sistema que hace que su relación funcione, se ha caído del mecanismo.

Pero no tiene mucho tiempo para meditarlo, porque apenas se ha despedido de su novio se desaparece al trabajo, y durante todo el día está demasiado ocupado como para pensar en Elijah. Sólo cuando sale por la tarde y su cabeza se despeja de retoques y mejoras de escobas voladoras ese pensamiento vuelve a asaltarlo. Y como James no desea en absoluto enfrentarse a él, decide que lo mejor es estar acompañado y se dirige a la casa donde su primo Louis vive desde hace unos años con Julia y su –de momento– única hija, Noah.

Louis se alegra de verlo, porque últimamente apenas tienen tiempo para charlar.

—Así que el imbécil se ha ido a Finlandia—comenta, sin disimular la felicidad que le produce el hecho de que Elijah esté lejos. James entorna los ojos—. Vale, vale, que a ti te cae bien… pero seguro que él habla igual de mí.

—En realidad, evita mencionarte—James suspira. Ni todas las conversaciones con Louis logran que la preocupación que ha nacido en su interior desaparezca—. Oye… ¿cuánto tiempo pueden durar dos personas juntas?

Louis se encoge de hombros.

—El abuelo Arthur y la abuela Molly llevan toda la vida—comenta—. ¿Por qué?

—Entonces… ¿Tú crees que…? ¿Tú crees que una relación puede durar para siempre?

Su primo, que es una de las personas más rubias que conoce pero que no tiene ni un pelo de tonto, capta al vuelo qué es lo que angustia a James:

—¿Es que lo vais a dejar?—él niega con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Porque…—James suspira—. Es que esta mañana ha sido como si de repente me diera cuenta y… no quiero romper con Elijah—le asegura—. Pero últimamente, los dos nos pasamos el día trabajando, y discutimos por cualquier tontería… y él también está raro, el otro día se sentía culpable por una estupidez y… no sé.

Louis lo observa largamente.

—Pero vamos a ver, James—dice finalmente—. Que tengáis trabajo no tiene por qué ser malo. Si discutís es normal; ¿alguna vez se te ha ocurrido ir a casa de Fred y Eleonora? Parece que están en guerra siempre, y les va muy bien. Y si Anderson se siente culpable… bueno, por mucho que lo quieras no va a dejar de ser imbécil.

James sonríe un poco.

—¿Entonces estoy pensando demasiado?—su primo asiente—. Y yo que era de la ley del mínimo esfuerzo…—James abraza a Louis—. Ay, qué haría yo sin ti.

—Dejarte influenciar aún más por el imbécil de tu novio—sugiere el rubio.

James sonríe a regañadientes.

* * *

Después de hablar con Louis, James recuerda que aún tiene pendiente la tarea de ver a Al para averiguar de qué va todo el asunto de su novia supuestamente lesbiana. De modo que se aparece hacia el Ministerio, donde su hermano trabaja como inefable, y tras reírse con suavidad al recordar la carta que le envió, entra en el ascensor y baja hasta la última planta.

Sin embargo, cuando llega, observa a varios operarios transportando una caja de metal, negra, tan grande como una quaffle. James supone que eso tendrá algo que ver con el Departamento de Misterios. No puede evitar sentir curiosidad; durante un tiempo se planteó ser inefable, al menos hasta que comprendió que probablemente se aburriría en cuanto descubriera lo que hacen ahí abajo. No obstante, el secretismo que rodea el Departamento de Misterios, del que se ha contagiado Al desde que trabaja ahí, le atrae más de lo que está dispuesto a admitir.

—¡Eh, Al!—exclama cuando lo ve, junto a la sobria puerta negra que conduce al único lugar que James quiere y no puede explorar.

Su hermano se acerca a él.

—James, sube al Atrio—le pide—. Esto es un asunto que no te incumbe.

—Yo sólo venía a comentarte lo de tus cuernos—replica él, algo ofendido por la altanería de su hermano menor.

Las pálidas mejillas de Albus se tiñen de rosa.

—Imbécil. Ahora no es un buen momento, en serio. Ven a verme cuando estemos con objetos más… menos siniestros—James mira la caja con curiosidad—. Jamie, vete.

Con un suspiro, él se da la vuelta y se encamina hacia el ascensor, pero no puede evitar girar la cabeza varias veces para mirar la caja; es como si tuviera una especie de imán.

Un imán ciertamente macabro.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Hala, ya podéis empezar a apostar cosas. No creo que nadie dé en el clavo, y menos todavía, pero oye, siempre viene bien echarse unas risas.


	4. Caras nuevas

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Roxy Everdeen**, **Mery Vedder**, **damcastillo**, **CallMeStrange** y **aries weasley** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

_Capítulo 4: Caras nuevas_

_Hay dudas que nos mutilan,  
hay deudas del corazón;  
hay días que nos estorban  
y "dioses" que van de Dios  
_**Mägo de Oz-No queda sino batirnos**

Después de dos días en una ciudad desconocida, alejado de su familia, sus amigos y James, Elijah está convencido de que no va a aguantar quince días ahí ni aunque le paguen.

Helsinki es una ciudad bonita, hay que admitirlo. Las reuniones son entretenidas y están llenas de propuestas interesantes. La gente es agradable, y no hay rencillas, salvo las clásicas entre los representantes de los hospitales de Escocia y los de Irlanda, que mantienen una rivalidad amistosa.

Pero Elijah se muere de ganas por volver a casa. Si al menos hubiesen permitido que James lo acompañase, todo sería infinitamente más fácil. Pero no le dejaron, y la nostalgia apenas le da lugar para apreciar las vivencias que está teniendo en Helsinki. Y eso que le parece un lugar ciertamente encantador.

Sin embargo, al tercer día de estar ahí encuentra al salir de la reunión a alguien con quien parece que está bien hablar. Se llama Stuart Wright y trabaja en el hospital mágico de Cardiff.

—Aunque creo que me voy a trasladar a San Mungo—le confiesa, mientras ambos se acercan al restaurante y aprovechan que lo tienen todo pagado para pedir algo caro—. Me gustaría vivir en Londres; tiene que ser interesante.

—Puedes llamarlo como quieras, pero es más estresante e irritante que otra cosa—replica Elijah, pinchando un pedazo de lo que parece carne rebozada en queso azul bañada con una extraña salsa y observándolo con curiosidad. Ambos ríen—. ¿Cómo es Cardiff? Digo yo que al estar en Gales será más tranquilo, ¿no?

—No te creas, la gente está mucho más aglomerada—responde Stuart, mientras Elijah se mete el extraño manjar en la boca—. Y no dejan espacio ni para respirar—agrega con cierta amargura.

Elijah entorna los ojos al oír lo último, y no tiene nada que ver con el curioso sabor de lo que está masticando. Está seguro de que el hombre no hablaba en general al decir eso.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—inquiere tras unos segundos con cautela.

—Oh, por nada—Stuart se encoge de hombros—. Estuve saliendo con un tío… un pelín demasiado posesivo. Tampoco es para tanto.

—Creo que yo estoy en un berenjenal parecido—comenta Elijah en tono de broma, pensando en James y en los ínfimos motivos que necesita para ponerse celoso hasta del aire que respira. Vuelve a sentirse mal. Lo echa de menos—. Bueno, creo que me voy a mi habitación.

—¿Ya? Pero si apenas son las ocho.

Elijah se encoge de hombros.

—Aquí se hace de noche muy temprano—argumenta, señalando el cielo ya negro que se ve por la ventana—. Además, el cambio de ambiente me cansa. Nos vemos mañana.

—¿En qué habitación estás?—pregunta Stuart con curiosidad.

—En la setecientos dos—responde Elijah sin plantearse los motivos que pueda tener Stuart para querer conocer ese dato—. ¿Y tú?

—Seiscientos sesenta y seis—Elijah arquea las cejas al oírlo—. Sí, el número del diablo, pero no soy supersticioso, así que no hay ningún problema.

Elijah se encamina a su habitación. En cuanto cierra la puerta tras de sí y la ve, sin embargo, exhala un suspiro de tristeza. Es enorme, lujosa… y horriblemente impersonal. Y además no está acostumbrado a ella. El joven se deja caer boca abajo en la cama, con los ojos cerrados. _Sólo once días más_, intenta animarse.

Como sabe que no va a poder dormir, decide hacer algo de provecho. Saca pluma y pergamino de una mochila y se entretiene escribiendo una carta para James. Tras varios intentos, sin embargo, desiste. No puede evitar que el tono de sus palabras sea deprimente, y sabe que como su novio lea eso se preocupará inevitablemente por él. De modo que quizá sea mejor no escribirle.

* * *

La lechuza que llega por la mañana, tempranísimo, es muy pesada. No hace más que dar picotazos en el cristal, perturbando el tranquilo sueño de James. Tras quince minutos de martirio, el joven se levanta y se acerca a la ventana sin más intención que estrangularla en cuanto coja la carta que trae.

Sin embargo, al ver que es de su primo Fred, permite vivir a la lechuza. Desenrolla rápidamente el pergamino y lee lo que pone:

_James:_

_Sé que es muy temprano y la lechuza te despertará, pero al menos ya lo sabes; además, te aseguro que yo he dormido menos que tú, así que te aguantas. Los niños nacieron anoche. Y al final Ellie no ha dejado que se llamen Zipi y Zape. Si es que es una quisquillosa. En fin, supongo que Fabian y Gideon tampoco está tan mal, y a mi padre le gusta._

_Fred_

James sonríe al notar la frustración de su primo por el hecho de que sus hijos no vayan a llamarse como él quería (aunque si alguien le pide su opinión, él se alegra de que los bebés no vayan a quedar traumatizados por sus nombres como el pobre Al). Tras unos minutos, supone que debería ir a San Mungo a conocer a esos dos renacuajos, de modo que, sin una pizca del mal humor que tenía al despertarse con los picotazos de la lechuza, deja al ave salir y desayuna rápidamente.

Después de vestirse y hacer un intento por peinarse –si ha de ser sincero, ya no sabe por qué lo sigue haciendo; es inútil–, James se materializa en San Mungo. Pregunta por Eleonora y se acerca a la habitación en la que se supone que está.

Suponía que no iba a ser el primero en llegar, pero tampoco esperaba que hubiera tanta gente. La habitación está abarrotada: están Eleonora, recostada en la cama, cansada, pero sonriendo de oreja a oreja; Fred, que la tiene abrazada y trata de tener un ojo puesto en cada uno de sus hijos; la tía Angelina, que tiene a uno de los bebés en brazos, Roxanne, que sostiene al otro, el tío George, que parece querer quedárselos a ambos; los abuelos Molly y Arthur, que sonríen al ver a su quinto y sexto bisnieto; Victoire, que pese a no haber superado del todo aún la muerte de su bebé hace lo que puede para no contagiar a nadie su tristeza; Ben y Lucy, que sonríen al ver los intentos de Fred por vigilar a sus hijos; Jaqueline Macmillan, la mejor amiga de Eleonora, y Naira Smith, otra buena amiga de la joven y la (de momento) novia de Albus. James ni siquiera siente resentimiento hacia la muchacha, sólo mira con curiosidad a los dos bebés.

—¡Hola, James!—lo saluda Fred, sonriendo—. ¿Quieres verlos?

—Con que veas a uno, ya sabes cómo es el otro, así que mejor coge a Fabian—agrega Roxanne, que parece bastante reacia a soltar a su sobrino, el que por descarte debe de llamarse Gideon.

La tía Angelina se acerca con el bebé y lo deja en los brazos de James, que al principio no sabe muy bien qué hacer con él. Finalmente, logra tenerlo en una postura algo más natural y lo observa.

Tiene la piel morena, aunque no tanto como Fred, y el pelo tan negro como Eleonora. Está profundamente dormido, ajeno a todo el jaleo, y respira profundamente y con suavidad, con las manitas cerradas en puños que, casualidad o no, parecen estar en una posición de preparación de un puñetazo. A James le parece que es guapo. Apenas unos segundos después de haber asimilado el aspecto de su sobrino de primo hermano, Fred se acerca a él, se lo quita y lo mece él mismo, como si estuviera celoso de que otra persona pase más tiempo que él con su hijo en brazos. Roxanne arquea las cejas y deja a Gideon en los brazos de Eleonora, por si a su hermano se le ocurre arrancárselo a ella también.

—Por cierto, James, ¿dónde está Elijah?—pregunta su tía, cayendo en la cuenta.

—Seguro que durmiendo, a quién se le ocurre despertarnos tan temprano…—interviene Roxanne sonriendo.

—No, está en Finlandia—responde James. Merlín, lo echa de menos.

—Oh, vaya—comenta Eleonora—. Le hacía mucha ilusión verlos cuando nacieran.

—No se va a quedar ahí para siempre, no hagas un drama—replica Fred—. ¿No?—agrega, mirando a James.

James niega con la cabeza, pero no puede evitar soltar un suspiro de tristeza. No pensaba que fuera a echar tanto de menos a Elijah.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Finlandia, lo que más le apetece a Elijah al despertar es quedarse en la cama hasta que llegue la hora de volver a dormir. Está empezando a cogerle manía a un lugar que ni siquiera se está tomando la molestia de conocer debidamente, sólo porque añora su hogar. Espera que eso no ocurra, porque Helsinki es una ciudad objetivamente agradable.

Arrastra los pies hacia la ducha, proponiéndose hacer el esfuerzo de escribirle una carta a James en la que no dé la impresión de que está triste para no preocuparlo, porque sabe que la ausencia de información también hará que su novio piense de más.

Sin embargo, cuando sale, mojado, oliendo a lo que le parece ciprés de cementerio y con más sueño del que tenía al despertar, del plato de ducha (hay una bañera enorme también, pero no le apetece utilizarla por la mañana), se encuentra con un intruso sentado en la cama.

—¡Stuart!—exclama, alarmado. Al menos, su sueño se va a otra parte. El hombre sonríe mientras Elijah busca con la mirada su varita, que yace en la mesita de noche. Se acerca a ella disimuladamente. Sólo por si acaso—. ¿Se puede saber qué diablos haces en mi habitación?

—Bueno—Stuart se encoge de hombros—. Ayer se me olvidó preguntarte algo, y como no lo haga ahora se me olvidará de nuevo…

—¿Y no podías esperar a que bajara a desayunar?—refunfuña Elijah, preguntándose cómo echarlo de la habitación sin parecer descortés y cogiendo su varita mientras finge que sólo quiere darle vueltas entre los dedos. Lo único que lo cubre es la toalla, bien sujeta a su cintura, y se siente un tanto expuesto ante la mirada de Stuart.

—No, porque se me olvidará—responde él—. ¿En qué ámbito trabajas, exactamente, en San Mungo?

—Pues…—lo cierto es que la pregunta le ha pillado desprevenido. Elijah esperaba alguna cuestión más… personal—. Rehabilitación. ¿Por?

—Curiosidad—Stuart sonríe—. Por cierto, no hace falta que tengas la varita en la mano, no pensaba hacerte nada—dicho esto, se levanta de la cama y echa a andar hacia la puerta—. Además, tu novio nos mataría a ambos, ¿no?

Elijah entorna los ojos.

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—Me limito a interpretar lo que tú me dijiste ayer. Estar con alguien tan posesivo como parece ser tu novio no es bueno; acabarás hartándote, te lo digo yo. De hecho… ¿cómo puedes aguantarlo? De verdad que no lo entiendo.

La mano de Elijah se cierra en torno a su varita, mientras él mira a Stuart con rabia. Bien es cierto que, la mayoría de las veces, ni él encuentra más virtudes que defectos en James, pero Stuart no tiene ningún derecho a criticar a su novio, no cuando no sabe de él más que las dos frases que Elijah ha pronunciado sobre James en su presencia.

—No puedes decir eso de alguien que no conoces—dice, intentando evitar un gruñido—. James es…

—Debe de ser un cielo, a juzgar por cómo lo defiendes—lo corta Stuart—. O eso, o te ha enseñado muy bien lo que tienes que decir.

—Largo de mi habitación—ordena Elijah, empezando a enfadarse. El hombre se encoge de hombros.

—Como quieras.

Y sale. Elijah se deja caer en la cama y suelta la varita sobre la colcha arrugada, preguntándose qué diablos pretende Stuart. Desde luego, si lo que quería era que se enfadara, lo ha conseguido. Elijah no tolera que nadie insulte a James. Bueno, algunas veces (vale, muchas veces) él lo hace, pero no es en serio y además suele tener toda la razón del mundo en esas ocasiones.

Con un bufido cansado, Elijah se acerca a la maleta (no, no se ha molestado en deshacerla) y coge algo de ropa para ponerse.

* * *

James decide ir a hablar con Albus al día siguiente. Es imposible que su hermano tenga cosas muy siniestras entre manos dos días seguidos. Es decir, seguro que ya puede hablar con él.

James probaría a hacerlo fuera del horario de trabajo de Al, pero Lily le ha dicho que, en un intento por sacar su relación a flote, el mediano de los Potter dedica todo su tiempo libre a Naira y a nadie más. En su fuero interno, James duda que eso vaya a funcionar, pero no puede decírselo a Al hasta que no tengan una conversación medianamente decente.

De modo que se aparece, de nuevo, en el Ministerio, y camina por entre las chimeneas hasta llegar a los ascensores. No obstante, antes de entrar descubre a la persona que busca saliendo por el tercero de la derecha.

Albus parece estresado. Apenas hace caso a los reclamos del hombre que camina tras él, y James, que lo conoce bien (después de todo, es su hermano), sabe que dentro de poco Al va a llegar al límite de su paciencia y, como el jefe de departamento lo sobrepase, va a acabar recibiendo una buena maldición. Sin embargo, su hermano se acerca a él cuando lo ve.

—Hola, James—lo saluda, indiferente a las protestas de su superior.

—… completamente irresponsable, ¿sabes lo que podría pasar ahora, Potter?

—¿Qué ocurre?—pregunta James.

—Ha habido un contratiempo en la vigilancia de uno de los objetos del área de la Muerte y…—empieza Al, cuyos ojos brillan con culpabilidad y algo que James identifica como ganas de estrangular a su superior.

—¿Contratiempo?—más que una repetición con un matiz irónico, el jefe del Departamento de Misterios profiere un gruñido francamente desagradable; agarra a Albus del brazo para obligarlo a girarse hacia él, ya que el joven no parece querer hacerlo por voluntad propia—. ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar en cómo se podría usar eso? No, claro; tú no lo has vivido.

Al suspira, cansado.

—Hasta luego, James. Hablamos otro día; como ves, hoy no puedo—se despide, echando a andar de nuevo hacia uno de los ascensores. Su jefe lo sigue, gritándole, mientras el mayor se queda preguntándose qué diablos ha hecho su hermano para que estén tan enfadados con él y deseando darle un abrazo, porque es obvio que Al lo necesita.

Sin embargo, antes de que pueda tomar una decisión, un hombre lo arrolla, literalmente, y tanto él como James caen al suelo.

James Potter tiene la cabeza demasiado llena de preguntas, dudas e interrogantes (sobre Al, sobre la novia de su hermano, sobre cómo estará Elijah en Finlandia) como para fijarse en los rasgos de ese tipo. De modo que no se fija en su rostro ligeramente parecido a una gárgola y sus facciones bastas y toscamente talladas, ni en que camina ligeramente achaparrado. Sólo se da cuenta de que es un maleducado y ni siquiera ha pedido perdón por tirarlo al suelo antes de acercarse a una chimenea y salir del Ministerio. Pero ni se le ocurre plantearse por qué tiene tanta prisa.

Sin embargo, sí se fija en un objeto que se le ha caído en el choque. Por un momento, James piensa en llamarlo para devolvérselo, pero luego se lo piensa mejor y decide que ese individuo merece un castigo por ser tan desconsiderado. De modo que lo coge, con cierta curiosidad y, tras unos segundos, se lo mete en el bolsillo y se desaparece hacia su piso.

Por desgracia para él, nadie lo ve. Nadie lo detiene.

James deja esa caja negra, el doble de grande que su puño y con extrañas inscripciones, en una de las estanterías del salón. Ya la examinará dentro de un rato, cuando se haya llenado bien el estómago; ya tendrá tiempo para resolver el acertijo.

El joven aún no sabe todo el daño que va a hacer esa caja.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Y aquí empezamos a liar las cosas. Algo que ya sabíais sólo con leer el título, pero me veía en la obligación de decirlo. En fin.

¿Qué os parece Stuart?


	5. No es James

¡Hola!

Gracias a **CallMeStrange**, **Mery Vedder** y **Silvers Astoria Malfoy** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

_Capítulo 5: No es James_

_Vámonos de fiesta,  
la vamos a liar;  
vamos a curar la soledad.  
Bebe tus fracasos,  
mátalos con rock:  
tus miedos se ahogarán.  
_**Mägo de Oz-Vodka 'n' Roll**

_Sólo ocho días más_.

Elijah se repite esa frase una y otra vez durante todo el día, como un mantra, deseando que así llegue antes la hora de volver a casa. Con James. Y también para abrazar a su madre; la echa de menos. Merlín, debió haberse negado a ir con más ímpetu, hasta que lo escucharan… Si es que él no sirve para estar lejos de la gente que le importa. Podrían haber mandado a alguien que no se encariñase tanto con su casa.

Cuando sale de la tercera reunión del día, sin embargo, Stuart lo aborda.

Elijah apenas ha intercambiado un par de palabras, para saludarlo y despedirse, desde que lo descubriera en su habitación. Sigue bastante cabreado por el hecho de que insultase a James sin tener ni idea de cómo es en realidad. Que sí, que no hay día que Elijah llame imbécil a su novio menos de cinco veces, pero… es distinto.

—¿Te apetece dar un paseo?

Elijah lo mira, evaluándolo. Tras unos segundos, se encoge de hombros y sale con él al jardín interior, sin decir nada, esperando a que se disculpe. Porque supone que es eso lo que va a hacer.

Pero Stuart lo sorprende. Justo en el momento en que Elijah se pasa la lengua por los labios resecos por el viento helado, se acerca a él y lo besa. El joven se queda con la mente en blanco durante unos segundos. Hace tanto que no besa a alguien distinto de James que de repente siente que no tiene la menor idea de qué hacer.

Y luego recupera el sentido común. Él no tiene que hacer _nada_. Por Merlín, porque ese beso no es de James y es asqueroso. Con determinación, empuja a Stuart para separarlo de él.

—Eh… Oye…—se pregunta cuál es la mejor manera de decirlo—. Mira, no es que…

—Sí, es eso—lo interrumpe Stuart; está algo sonrojado—. Tú estás con tu novio y mientras eso no cambie esto no es correcto. Pero si no lo hacía me daba algo—admite; se da la vuelta para entrar de nuevo en el hotel—. Buenas tardes.

Los ojos grises de Elijah siguen a Stuart hasta que desaparece de la vista. No es hasta ese momento que se le ocurre pensar en lo que acaba de pasar.

_Oh, Merlín_. ¿Un beso robado e involuntario se considera infidelidad? James lo va a matar, seguro. Aunque Elijah no haya tenido la menor intención de besar a Stuart. Y él también se va a matar… Porque se siente increíblemente culpable por haber traicionado a James de esa manera.

* * *

James está convencido de que la caja que se le cayó al hombre que se chocó con él tiene que abrirse de alguna manera. Sólo que él todavía no la ha encontrado.

Y el joven se muere de ganas por saber qué contiene la dichosa caja. Ha utilizado todos los hechizos que se le han ocurrido que podrían funcionar para abrir un recipiente. Incluso ha probado a investigar los símbolos que hay grabados en ella, parecidos a letras pero sin llegar a ser completamente iguales, pero no les encuentra ningún sentido.

James la observa de nuevo, intrigado. Es una caja de madera negra, del tamaño de su mano. No tintinea ni hace ningún ruido al ser sacudida, pero se oye un _algo_ que da a entender que no está vacía. Y esos extraños símbolos… no tienen ni pies ni cabeza. Además, tiene un orificio para una llave, pero no tiene la forma tradicional; en su lugar, contiene un agujero con forma de trapecio. James está seguro de no haber visto una llave así en su vida.

Sin embargo, por la tarde algo lo distrae. Concretamente, la visita de Al, que ya parece algo más relajado que cuando James intentó hablar con él en el Ministerio. Su hermano lo saluda sonriente y se sienta en el salón.

—Bueno, ¿qué?—inquiere James, al ver que Albus no parece estar por la labor de hablar con él.

—Pues…—un intenso rubor cubre las mejillas de su hermano—. Ya te lo conté. Naira me ha engañado con una tía.

James se muerde la lengua. Sabe que Al está sufriendo y lo siente por él, pero no puede evitar encontrar el asunto en sí tremendamente divertido. Es como si ahora él dejase a Elijah por una mujer. Algo que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Albus suspira.

—No lo sé, James—admite—. He hablado con Rose y dice que la deje, que es una zorra y que si lo ha hecho una vez lo hará dos y tres… pero también he hablado con Scor. Y él dice que quizá lo haya hecho simplemente por probar, y que todo acabará volviendo a la normalidad…

—Típico de Malfoy—murmura James, que sabe lo extremadamente liberal que es el novio de su hermana pequeña. Observa a Al, que parece abatido—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué dices?

—Que la quiero—el menor enrojece de nuevo—. Y quiero estar con ella, pero si Naira prefiere a una tía… no quiero impedírselo.

James se muerde el labio.

—Yo creo que deberías dejarla. Hay más gente en el mundo, Al.

Su hermano agacha la cabeza. Entonces James deja de pensar en la difícil situación en que se encuentra la relación entre Albus y Naira, y su mente vuela hacia Helsinki. ¿Cómo se lo estará pasando Elijah? Probablemente esté arrastrándose por los pasillos como un alma en pena, contando los días que le faltan para volver a casa. James se da cuenta entonces de que aún no le ha escrito y se siente mal.

Albus no tarda mucho en irse, porque está un poco deprimido a causa del fallo aparentemente garrafal que cometió en su trabajo y del estancamiento (por llamarlo de alguna manera) de su relación con Naira Smith.

James se sienta en una silla de la cocina, con una pluma en una mano y un pergamino en la otra. Tras unos segundos, empieza a redactar su carta. Intenta no dar demasiados detalles que puedan hacer que Elijah añore más Inglaterra.

Una media hora más tarde, el joven observa el resultado. Ha tachado más de la mitad de lo escrito de primeras, todo con el objetivo de que su novio no se sienta mal, pero finalmente le parece que está bien. Coge otro pergamino y empieza a pasar la carta a limpio.

Sin embargo, a mitad recuerda algo. Deja la pluma y el pergamino y se acerca a la estantería.

Esa caja negra tiene una extraña capacidad de atracción. James no ha logrado sacársela de la cabeza desde que la descubriera. La examina de nuevo, observando las extrañas letras. Juraría que ha visto algo parecido en alguna ocasión. Quizá en alguno de esos enormes libros de Elijah sobre pociones curativas antiguas.

El problema es que James tiene totalmente vetado el acceso a dicho material desde que quemase la mitad de la biblioteca de su novio un día que la cocina se le fue de las manos. Se propone pedirle a Elijah que le eche una mano a descifrar lo que pone ahí cuando vuelva. Luego recuerda que para eso aún faltan ocho días y suspira con tristeza.

* * *

—Una fiesta—repite Elijah, atónito.

—Sí, Anderson, un evento en el que habrá comida, bebida y música.

—Sé lo que es una fiesta—replica el joven—. No voy a ir.

—Vas a ir. Te han mandado a Finlandia y vas a hacer acto de presencia en todos los lugares en los que has de hacerlo.

Elijah observa alejarse a Ainhoa Preston, su marimandona compañera de trabajo. Es, sin duda, la que lleva la voz cantante en lo que a la representación de San Mungo se refiere. Elijah y Ken Albers se limitan a hacer lo que ella dice y procurar no contradecirla más de lo estrictamente necesario.

—Esto va a ser gracioso—comenta Ken—. A ver qué tal le sienta que le echen el ponche por la cabeza.

Elijah lo mira sorprendido.

—No serías capaz.

—Ella jamás sabrá que he sido yo—replica su compañero—. Estará oscuro y no se nos verán las caras. En fin… vendrás, ¿no? A no ser que no sientas aprecio por tus ojos.

Elijah suspira. Lo cierto es que supone que un par de copas le ayudarán a olvidar que aún le faltan cinco días para volver a Inglaterra, pero por otro lado no le apetece encontrarse a Stuart. Ha estado evitándolo desde que lo besó, como una quinceañera inmadura. Pero tampoco se le ocurre qué decirle. En realidad, está convencido de que lo único que lograría sería balbucear que es imposible que ellos puedan tener algo, porque él está a las mil maravillas con James.

—Supongo—responde, encogiéndose de hombros.

Unas horas más tarde, Elijah casi ha logrado olvidarse de la nostalgia. Al menos, a grandes rasgos. Sin embargo, se ha instalado en su interior una ridícula ensoñación en la que James aparece en mitad de la fiesta, le suelta un gruñido a Stuart –que lleva toda la noche lo más alejado posible de él–, lo abraza y lo saca de esa fiesta. Y el alcohol no ayuda precisamente a que el joven ponga los pies en la tierra.

—Hola.

Elijah da un respingo al oír a Stuart. Se gira hacia él con los ojos entornados, buscando algo que decirle. Algo cortante, para que se dé cuenta de que no quiere nada con él, pero a la vez amable, porque tampoco quiere que nadie se enfade con él precisamente ahora que el whisky de fuego empieza a ayudarle a flotar unos centímetros. O ésa es la impresión que tiene.

—Hola—dice finalmente—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Siento lo del otro día—se disculpa Stuart—. No quería hacerte sentir culpable ni nada de eso… Sólo fue un impulso.

—Ya—una vocecita en el interior de Elijah le dice que no debería pedir otra copa, pero antes que el joven medite las palabras de su conciencia ya tiene el recipiente relleno de whisky de fuego—. Tampoco pasa nada—mentira, la culpabilidad lo está ahogando—. Pero estoy con James.

Stuart entorna los ojos y lo observa beberse todo el líquido.

—Claro. ¿Otra copa?

Elijah puede jurar que intenta negar con la cabeza. De verdad que sí. Pero por alguna razón su cuerpo hoy no está muy por la labor de obedecerle. Y Stuart parece demasiado servicial, y unos segundos más tarde le pone otra copa en las manos.

Mientras siguen hablando, Elijah continúa emborrachándose casi sin darse cuenta, y la culpabilidad se va a otro lado, quizá de paseo con la idea de que no está bien y que mañana tendrá una no muy agradable resaca.

* * *

James despierta temblando y con la sensación de que está a punto de ahogarse.

Aspira aire a bocanadas y mira alrededor, temeroso, hasta que reconoce su habitación. Observa el lado de la cama correspondiente a Elijah, y pese a que lo echa de menos, hace que comprenda que nadie puede hacerle daño.

Ha tenido un sueño francamente extraño. Y aterrador. En él, se veía a sí mismo tumbado en el suelo, aparentemente muerto, mientras, a su lado, su hermano Albus lo llamaba, pero no podía alcanzarlo, ya que estaba maniatado. Luego oía a alguien que se acercaba, y le daba una patada a Al. Y justo después ha aparecido un rostro horroroso, que en la imaginación de James, pese a no haberlo visto nunca, siempre ha sido el del mago al que su padre derrotó con diecisiete años.

Respira hondo. Está convencido de que el motivo de esas pesadillas no es otro que la caja que se encontró hace unos días; ha tenido otros sueños extraños desde entonces. Se pregunta por enésima vez qué habrá en su interior.

Como no puede quedarse quieto, James se levanta y se dirige hacia el salón; coge la caja y le da vueltas entre los dedos. Entonces recuerda una historia que le contó su tía Hermione, sobre una tal Pandora, una mujer que, según la mitología griega, abrió una caja que le habían regalado los dioses y extendió muchos males por el mundo. Se pregunta si ese objeto tendrá algo que ver, y siente un extraño desasosiego al darse cuenta de que no sería extraño; los muggles dan por ficticios muchos objetos del mundo mágico, que por alguna razón u otra pasaron un tiempo en sus curiosas manos.

Asustado sin motivo aparente, James deja la caja en la estantería y la observa con desconfianza. Entonces decide que, en cuanto Elijah le ayude a descubrir qué diablos contiene, se deshará de ella. Para evitar las pesadillas que lo ahogan. Y porque, pese a que James no es ni por asomo una persona supersticiosa, ese objeto tan negro como la oscuridad le da muy mala espina.

Se siente más tranquilo cuando elige ese camino. Pensando que no puede tener más de un mal sueño en una noche, James vuelve a la cama.

No tarda en comprender que se equivoca. Esa noche, las pesadillas lo acosan y lo aterrorizan tanto como cuando era un niño. Como si la caja desease atormentarlo hasta ponerlo al límite de su resistencia.

* * *

Elijah puede jurar que no está en pleno uso de sus facultades. De hecho, apenas si puede dar un paso sin correr el riesgo de caerse. Suerte que Stuart ha tenido el detalle de llevarlo a su habitación. Por un camino poco habitual, pero deben de estar dirigiéndose a su habitación. O eso supone Elijah. Está demasiado borracho como para fijarse en los números de las habitaciones.

Stuart abre una puerta y lo ayuda a entrar. Lo guía hasta la cama, y Elijah se queda tumbado boca arriba, observando el techo. Se siente flotar. Y eso lo alivia y lo angustia al mismo tiempo. Por un lado, siempre le ha gustado volar. Por el otro, tiene la impresión de que lo que está ocurriendo es antinatural. Impresión que se ve reforzada cuando la lámpara del techo deja de ser redonda y pierde cualquier forma que Elijah pueda definir en una palabra.

De todas formas, tampoco tiene mucho tiempo para pensarlo (o intentarlo). El rostro de Stuart tapa el techo. Elijah intenta enfocarlo.

—¿No deberías ir…te? ¿A tu habitación?—por Merlín, su voz es muy graciosa. Y el hecho de que tenga la lengua tan pastosa es terriblemente hilarante. A Elijah se le escapa una risita. Ve que Stuart sonríe también.

—De eso hablaremos luego—responde él. Elijah nota la mano del hombre desabrochando varios botones de su camisa, y algo en su interior le dice que eso está mal.

—No—murmura con esfuerzo—. No… puedes—trata de apartar la mano de Stuart, pero antes de alcanzarlo él ya ha dejado de tocarlo.

—Porque estás con James—Stuart alza una ceja—. Pero si él no se entera…—se inclina sobre él para besarlo. Elijah se queda quieto. No sabe qué responder a eso. Stuart se separa de él—. Vamos. ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?

—Tú no eres James—Elijah se siente orgulloso cuando logra que las palabras no se traben en su lengua.

—¿Y? Si cierras los ojos es lo mismo—Elijah intenta entornar los ojos, porque eso ha hecho que se enfade. No es lo mismo. Stuart no es James y…—. Venga, sólo pruébalo—escucha en su oído.

Elijah parpadea varias veces, y luego obedece. Cierra los ojos. Quizá porque está cansado. Quizá para dejar de oír a Stuart. Quizá para ver si lo que dice es cierto.

Sea lo que sea, el hombre se lo toma como una muestra de consentimiento. Elijah nota los labios de Stuart sobre los suyos, y luego sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo y haciendo _de todo_. Y tiene claro que, pese a que no está viéndolo, no es James.

Pero se parece. En cierto modo. O algo así.

Elijah abandona su propósito de elaborar razonamientos mínimamente complejos. Su cerebro saturado de alcohol sólo alcanza a comprender el principio de acción-reacción. Los besos y las caricias son agradables. Sean de quien sean. Obviamente, son más agradables si provienen de James, pero lo que está haciendo ahora Stuart hace que Elijah se sienta confundido a ese respecto.

Mientras se deja hacer, porque no tiene ni fuerzas ni ganas de poner algo de su parte, Elijah logra introducir algo que destroza su simplificada teoría sobre el funcionamiento de su cuerpo.

Stuart no es James. James está esperándolo en Inglaterra, completamente ajeno a la traición que está sufriendo.

Pero la culpabilidad llega demasiado tarde. Justo después del placer.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Chanchán. He de decir que estoy orgullosa de este capítulo. Pero requete-orgullosa.

Sé que lo he dicho en más de una ocasión, pero es sumamente frustrante que la gente te añada a favoritos sin dejar un review. Porque sí, puedo suponer que os ha gustado, pero de la otra forma _sé_ que os ha gustado, y además por qué.


	6. Resacas y confesiones

¡Hola!

Gracias a **damcastillo**, **CallMeStrange**, **I'mCruelAndPretty** y **Julietaa** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

_Capítulo 6: Resacas y confesiones_

_Dejar salir tus fantasmas  
que amargan besos y dan,  
a cambio de tus silencios,  
acopio de ansiedad.  
Mutilada paz  
_**Mägo de Oz-El poema de la lluvia triste**

Elijah ha sufrido resaca muchas veces. Cada vez que se junta con sus amigos y juega al "Yo nunca", al psicólogo o a todos esos juegos que en realidad sólo son excusas para emborracharse.

Pero está seguro de que jamás ninguna ha sido tan mala como ahora.

Aún no ha abierto los ojos y ya quiere morirse. Anoche debió de beber muchísimo, aunque no lo recuerda. Ni quiere intentarlo, porque la cabeza le pincha cada vez que hace un esfuerzo por pensar algo con un mínimo de complejidad.

Estira la mano hacia su derecha y encuentra otra. La estrecha, sonriendo. O al menos sonríe hasta que se da cuenta de que la mano de James es más áspera que _eso_.

Aterrado por lo que pueda encontrar, Elijah abre los ojos.

En el otro lado de la cama, Stuart Wright duerme plácidamente, roncando con suavidad y con la boca abierta. Elijah no tiene que devanarse mucho los sesos para encontrar una explicación lógica a ese hecho y articularlo con su desnudez y su dolor de cabeza.

—Ay, no. Ay, no, no, no, no—murmura. Stuart se remueve, se frota los ojos y lo mira con sueño.

—Buenos días—lo saluda con calma.

—¿Qué pasó anoche?—Elijah intenta hacer uso de su imaginación para buscar un razonamiento que explique la situación en la que está y que no implique que él se haya acostado con Stuart.

El hombre arquea las cejas.

—Bueno, no es demasiado complicado, ¿sabes? Anoche te bebiste hasta el agua de los floreros, y yo, caballeroso y amable, me ofrecí a traerte aquí, y…

—¿Y? ¿Se puede saber qué hiciste?—Elijah casi está deseando que Stuart le confiese que anoche preparó un rito satánico en la habitación. Cualquier cosa menos…

—Eh, eh, eh. No te pongas melodramático, que no te quejaste en ningún momento.

Elijah entierra la cara en la almohada. No puede ser. Él no puede haberse acostado con Stuart. Pero todo apunta a que lo ha hecho. Oh, por Merlín, ¿cómo ha podido hacerle eso a James? Porque su novio podrá ser un cabeza hueca, pero jamás le haría algo así.

—Vete de mi habitación—ordena a Stuart. Su voz suena amortiguada por la almohada.

—Técnicamente, tú estás en la mía—aclara él. Elijah bufa y se sienta en la cama—. Tu ropa está ahí—agrega, señalando un montón de prendas arrugadas que se han quedado en el suelo, junto a los pies de la cama.

Sin decir nada, Elijah se viste y sale de la habitación. Menos mal que es domingo y no tiene ninguna reunión. Porque le duele la cabeza, le cuesta caminar y quiere morirse. Y porque ha traicionado a James.

_Oh, Merlín_. ¿Y ahora qué va a hacer? Porque Elijah sabe que no es capaz de mentirle a su novio, pero tampoco tiene el menor deseo de que James se entere, porque se cabreará con él, y con toda la razón del mundo… Quizá simplemente deba hacer como si nada. Quien no habla, no miente. Y callarse algo no es decir mentiras, es omitir información. Elijah está convencido de que es capaz de hacer eso, si realmente se lo propone.

Sin embargo, cuando entra en la habitación descubre a una lechuza posada en el escritorio, ululando con suavidad. Elijah se acerca al ave y desata el pergamino que lleva atado a la pata, y lo desdobla para leerlo:

_Querido Elijah:_

_Se supone que debería haberte escrito antes, ya lo sé, pero cada vez que no tenía nada que hacer se me olvidaba hacerlo, y me acordaba cuando estaba liado… El caso es que ya me he acordado._

_Bueno, yo sólo espero que no estés yendo por ahí como un alma en pena, arrastrándote por el suelo y esas cosas. No te vas a quedar ahí para siempre, cabeza hueca. Y ya queda poco para que vuelvas y celebremos la dichosa cena, que se está resistiendo._

_Por cierto, ¿sabes qué? Eleonora dio a luz el otro día. Los dos bebés son bastante monos, aunque Fred no deja que nadie los tenga durante mucho rato en brazos. Parece hasta responsable (sí, Fred y responsable en la misma frase y sin un "no" de por medio)._

_Espero que estés bien. Yo también, aunque la casa está muy aburrida sin ti. Pero ya queda menos…_

_Un abrazo muy fuerte (que sé que te hace falta),_

_James_

Elijah entierra la cara entre las manos al terminar de leer la carta, sintiéndose peor que nunca y convencido de que merece tres veces más dolor de cabeza que el que ya está sintiendo. Merlín, James no se merece lo que le hizo anoche.

* * *

El día que, por fin, Elijah vuelve de Finlandia, James está de muy mal humor. Lleva una semana teniendo pesadillas y la calidad de su sueño ha sido más bien pobre. El joven detesta la caja negra, que, está convencido, es el motivo de que no haya tenido ni una sola noche de paz.

Se levanta, aún temblando después de haber visto a su madre desangrándose en el suelo y escuchado sus gritos, y prepara el desayuno más dormido que despierto. No es hasta que lleva medio vaso de leche bebido que se da cuenta de que le ha echado sal en lugar de azúcar. James suelta un gruñido y aparta su desayuno; no tiene apetito.

Pensar que Elijah va a volver por la tarde lo anima un poco. Tras lavarse la cara e intentar peinarse (como siempre, sin éxito alguno), James decide ir a ver a Al, que hoy tiene el día libre. Sólo para averiguar cómo le va con su novia-con-dudosas-preferencias-sexuales. De modo que se desaparece hacia la casa de su hermano.

Al no va a abrir. Extrañado, James llama de nuevo.

Pero su hermano sigue sin salir. Es raro, porque no es tan temprano como para que esté dormido; y, además, Al tiene el sueño muy ligero.

Después de casi diez minutos y ya empezando a preocuparse, James abre la puerta de la casa de su hermano con un movimiento de su varita y entra en la casa.

Encuentra a Albus sentado en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas, observando al infinito. Tiene los ojos verdes ausentes y es obvio que no ha pegado ojo en toda la noche. Su hermano no da la menor señal de haberlo oído.

—Eh… Hola, Al.

Albus gira un poco la cabeza y lo mira como si acabara de darse cuenta de que está ahí.

—Ah, hola, James—responde con un hilo de voz. El mayor se sienta en el sofá y observa a su hermano con preocupación, preguntándose qué diablos le puede haber ocurrido para que esté tan afectado. Sin embargo, Al responde a la pregunta antes de que James pueda formularla—. Rompí con Naira anoche.

—Oh—ahora todo parece mucho más lógico. James se muerde el labio; su hermano parece realmente conmocionado—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Ella estaba besando a una chica—explica Al, en el mismo tono monocorde y ausente—. Aquí, en la casa. Cuando vio que había llegado, me dijo que se había dado cuenta de que no era lo mismo con ella que conmigo… así que rompí con ella.

James le revuelve el pelo a su hermano, desordenándolo más de lo que ya está de serie. En ese aspecto, los dos son muy parecidos a su padre: ninguno de los tres es capaz de peinarse correctamente.

—Piensa que ahora estarás mejor—intenta animarlo—. Y hay muchas tías en el mundo, y… y si no, siempre puedes cambiarte de acera.

Albus abandona por primera vez su expresión ausente al oír a su hermano.

—James, no intentes llevarnos a todos a tu terreno—dice con cierta burla. Baja la vista y observa el suelo—. No es agradable—le asegura.

El mayor suspira.

—Lo…—entonces cae en la cuenta de que no tiene la menor idea de lo que significa romper con alguien a quien se quiere. Y decide que no le gustaría averiguarlo—. Lo supongo.

—En fin—Albus vuelve a mirarlo—. Elijah volvía hoy de Finlandia, ¿no?

James asiente, y el comentario de su hermano hace que recuerde lo que él se propuso anoche, poco antes de dormirse y pasar la noche atormentado y aterrado por las pesadillas. Además de preguntarle a Elijah por esa condenada caja (Merlín, qué ganas tiene de deshacerse de ella de una puñetera vez), ha pensado en aprovechar que su novio ha vuelto del extranjero para hacer la cena que tanto han aplazado. Que ya va siendo hora.

De modo que, después de abrazar a su hermano –porque Al tiene toda la pinta de estar pasándolo fatal–, prepararle el desayuno –por una vez y sin que sirva de precedente, porque Merlín, pobrecito–, asegurarse de que se lo coma y sugerirle que salga por ahí, conozca a alguien y se olvide de Naira, James vuelve al piso y se entretiene en preparar la cena de su novio con toda su ilusión. Incluso se olvida de la caja negra.

* * *

Elijah no está de muy buen humor cuando vuelve a Inglaterra. La maleta se le ha roto y ha tenido que hacer una chapuza para poder cerrarla, se le han perdido unos calcetines en la inmensidad de la habitación del hotel y para colmo unos problemas diplomáticos han hecho que el traslador se retrasase casi tres horas.

En cuanto toca el suelo de San Mungo con los pies, piensa en ir a casa, pero luego recuerda el otro motivo por el cual está malhumorado; pese a que lo ha echado muchísimo de menos, ahora tiene miedo de no ser capaz de disimular lo que ha hecho cuando vea a James. Suspira y, tras unos minutos, decide ir a ver a Annie, que se tomó fatal que tuviera que ir a Helsinki y se enfadó con él antes de que se fuera. Elijah no quiere que la pequeña lo odie, más que nada porque le quedan varios meses de rehabilitación y sería muy incómodo.

Se acerca a la habitación de la niña. La encuentra mirando por la ventana con expresión ausente, pero Annie gira la cabeza cuando lo oye.

—Hola—lo saluda de mala gana. Es obvio que no se le ha pasado el enfado. Por Merlín, qué rencorosos son los niños.

—Hola, Annie. ¿Qué tal estos días?

—La mujer que estuvo conmigo es muy antipática—le asegura ella—. No conmigo, pero siempre está hablando mal a todos. Y ayer cuando le pregunté si podía llamar a mis padres se fue y no volvió. Es idiota.

Elijah sonríe y se pregunta cómo se tomará Helen eso.

—¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Has progresado?

—Sí, mira—Annie flexiona los codos –algo que ya podía hacer antes de que Elijah se fuera–, pero también gira las muñecas. Elijah ha de reconocer el mérito de Helen—. Pero los dedos me duelen cuando me los mueven.

—Eso es porque no los tienes acostumbrados a moverse—replica Elijah—. Hasta que te acostumbres, te dolerán. Mañana nos pondremos con eso, ¿vale?—la niña asiente, sonriendo, y Elijah comprende que ya lo ha perdonado.

Cuando ya está oscureciendo, se despide de Annie y vuelve a su consulta, sabiendo que no puede atrasar más lo inevitable y tratando por todos los medios de mantener su rostro impasible. Coge sus maletas y se desaparece hacia el piso.

Se materializa en el vestíbulo con un estampido. Casi al mismo tiempo escucha pasos en la cocina, y antes de que tenga tiempo para dirigirse hacia ahí James aparece por el pasillo y se abalanza sobre él, casi tirándolo al suelo. Elijah se permite olvidarse del asunto que hace que el remordimiento lo mate por dentro lentamente y le devuelve el abrazo mientras lo besa. James, que parece haber incrementado su fuerza durante los últimos días, lo empuja hasta la pared, y sólo cuando la espalda de Elijah se encuentra con algo que impide al joven retroceder más se separa de él, sonriendo.

—¿Qué tal?—inquiere, con los ojos brillantes.

—Normal—Elijah baja la vista. No se siente capaz de mantenerle la mirada a su novio.

—¿Te pasa algo?—el ex Slytherin niega rápidamente con la cabeza. James sonríe de nuevo—. Podrías haber escrito, ¿sabes?

—Lo intenté—le asegura Elijah—. Pero parecían notas de suicidio; no iba a mandarte eso.

James se ríe.

—De todas formas, he preparado la cena—comenta—. Sí, ésa que llevamos más de un mes intentando hacer—se separa de él y tira de su mano, guiándolo hacia la cocina.

Elijah se siente morir. James se ha pasado el día preparando la cena; quizá lo tenía planeado desde hace varios días, mientras él… Mientras él se emborrachaba y se acostaba con Stuart Wright. Se le revuelve el estómago de puro arrepentimiento al pensarlo.

James entra con él en la cocina y le muestra su obra. A Elijah le parece aún mejor que la que preparó él, aquélla que quedó en nada cuando su novio lo dejó tirado por la fiesta de Whitehorn. Y se da cuenta de que no va a poder ocultarle la verdad a James por mucho tiempo.

Quizá lo mejor, piensa, sea decírselo ahora.

—Oye, James…—empieza, incómodo. El joven lo mira, expectante, pero al ver que no dice nada compone una expresión de preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?

Elijah niega con la cabeza.

—No es eso. Es… cuando estaba en Helsinki… hubo una fiesta—supone que es un buen punto de partida.

—Ah, bien. ¿Y?

—Que en esa fiesta… me pasé bebiendo.

James arquea las cejas y, tras unos segundos, lo mira con burla.

—Oye, sé que estás muy apegado a tu madre y que ella te ha dicho que el alcohol es muy malo y tal, pero emborracharse no es un delito, si es que te remuerde la conciencia. No es un crimen, al menos hasta el día siguiente.

—Sí, pero lo que haces de mientras sí puede serlo—replica Elijah, acercándose peligrosamente al asunto que le preocupa. James se cruza de brazos y lo observa—. Pues había… a ver, en las reuniones había gente de muchos hospitales mágicos. Entre ellos, un sanador de Cardiff. Se llama Stuart Wright—inmediatamente, los ojos de James se entornan, brillando con celos. Elijah mira al suelo, porque sabe que como siga observando a su novio no podrá continuar—. La noche de la fiesta me acosté con él—lo dice todo lo rápido que puede, como si así las palabras fuesen a doler menos, y vuelve a alzar la vista.

La expresión de James cambia varias veces en pocos segundos: al principio, frunce el ceño, como si creyera haber oído mal; después sus ojos se abren de par en par, sin dar crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar. Luego abre la boca un poco, como si fuera a decir algo, pero luego la cierra, justo en el momento en que sus ojos castaños dejan de albergar sorpresa y su rostro empieza a mostrar el enfado que bulle en su interior, que no logra ocultar del todo un inmenso dolor.

—¿Y me lo dices así?—contra todo pronóstico, no lo grita, aunque su voz está por encima del volumen habitual—. ¡Vaya, yo pensaba que no te gustaba viajar al extranjero! Dime, ¿tirártelo te ha hecho cambiar de idea?—ahora sí, va levantando la voz con cada palabra que pronuncia.

—James, no me acuerdo de lo que hice, y además…

—¿Qué? ¿Además qué? ¿Y por qué crees que el que no te acuerdes hace que no lo hayas hecho? Te acuerdes o no, te has acostado con otro. ¿Se te ha hecho más llevadero el viaje así? Supongo, ni siquiera te has acordado de…

—¡Sí me he acordado!—lo interrumpe Elijah, enfadándose—. ¡Claro que me he acordado! ¡Pero ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía! ¡Además, Stuart llevaba queriendo algo desde que llegamos allí!

—Claro, y por eso tú, en lugar de alejarte de él como cualquier persona normal, le seguiste el rollo y te lo tiraste, ¿no?—replica James, mordaz.

—Yo me…—Elijah aprieta las mandíbulas, buscando algo para excusar lo que no tiene excusa—. ¡Venga ya!—resopla—. ¡Llevo años teniendo que aguantar cómo te diviertes coqueteando con las tías sólo porque te parece entretenido!

—¡No jodas!—exclama James, cabreado. Elijah sabe que no ha debido sacar ese asunto a colación, pero no quiere seguir siendo él el que tenga que defenderse de las acusaciones—. ¡Sabes que no me tiraría a ninguna de ellas!

—¿Y qué? Sigues tonteando con las chicas. Hasta cuando yo estoy delante. Así que no tienes tanto derecho a protestar.

Por un momento, Elijah tiene la impresión de que James va a ahogarse cuando oye sus palabras. Sin embargo, después de varios segundos, el ex Gryffindor respira hondo y habla:

—Largo—lo dice en voz baja, dolida, y a Elijah le duele también. Sin embargo, no da crédito a sus oídos.

—¿Cómo?

—Largo—repite James—. Fuera. Que te vayas de aquí. Ven mañana o cuando te dé la jodida gana a recoger tus cosas, pero ahora vete. Ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

Elijah va a protestar, pero se encuentra con que no tiene voz. No puede creerse que James lo esté echando. Pero lo peor es que está rompiendo con él. Diez años de relación han terminado por un viaje a Helsinki y una borrachera.

Se da la vuelta y sale del piso, dando un portazo. Ya es de noche y no hay luna, pero a Elijah no le importa. Camina sin rumbo fijo durante casi dos horas, deseando no pensar en nada, o volver atrás en el tiempo y no cometer el error que ahora lo tiene en esa situación, pero sabe que ya es imposible.

Cuando se encuentra en Piccadilly, decide que tiene que dormir en algún lado. Tras unos segundos, echa a andar hacia la casa que su madre comparte con Thomas; es el único lugar al que se le ocurre ir. Se dice que mañana buscará un piso para no molestar a su familia, pero a las once de la noche no hay mucho donde mirar.

Su madre lo abraza con fuerza; ella también lo ha echado de menos. Elijah ve en su rostro que va a preguntar algo, pero el brillo en los ojos de él hace que cambie de idea.

—Mamá, ¿te importa que me quede aquí esta noche?

—Claro que no—Emilia Barrow le da un beso en la mejilla—. Tu dormitorio sigue donde estaba antes; no hemos tocado nada.

Elijah sube hasta su antigua habitación, ignorando el intento de broma de su padrastro, y cierra la puerta cuando está dentro. Sin encender la luz siquiera, se acerca a la cama y se deja caer en ella.

Se queda dormido enseguida. No tiene ninguna pesadilla, pero casi lo preferiría. Porque soñar con James, con lo que ha perdido por su estupidez, es una tortura peor que asesinos que se acercan por la noche y monstruos de ojos grises que atacan en la oscuridad.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Ejem. Sí. Pues... Ha pasado lo que algunos ya sabíais. No ha sido divertido de escribir. Es como si a mí también me acabase de dejar mi novio (y eso que no tengo).

¿Reviews?


	7. De venganzas y robos con violencia

¡Hola, personillas!

Menos mal, MENOS MAL que ha terminado la semana. Sí, bueno, mañana es viernes, pero en la facultad no hay clase, al menos en la mía. Y yo me alegro mucho, que tengo un estrés encima que no os hacéis una idea. Quiero volver al instituto, aquí son todos muy grandes y me da miedo y me siento pequeñita... En fin, supongo que sobreviviré xD

Gracias a **Mery Vedder**, **Julietaa**, **aries weasley**, **CallMeStrange** y **Silvers Astoria Malfoy** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

_Capítulo 7: De venganzas y robos con violencia_

_Ya no hay nadie que te pueda ayudar,  
ya no hay nada que me puedas dar.  
En mi alma hay una coraza hecha de dolor.  
Y entre sus caderas yo perdía la razón;  
y ante sus promesas yo perdí mi corazón.  
_**Mägo de Oz-Cuánto cabe en un adiós**

Elijah no va a recoger sus cosas hasta la tarde siguiente, cuando se asegura de que su nuevo piso es un lugar en condiciones.

No es muy grande, pero tampoco demasiado pequeño. Y no es ni más ni menos que lo que necesita. Está sólo a dos calles de San Mungo, por lo que puede ir andando al trabajo si le apetece, y es cálido y acogedor.

Aunque lo cierto es que a él le parece un tanto frío; no le gusta la soledad.

Se aparece en un callejón cercano al piso de James y desde ahí camina hasta el piso de su ahora ex novio. Se le hace increíblemente extraño tener que llamar al timbre, y cuando James abre, sin mirarlo, vuelve a sentirse tan mal como anoche. James le hace un gesto para que lo siga y lo guía hasta el dormitorio, donde Elijah encuentra sus cosas apiladas de una forma que pretendía ser ordenada, pero que delata que más de un objeto se le ha caído (o lo ha lanzado con rabia).

—Si te falta algo, búscalo y llévatelo también—dice James, sin mirarlo, mientras sale de la habitación—. Y si no lo encuentras y yo lo veo después, te lo mando por lechuza—a Elijah le duele la terrible frialdad de su voz. Lo observa caminar hasta el salón y suspira. Sabe que es por su culpa, pero él no quería nada de lo que está pasando.

Es entonces cuando escucha un parloteo de chica. Elijah frunce el ceño, extrañado, y sale sin hacer ruido del dormitorio. Se asoma con precaución al salón. Efectivamente, es una chica. Una con el pelo oscuro y los ojos claros.

Y los labios pegados como ventosas a los de James.

El primer impulso de Elijah es coger a esa niñata morena y estúpida (aunque no la conozca, tiene la impresión de que es así) y tirarla por la ventana. Y acto seguido, hacer lo mismo con ese grandísimo imbécil que está hecho James, pero desde dos pisos más arriba.

Sin embargo, en lugar de ello vuelve a la habitación, con los dientes chirriando y las uñas clavadas en las palmas de las manos, diciéndose que, aunque le parezca una soberana gilipollez, James tiene derecho a estar con una mujer. Y él no tiene nada que hacer para impedírselo.

Cuando está terminando de meter su ropa en una caja, escucha pasos acercándose y descubre al joven observándolo con una expresión extraña.

—Qué velocidad—comenta, mordaz, sin dejar su tarea.

—Ya ves—replica James en el mismo tono.

—¿De dónde la has sacado? Todo el mundo mágico sabe que ninguna tía tiene posibilidades contigo.

James tarda un poco en responder.

—Es muggle. Se llama Sophie Grant—Elijah comprende entonces por qué esa chica ha aceptado salir con James y besuquearse con él—. Y puede que sí la tenga.

Elijah se digna entonces a mirarlo. Arquea las cejas con burla.

—¿Piensas tirártela sólo por joderme?—inquiere, incrédulo.

—No todo lo que hago tiene que ver contigo—responde James—. ¿Y por qué no?

Elijah suspira. Pensaba que su ex novio ya tenía superado eso.

—Porque tú eres gay. No te van las tías, y desde luego con esa niñata no estás yendo a ningún lado—su voz suena más resentida de lo que pretendía, y para su horror James se da cuenta. El ex Gryffindor sólo sacude la cabeza y sale de la habitación sin decir nada.

Elijah termina de recoger sus cosas, cabreado, pese a saber que no tiene derecho a estarlo. Se desaparece y se materializa en la entrada del bloque de pisos en el que vive ahora.

Pasa por al lado de los buzones, y entonces descubre un nombre que le llama la atención.

"_Sophie Grant"_

Elijah sonríe con malicia. Si James puede jugar sucio, ¿por qué no él?

* * *

James jamás se ha sentido tan mal por acostarse con alguien como las semanas que lleva saliendo con Sophie.

Conoce a la muchacha desde hace mucho tiempo; cuando iba con su padre a Privet Drive a visitar a su tío Dudley, la niña solía jugar con la hija del primo de su padre, y pasaron muchas tardes haciendo travesuras juntos. No obstante, se distanciaron cuando James entró en Hogwarts y las visitas a casa del señor Dursley se redujeron a verano y Navidades.

Y ahora, el único motivo por el que está a su lado es que se parece a Elijah. A James le parece un argumento un tanto turbador y terriblemente enfermizo, pero se ha dado cuenta de que es el verdadero. No le hace falta mirarla durante mucho rato para darse cuenta de que sus ojos grises no son tan profundos como los de su ex novio y su pelo no es completamente negro. Pero a oscuras, cuando la aprisiona contra la cama con una violencia nacida de la rabia porque, en el fondo, sabe que _no_ es lo que necesita, puede convencerse durante unos instantes de que está con la persona con la que él mismo rompió.

Sin embargo, James sabe que lo suyo con esa chica no durará mucho. Pese a ser muggle, Sophie no es imbécil, y el hecho de que a él se le escape, de vez en cuando, un nombre que no es el suyo al hacer el amor (y, para más inri, es uno masculino), es un tanto sospechoso.

El joven suspira y aparta todos esos pensamientos de su mente. Una parte de él teme que la joven, que está profundamente dormida ocupando la mitad de la cama que corresponde a Elijah, escuche sus pensamientos.

James no ha podido dormir. Las pesadillas no han hecho más que empeorar, y anoche ni siquiera el sexo con Sophie logró ayudarlo a conciliar el sueño, ya no digamos tener uno pacífico.

Es entonces cuando la joven despierta. Se incorpora y se frota los ojos.

—Buenos días, James—lo saluda, sonriendo—. ¿Has dormido bien?

—No he dormido—responde James con calma. Sophie lo mira con sorpresa.

—Vaya—sonríe y le da un beso rápido en los labios—. Pues eso sí que es raro. ¿Y estás muy cansado?—James asiente; en realidad, quiere dormir, pero teme las pesadillas. Y ver a Al muerto no es algo precisamente reconfortante—. Bueno, pues si es porque no estás cansado, eso tiene solución—le da otro beso que James no responde y se sienta sobre él a horcajadas, sonriendo.

James suspira.

—Tengo una idea mejor. Desayunemos—se la quita de encima sin excesiva dificultad y se levanta para ir a la cocina, recordando que su idea de _desayunar_ no es igual que la que tenía hace unas semanas.

Pero no piensa volver con Elijah. Porque él lo engañó con otro; y, si lo hizo una vez, puede hacerlo más. Como él mismo le dijo a Albus, aunque al principio duela, con el tiempo estará mejor sin él. Fijo. Casi seguro. Probablemente. Quizá. Puede. A lo mejor.

_Con toda seguridad, no._

* * *

Quizá si James supiera que, en un pobre intento de vengarse, su ex novio lleva varios días acostándose con la misma chica que él, su melancolía cedería un poco de espacio a un cabreo monumental.

Vale que él es gay. Pero James también y se está tirando a Sophie sólo para jorobar. En el fondo, ambos están haciendo exactamente lo mismo, cometiendo la misma estupidez. Pero Elijah no pasó siete años en Slytherin en vano: es tan serpiente como el que más y, como tal, demasiado soberbio como para permitirse aceptar que, en su intento de estar por encima, está quedando a la altura de James (más o menos a tres metros bajo el nivel del mar) con su comportamiento (extremadamente) infantil.

Sophie alterna las noches entre él y James. Como Elijah no le ha exigido ningún tipo de fidelidad, ya que él no es el mejor ejemplo (algo que, aunque lo disfrace de despecho, lo avergüenza profundamente), la joven es totalmente sincera con él y no tiene ningún problema en vestirse mientras le cuenta que ha quedado con James.

—Aunque estos últimos días no hemos hecho nada—Sophie bufa; parece que no le gusta que la dejen a dos velas—. No sé por qué apenas duerme; con la de tilas que hay para tomarse.

—¿No duerme? ¿Nada?—sí; muy a su pesar, Elijah está preocupado. Pero sólo un poco. Sophie lo mira.

—Bueno, la verdad es que cuando yo me duermo él está despierto y cuando me despierto él tiene unas ojeras de campeonato. Dice que tiene pesadillas. De todas formas, ¿desde cuándo lo conoces?

Elijah se muerde el labio, sabiendo que ha metido la pata.

—Estábamos juntos en el colegio—al menos eso es verdad, y no tiene por qué contarle el resto.

—Pues podrías llevarle una tila, o algo—comenta Sophie—. Porque la falta de sueño lo pone más rancio… no te haces una idea.

En realidad, Elijah sí sabe exactamente cómo le sienta no dormir a James. Parece un alma en pena y malhumorada, y sólo se le pasa si lo abrazan y le acarician el pelo y le dedican palabras de consuelo. Sonríe un poco al recordarlo, pero el gesto desaparece de su rostro cuando recuerda, nuevamente, que él echó a perder todo eso acostándose con Stuart en Finlandia.

* * *

Albus es la única persona a la que James ha confesado su ruptura con Elijah.

El joven no está seguro de por qué se lo ha dicho únicamente a su hermano, cuando en realidad Al ni siquiera es su mejor amigo; pero tiene la impresión de que no es el mejor momento para hablar con Louis, que sería su confesionario particular en condiciones normales. Es que Louis está demasiado emocionado ante la perspectiva de ser padre por segunda vez como para preocuparse por los problemas sentimentales de los demás.

El joven suspira y se desaparece hacia el Ministerio, donde Al ha pasado el último mes prácticamente las veinticuatro horas al día. James sólo sabe que han robado algo. Pero como siempre, hay demasiado secretismo alrededor del Departamento de Misterios y de Albus como para que su hermano tenga la decencia de hablarle de un asunto de tal envergadura.

Espera en la entrada del Departamento hasta que ve salir a su hermano y sonríe cuando lo ve.

—Hola, James.

—Hola—James sonríe—. ¿Qué tal?

Para su sorpresa, la sonrisa de Albus se hace más amplia.

—Ayer quedé—le confiesa. James no puede evitar arquear las cejas con sorpresa.

—¿Con quién? ¿Y estás seguro de que ésta no prefiere un par de tetas antes que una…?

—¡James!—lo interrumpe Albus, sonrojándose. James no comprende que se escandalice. Ni que tuviera cuatro años, piensa—. ¿Te acuerdas de Lina Thomas? Lily se batió en duelo con ella en Hogwarts…

—¿Ésa?—James suelta una carcajada—. Tienes que traértela a comer; será muy interesante verlas a nuestra hermanita compartiendo mesa con ella… Por cierto, ¿te la has tirado?

Albus se cruza de brazos, enfadado.

—Desde luego, contigo no se puede hablar en serio.

—Te estoy hablando en serio—asegura James—. Es una cuestión vital.

—Oye, yo a ti no te pregunto cómo te va con la muggle que usas para sustituir a Elijah—_au_. Eso ha dolido. James baja la vista, sabiendo que su hermano tiene razón—. Vuelve con él, no es tan difícil.

—Se acostó con otro—replica James—. Y si lo hizo una vez, puede hacerlo más. ¿Y yo cómo quedaría? ¿Perdonando todo como si fuera idiota? Además, a ti Naira te hizo lo mismo y rompiste con ella.

Al se muerde el labio.

—No es lo mismo. Lo mío con Naira no iba a ningún lado, pero con ningún otro hombre tampoco hubiera salido bien. Elijah te quiere—James sacude la cabeza. Si eso fuera así, no se habría acostado con otro, piensa con rencor—. Mira, yo creo que hay veces que no puedes evitar lo que pasa… la diferencia está en que te controles o no para la próxima. Deberías darle otra oportunidad.

—No pienso dejar que crea que el que lo ha hecho mal he sido yo—replica James. Al lo mira con tristeza—. Mira, no quiero seguir hablando. Creo que me voy a casa…

—Te acompaño—replica rápidamente Albus. Aunque James no lo sepa, su hermano no pretende seguir hablándole de los motivos por los que ha de perdonar la infidelidad de su ex novio, sino simplemente asegurarse de que duerma, porque sus ojeras son cada vez más pronunciadas, porque teme a las pesadillas—. Espera un poco, que voy a por mis cosas.

Sin embargo, cuando Al vuelve a salir del Departamento de Misterios, tiene una expresión hastiada y enfadada. James supone que han estado dándole la brasa de nuevo.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Robbers—responde Al—. Es insoportable…

—¿Es por la cosa ésa que robaron?—Al lo mira, sorprendido de que lo sepa—. ¿Qué? Se ha filtrado y más de uno lo comenta por ahí. ¿Qué se han llevado, por cierto?

—Estás mejor sin saberlo—responde su hermano—. Créeme cuando digo que muchas veces ser inefable es más peligroso que ser auror.

—Pero, ¿qué han robado?—insiste James, entrando en el ascensor. En el que, por suerte, van solos.

Al suspira.

—Una caja… No te puedo decir para qué es, pero en manos equivocadas puede provocar desastres. Lo que más me jode es que lo hicieron delante de nuestras narices.

James no ha escuchado lo último. Inmediatamente, su mente vuela al día en que se chocó con un desconocido no muy lejos del lugar en que se encuentra ahora. Y a la caja que tiene en el salón de su casa.

—¿Negra? ¿Con cosas escritas en un idioma raro?—Al lo mira con los ojos como platos, mientras la puerta del ascensor se abre en el Atrio.

—¿Cómo sabes…? ¿Qué sabes tú de eso?—inquiere en voz baja. James se muerde el labio.

—Me… choqué con alguien hará cosa de un mes. Cuando Elijah estaba en Finlandia—aprieta las mandíbulas con rabia—. Se le cayó y lo vi, y…

—¿Dónde está?

—En mi casa—responde James—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene dentro?

Albus simplemente sacude la cabeza.

—Magia antigua… nada bueno. James, vamos a tu casa, tenemos que devolver eso a su lugar.

De modo que los dos hermanos se desaparecen para materializarse unos segundos más tarde en el vestíbulo del piso del mayor.

Sin embargo, escuchan ruidos en el salón cuando entran. Se miran y sacan sus varitas a la vez, avanzando sigilosamente.

James descubre a dos hombres poniendo patas arriba la estancia. Uno es tan alto como un James y medio, y tiene facciones afiladas, y una nariz larga, recta. El otro, sin embargo, no le resulta desconocido: achaparrado, con facciones toscas y bastas. James lo reconoce como el hombre con el que se chocó, al que se le cayó la caja.

Al lo mira y mueve los labios diciendo "la caja", y él comprende que es eso lo que buscan. Se dice que son realmente cortos de luces; la tienen en una estantería junto a la televisión, pero no se han percatado de que está ahí. En cierta ocasión oyó a su padre decir que lo más difícil de encontrar es lo que uno tiene más cerca. Le da la razón en ese momento.

—¡Vosotros!—exclama el alto, apuntando a Albus con su varita. El otro se gira hacia ellos rápidamente, y reconoce a James con tanta precisión como James ha hecho con él.

—¿Dónde está la caja?—inquiere, con la varita a punto para maldecirlo.

James se muerde el labio.

—¿Qué caja?—se dice que, aunque no tanto como Louis, es bueno en los duelos; si Al le echa una mano, quizá pueda reducirlos sin demasiados problemas.

Un rayo de luz plateada pasa a pocos centímetros de su hermano, que se aparta a la derecha para esquivarlo.

—No te hagas el tonto—gruñe el jorobado, como James ha empezado a llamarlo mentalmente—. La cogiste, me la quitaste.

James no responde. No va a negar que está preocupado. No sólo por él; ¿y si le hacen daño a Al? Después de todo, sigue siendo su hermano pequeño.

Quizá por eso lanza el primer hechizo, que no acierta en la cabeza del alto porque él lo desvía, y acaba en el sofá, provocando una oscura quemadura. Inmediatamente, el otro le lanza un maleficio que él rechaza. Y, antes de que se den cuenta, los cuatro están batiéndose en duelo, destrozando el salón.

James piensa en lo que diría Elijah si viera el desastre que están provocando, pero no tiene mucho tiempo para sentirse mal, porque en ese momento un rayo de luz roja está a punto de acertar a Al en el hombro. El joven ve el enfado en sus ojos verdes antes de que su hermano responda con una maldición de los mocomurciélagos –la cual, al igual que a su madre, se le da bastante bien.

—¡_Crucio_!

James esquiva la imperdonable agachándose.

—¡_Incárcero_!

Sin embargo, el alto desvía el hechizo, y para horror de James el rayo de luz se dirige a toda velocidad hacia Albus, que no lo ha visto. Su hermano no tiene tiempo para apartarse o rechazarlo, y unas cuerdas invisibles lo rodean y hacen que pierda el equilibrio.

—¡James…! ¡James, eres gilipollas!—escupe Al; es obvio que el insulto ha nacido de lo más hondo de su ser. James le da la razón internamente y piensa la manera de deshacer las ataduras que inmovilizan a su hermano, pero antes de lograr pronunciarlo un rayo de luz, mucho menos amistoso que un hechizo aturdidor, impacta en su pecho.

El hechizo lo levanta casi un metro del suelo y lo empuja hacia atrás, hasta dar con la estantería sobre la que se encuentra la caja negra, haciendo que el pequeño objeto caiga desde su estante junto con otros adornos sobre James.

Pero él no se da cuenta de eso, ni tampoco de los gritos asustados de Al. Él pierde toda conexión con el mundo antes siquiera de que sus pies dejen de tocar el suelo.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Os dije que se iban a liar las cosas. No me miréis así.

¿Reviews? (pero por favor, no me matéis, que yo en el fondo soy buena...)


	8. Frío

¡Hola, gentecilla!

Gracias a **Mery Vedder**, **damcastillo**, **Silvers Astoria Malfoy** y **CallMeStrange** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

_Capítulo 8: Frío_

_Before I cross my heart and hope to die at all,  
take off my mask and leave the lies to the liars.  
(Before I close my eyes)  
Before I close my eyes, I'm gonna give it up.  
(Take off my mask)  
Take off my mask and leave the lies to the liars.  
_**The Used-Hospital**

Ya ha anochecido.

Según el reloj de pared, faltan diez minutos para las once. Han pasado casi cinco horas desde que James y Albus Potter descubrieran a dos intrusos intentando robar una misteriosa caja negra del salón del primero.

El menor llama a su hermano por enésima vez, angustiado. James no responde. Lleva inconsciente desde que lo ha alcanzado ese maleficio, y Al está desesperado. Porque su hermano aún respira, pero tiene un piquete en la cabeza por los objetos que se han precipitado desde la estantería del que no deja de salir sangre, y si nadie le ayuda pronto dejará de inspirar y espirar, o las lesiones que le ha causado ese hechizo serán irreparables.

—James, despierta—ruega otra vez Al, que no sabe muy bien cómo se las está ingeniando para contener las lágrimas. Al igual que las anteriores ocasiones, su hermano no responde, pero desde hace un rato un ligero temblor lo recorre de arriba abajo.

Lo peor es que no puede hacer nada. Albus sigue maniatado y ni siquiera puede llegar hasta James o hasta su varita para liberarse de las cuerdas. Y gritar también está descartado, porque los ladrones, antes de irse con la caja (que han descubierto cuando ha caído sobre el mayor), han insonorizado las paredes del piso para que nadie acuda en su ayuda si la piden.

Las horas pasan con una lentitud insoportable. Al tiene las muñecas ya en carne viva de tanto intentar liberarse, pero no ceja en su empeño, igual que tampoco ha dejado de llamar a James, pese a que a estas alturas ya no espera que su hermano conteste.

_Se está muriendo_, piensa por enésima vez, observando el pálido rostro del joven. _Se está muriendo y yo estoy mirando_. Se detesta profundamente por ello, y varias lágrimas afloran a sus ojos, mientras el reloj alcanza las dos de la madrugada. Pero no puede hacer nada. Su única esperanza es que alguien entre en la casa y los descubra. Algo que, intuye, no va a ocurrir.

Cerca de las cinco de la madrugada un estampido espabila a Al, que ha pasado las últimas horas dormitando, y de vez en cuando despertando sobresaltado, observando a James y llamándolo. Una figura aparece de la nada cerca de la ventana del salón y se acerca a él. Albus se encuentra una varita en su cuello casi inmediatamente.

—¿Cómo se abre la caja?—susurra una voz, para sorpresa de Albus, femenina.

—No lo sé.

Como a la mujer no le gusta su respuesta, le da un puñetazo. Al se traga el quejido que iba a proferir y le dedica una mirada de odio.

—Sólo te lo voy a preguntar una vez más—empieza a amenazar la mujer. Justo en ese instante, James profiere lo que sin duda es un gemido de dolor. Al lo mira con aprensión.

—James…

Parece que llamar a su hermano no es una buena idea, porque Albus se lleva una patada en el estómago. Sin embargo, la desconocida mira alternativamente al joven y a James, como atando cabos.

—¿Y si te dijera que depende de ti que tu amigo viva o muera?—inquiere. Al la mira—. Sé qué maleficio le han echado y sé el contrahechizo. Aunque claro, han pasado ya muchas horas desde que lo han maldecido…—ronronea.

Al se muerde el labio. No debe hablar sobre el contenido de la caja, pero James… James no está para tonterías. Albus se encuentra dividido entre su deber y su hermano.

—Cúralo—ordena, señalando a James con la cabeza—. Te diré cómo se abre la caja. Pero…—Al tiene que alejar a esa mujer de su hermano sea como sea—. Pero necesito la caja, necesito que me lleves hasta donde está.

—¿Ah, sí?—la luz que entra por la ventana permite ver la sonrisa de la mujer—. Bien, vamos—agarra a Al del hombro y se prepara para desaparecerse.

—¡No!—protesta él, intentando sacudirse—. ¡Haz el contrahechizo! ¡James…!

Una risa burlona es lo último que escucha antes de que la mujer se desaparezca con él, dejando a James solo, herido y empeorando con cada minuto que pasa.

* * *

James escucha a su hermano llamarlo, pero no puede responderle. El dolor más intenso que ha sentido en toda su vida lo envuelve, lo asfixia y lo ahoga, impidiéndole casi cualquier movimiento. Además, tiene frío. Mucho. Demasiado.

Oye a alguien más, una voz desconocida, y un golpe. Trata de proteger a Al de quienquiera que le haya pegado, pero sólo un sonido estrangulado sale de sus labios. Luego, gritos de su hermano y un estampido que, cuando termina, lo deja todo en silencio.

James no puede pensar. No es capaz de elaborar razonamientos complejos, el dolor y el frío son demasiado grandes. Siente que le va a explotar la cabeza, y que algo enorme le aplasta el pecho y le dificulta la respiración, haciendo que se maree.

Se pregunta si eso será la muerte. James desea que no. No porque tema morir, sino porque hay muchas cosas que no ha hecho. Empezando por el cumpleaños de su padre, al que no puede acudir… siguiendo por romper con Sophie, que no se merece que juegue con ella…

Perdonando a Elijah. Necesita tenerlo cerca, porque aunque sea un capullo capaz de acostarse con otro James lo quiere más de lo que jamás ha querido a nadie. Y porque al pensar en él, el dolor se hace algo más soportable y hay algo cálido que le ayuda a combatir el frío, como si lo compartiera con el ex Slytherin.

Intenta llamarlo, creyendo, en un delirio provocado por la debilidad, que él lo oirá y acudirá, pero ninguna palabra inteligible sale de sus labios. Le duele, por Merlín. Le duele tanto que preferiría morir mil y una veces antes que seguir soportando esa agonía.

James pierde la poca claridad con la que podía pensar y se sume en un remolino de frío y dolor.

* * *

Al cumpleaños número cincuenta y dos de Harry Potter, el Niño Que Vivió, el Elegido (y unos cuantos titulitos más, que fue ganando con el paso del tiempo), sólo acude su hija menor y única chica. Lily le regala una caja enorme llena de objetos que ha ido acumulando durante el último año para que evoquen recuerdos de los doce meses transcurridos. Pese a que, junto con su mujer, ambos rememoran todo lo que pueden con las cosas de Lily, Harry no tarda en echar de menos a sus dos varones.

—¿Dónde están tus hermanos, Lily?

La joven se encoge de hombros.

—No soy su madre… pero últimamente James pasa mucho tiempo con Albus. Ya sabes, como Al rompió con su novia y eso… creo que se va a volver gay—confiesa en voz baja. Su madre se echa a reír.

No obstante, Harry está intranquilo. No le extrañaría que su primogénito hubiese olvidado el cumpleaños de su padre –porque James es un desastre para las fechas, el pobre; no sería la primera vez–, pero lo que no es ni medio normal es que Albus no haya dado señales de vida en toda la mañana. Ni que no haya mandado ni siquiera una lechuza para explicar por qué no podía acudir.

Sin embargo, las cartas de felicitación del resto de la familia no se hacen esperar, y con ellas los correspondientes regalos. Y Harry, pese a que está preocupado por sus hijos, no puede evitar encandilarse con los nuevos artilugios que ha inventado George, o soltar bufidos exasperados ante la carta larguísima y llena de palabras pomposas de Percy.

No es hasta que llega Teddy, como siempre, por la tarde, cuando ya está más relajado después de haber abierto todos los regalos, solo (porque Vic está en San Mungo), y le da el suyo, que recuerda su preocupación, cuando su ahijado se percata de que le faltan dos primos postizos.

—Vamos a casa de Albus, a ver qué tal—sugiere Harry.

Pero la casa de su segundo vástago está vacía. Cada vez más extrañado, el Elegido decide probar suerte en el piso de James. Se materializa en la entrada y llama. Después de varios minutos sin que nadie responda, Teddy abre la puerta con magia y entra el primero.

La casa está destrozada, como si hubiera tenido lugar una pelea. No obstante, Harry apenas se fija en los daños del mobiliario. Menos aún cuando ve el cuerpo inerte de James en un rincón, con una herida en la cabeza de la que sale sangre que apelmaza su pelo castaño, pálido.

—Merlín—musita Teddy, arrodillándose junto al joven. Harry se agacha también y sacude el hombro de James. No sirve para nada: James está frío, inconsciente y lo único que delata que continúa con vida es un ligero temblor que recorre su espalda y el sonido de su respiración, rápida e irregular.

Harry descubre entonces dos varitas que hay en el suelo, no muy lejos de su hijo. No tiene que pensar mucho para atar cabos:

—Albus—comprende, palideciendo casi tanto como James. Entonces se da cuenta de que ahora no puede hacer nada por Al, pero sí por su hijo mayor, que se está debilitando en sus brazos—. Teddy, llama a Ginny y dile que vaya a San Mungo. Luego, avisa a Ron y cuéntale lo que ha pasado. Que mande a un grupo de aurores a investigar qué ha pasado aquí.

Teddy asiente y se desaparece. Unos segundos más tarde, Harry aferra a James con más fuerza y se esfuma con él hacia San Mungo.

* * *

Elijah sonríe de oreja a oreja cuando Annie le muestra una vez más cómo ya puede cerrar los dedos para aferrar cosas. Por Merlín, cómo admira a esa niña. Aún le falta algo de coordinación, pero el ex Slytherin puede decir, sin equivocarse, que jamás ha tenido ningún paciente con tanto entusiasmo como ella.

—¿Sabes qué?—inquiere entonces Annie, mientras Elijah la lleva de vuelta a su habitación en la silla de ruedas.

—No. ¿Qué?

—Ayer vi a un niño por el pasillo—le cuenta en tono confidencial—. Se llama Roger. Y es muy guapo.

Elijah sabe quién es, aunque no ha tenido que tratar con el pequeño. Según lo que ha oído comentar a sus compañeros, el niño sufrió lesiones cerebrales cuando cogió las pociones de su madre y las mezcló para después beberse el mejunje. Una chiquillada que le salió cara, pues ahora Roger ha perdido la mayoría de sus recuerdos. La parte buena es que, cuando encuentren el antídoto a lo que se tomó, probablemente recupere la memoria.

—¿Te gusta?—pregunta, sonriendo.

—No—responde ella—. Pero es guapo. ¿Tú crees que si le pido que sea mi novio querrá?

—Sí, claro—responde Elijah—. No veo por qué no—entra en la habitación y coge a Annie en brazos para dejarla en la cama—. ¿Lo conoces?

—He hablado con él y es un poco raro—admite la niña. Entonces baja la vista, algo avergonzada—. Pero ¿tú crees…? Es que he estado pensando mucho sobre eso, y como no puedo andar, pues a lo mejor…

Elijah arquea las cejas.

—Oye, Annie. Tú eres muy guapa y muy simpática, y si un niño no quiere salir contigo es porque es idiota rematado. Y no pasa nada porque no puedas andar; ya me has dicho lo que quieres hacer cuando llegues a Hogwarts, y te irá bien.

Annie sonríe, sintiéndose mejor. Entonces alarga los brazos y Elijah se acerca a ella para permitirle que lo abrace.

—Si no fueras muy mayor, te pediría que fueras mi novio—le asegura.

Elijah ríe.

—Creo que no podría ser—comenta. Annie se encoge de hombros—. Bueno, hasta mañana—la niña se despide de él agitando la mano y flexionando los dedos para demostrarle que puede hacerlo.

Echa a andar hacia su despacho. Sin embargo, cuando va por el tercer piso alguien se choca con él. El joven reconoce a un demasiado pálido Louis Weasley, que no suelta el reglamentario gruñido despectivo hasta que descubre que es él.

—Siempre en medio, Anderson—comenta de mal talante, antes de seguir caminando. Elijah sacude la cabeza; lo aguanta muy poco, y eso es algo que nunca cambiará. Sin embargo, Louis se da la vuelta después de caminar unos cuantos metros y lo mira con el ceño fruncido con extrañeza—. ¿Se puede saber adónde vas?

Elijah se pregunta si es una broma. Desde luego, gracia tiene bien poca.

—¿Cómo que adónde voy? A mi casa, ¿a ti qué te parece?

Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, Louis no responde con nada ofensivo ni hiriente. Retrocede los pasos que ha dado para acercarse a él.

—No lo sabes todavía… ¿nadie te lo ha dicho?

—¿Decirme qué?

Louis arquea las cejas.

—¿Es que no te has enterado de lo de James?

Una minúscula parte del cerebro de Elijah razona que, si Louis está dirigiéndose a él en esos términos tan educados (tratándose de él) y de forma civilizada, es porque el primo de su ex novio no sabe que James y él rompieron hace un mes y cree que siguen juntos.

El otro noventa y nueve por ciento de sus neuronas, sin embargo, se pone alerta al escuchar las palabras de Louis Weasley. Elijah palidece, porque eso ya implica que James está ahí y, si James está en San Mungo, no debe de ser por nada bueno.

—¿Qué?—inquiere, atónito. ¿En qué lío se ha metido ese idiota imprudente ahora?—. ¿Qué le ha pasado a James?

Louis se muerde el labio.

—No me he enterado de lo que iba todo el asunto, porque Lily es un desastre para explicar cosas cuando está nerviosa y yo tampoco la estaba escuchando mucho…

—Al grano, Weasley—gruñe Elijah. Tiene el estómago encogido de la preocupación.

—Mi tío Harry y Teddy han encontrado a James en vuestro piso. Le han echado no sé qué maldición y…—Louis baja la mirada—. No he oído lo que ha dicho después, pero es… es…—mira alrededor, como si las palabras adecuadas para describir lo que le ha ocurrido a su primo fuesen a aparecer escritas en las paredes blancas e inmaculadas—. Parece que es jodido—resume finalmente, cuando no encuentra otra forma de expresarlo.

Elijah necesita unos segundos para reaccionar. Y lo único que piensa cuando su cerebro reanuda su actividad es que James no se puede morir sin que él le pida perdón. Por Merlín, no. No, no y no. Sencillamente es inconcebible.

Nota que las lágrimas afloran a sus ojos, pero parpadea rápidamente para alejarlas de ahí. No piensa llorar ahí, en mitad del pasillo, y mucho menos delante de Louis Weasley. Después de unos instantes, Elijah recupera un hilo de voz:

—¿Dónde está?

—Iba a verlo ahora—admite Louis; por una vez, parece que no tiene ganas de discutir. La última vez que ocurrió algo parecido fue en otra ocasión en que James no se encontraba bien. Ninguno de ellos lo medita, pero lo cierto es que cuando se trata del hijo mayor del Niño Que Vivió es el único momento en que los dos jóvenes, que se detestan desde que se conocieron, dejan de lado sus diferencias.

—Voy contigo.

Louis no pone ninguna pega y permite que lo siga. Elijah no puede evitar que sus ojos brillen con miedo, mientras miles de posibilidades sobre lo que pueda estar pasándole a James pasan por su cabeza. _No es cierto_, vuelve a pensar, pese a que sabe que ni siquiera Louis Weasley bromearía sobre un asunto tan serio.

Suben hasta el cuarto piso. Louis lee los nombres de las salas, hasta que se detiene ante una sobre la que reza: "Sala Merwyn". Elijah intenta no pensar que ahí suelen estar pacientes cuya supervivencia no está totalmente asegurada, y entra detrás de Louis.

James está en la cama más cercana a la ventana, que es también la única ocupada. Sentados en sillas junto a él se encuentran sus padres y su hermana. Elijah no se preocupa en exceso por no ver a Albus ahí, aunque ciertamente lo nota un poco extraño; se fija en su ex novio mientras sigue a Louis para acercarse a la cama.

James tiene una herida en un lado de la cabeza, si bien parece que ya está casi curada mediante magia. Su rostro carece por completo de color, y las pecas que ha heredado de su madre destacan tanto que no resultan naturales. A pesar de que está tapado por tres mantas, tiene los labios y los párpados amoratados, como si tuviera frío, aunque extrañamente no tiembla.

—Hola, Elijah—lo saluda Lily, que parece a punto de llorar. Él no responde. Seguido por Louis, se sienta en una silla y observa a James. No se preocupa por lo que hará cuando despierte, porque sinceramente duda que vaya a despertar pronto.

Unos minutos más tarde, la puerta se abre y por ella aparece una compañera de Elijah. Él no la mira; no aparta la vista de James. Alcanza a oír que tiene que hablar con su familia, y los padres y la hermana de James salen de la habitación

Elijah alarga entonces un brazo y le acaricia la mejilla. Se estremece al notarla helada, pero, sobre todo, se asusta cuando James no contesta ni reacciona de ningún modo.

—No está—escucha entonces. Gira la cabeza y mira a Louis, que tampoco aparta la vista de James.

—¿Quién?

—Albus—responde el rubio—. No lo encuentran por ningún lado.

Elijah se encuentra con el sentimiento egoísta de que le importa más bien poco el segundo retoño de los Potter.

Él sólo quiere que James esté bien.


	9. Murmullos incomprensibles

¡Hola!

Gracias a **CallMeStrange**, **Mery Vedder** y **Silvers Astoria Malfoy** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

_Capítulo 9: Murmullos incomprensibles_

_All alone, he turns to stone  
while holding his breath half to death.  
Terrified of what's inside,  
to save his life  
he crawls like a worm from a bird.  
_**The Used-The bird and the worm**

En los días siguientes, James mejora, aunque muy lentamente.

Elijah tiene que seguir ayudando a Annie, pero cuando no está con ella prácticamente corre a la sala en la que James sigue sin despertar.

El único cambio producido en él es que ahora tiembla, como si fuese más consciente del frío que delata su piel, y que al tercer día de ser ingresado comenzó a mover los labios, aunque nadie ha logrado descifrar ni una sola palabra de lo que murmura. De todas formas, según los sanadores, probablemente lo que dice no tenga significado alguno.

Elijah está al tanto de que los aurores investigaron lo ocurrido cuando James recibió la maldición, pero no ha prestado mucha atención a la reconstrucción de los hechos; vagamente se ha enterado de que hubo un duelo en el que participaron cuatro personas, y que la varita de James dejó a Albus maniatado. Al parecer, se llevaron al hermano menor. El porqué no lo saben; y si lo saben, a Elijah no se lo han dicho. De todas formas, a él le da igual.

El día que se cumple una semana desde que James está mal, Elijah está a su lado, sin nadie más en la habitación (su padre está trabajando, su madre ha ido a ducharse y su hermana necesita dormir), observando los movimientos de sus labios y tratando sin éxito de descifrar algo. Tiene la impresión de que, sea lo que sea, ha de ser importante, pese a lo que digan los otros sanadores. Ha pasado mucho tiempo durmiendo con James, y sabe que sólo habla en sueños cuando algo lo atormenta.

Es entonces cuando mira el reloj y descubre que llega tarde a su sesión de rehabilitación con Annie. Con un suspiro resignado, se levanta de la silla, besa a James en la frente –ignorando el escalofrío que lo recorre al notar su piel tan horriblemente fría– y sale de la habitación en silencio, dejando al joven murmurando solo.

Pese a que se alegra muchísimo de los avances de Annie, que ya prácticamente usa los brazos con tanta soltura como antes del accidente que le arrebató la movilidad, la mente de Elijah está en otro lado. La niña se da cuenta, por lo que no lo distrae cuando terminan.

El joven vuelve a la habitación de James rápidamente. Se lo encuentra exactamente igual que como lo ha dejado, con la diferencia de que su hermana pequeña está a su lado. La joven tiene los ojos llorosos, aunque intenta disimularlo para que Elijah no se dé cuenta.

—Lily, ¿qué te pasa?

Ella sorbe por la nariz. Parece no querer decírselo, pero finalmente habla:

—No saben dónde está Al. Creen que se lo han llevado los que dejaron a James así—señala con la cabeza a su hermano, que continúa temblando y con su monólogo incomprensible. Elijah le acaricia la mejilla y vuelve a estremecerse al notarla helada—. Y que a lo mejor lo… lo…

Elijah sabe lo que quiere decir. Y le gustaría consolarla, pero no puede. Después de lo que ha oído y lo que ha visto que le han hecho a James, duda seriamente que Albus Potter continúe con vida. Todos coinciden en que lo que salvó a James fueron su padre y Teddy, que llegaron en el momento oportuno; si hubieran tardado sólo unas horas más…

Lily elige el momento en que Elijah está deteniendo su línea de pensamiento para levantarse, despedirse de él y salir de la habitación.

Elijah se sienta en la cama para observar a James más atentamente. Tras unos minutos, sin embargo, no puede evitar incorporar al joven un poco para estrecharlo entre sus brazos, tapándolo de nuevo para que no pierda el poco calor que tanto le está costando mantener.

—Si despertaras ahora, me echarías—musita, en voz tan baja que se confunde con el murmullo incoherente de James. Le acaricia el pelo con cuidado y le da un beso en la cabeza. James no despierta, ni tampoco lo echa. Elijah lo abraza con más fuerza, preguntándose cuándo podrá tenerlo de vuelta para pedirle perdón en condiciones—.

»Sé que estás enfadado. Y tienes razón; fui un completo imbécil al acostarme con Stuart. No quería, te lo juro… pero estaba borracho. Aunque no es excusa…—Elijah se muerde el labio—. No debí haberlo hecho; ni siquiera me gustaba esa fiesta, pero echaba tanto de menos esto que acabé bebiendo demasiado—respira en la cabeza de James, y descubre que su pelo no huele como siempre. Ha adoptado ese horrible olor a _enfermedad_. Elijah lo odia; es como si le hubiesen quitado otro pedazo de James—. Y supongo que, si dije que no, a Stuart no le costaría demasiado hacerme cambiar de idea… Pero cuando me desperté y vi que no eras tú casi me da algo. Te diría que se lo preguntes a él, pero creo que acabarías maldiciéndolo.

»Aunque tú tampoco te quedas atrás, ¿eh? Tirándote a esa muggle… Deberías saber que me molestaría más si fuera un tío, porque sé que a ella no la quieres. Pero me molesta mucho de todas formas. Aunque no soy el más adecuado para enfadarse por ello—suspira—. Lo siento, James. Todo.

El joven no da más muestra de haberlo oído que dejar de murmurar durante unos segundos. Luego, comienza de nuevo; y, para sorpresa de Elijah, esta vez logra comprender lo que dice:

—-Al… caja…

Elijah mira a James con extrañeza, pero no vuelve a entender nada de lo que dice después. Por unos instantes, está casi seguro de que se ha imaginado esas palabras. Luego se convence de que no es así y las medita.

Al… está claro que se refiere a su hermano menor. James debe de saber algo sobre dónde está, o quizá quién se lo ha llevado. En cuanto a la caja… Elijah no tiene la menor idea.

Deja a James tumbado en la cama de nuevo y lo arropa con cuidado. Luego escucha sus murmullos incomprensibles, pero no logra desenmarañar ninguna palabra más. Sólo esas dos. Elijah suspira y observa el rostro pálido y tranquilo de su ex novio.

—Despierta—le pide una vez más—. Y explícanos qué es todo esto.

James no le hace caso, aunque Elijah tampoco se lo esperaba: siempre ha disfrutado llevándole la contraria.

* * *

Albus Potter nunca ha lamentado tanto no tener su varita con él.

Aunque él nunca se ha considerado agresivo –esas memeces siempre se las ha dejado a James–, ahora mismo no tendría ningún problema en descuartizar a los cabrones que lo tienen secuestrado. No sabe cuántos son porque todos le parecen iguales. Lo único de lo que está seguro es que los odia a todos con todo su ser. Sobre todo a la mujer que se lo llevó del piso de James.

Y aun así, a pesar del odio, el joven no puede dejar de pensar en su hermano mayor. Ruega a quien haya que rogarle eso que alguien lo haya encontrado, porque está convencido de que, si James continúa en su piso, él es el primer hijo ahora. Al traga saliva, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su hermano esté vivo.

No tiene la menor idea de dónde está. Es una celda de apenas nueve metros cuadrados, con una abertura tan pequeña en la parte alta de una de las paredes que apenas se filtra un rayo de luz. No obstante, Albus ha intentado mirar por él y tiene la impresión de que eso no es Inglaterra. Sin embargo, no puede asegurarse; sus captores sólo se dirigen a él para torturarlo y tratar de "convencerlo" de que abra la caja para ellos.

Al aún no ha cedido. Pero no sabe cuánto tiempo más aguantará. Tiene comida y agua, pero cada vez que ese montón de cabrones deciden practicar la maldición cruciatus con él, su voluntad se encoge, y Albus ya empieza a tener grandes dificultades para encontrarla.

La puerta de la minúscula estancia se abre, y Albus observa a un hombre vestido de negro que lo apunta con su varita. Intenta mostrar algo de esa altanería que mayoritariamente ha heredado James, para ocultar su miedo. No tiene mucho éxito.

El hombre sólo pregunta lo mismo que ha preguntado durante los últimos días:

—¿Nos vas a decir cómo abrir la caja?

—¿James está vivo?—replica Albus. Lleva varios días preguntando lo mismo, pero nunca le responden.

—¡_Crucio_!—Al no puede contener los gritos de dolor. Es algo agónico, como si miles de cuchillos al rojo se clavaran en él, como si los huesos le ardieran. Es como si su cabeza estuviese a punto de explotar. No es la primera vez que ocurre y, sin embargo, Albus no nota ninguna diferencia entre ahora y hace unos días, cuando comenzaron a torturarlo ante su negativa a colaborar con ellos—. ¿Cómo se abre la caja?

—Dime qué le ha pasado a mi hermano—escupe Al. No piensa ayudarles, pero necesita saber si James está bien. Y ese tipo debe de saberlo.

—Si te lo digo, ¿colaborarás?

Albus sopesa sus posibilidades. Tiene la certeza casi absoluta que su padre está moviendo cielo y tierra para encontrarlo. Quizá, si gana algo de tiempo… podría darles una pista falsa para que su padre lo busque y averigüe dónde está antes de que se den cuenta de que les ha mentido. Es arriesgado, y desde luego es peligroso apostar todo por algo que no sabe que es totalmente cierto, pero también necesita saber qué ha sido de James.

—Sí—dice finalmente.

El hombre gruñe.

—Como nos engañes, me aseguraré de que no mueras. Me encargaré personalmente de que no vuelvas a sentir la tentación de mentir a nadie—Al asiente, ignorando el estremecimiento que lo recorre. Tiene que arriesgarse—. Tu hermano está en San Mungo.

—¿En San Mungo? ¿Pero cómo…? ¿Qué le hicisteis?

—Tú sólo pediste esa información, no tengo por qué darte detalles—replica el hombre con calma—. Ahora te toca cumplir tu parte del trato.

—¿Cómo sé que lo que me has dicho es cierto?—inquiere Albus. El hombre sonríe con ironía.

—No puedes saberlo. Igual que yo tampoco puedo saber si quieres o no ayudarnos.

Albus aprieta las mandíbulas con rabia.

* * *

Mucho después de que Ginny haya caído rendida al sueño –porque lleva días sin dormir de la preocupación–, Harry mira a James, sin apenas prestar atención a lo que murmura. Sólo se pregunta por enésima vez dónde está su segundo hijo.

No es que no esté preocupado por James; el joven ha pasado varios días debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, con una temperatura corporal demasiado baja como para estar mínimamente bien, y aún no ha recuperado la consciencia. No obstante, ahora, por fortuna, que despierte es sólo cuestión de tiempo, y los sanadores están seguros de que, si ha resistido hasta ahora, no va a morir.

Pero Albus… Harry no comprende nada. ¿Por qué James maniató a su hermano? Y había al menos otras dos personas en esa habitación; dos personas que, está seguro, tuvieron bastante que ver con el estado actual de su primer hijo y la desaparición del segundo.

Aunque eso sólo se lo puede decir James. Y mientras siga inconsciente, no va a hacerlo. El jefe del Departamento de Misterios ha comunicado sus sospechas acerca del paradero de Albus, y el Cuartel de Aurores está investigando esa hipótesis. No obstante, Harry no sabe qué hacer. No puede mandar una patrulla de aurores en busca de su hijo; hace unos meses, cuando se celebraron elecciones para tener un nuevo ministro, muchos dimitieron, y necesita personal en Inglaterra.

La puerta de la habitación se abre, y por ella entra el novio de James, que se sienta en una silla y clava los ojos en el joven, sin saludar siquiera. Harry tiene la impresión de que ha ocurrido algo entre su hijo y Elijah, pero no está seguro de que preguntar sea lo más correcto. No obstante, está seguro de que el joven está tan preocupado por James como Ginny o él mismo, así que no le reprocha nada.

James se queda callado entonces. Harry supone que volverá a empezar a hablar en unas horas; siempre es igual. Lo único de lo que se queja es que no dice nada inteligible.

* * *

Roxanne coge a su sobrino en brazos. Gideon alarga los bracitos y cierra los puños, intentando agarrar a su tía.

En realidad, la joven está cuidando a los hijos de su hermano sólo durante un rato, ya que Fred no está en casa y Eleonora ha tenido que acudir a ver a su padre, que lleva semanas enfermo, y no considera adecuado llevar a los gemelos porque es contagioso.

Sin embargo, espera que su hermano o su cuñada vuelvan pronto. No es que a ella no le guste estar con sus sobrinos –los adora, a los dos–, pero en el Departamento de Misterios están tirándose de los pelos, y como inefable es su obligación estar ahí.

La joven está al tanto de lo que se cuece en su Departamento. Sabe que el que robaran la condenada caja que tantos problemas está dando fue a causa de una negligencia de Albus, que se fue a almorzar cuando debería haber estado vigilándola; y, según la investigación de los aurores, que hace dos semanas los ladrones fueron a la casa de James, lo dejaron al borde de la muerte y se llevaron a Al, quizá para que les dijera cómo abrir la caja y utilizar la magia que contiene para sus propios fines. Roxanne espera, irónicamente, que tengan éxito en su empresa. El propio Departamento de Misterios aún no lo ha descubierto. Lo que más le preocupa de todo el asunto es pensar en qué le harán a Al cuando se den cuenta de que él tampoco tiene la menor idea de cómo invocar la magia antigua que reside en el interior de ese objeto.

Aunque también espera que James despierte pronto y les ayude a aclarar lo ocurrido.

* * *

Teddy se desaparece hacia San Mungo con la reconstrucción completa de lo que ocurrió el día que Albus desapareció, cuando James fue herido.

Se materializa en la recepción del hospital y sube rápidamente hasta el cuarto piso, hasta llegar a la sala donde se encuentra el hijo de su padrino. El joven está tan tembloroso y pálido como lo ha estado casi desde que lo encontraron, pero ahora no está murmurando cosas que sólo entiende él.

—Hola, Teddy—lo saluda Harry, que está sentado con él, junto a Roxanne. Ginny no está; sus hermanos la han llevado a rastras a su casa para que duerma.

—La reconstrucción—murmura el joven, tendiéndole los pergaminos. Mira a Roxanne—. ¿Sabéis algo de la caja?

Su prima postiza niega con la cabeza.

—Creemos que tenemos una pista sobre el acertijo para encontrar la llave… aunque, de todas formas, dudo que si nosotros no la encontramos ellos lo consigan—suspira.

—Y para eso necesitan a Albus—comenta Teddy a propósito. Sabe que su padrino está muy afectado por enfrentarse a la posibilidad de perder no sólo a uno, sino a dos de sus hijos, y supone que debe animarlo. Además, él está convencido de que Al está vivo. Tiene que estarlo.

—Es cierto—coincide Roxanne, comprendiendo lo que intenta hacer su primo postizo.

—Ya, ya—murmura Harry, distraído—. Bueno, Teddy, cuando puedas tienes que…

—¿Papá?

Harry no sigue hablando. De hecho, olvida lo que iba a ordenarle a su ahijado. Porque esa voz, pese a que suena débil y ronca, lleva tres semanas sin pronunciar ninguna palabra inteligible.

Los tres miran hacia la cama. James, tembloroso, con los ojos apenas abiertos y una expresión desorientada en el rostro, observa a su padre con curiosidad.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Mmm... Supongo que ha quedado claro, pero Roxanne también es inefable.

¿Reviews?


	10. Explicaciones

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Silvers Astoria Malfoy** y **CallMeStrange** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

_Capítulo 10: Explicaciones_

_Quiero dormir y volver a soñar  
que estamos juntos como ayer.  
Quiero volver a llenarme de ti.  
Si te hice daño, ya lo pagué con soledad.  
_**Mägo de Oz-Te guardo un beso (por si lo quieres)**

James apenas es consciente de lo que ocurre después. Cree que Roxanne sale a buscar a algún sanador, que Teddy sonríe y que su padre lo abraza, pero él no puede hacer nada que no sea dejarse llevar. Está confundido, no tiene la menor idea de dónde se encuentra y hace un frío insoportable y que no puede ser normal.

—¿Cómo estás?—pregunta su padre.

—Hace frío—protesta James. Harry lo deja de nuevo en la cama y lo tapa un poco más, pero el joven no entra en calor, ni por asomo. Es como si el frío llevase tanto tiempo en su interior que es una parte más de él.

—Ya se te pasará, no te preocupes.

Roxanne vuelve con una sanadora tras ella, y James escucha vagamente que su madre está en camino. La mujer le pone un termómetro a James, le pregunta lo que a él le parecen cuestiones tontas y hace que siga su dedo con los ojos y otras cuantas estupideces más. James sólo cambia su actitud indiferente cuando tiene que decir qué es lo último que recuerda.

Palidece. Se acuerda de que salió con Albus del Ministerio, le habló de la caja, fueron a su casa a por ese condenado objeto y…

—Al—musita, mirando asustado a su padre—. Papá, Al estaba conmigo, y lo até, pero fue sin querer, porque el hechizo rebotó…—James está intentando decir tantas cosas a la vez que no puede poner en orden sus ideas—. Y luego hacía frío. Y se llevaron a Al…

—James, cálmate—lo interrumpe su padre, haciendo un gesto a la sanadora para que se vaya—. Piensa lo que quieres decir antes de hablar.

El joven cierra los ojos. Los abre rápidamente, porque no quiere volver a recordar un frío más intenso que el que siente ahora, ni tampoco el dolor. Mira a su padre, a Teddy y a Roxanne, que lo observan con expectación; sabe que quieren oír lo que ocurrió. Y él quiere decírselo, y averiguar qué le ha pasado a su hermano, pero no se le ocurre por dónde empezar.

—¿Dónde está Al?

Ver cómo las tres personas que hay frente a él se miran entre ellas con preocupación no tranquiliza a James lo más mínimo.

—No lo hemos encontrado aún—empieza su padre con cautela, como si estuviera seleccionando muy bien las palabras. James se estremece por una razón completamente ajena al frío—. Su varita estaba en tu piso, pero no sabemos…

—Es por la caja—susurra James, acordándose de repente—. Está maldita. Desde que la encontré todo ha ido de mal en peor, y creo que… se la llevaron.

Roxanne frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué caja? ¿Una negra, con grabados?

James asiente, al principio sorprendido, aunque luego lo comprende. Rox también es inefable; es obvio que sabe tanto de esa caja como Albus.

Sin embargo, antes de que pueda preguntar algo sobre ese objeto maldito, la puerta de la habitación se abre con un sonoro estampido y Ginny Potter entra por ella. James apenas tiene tiempo de reconocer la melena cobriza de su madre antes de que ella alcance la cama, lo abrace con tanta fuerza que por un momento el joven teme romperse algo y le cubra la cara de besos.

—Mamá…—empieza a protestar.

—Oh, James, ¿cómo estás?—inquiere con preocupación—. Estás muy frío…

—Es que hace frío—se excusa James—. Roxanne, ¿qué tiene esa caja?

—Ya te lo explicaremos después, cariño—responde su madre en lugar de su prima—. Ahora descansa, que es lo que te hace falta.

A James le gustaría contradecir a su madre, pero sabe que tiene razón. Por Merlín, qué frío hace. El joven se gira en la cama hasta quedar de lado y se hace un ovillo para intentar conservar el poco calor que tiene, dejando que Ginny le acaricie el pelo y le dé besos de vez en cuando. Está muy cansado.

Sin embargo, en su mente se filtra un pensamiento que casi hace que el sopor se vaya a otra parte. James piensa en Elijah y recuerda que la sanadora ha dicho que lleva casi tres semanas inconsciente… ¿se habrá preocupado su ex novio por él? James sabe que fue él quien rompió, pero no puede negar que le gustaría saber que, al menos, el joven lo ha visitado. Aunque sólo hayan sido cinco minutos, porque quizá estuviera un poco mosqueado…

No puede darle muchas vueltas. El frío es una nana eficaz, y eso, junto al rumor lejano de la conversación que mantienen sus padres, impide a James cualquier intento de espabilarse. Sin embargo, unos instantes antes de cerrar los ojos para rendirse al sueño, le parece ver algo asomado al hueco que su madre ha dejado al no cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Dos ojos grises, brillantes y preocupados.

* * *

Elijah no entra a la habitación de James hasta el día siguiente.

Pese a que él está dormido y su familia no tiene la menor idea de que el joven rompió con él hace más de un mes, el ex Slytherin no quiere que James lo mande al cuerno. Al menos, no tan pronto. Lleva semanas temiendo por su vida; prefiere seguir un poco más con la alegría de que su ex novio esté mejor y la esperanza de que pueda perdonarlo.

Entra por la mañana, y extrañamente descubre la habitación vacía, con la excepción de James. Está boca abajo, roncando suavemente. Pese a que sólo su cabeza asoma por las mantas. Elijah se da cuenta de que no está tan encogido como ayer y suspira con alivio; es obvio que no tiene tanto frío.

Se sienta en una silla junto a la cama y lo observa dormir. Tiene algo más de color que ayer, cuando lo estuvo mirando a escondidas tras enterarse de que había despertado. Eso es bueno. Elijah sonríe; aunque James lo odie, con saber que está relativamente bien y va a recuperarse el ex Slytherin se da con un canto en los dientes.

Cuando Elijah mira su reloj y se da cuenta de que tiene que ir a ver a Annie es cuando James decide despertar. Gira hasta quedarse boca arriba, bosteza y se despereza, y no es hasta que se frota los ojos con sueño y mira alrededor que descubre a su ex novio a su lado. Parpadea varias veces.

—Elijah, ¿qué haces aquí?—murmura.

El aludido pone los ojos en blanco. James suele hacer preguntas obvias porque sabe que Elijah las detesta, pero él es consciente de que ahora el joven simplemente está demasiado débil para hacer razonamientos muy complejos.

—He venido a ver cómo estabas—por un momento, Elijah ha pensado en responder con una ironía, pero prefiere asegurarse de que James está en condiciones de captarlas antes de utilizarlas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?—inquiere él.

—Desde ayer, supongo—responde Elijah, descolocado por la pregunta—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque mis padres me dijeron que la última vez dormí casi tres semanas, y me pareció poco rato—explica James—. Aunque creo que es verdad—reflexiona—. He tenido menos frío que la otra vez—entonces mira a Elijah—. ¿Viniste entonces también?

Él asiente.

—¿En qué lío te metiste para acabar maldecido y en el hospital?—Elijah tiene desde hace tiempo la teoría de que James es un imán para los problemas.

El joven aparta la mirada.

—No hice nada. Fui con Al a la casa, pero había dos… dos hombres buscando una caja que me había encontrado…—mira a Elijah con súplica—. Al está vivo, ¿verdad?

El ex Slytherin no puede aguantar más sentado en la silla. En apenas dos segundos se levanta y se acerca a la cama para acariciarle el pelo a James, que parece consumirse por la angustia. Agradece enormemente que su ex novio no se aparte.

—Creen que sí—James se da cuenta de que eso no es una respuesta totalmente afirmativa y abre la boca para protestar, pero Elijah lo interrumpe—. No podemos saberlo con seguridad, por mucho que queramos—susurra—. Pero los aurores están seguros de que sigue vivo. Y tú también…

—Hemos roto—murmura James entonces. Elijah aparta la mano de su pelo y baja la vista, pero antes de lograr dejar la mano en su sitio nota que el joven aferra su muñeca, en un movimiento sorprendentemente rápido dada su condición de convaleciente. James cierra los ojos, aunque sigue agarrando a Elijah con la mano aún temblorosa por el frío—. ¿De verdad…? ¿De verdad te acostaste con ese tío?

Elijah siente algo doloroso clavándose en su pecho.

—Sí—admite en voz baja. James afloja su presa, aún sin abrir los ojos, y el ex Slytherin deduce que ya no es bien recibido ahí. James no se mueve, a menos que se cuente como movimiento el temblor que lo recorre de arriba abajo. Sin embargo, cuando está levantándose para irse nota que la mano de James lo aferra con fuerza de nuevo—. ¿Me puedes…?

—No—responde James antes de dejarlo terminar. Abre los ojos y lo mira—. Te tiraste a ese y te odio por eso. Porque yo pensaba que si no había pasado ya, no pasaría—su voz suena triste, resentida—. Cuando la novia de Al lo engañó, le dije que si lo había hecho una vez, lo haría más, y que tenía que alejarse de ella.

Elijah se las ingenia para aguantarle la mirada a James a pesar de las numerosas puñaladas que está recibiendo con cada palabra que escucha. Porque lo conoce y sabe que lo piensa, y también que tiene razón. Elijah fue un completo imbécil y debe pagar. Pero James es un precio demasiado alto para aceptar el trato.

—Entonces… creo que tendría que irme—comenta, intentando que no le tiemble la voz. James asiente, moviendo apenas la cabeza, y lo suelta.

Elijah echa a andar con tristeza hacia la puerta de la habitación. No, no es sólo tristeza. Las palabras de James son terriblemente dolorosas. Y lo peor es que él mismo se lo ha buscado, aunque ni siquiera pueda recordar el momento que supuso el principio del fin.

Sin embargo, se detiene cuando casi está en la puerta al escuchar un balbuceo incomprensible de James. Se da la vuelta y descubre que ha palidecido aún más y trata de incorporarse, pero tiembla demasiado para poder ayudarse con los brazos.

—James…—preocupado, Elijah vuelve sobre sus pasos y observa a James, tratando de averiguar lo que le ocurre. Parece que le cuesta respirar. El ex Slytherin lo ayuda a incorporarse y lo sujeta con una mano, viendo que él no puede por sí mismo. Con la otra saca su varita y algo plateado sale de ella y atraviesa la puerta de la habitación, en busca de algún otro sanador. Por si acaso.

—Todo es por culpa de la caja—murmura el joven con la voz estrangulada, y las lágrimas brillan en sus ojos—. No tendría que haberla cogido—toma aire como puede—. Las pesadillas… tú… Al… y el frío—Elijah sabe que James sería capaz de soportar tres horas metido en un horno, pero que detesta las bajas temperaturas.

Lo atrae hacia sí y lo abraza, meciéndolo con suavidad. Sí que está frío, aunque por suerte poco a poco parece que su temperatura corporal vuelve a ser normal.

—Shhh… James, respira hondo, ¿vale?—escucha los intentos del joven por obedecer y le acaricia el pelo cuando empieza a conseguirlo—. No pienses en todo eso ahora—le recomienda, frotándole la espalda.

—Pero Al…

—Lo van a encontrar, y seguro que está bien—le asegura Elijah—. Y las pesadillas no son reales, y el frío se te pasará en un par de días, cuando termines de recuperarte—recuerda el otro punto que ha mencionado James, pero eso no puede solucionarse. Elijah no puede retroceder en el tiempo y no acostarse con Stuart. Sin embargo, se conforma con escuchar la respiración de James, que poco a poco vuelve a su ritmo normal.

Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abre, y por ella entran otros dos sanadores, que miran a Elijah inquisitivamente. Uno de ellos se acerca a James y trata de separarlo de Elijah para examinarlo, pero para sorpresa de todos el joven se engancha a él y suelta un gruñido.

—Él no está frío—argumenta. Elijah contiene la risa al escuchar ese motivo tan infantil, y pega más a James a su pecho. Sabe que tiene que irse, pero no puede, y además tiene la impresión de que James no se lo tomaría bien, pese a que antes ha coincidido con él en que lo más correcto es que se alejen cuanto antes.

—¿Para qué nos has llamado, entonces?—inquiere el otro. Elijah articula "ansiedad", para que no lo oiga James, y los dos sanadores sueltan un bufido al unísono—. Se ve que ya te has encargado bien tú solo—comenta—. Nosotros nos vamos.

Elijah se sienta en la cama, aún abrazado a James. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, pero el ex Slytherin no se va de la habitación hasta que James se queda dormido, que por otra parte es el único momento en que deja de aferrarse a él con tanta fuerza.

Con cuidado, deja a James tumbado y lo tapa. Se muerde el labio, consciente de que tiene que irse, porque después de todo el joven acaba de mandarlo al cuerno, y sólo se ha aferrado a él antes por razones meramente térmicas. Sale de la habitación, cabizbajo, tan perdido en sus pensamientos que acaba chocando con alguien.

—¿Es que no sabes mirar por dónde andas?—inquiere Louis Weasley, cabreado. Elijah, que en cualquier otra circunstancia le hubiera respondido con algún comentario hiriente, no dice nada—. ¿Y dónde vas? James está ahí—comenta, señalando el lugar del que viene Elijah.

—Ya lo sé, imbécil—gruñe el joven, cuyo humor empeora con cada segundo que ha de soportar la irritante visión del primo de James.

—¿Entonces?—Louis lo mira confundido.

—Hemos roto. ¿Te vale?—replica Elijah, y lo aparta de un empujón para echar a andar a grandes zancadas.

* * *

—¡James, James!

El joven suelta un gruñido cuando la persistente llamada, unida a las nada amables sacudidas que está sufriendo su hombro, lo aleja del sueño y lo hace más consciente del frío que tanto odia. Sin embargo, se da cuenta de que ya es menos, por lo que su enfado disminuye un tanto antes de abrir los ojos.

Descubre a Louis mirándolo con sorpresa. James se frota los ojos y se incorpora un poco en la cama.

—¿Qué?

Su primo lo abraza con fuerza y no lo suelta hasta que James abre la boca para pedirle que tenga piedad de sus costillas.

—Me alegro de que estés bien—dice con sinceridad.

—Pues podrías no haberme despertado—replica James, molesto. Se le escapa un bostezo mientras se recuesta en las almohadas—. ¿Te pasa algo?—inquiere, al ver la expresión de extrema curiosidad que alberga el rostro de su primo.

—Mm… James, ¿has roto con el imb…—afortunadamente, Louis se contiene justo a tiempo—con Anderson?—pero es demasiado pedirle que llame a Elijah por su nombre de pila.

James baja la vista y recuerda la conversación que ha tenido con el joven. Antes de que la angustia lo dominase y casi le impidiera respirar. Se muerde el labio; supone que ha hecho lo correcto, pero no está seguro de que eso vaya a ser bueno para él. Después de todo, James es idiota, pero no tanto como para negar que está demasiado colado por Elijah.

—Sí—responde finalmente—. Pero… no se lo digas a nadie—no sabe por qué no desea que nadie se entere, pero está convencido de que lo último que necesita es convertirse en la comidilla de las reuniones familiares.

Louis no tiene tiempo de responder, porque justo en ese momento se abre la puerta de la habitación, y por ella entra Roxanne, con aspecto cansado.

—Hola, Louis, hola, James—los saluda. Se deja caer en una silla—. James, tu padre me ha pedido que te diga lo que sabemos sobre la caja; considera que es justo que sepas por qué casi te matan y se han llevado a Al. Louis, haz el favor de salir; son asuntos confidenciales y no puedes escuchar—recita de un tirón, como si se lo hubiera aprendido de memoria.

James mira a Louis, que suelta un bufido indignado antes de salir. Se promete contarle lo que quiera que vaya a decirle Roxanne más tarde; después de todo, su primo es también su mejor amigo.

—A ver, Rox, ¿de qué va esto?—inquiere con curiosidad.

—La caja que encontraste… es la que habían robado del Departamento de Misterios, por la que le echaron una bronca impresionante a Al, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes—James asiente—. Pues… dentro de esa caja… no estamos seguros de lo que contiene, pero sabemos que, utilizando lo que hay dentro de forma conveniente, se podría traer a alguien a este lado del velo.

—¿Velo?—repite James, descolocado.

—Resucitarlo—traduce Roxanne.

—Ningún hechizo puede devolver la vida a los muertos—la contradice James al instante. Es la primera norma de la magia que enseñan a uno.

—La magia antigua es poderosa, James—replica su prima—. Y no sabemos lo que podría hacer, porque apenas tenemos datos de los primeros siglos de nuestra era. Lo único a lo que podemos atenernos son leyendas muggles, que tienen siempre algo de real, aunque para ellos sean meras fantasías…

»Supongo que viste los símbolos que la caja tenía en la tapa—James asiente de nuevo, casi sin acordarse del frío—. No lo hemos descifrado, pero creemos que es algún tipo de acertijo para lograr abrirla.

»Por eso se han llevado a Al; para que les diga cómo acceder a lo que hay en el interior de la caja y utilizarlo para sus propios fines… ¿se te ocurre cuáles pueden ser?—James no contesta. Recuerda la cantidad de historias sobre las hazañas de su padre que ha crecido escuchando, y cree tener la respuesta correcta, pero le parece demasiado rocambolesca. No obstante, Roxanne comprende que lo ha averiguado y sonríe un poco—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasaría si _él_ volviera?

—Pero no van a conseguirlo—deduce James, ignorando un estremecimiento que nada tiene que ver con el frío—. Si ni siquiera vosotros sabéis cómo…

—Ellos creen que Albus lo sabe—replica Roxanne.

James comprende en ese momento dónde está el problema.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando se den cuenta de que Al no tiene ni idea?—inquiere en voz baja, temiendo la respuesta.

La mirada de Roxanne es más esclarecedora que cualquier contestación verbal.

_Que lo matarán._

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: No estoy segura de este capítulo, para qué engañaros. Pero bueno, al menos ya sabéis un poco más sobre la caja.

Por cierto, gente que añade a favoritos sin dejar review: no os hacéis una idea de lo que fastidia. Y creo que, después de haberme sacado el carné de conducir (estoy pesadita con el tema, pero es que me ha costado), creo que me lo merezco :3


	11. La decisión del Elegido

¡Bueeeenas!

Gracias a **kawaiigiirl**, **Mery Vedder**, **Silvers Astoria Malfoy** y **CallMeStrange** por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Y una disculpa por haber tardado en actualizar.

* * *

_Capítulo 11: La decisión del Elegido_

_La única causa perdida es la que se abandona;  
saber encajar las derrotas también es vencer.  
_**Mägo de Oz-Puedes contar conmigo**

James sale de San Mungo unas semanas más tarde, cuando los sanadores se aseguran de que ya puede mantener su temperatura corporal por sí mismo.

Lo primero que hace el joven es aparecerse en su piso, coger su escoba, materializarse en la casa de sus abuelos y pasarse toda la tarde volando y haciendo piruetas, ignorando las advertencias de la abuela Molly. El aire huele a libertad, a final de verano, a los últimos rayos cálidos del sol. Y James quiere disfrutarlo.

No se baja de la escoba hasta que el sol termina de ponerse en el horizonte. Aterriza en el jardín de la Madriguera, espantando a un par de gnomos, y entra en la cocina para despedirse de sus abuelos y agradecerles el haberle dejado sus terrenos para entretenerse.

—¿No te quedas a cenar, James?—inquiere su abuela.

—Pues… no debería—responde él—. Aún no he visto bien cómo está mi casa; mi padre me dijo que los aurores lo dejaron todo como estaba y la verdad es que es un desastre…

—Ya lo harás luego—lo interrumpe Molly—. Te quedas a cenar—decide por él—. No sé qué te habrán dado en el hospital, pero estás muy flacucho… Algún día me explicarás por qué no comes; igual que tu padre. Los Potter sois muy canijos…

James suspira, desconectando para evitar escuchar el discurso sobre lo delgado que está todo el mundo cuyo peso esté por debajo de las dos toneladas. Se pregunta entonces cómo estará Elijah; no lo ha visto desde aquella última y extraña conversación en San Mungo… Tras unos segundos, se dice que no es asunto suyo; ya no están juntos y va siendo hora de que lo acepte y pase página.

Después de comerse todo lo que le ha puesto su abuela, James, que está convencido de que explotará como un globo si alguien le acerca una aguja al estómago, se despide de ella y del abuelo Arthur (le cuesta un poco porque el pobre ya está muy sordo) y se aparece en su piso.

Efectivamente, está todo patas arriba. James suelta un bufido, enfadado. Bien podrían haber colocado algo. Se pasea por la casa agitando la varita para repararlo todo, intentando no pensar en nada en particular. No obstante, no puede evitar que Al llegue a su mente. Angustiado, se pregunta dónde estará su hermano; y lo más importante, si está vivo.

Se da cuenta de que no va a poder dormir si sigue planteándose esos interrogantes, y además hay otra preocupación rondando por su cabeza. Da varias vueltas por la casa murmurando los hechizos de protección que le enseñó su tía Hermione una tarde que le contó las peripecias del tío Ron, su padre y ella cuando estuvieron varios meses de acampada huyendo de Voldemort.

Cuando termina, se deja caer en el sofá. Seguro que ya nadie puede entrar a maldecirlo de nuevo. James se siente algo más tranquilo en ese aspecto, mientras el sueño empieza a apoderarse de él. Sin hacer caso a la vocecilla que sugiere que se vaya a la cama para estar más cómodo, se queda dormido en el sofá.

* * *

Cuando Ron lo oye, lo primero que acude a su mente es que combatir a Voldemort y hacerse auror ha dejado a Harry con varios tornillos de menos. No puede estar hablando en serio.

—Estás de coña.

Harry suelta un bufido exasperado.

—No, Ron. Esto es serio.

—¿Me estás diciendo que realmente piensas mandar a James?—replica Ron, asestándole otro bocado a la hamburguesa que ha comprado de camino al trabajo.

—Pues aquí necesitamos aurores, y con la cantidad que dimitieron hace unos meses **(*)** estamos más bien escasos—argumenta Harry—. Además, James no es idiota; se las apaña bien.

—Nadie dice lo contrario—replica Ron—. Pero no sé, ¿no es…demasiado para él? Acaba de salir del hospital.

Harry sacude la cabeza.

—No voy a dejar que vaya solo—aclara con fastidio—. ¿Pero a quién mando con él?

Ron se encoge de hombros.

—Ni idea. Podrías mandar a alguien que sepa algo de sanación, por si acaso—sugiere—. Aunque me sigue pareciendo una estupidez y James…

—Tiene veintiséis años—interrumpe Harry—. Hermione, tú y yo estuvimos meses por ahí con diecisiete; James se las apañará.

Ese argumento parece convencer a Ron.

—Vale, ahora sólo tienes que pensar a quién mandas con él. Por cierto, ¿qué dice Ginny de esta idea tuya de mandar a tu hijo a la aventura?

Harry se sonroja un poco.

—No lo sabe—admite—. Aún—_oh, Merlín, Ginny me va a matar cuando se entere…_

* * *

—¿Cómo?—James no se lo puede creer—. A ver, papá, ¿me estás pidiendo que vaya _yo_ a buscar a Al?

—Y que recuperes la caja—agrega su progenitor—. Sé que no te hace gracia…

—No, si la idea no es mala—replica James—. Pero… no tenemos ni idea de dónde está, ¿o sí?

Su padre y su tío Ron intercambian una mirada.

—Tenemos una ligera idea—admite su tío—. Los renegados—una aclaración para el lector ha de ser introducida aquí: el mundo mágico llamó "renegados" a los mortífagos que huyeron después de perder a su amo en la Batalla de Hogwarts; durante años han circulado rumores de una presunta reorganización para volver a recuperar el poder en nombre de los sangre limpia—perdieron la inteligencia a la par que la Guerra. Por cierto, llevarás un acompañante… Me sorprende que aún no lo sepas. ¿Acaso no te ha dicho nada?

—¿Decirme qué? ¿Quién es?

—Tu novio—responde Harry—. Es sanador, y es alguien con quien te llevas bien; no creo que tengáis ningún problema…

James se muerde el labio. _Venga ya_. Con la de gente que hay en el mundo, y precisamente su padre tiene la genial idea de obligarlo a irse por ahí con…

—Ya no lo es—aclara con amargura. Su padre lo mira con extrañeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué habéis roto? Pero si llevabais…

—Bueno, déjalo—lo interrumpe James. No le apetece que le repitan lo que él ya sabe de sobra—. Y ahora que te lo he dicho, ¿puedo ir con otra persona?

—No.

Esa respuesta sienta a James como un jarro de agua fría.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque, cuanta más gente sepa sobre la caja, más peligrosa será—responde sencillamente su padre—. Y Elijah ya sabe lo mismo que tú, así que es demasiado tarde para…

—Desmemorízalo—gruñe James.

—No seas infantil—lo riñe su padre en el mismo tono—. No podemos ir por ahí quitando recuerdos a la gente sólo porque tú no hayas madurado lo suficiente.

James suelta un bufido exasperado. ¿Se puede saber por qué su vida se está poniendo del revés? ¿Qué le ha hecho él al mundo?

* * *

Si alguien le pregunta, a Elijah tampoco le hace ninguna gracia tener que ir con James a buscar al hermano de éste y la caja por la que se ha montado tanto embrollo. Pero él fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para no mencionar que ya no está saliendo con James.

Un día después de que James reciba la noticia y le siente como una patada en el estómago (aunque eso él no lo sabe; y si lo supiera se reiría con placer vengativo, porque el remordimiento dio paso al despecho y el rencor hace unos días), Elijah acude al Cuartel de Aurores para que les cuenten, a James y a él, sus sospechas acerca del paradero de Albus Potter y, por ende, de esa caja diabólica.

Encuentra a James sentado en una silla en el cubículo reservado al Jefe del Cuartel (léase su propio padre). El joven lo mira durante unos instantes y luego dirige la vista a su regazo. Por un lado, Elijah se alegra de que esté totalmente recuperado, pero por el otro siente una rabia inexplicable hacia su ex novio. Ignorando ambas emociones con una frialdad digna del fundador de la Casa en la que fue seleccionado, se sienta en la silla de al lado.

—Podría tardar menos mi padre—comenta James, quebrando el incómodo silencio que se ha instalado entre ellos. Luego refunfuña algo en voz baja, pero Elijah no lo comprende—. Con la de gente que hay en el mundo…—gruñe después, malhumorado.

—Oye, a mí no me hace más gracia que a ti—replica Elijah.

—¿Y por qué no te negaste?

—¿Porque me lo ordenaba el Jefe de los Aurores?—sugiere él, exasperado—. Tú sí que podrías haberte negado. Es tu padre.

James suelta un gruñido.

—Lo intenté, pero tanto él como mi tío lo consideran una muestra de mi falta de madurez—le asegura.

—No van muy desencaminados.

James lo mira de mala manera.

—A lo mejor, si les hubieras dicho que ya no estamos juntos, no tendríamos que hacer eso.

—Son _tu_ familia. No la mía. Yo no tengo que decirles nada—aunque Elijah se abstiene de comentar que su madre y su padrastro tampoco saben que ha roto con James.

Afortunadamente para ambos, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley entran en ese momento en el cubículo. Ambos se percatan de la hostilidad existente entre Elijah y James, pero no comentan nada.

—Bueno, supongo que a estas alturas los dos sabéis por qué estáis ahí—Elijah asiente y James gruñe para dejar clara su posición respecto a todo el asunto—. Bien… hemos estado rastreando unas cuantas personas y unos cuantos lugares, y probablemente Albus esté en la Selva Negra, en Alemania.

—¿Por qué ahí?—inquiere Elijah.

—Sabéis para qué quieren utilizar la caja—comenta Ron—. Cuando terminó la Segunda Guerra, hace treinta y cuatro años, se enterró el cadáver de… Voldemort…—su rostro adquiere un tono extraño al decir el nombre del mago tenebroso más temido de todos los tiempos—en una ubicación que sólo conocíamos unas pocas personas: el entonces ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt **(*)**, mi esposa, Harry y yo. Se guardaron los documentos relativos al caso en un lugar seguro, pero alguien tuvo acceso a ellos hace poco, así que trabajamos con esa hipótesis.

Junto a Elijah, James se estremece. El ex Slytherin sabe que su ex novio conoce más sobre esa Guerra que él mismo, porque sus padres llegaron a Inglaterra unos años después de que terminase la contienda, cuando él era un bebé, y nunca la vivieron; y, por tanto, Elijah sólo sabe de la Guerra lo que ha leído en los libros. En cambio, la familia de James estuvo metida hasta el cuello en el conflicto.

—Entonces, ¿tenemos que ir a Alemania?—_genial_. Con lo que Elijah odia viajar.

—Sí—responde Harry—. Haced las maletas esta tarde, pero meted sólo lo imprescindible. Saldréis mañana; el traslador está preparado.

* * *

Decir que James está molesto es quedarse corto.

Su padre lo ha decidido todo sin contar con él en ningún momento. No le preguntó qué opinaba él de irse al extranjero a buscar a su hermano, no le consultó sobre su acompañante más adecuado, y para colmo no le ha dado la opción de negarse.

El joven echa ropa al azar en la mochila, a la que ha hecho un encantamiento de extensión indetectable, sin molestarse en doblarla; su enfado está llegando a un punto en que le sale humo por las orejas.

Lo que más le molesta es la perspectiva de pasar vete tú a saber cuánto tiempo en compañía de Elijah. James tuvo bastante tiempo para pensar sobre su ex novio durante los días que pasó en el hospital, y ha decidido, aunque le duela en el alma, quitárselo de la cabeza. Porque le dio ese consejo a Al y lo más lógico es que predique con el ejemplo.

Entonces se fija en algo que hay en un cajón del armario. James se acerca y, para su sorpresa, descubre el reproductor de música que él mismo le regaló a Elijah. Tras varios segundos, supone que su ex novio se olvidó de cogerlo cuando estuvo en el piso para llevarse sus cosas y lo dejó ahí, con los cables de los auriculares enredados.

James suspira, mientras el enfado con su padre aminora para dar paso a… ¿a qué? Vale, añora a Elijah, no va a negarlo, y no ha progresado ni un poquito en su empresa de que ese hecho cambie… y echa de menos las conversaciones que no terminaban hablando precisamente, y…

El joven se deja caer en la cama, desenreda los auriculares, se los engancha en las orejas y enciende el aparato. Sabe que debe preparar las cosas para mañana, y también que realmente hay pocas canciones que les gusten a los dos, pero escuchar esa música que a él le parece aburridísima porque no tiene letra y que tantas discusiones con Elijah le ha acarreado no le disgusta.

Más bien lo deprime, porque está escuchando una canción lenta, triste, de ésas que sirven para que alguien olvide las cosas buenas de la vida.

* * *

Elijah, por su parte, se obliga a no pensar en nada en particular para no ponerse a romper cosas.

Por Merlín, ¿cómo se supone que va a aguantar él conviviendo con James ahora? Sí, lo ha estado haciendo muchos tiempo, pero tiene claro que eso de no poder abrazarlo y besarlo cuando le apetezca no va a ser fácil, ni por asomo. Si es que el famoso Harry Potter está grillado. Seguro que se le fue la pinza con tanta pelea con Voldemort. Y eso explicaría, también, que James sea incomprensible incluso para sí mismo la mayoría del tiempo.

Suelta un bufido, volviendo a sacar sus cosas del armario para meterlas en la mochila ampliada mágicamente, y recordando cómo no hace demasiado hizo lo mismo, antes de irse a Finlandia. Cómo han cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo.

Elijah se obliga a pensar en otra cosa para no recordar que la culpa de todo lo que ha pasado es enteramente suya. No es agradable, y además no le ayudará a recuperar a James.

Porque Elijah está convencido de que, si se esfuerza, puede encontrar esa segunda oportunidad que, aunque su ex novio se niegue a mostrarle, está ahí. James lo quiere, eso está claro. Pero está demasiado herido como para perdonarle a la primera de cambio, como ya demostró en el hospital.

Sonríe un poco. Quizá esa aventura no vaya a ser tan mala, después de todo.

* * *

**(*)** El motivo de la dimisión masiva de aurores, así como el de que Kingsley ya no sea ministro, está en el fic _El enemigo creado_.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Me gusta este capítulo porque poco a poco se va definiendo por dónde van los tiros. Además, jo, sale Ron :3

¿Reviews? :)


	12. Schauinsland

¡Hola!

Sí, me he retrasado mucho publicando, ¡pero tengo excusa! Estaba escribiendo para muchos retos, y la facultad y el conservatorio y la banda... en fin, el caso es que estoy aquí.

Gracias a **CallMeStrange**, **Silvers Astoria Malfoy** y **Roxy Everdeen** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

_Capítulo 12: Schauinsland_

_Quiero cantar, quiero gritar;  
quiero morir en libertad.  
Quiero morir cerca de ti;  
quiero encontrar lo que perdí.  
_**Mägo de Oz-El rincón de los sentidos**

Al día siguiente, James se obliga a levantarse temprano, a coger la mochila y aparecerse hacia el Ministerio, donde ha de coger el traslador que los llevará a él y a Elijah a Berlín.

Como una parte de él esperaba, Elijah ya ha llegado. Está apoyado en la pared, observando el ir y venir de los aurores, que parecen muy ocupados. James siente el impulso de abrazarlo por detrás. Luego recuerda que ya no puede hacer eso. Y que no debería ni siquiera ocurrírsele. Tratando sin éxito de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, James se planta junto a su ex novio, guardando un metro de separación con mucho esfuerzo.

Afortunadamente para su estabilidad emocional, su padre aparece en escena rápido, con una carpeta en la mano y seguido de su tío Ron y Teddy, que saluda amistosamente a Elijah, haciendo que James se sienta un poco celoso. ¡Que al que ha visto crecer es a él!

—Bien…—dice Harry, haciendo señas a James y Elijah—. El Ministerio alemán ha querido colaborar en la búsqueda de Albus, pero en el Departamento de Misterios son cautelosos. De modo que no diréis que vais también a por la caja; si alguien pregunta, uno de los dos es auror en prácticas y vais simplemente a rescatar a Al, una misión sencilla, porque sabéis ya dónde están.

—¿Dónde, exactamente, debemos buscarlo?—inquiere James.

—Toma—su padre le entrega la carpeta y un saco de cuero, y Teddy se separa de ellos para echar a andar hacia otro funcionario—. Tomaréis el traslador hasta Berlín, y de ahí un tren hasta Stuttgart. Allí es donde entra el Ministerio alemán. Un funcionario os llevará más al sur, hasta Hofsgrund. Ahí es donde debéis tener cuidado para que no os sigan, y ser muy cautos, porque los renegados os estarán esperando y probablemente os ataquen.

—¿Y esto para qué es?—pregunta Elijah, señalando la carpeta y la bolsita que James tiene en la mano.

—En la bolsa hay pociones que os pueden ser útiles, y dentro de la carpeta está la localización del primer lugar en el que tenéis que buscar: Schauinsland.

—¿Shau-qué?

Su padre suspira y los mira a ambos.

—Sois conscientes de que nada de lo que se está hablando aquí ha de salir, ¿verdad?—los dos jóvenes asienten—. Es una montaña, donde se decidió enterrar el cadáver de Voldemort. Los aurores estamos convencidos de que el objetivo de los renegados no es otro que tener a su líder de vuelta, y los del Departamento de Misterios están convencidos de que para el ritual que ha de hacerse necesitan algo de él.

—¿Y si no están ahí?—cuestiona James.

—En la carpeta tenéis información sobre otros lugares en los que pueden esconderse. No obstante, si encontráis alguna pista que os indique que los renegados se encuentran en un sitio que no está marcado en el mapa, seguidla; la Selva Negra es grande y los ingleses no somos precisamente los que más la conocemos.

—Harry—Teddy ha vuelto; sostiene una cámara de fotos rota—. Faltan tres minutos.

El padre de James coge el cacharro y se lo pone en las manos a Elijah.

—Bueno, creo que ya está todo. ¿Alguna pregunta?—los dos niegan con la cabeza—. James, ven un momento—el joven camina tras su padre, alejándose un poco de Elijah y Teddy, que han comenzado a charlar—. ¿Por qué os habéis peleado?—pregunta, mirando a su ex novio de reojo.

—No nos hemos peleado, papá; hemos roto—aclara James con más amargura de la que pretendía—. Y no te interesa el motivo—agrega al percatarse de la mirada de su padre. Harry suspira.

—Entonces… espero que seas lo suficientemente maduro como para saber dejarlo de lado. Tenéis que encontrar a tu hermano—James asiente, y su padre lo abraza entonces con fuerza—. Ten cuidado—dice en voz baja—. Sé que lo harás bien—agrega, con un matiz de orgullo en la voz.

James siente que se le hincha el pecho. No son muchas las veces que su padre le ha hablado en ese tono. Generalmente, le dice que haga el favor de madurar y comprender que ya ha pasado los quince años. Por eso se siente inmensamente bien con el tono de su padre.

—Harry…—escuchan a Teddy. En las manos de Elijah, la cámara rota está empezando a brillar. James apenas tiene tiempo de acercarse a él y poner un dedo sobre el aparato antes de notar una sacudida y que todo a su alrededor se convierta en un remolino de color.

Después de varios segundos, los pies de James vuelven a tocar el suelo. Tanto él como Elijah pierden el equilibrio y caen al suelo.

James se levanta casi enseguida; no obstante, Elijah mira alrededor desde el suelo durante unos segundos, hasta que sus piernas recuperan la fuerza y logra ponerse en pie.

—¿Qué es esto?—inquiere el ex Slytherin.

Están en un pasillo vacío, con las paredes pintadas de un suave color crema y ventanas por las que entra la luz. A los lados hay estatuas de lo que parecen magos y brujas con sus varitas enarboladas, preparados para atacar. A través de los cristales se ven un montón de edificios y coches que, James puede jurar, no hay en Inglaterra.

Entonces un hombre se acerca a ellos. Pese a que es más alto que James y Elijah, camina encorvado y con unas gafas cuadradas más gruesas que las del padre de James. Empieza a hablarles en un rápido alemán.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que está diciendo?—inquiere Elijah en voz baja. James niega con la cabeza, pero está convencido de que ese hombre quiere robarles o algo así. Escupe las palabras con una agresividad que impone respeto.

El señor parece darse cuenta de que no lo están entendiendo. De modo que les hace una seña para que esperen y se aleja por el pasillo. Unos minutos más tarde, vuelve seguido por una joven rubia que sonríe al verlos.

—Buenos días, señor Potter, señor Anderson—habla un inglés precario, muy rígido, pero al menos los dos jóvenes la entienden—. Él es el señor Ahren Eisenberg, el jefe de Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia de Alemania. Yo soy Liese Bach, traductora del Departamento de Relaciones Mágicas Internacionales.

—Buenos días—dice James, al ver que Elijah está demasiado ocupado observando con disimulo los edificios de Berlín—. Tenemos entendido que debemos coger un tren hasta Stuttgart.

Liese Bach traduce las palabras del joven para el señor Eisenberg. Él gruñe algo en alemán, y tras unos segundos Liese asiente, y frunciendo el ceño vuelve a mirarlos.

—El señor Eisenberg quiere saber cuál de ustedes es el auror en prácticas—James y Elijah se miran, y tras unos segundos el ex Slytherin se señala a sí mismo. Eisenberg asiente y dice algo más—. Dice que tengan la amabilidad de seguirnos hasta la estación de trenes.

James y Elijah caminan detrás de los dos alemanes en silencio. Al menos hasta que James le da un codazo a su ex novio, olvidando la hostilidad que debe mostrar hacia él:

—¿No te da la sensación de que todo lo que dicen parecen insultos?—inquiere en voz baja. Elijah no puede evitar reírse.

—Seguramente a ellos el inglés les parecerá algo divertido, también—especula.

—De hecho, cuando escucho hablar a ingleses tengo la sensación de que están mascando chicle—interviene Liese, girándose hacia ellos. Los dos jóvenes enrojecen al saberse descubiertos, y la mujer sonríe y sigue caminando.

James y Elijah intentan mirarlo todo cuando se pasean por el Ministerio alemán. Es indudablemente más lujoso que el inglés, aunque ni a uno ni al otro les agrada ese idioma en el que todo parecen reproches.

Apenas se despiden con unas cuantas palabras educadas antes de subir al tren, que está justo al lado del Ministerio; de hecho, James tiene la impresión de que el edificio está en la misma estación, sólo que invisible para los muggles. Ambos se meten en el compartimento más cercano y se acomodan, cada uno en un asiento. Elijah no tarda en sacar un libro y ponerse a leer.

James se siente tentado de quitarle el libro y chincharle, como hace siempre que se aburre, pero no tarda en recordar que él mismo decidió privarse de ello. Recuerda una vez más los motivos por los que ya no está con Elijah y por unos instantes desea ser capaz de olvidarlos. Luego, su orgullo vuelve y le recrimina ser tan idiota.

* * *

Para cuando han llegado a Stuttgart, Elijah aún no ha leído ni veinte páginas de su libro. Y eso que han tardado tres horas.

James se ha pasado el viaje removiéndose en su asiento, mirando por la ventana y rebuscando en las profundidades de su mochila, comportamiento que a él le pone sumamente nervioso. Elijah ha pensado, por un momento, que quizá su ex novio le quitaría el libro sólo para fastidiar, pero no lo ha hecho. Suspira al pensarlo. Otra cosa que ha cambiado.

En Stuttgart los reciben un frío que hace que la nariz se les ponga roja y Heidi Gottlieb, una joven de cabello castaño y ojos pardos que domina tanto el inglés como el alemán, ya que, según les cuenta, sus padres son germanos, pero se criaron en Gran Bretaña. A James no le da buena espina esa mujer, aunque no sabría decir por qué.

Heidi los deja un poco más al oeste, en Hofsgrund, un pueblecito pequeño y encantador, con casas cuadradas y jardines muy cuidados, en pleno corazón de la Selva Negra. Después de un par de gruñidos, Elijah logra que James le deje la carpeta que le ha dado su padre y comprueba que el primer lugar en el que tienen que buscar está al norte.

Se despiden de Heidi con educación y echan a andar hacia el norte, subiendo la suave pendiente que delimita el valle en que está situada Hofsgrund. Está ya atardeciendo, pero van preparados para acampar; ninguno cree que lleguen hoy.

—Deberíamos parar aquí—sugiere Elijah cuando los últimos rayos de sol rozan el horizonte. Llevan toda la tarde caminando y ambos están cansados, por no hablar del frío que hace, acentuado cuando el sol se ha ido, de modo que James no protesta. Montan la tienda de campaña con magia entre unos árboles y entran dentro.

Lo primero que hace James nada más entrar es tirarse en una cama y adjudicársela, pero Elijah se prepara un bocadillo; tiene hambre. Está convencido de que su ex novio también, pero es demasiado vago como para moverse. Después de unos segundos de duda, prepara un segundo bocadillo y se lo deja a James en la mesita de noche.

Él lo coge y se sienta en la cama.

—Gracias—susurra, comiéndose un bocado.

—De nada.

Comen en un silencio incómodo. Elijah se pregunta qué decir sin sonar agresivo; pese a que conoce a James desde hace mucho tiempo, de repente se siente como si estuviera con un completo desconocido. No sabe si se siente mejor o no cuando se da cuenta de que a James le ocurre exactamente eso mismo. Suspira y baja la vista.

—¿Crees que Al…?—James carraspea—. ¿Crees que está…vivo?

Elijah lo mira.

—No lo sé.

—Ni yo, pero ¿lo crees?—insiste James.

Elijah medita la cuestión seriamente. Tras unos segundos, decide que lo mejor es darle a James una respuesta sincera, ya que se la ha pedido:

—Creo que lo matarán en cuanto se den cuenta de que no les es útil, si es que no lo han hecho ya.

James se estremece. Deja lo que queda de su bocadillo y se tumba en la cama, de espaldas a Elijah.

—Al tiene que estar bien—replica desde esa posición. Por el temblor de su voz, Elijah deduce que está al borde del llanto, y reprime el impulso de acercarse a él para abrazarlo—. Tiene que estarlo.

* * *

Tanto James como Elijah tienen razón: Albus está vivo, pero su vida corre grave peligro.

El joven está intentando ganar tiempo como puede, pero a sus captores se les empieza a agotar la paciencia. Después de improvisar y decir que necesitaba ingredientes para pociones que no sirven para nada y hacerlas, la mujer que lo secuestró está empezando a hartarse.

Suspira. Ya no está tan seguro de que realmente estén buscándolo. Y la celda oscura en que pasa la mayor parte del día no hace más que alimentar sus miedos. ¿Y si no tienen idea de lo que le ha pasado? Porque ese hombre le dijo que James estaba en San Mungo, pero… ¿cómo? ¿Y si el maleficio le ha dejado secuelas demasiado graves como para poder decirle a su padre lo que ha ocurrido? O peor, ¿y si lo saben, y no quieren hacer nada por él? Albus es consciente de las muchas miradas de suspicacia que le dedicaron sus familiares cuando rompió la tradición familiar yendo a Slytherin. ¿Y si todos están mejor sin la oveja negra de la familia?

Albus encoge las piernas y se abraza las rodillas, angustiado. Si nadie está buscándolo… sus captores acabarán por darse cuenta de que no tiene la menor idea de cómo abrir la caja y se lo quitarán de en medio.

El joven se estremece, intentando no pensar en ello.

* * *

Schauinsland es una montaña, no muy elevada, que corona el valle en el que está Hofsgrund.

Cuando llegan a la cima, James y Elijah se olvidan de que no están de vacaciones y suben al mirador triangular desde el que se ve todo el valle, al sur, y los árboles oscuros de la Selva Negra, al norte. En realidad, se mire en la dirección que se mire, el horizonte está delimitado por árboles; están en el corazón del bosque.

—Guau—James logra olvidarse incluso del frío y se entretiene durante varios minutos echando humo por la boca.

—Deberíamos ver si encontramos algo—sugiere Elijah, pese a que está muy a gusto observando el paisaje. A diferencia de James, a él sí le gusta el frío.

James suelta un bufido y baja tras él.

—¿Dónde crees que está descomponiéndose Voldemort?

Elijah pone los ojos en blanco.

—Podrías tener un respeto hacia los muertos—sugiere, mirando alrededor sin saber exactamente qué está buscando. Quizá un cartel que diga "Tumba del mago tenebroso más temido de todos los tiempos".

James demuestra su respeto a Voldemort con un gruñido, antes de ayudar a Elijah a buscar el lugar en el que se supone que está el cadáver del asesino de sus abuelos paternos y otras tantas personas.

Tardan casi media hora en dar con la tumba de Tom Ryddle. En realidad, ni siquiera merece ser llamada así. Es un montículo de tierra sobre el que no crece ninguna planta. Lo único que indica que ahí hay alguien es una piedra plana, incrustada en el suelo, que reza:

_Tom Sorvolo Ryddle  
31 de diciembre de 1926-2 de mayo de 1998_

James suelta un resoplido al verlo.

—¿Y ya está? ¿Es el tío que más parda la ha liado en la Historia y está enterrado en esta montaña cutre en mitad de un bosque alemán? ¿En serio?

Elijah arquea las cejas.

—¿Y qué esperabas, exactamente?

—Pues no sé, algo tipo: "Aquí yace Lord Voldemort, hijo de… su madre y de su padre (supongo) y asesino de…" y una lista de todas las personas a las que se cargó—admite James—. Y quizá, al final: "Nadie lo echará de menos". O algo así.

Elijah sacude la cabeza. Lo cierto es que él también esperaba algo más sofisticado, dada la importancia que tuvo la muerte de ese hombre. Pero no va a darle la razón a James.

Es entonces cuando se fija en que hay algo que no encaja en la tumba de Tom Ryddle:

—James, ¿no te parece que…?

Pero no tiene tiempo para hablarle de sus sospechas al joven, porque justo entonces James saca su varita y lanza un hechizo que se pierde montaña abajo.

—Hay alguien más aquí—murmura, al percatarse de la mirada que le dirige Elijah—. Estaba ahí—asegura, señalando la ladera.

—Ya, claro—Elijah se gira y sigue la dirección de la mirada de James, y no ve nada más que árboles—. ¿Seguro?—el joven asiente—. Vamos al mirador—sugiere; desde ahí verán mejor a los posibles intrusos.

Sin embargo, en cuanto están subiendo las escaleras, escuchan pasos acercándose. Ambos corren y se apresuran a llegar a lo alto, desde donde ven a varias personas empezando a subir los escalones.

—¿Cuántos son?

Elijah se encoge de hombros.

—No lo sé—responde, sacando su varita también y apuntando a las escaleras—. Vale, en cuanto se asomen los aturdimos.

James tiene el placer de ser el primero en dejar fuera de combate a alguien. Sin embargo, unos segundos más tarde entran dos al mismo tiempo, y rechazan los rayos aturdidores. James y Elijah retroceden, defendiéndose y atacando, mientras una cuarta persona entra en escena tras ellos.

—Joder—murmura James. Esquiva un rayo de luz azul—. Joder—repite, lanzando una maldición de las piernas unidas.

Es entonces cuando ocurren varias cosas a la vez. Elijah rechaza un maleficio, que va a dar en una de las vigas de madera del mirador. Para su horror, la madera empieza a arder en cuestión de segundos. Al mismo tiempo, el suelo tiembla, y los dos jóvenes comprenden que acaban de lanzar un hechizo a la base de la construcción cuando el horizonte, a lo lejos, comienza a subir mientras el mirador se viene abajo.

James, Elijah y sus tres atacantes miran alrededor, olvidándose del duelo. Tienen que salir de ahí cuanto antes. Los desconocidos son más rápidos y se precipitan hacia las escaleras como balas, pero el último lanza un certero hechizo a una viga, haciendo que se desplome en la entrada de las escaleras y cortándoles el paso.

—¡Serán cabrones!—exclama James con rabia, aferrándose a la baranda. Es inútil; todo el mirador se está desmoronando.

Elijah mira alrededor, buscando una forma de salir de ahí. James, por su parte, mira al suelo, desde donde los hombres observan con sendas sonrisas burlonas sus intentos desesperados por salvarse. Un trozo de viga ardiendo se desprende y cae al suelo, haciendo que las llamas envuelvan también los tablones de madera. James retrocede y se choca con Elijah.

—¿Y ahora qué?—murmura el ex Slytherin, angustiado, notando cómo el mirador sigue cayéndose. James mira alrededor. Entonces se le ocurre una idea, francamente suicida. Pero es la única.

—Saltamos—sugiere, mirando por la baranda.

Elijah lo observa con estupefacción. ¿Se ha vuelto loco?

—¿Qué?

—¡No es tan difícil!—exclama James—. Saltamos, nos los quitamos de encima con un par de maldiciones y huimos. Es…

—Estamos a cinco metros del suelo—le recuerda Elijah.

—Pues quédate tú aquí—replica James; y, sin una palabra más, salta la baranda y se arroja al vacío.

Elijah no tiene tiempo de gritar su nombre (o algún insulto, porque lo que acaba de hacer no es muy normal) antes de escuchar un desagradable crujido, seguido por un grito de dolor, que le indica que la idea de James no era buena. Se asoma a la baranda y lo ve en el suelo, encogido, mientras los desconocidos alzan sus varitas apuntándolo.

La idea que Elijah tiene entonces tampoco es la más brillante del mundo. El joven lanza varios maleficios para impedir que se acerquen a James, y cuando logra despistarlos él mismo se sienta sobre la baranda, con las piernas por fuera.

—Estoy loco—musita, cerrando los ojos antes de saltar. Un segundo más tarde, sin embargo, nota que no se ha roto nada y se atreve a abrirlos. Está descendiendo suavemente del mirador. Sonríe, orgulloso de su dominio de la levitación, y lanza unos cuantos maleficios más antes de llegar al suelo. Cuando ve que se empiezan a acercar, agarra a James del brazo y gira sobre sí mismo, desapareciendo de Schauinsland.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Pues nada, aquí está. Me costó la vida trazar la ruta de este par por la Selva Negra... pero creo que lo he conseguido. Ah, y las opiniones de Elijah y James sobre el alemán, y la de Liese sobre el inglés, son más o menos las mías xD Pensé en hacer que los recibiera la Merkel, pero me parecía demasiado cruel...

Mañana tengo dos exámenes. Y los reviews potencian la memoria... ¿me echáis una mano a sacar buena nota? ;)


	13. El orgullo duele más y sirve menos

Esto... ¡Hola!

Gracias a **CallMeStrange**, **Roxy Everdeen**, **kawaiigiirl**, **Silvers Astoria Malfoy** y **Nalnya** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

Sé que soy una persona horrible y que queréis matarme, y lo entiendo, de verdad que sí. Pero pasó de todo: exámenes con la facultad, el cargador del portátil se rompió y lo tuve que llevar a arreglar... (y demos gracias de que no me borrasen los archivos). El caso, que ya estoy aquí y voy a cuidar el ordenador para que no se me estropee más.

Y ya os dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

_Capítulo 13: El orgullo duele más y sirve menos_

_Now I can breathe, turn my insides out  
and smother me.  
(Smother me)  
Warm and alive, I'm all over you.  
Would you smother me?  
__Smother me, smother me.  
_**The Used- Smother me**

Cuando James abre los ojos, descubre que ya no están en ningún mirador derrumbándose. Mira alrededor; ve árboles. No obstante, no tiene ni idea de dónde está.

_Estamos_, se corrige cuando nota la mano de Elijah aferrando su brazo. Deja caer la cabeza y cierra los ojos con fuerza. Le duele mucho la pierna izquierda y está convencido de que tiene al menos un hueso roto.

—¿Sabes que no se vuela sin escoba?—inquiere Elijah, mordaz, aún sin haber conseguido recuperar su ritmo habitual para respirar. James suelta un gruñido, sin ganas de discutir. Su ex novio sonríe, aunque él no lo ve.

—Al menos no estamos ardiendo—murmura James tras unos segundos.

Escucha a Elijah caminar a su alrededor, pero él sigue sin abrir los ojos. No sabe lo que está haciendo ni tampoco le interesa; le duele demasiado la pierna para ello. Sólo espera que ya estén a salvo.

Después de varios minutos, nota que Elijah lo coge por las axilas y se pasa un brazo por el hombro, para ayudarlo a moverse.

—James, pon un poco de tu parte—le suelta, irritado al ver que el joven no tiene la menor intención de apoyar aunque sea el pie que no le duele. Tras unos segundos, James obedece y apoya la pierna buena con cautela. Baja la vista y observa el extraño ángulo en que ha quedado la otra.

—¿Dónde estamos?—inquiere, apartando la vista de tan desagradable visión.

—Al este de Schauinsland—responde Elijah—. Se me ha ocurrido que estaríamos más seguros donde hubiera árboles y es el primer sitio que se me ha ocurrido—. Mira, estábamos allí.

James observa en la dirección que señala el joven y descubre, a lo lejos, el mirador ardiendo en la cima de la montaña.

—Estamos demasiado cerca—señala.

Elijah bufa.

—Luego nos aparecemos más lejos, pero tú no puedes moverte mucho con la pierna así—tira de James para que no se quede quieto, y él lo sigue como puede hasta el interior de la tienda de campaña –que Elijah ha debido de montar mientras James estaba tumbado en el suelo–, soltando quejidos de vez en cuando.

Elijah lo deja en la cama que James se adjudicó ayer y observa su pierna rota con ojo crítico. Al menos, piensa, no es nada complicado.

—¿Cómo supieron que estábamos ahí?—inquiere James. Elijah agradece que empiece a hablar; quizá así no se queje tanto.

—No sé—admite. James da un respingo cuando él toca su pierna y lo mira con reproche—. Pero tu padre ya nos dijo que no nos fiáramos de nadie.

—Esa chica…—James frunce el ceño, tratando de recordar el nombre, aunque cierra los ojos con fuerza cuando el primer hechizo hace que sus huesos crujan—. ¿Heidi? La que hablaba inglés bien…

—Yo tampoco me fío de ella—admite Elijah—. Por cierto, ¿te has fijado en la tumba?

James frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué tenía de interesante? Es muy sosa.

—La tierra estaba removida—señala Elijah, pero James suelta un quejido cuando realiza un nuevo encantamiento y no le presta atención—. Alguien estuvo ahí antes que nosotros y cogió algo.

James medita la cuestión durante unos segundos, que Elijah aprovecha para terminar de soldar su pierna.

—A lo mejor…—dice finalmente, con lentitud—. Rox dice que quieren hacer que Voldemort vuelva. A lo mejor necesitan algo suyo—su rostro pierde algo de color—. Ag, es asqueroso.

—Eso significaría que han encontrado la forma de abrir la caja—comenta Elijah—. Y eso sólo sería posible si…

—Albus nunca colaboraría con ellos—lo corta James, leyéndole el pensamiento—. Puede ser la oveja verde de la familia, pero no es ningún traidor.

Elijah se guarda de decirle a James que hay maneras de conseguir que los demás hagan algo que no quieren. Probablemente discutirían.

—¿Tienes hambre?

James niega con la cabeza.

—Tengo sueño—admite—. ¿Nos encontrarán?

Elijah duda.

—Habría que poner hechizos protectores, por si acaso—James se incorpora, pero él le empuja para tumbarlo de nuevo—. Quédate ahí; me apuesto algo a que todavía te duele la pierna.

James querría replicarle, pero ha de admitir que Elijah tiene razón. De modo que se queda tumbado, con los ojos cerrados, mientras su ex novio sale de la tienda para asegurarse de que todo está bien.

Elijah pone los hechizos de protección que leyó hace unos días alrededor de la tienda, observando cómo el mirador sigue ardiendo en lo alto de Schauinsland, similar a una antorcha que, ahora que está anocheciendo, ilumina todo el valle.

Sin embargo, escucha ruidos entre los árboles. Elijah no se preocupa en exceso; sabe que nadie puede ver u oír lo que hay dentro del campo de los hechizos protectores. Sin embargo, se acerca hasta el límite para averiguar de qué se trata.

Descubre a varios hombres caminando de un lado a otro, aparentemente desorientados. No le hace falta esforzarse mucho para darse cuenta de que están buscando algo.

—¿Seguro que lo has visto?—resopla uno.

—Que sí, estaba ahí—para su horror, el otro señala justo donde está Elijah—. Pero ha desaparecido…

—Entonces no es muy difícil pensarlo—interviene un tercero, burlón—. Se han acojonado y han huido.

Otro dice algo en alemán. El resto ríe.

—Sí, venga, vamos al lago a tomarnos algo. Nos lo merecemos. Además, Minna ya ha perdido la paciencia con el chico; debe de haberse dado cuenta ya de que nos está viendo la cara de tontos. Será ingenuo…

—¿Qué os apostáis a que le doy la vuelta al lago en menos de diez minutos?—inquiere otro.

—Pero por el borde, que la última vez acortaste el círculo y lo hiciste un óvalo—replica el mismo que se ha burlado antes.

Las voces se alejan y Elijah se permite volver a respirar.

Vuelve a la tienda de campaña, dispuesto a contarle a James lo que ha averiguado, pero descubre que se ha quedado dormido. De modo que coge la carpeta con el mapa de los lugares en los que deben mirar. Tiene una ligera idea de dónde pueden estar Albus y la caja.

* * *

Unos pasos despiertan a Al.

El joven lleva varios días sin salir de su celda. No le han hablado para nada, ni siquiera cuando él ha preguntado. Tampoco le han llevado comida, y el estómago del joven empieza a protestar con cada vez más ímpetu.

Sin embargo, no sabe qué ha hecho mal. Se le da bien fingir (no malinterpretéis a vuestra humilde narradora, pero el motivo de que Albus Potter fuese a Slytherin no fue únicamente romper la tradición familiar), y sabe que ha hecho bien su papel: ha exigido todo lo que se supone que necesitaba para abrir la caja, con una fachada de seguridad y confianza que no siente, y no ha dejado que sus captores vean el miedo que tiene en ningún momento.

Por eso, cuando unas manos de uñas largas le agarran el pelo en la oscuridad y una varita se clava en su cuello, al principio no entiende el motivo.

—Sé quién eres—sisea una voz femenina. Albus frunce el ceño ante tal afirmación. Reconoce a Minna, la mujer que se lo llevó del piso de James y, supone, la mandamás en todo ese embrollo. No sabe cómo es, porque siempre lleva una capa ocultando su rostro, pero ha aprendido a temerla tanto como teme las cruciatus que salen de su varita—. Eres el hijo de Harry Potter.

Albus frunce el ceño, dándose cuenta de que algo no encaja.

—Eso deberíais saberlo. Si me dijisteis cómo estaba…—palidece—. ¡Mentisteis! ¡No tenéis ni idea de cómo está James!

La mujer ríe.

—Bueno, no hemos mentido sólo nosotros, cielo. ¿Me equivoco al decir que ni tú ni el resto de incompetentes del Departamento de Misterios inglés sabe nada de esa caja?—Albus palidece más. Sabía que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano, pero…—. ¿Sabes qué?—ronronea Minna—. Descubrimos quién eras hace poco… Y hemos estado investigando. Tu hermanita es muy guapa… ¿No sería una pena—aprieta la punta de la varita contra el cuello de Al—que tuviera un desgraciado accidente?

—No le harás nada a Lily—gruñe el joven—. Y si le pones un dedo encima, James…—pero se interrumpe, comprendiendo otra cosa.

—¿Qué, exactamente, me hará un muerto?

Albus se muerde el labio. No. _No puede ser_. James tiene que estar vivo. Es imposible que esos cabrones se hayan salido con la suya. Su hermano quizá esté un poco tocado por el maleficio, a lo mejor desorientado… Pero James no puede estar muerto. Es inconcebible.

—Es mentira—musita como puede.

—Sigue repitiéndotelo hasta que te lo creas—replica Minna—. A partir de ahora te dejarás de historias y pondrás toda tu inteligencia a nuestro servicio, hasta que dejes de sernos útil. Y como hagas la más mínima tontería o te rías de nosotros… tendremos que apañárnoslas sin ti. Lo cual sería una pena… ¿nunca te han dicho lo guapo que eres? Bastante más que tu amiguito Malfoy, de hecho.

Albus se queda helado al escuchar la mención a Scorpius. Realmente esa bruja sabe mucho sobre su vida. Y eso le da miedo; porque ha perdido a James, pero Lily, Rose, sus padres… incluso podría hacerle daño a Naira. Al aún está dolido con ella, pero no la odia. Si ha de ser sincero consigo mismo, Albus ya se considera hombre muerto, pero no quiere que nadie más sufra por su estupidez.

—Vale—acepta con un hilo de voz.

* * *

James se queja como si no hubiera mañana de su pierna recientemente reparada.

Al menos, hasta que Elijah le cuenta lo que sospecha sobre el paradero de su hermano.

—¿Al sur?

—Sureste, más al este que al sur—responde él, señalando un punto en el mapa.

—¿Y por qué crees eso?—inquiere James.

—Ya te lo he dicho: ayer oí a varios de los que nos atacaron. Uno de ellos dijo algo de un lago, y otro hizo un comentario dando a entender que era redondo.

—¿Y no hay más lagos redondos además de…—James se acerca el mapa a los ojos—Feldsee?—Elijah asiente—. Pues vamos.

Dicho y hecho. James no vuelve a decir ni una palabra sobre su pierna, pese a que Elijah sospecha que debe de dolerle un poco; la lesión aún es muy reciente. Camina a buen ritmo hacia el sureste, a zancadas tan grandes que a Elijah le cuesta seguirle; ni siquiera el resentimiento que lo ha acompañado durante los últimos días –desde que se enteró de que tendría que ir con Elijah a Alemania– parece existir en él.

Se detienen en un pequeño claro cuando está cayendo la noche. James insiste en caminar un poco más, pero a Elijah no le hace gracia. No sólo porque tiene los pies destrozados, sino porque James también necesita descansar.

—Estoy cansado—protesta, montando la tienda. James bufa, pero finalmente cede, hace los hechizos de protección y entra tras él. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Elijah, el joven prepara dos bocadillos, le da uno y se deja caer en su cama—. Gracias—dice.

James se encoge de hombros.

—De nada. De todas formas, me curaste la pierna ayer.

—No es nada—replica Elijah—. Supongo que tu padre decidió que viniera contigo para arreglar tus estupideces.

James suelta un gruñido. Parece que no le ha gustado la broma de Elijah. Éste observa cómo se frota distraídamente la pierna y frunce el ceño. Le gustaría ver si está bien, sólo para asegurarse, aunque duda que James se lo vaya a permitir.

* * *

No llegan al lago Feldsee hasta el atardecer del día siguiente, que se oscurece antes de tiempo por las nubes grises que se acumulan sobre ellos.

Es una acumulación de agua oscura y turbia, pese a que no hay apenas olas que perturben su superficie. Hay una pequeña montaña al suroeste del lago, que como había vaticinado Elijah, es redondo. No es muy grande, al menos no tanto como el Lago Negro, pero James se pregunta si ahí vivirá alguna especie mágica, quizá un primo lejano del Calamar Gigante de Hogwarts.

Tampoco cuesta mucho determinar dónde se esconden los que, si las deducciones de Elijah (apoyadas por James, aunque éste es demasiado orgulloso para admitir que está de acuerdo con su ex novio) son correctas, tienen en su poder a Albus y a la caja. Es una torre redonda, semejante a un enorme peón de ajedrez, que hay sobre la montaña anteriormente mencionada.

Desde la orilla del lago, James observa la torre con una rabia creciente. Ahí está su hermano, a saber en qué condiciones. También están ahí los culpables de que él pasase más de un mes en San Mungo. Y esa caja del diablo que tiene la culpa de todo.

Antes de darse cuenta, James ha echado a andar hacia la edificación. Elijah, que ha decidido motu propio montar la tienda junto al lago y planear qué hacer esa noche, no se da cuenta hasta que James casi se ha perdido de vista entre los árboles, subiendo la pendiente.

—¡James!

Él se gira.

—Dime.

—¿Dónde vas?—James sonríe irónicamente. _¿Acaso no es obvio?_—. Oye, sé que estás preocupado por tu hermano… —empieza Elijah, buscando el modo de impedir que James cometa otra estupidez. Echa a andar hacia él, pero el ex Gryffindor se gira y reanuda su marcha, concentrado sólo en que tiene que recuperar a Albus y estrangular a quienquiera que le haya hecho daño.

Sin embargo, Elijah lo alcanza y lo agarra del brazo.

—Suéltame—ordena él fríamente.

—James, vamos a la tienda y ahí pensamos en…

—Suéltame—repite él. Elijah no lo suelta, sino que mira sus ojos, buscando en ellos la forma de convencerlo de que no haga ninguna tontería. James aprieta las mandíbulas. Lleva varios días enfadado con todo el mundo, y para colmo ahora tiene que luchar contra las piruetas que está haciendo su estómago por el contacto con Elijah.

—Vamos a ver; tenemos que pensar exactamente qué vamos a hacer, descubrir si hay vigilancia, cuándo es más probable que…

—¡Me da igual!—salta James—. ¡No me importa! ¡Albus está ahí, y esa caja también, y todo es por mi culpa!—se muerde el labio—. Si no la hubiera cogido no habría pasado nada de esto—susurra—. Y ahora puedo arreglarlo, así que haz el favor de sol…

James no termina la frase. Y si la termina, el sonido se ahoga en los labios de Elijah, que presionan los suyos casi con rabia. El ex Slytherin no tiene muy claro lo que está haciendo, sólo sabe que necesitaba que James se callase y dejase de decir idioteces. Y que, a juzgar por el silencio que reina a su alrededor, lo ha conseguido.

Lo que él no se esperaba es que James fuese a corresponder al beso. Lo nota pegarse a él todo lo que puede y escucha la palabrota que se le escapa mientras coge aire para seguir. Es entonces cuando se le ocurre abrir los ojos para fijarse en su rostro.

James está aún sorprendido, pero no parece molesto en absoluto. Observa a Elijah con esa mirada que susurra _acércate_ sin palabras, y sonríe, complacido, cuando él obedece esa orden silenciosa.

—¿No estabas enfadado?—logra decir Elijah. James sacude la cabeza, intentando recordar los motivos que tiene para estarlo.

—Es que eres idiota—se le ocurre. Luego consigue razonar algo más—. Joder, ¿por qué tuviste que hacerlo?

Elijah lo mira, mordiéndose el labio.

—Lo siento. Sé que no arregla nada, pero no puedo cambiarlo.

James lo observa durante varios instantes. Luego decide mandar al cuerno todo su orgullo, que duele más y sirve menos. Besa de nuevo a Elijah.

—Si vuelves a…—empieza, pensando en la advertencia completa, pero él lo interrumpe con un nuevo beso—. Oye, Elijah...—y otro más—. Joder, estoy hab…—y otro.

—Podemos hablar luego—murmura Elijah cuando James desiste en su empeño por exponer su parecer. Tira de él hacia el interior de la tienda y caen enredados en una de las camas.

James sonríe y se olvida del resto del mundo. Sólo por esa noche.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Para que veáis que soy buena y todo, al menos con este par (y al menos de momento).

¿Reviews?


	14. La poción encantadorizante

¡Feliz domingo! Mañana no será tan alegre xD

En fin, a lo que voy. Gracias a **Mery Vedder**, **CallMeStrange**, **Roxy Everdeen** y **Silvers Astoria Malfoy** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

_Capítulo 14: La poción _encantadorizante

_Fuego, magia y pasión,  
filtros de amor  
cuidan de él.  
¡Acompáñame!  
_**Mägo de Oz-El santo grial**

Tanto James como Elijah despiertan tarde al día siguiente.

El segundo es el más madrugador (si se considera que levantarse a las diez de la mañana es madrugar). Parpadea, adormilado, y tras unos segundos comprende que el cuerpo cálido que lo abraza y ronca es James. No puede evitar sonreír. Ha echado de menos eso.

Es más de lo que merece, reflexiona. Él no quiso acostarse con Stuart, pero eso no implica que no lo hiciera. Y supone que a James le dolió muchísimo, pero ya lo ha perdonado y Elijah no tiene la menor intención de volver a dar motivos a su novio para que se ponga celoso. Que, de todas formas, James tampoco los necesita.

Se dispone a levantarse para preparar el desayuno, pero entonces escucha un sonoro bostezo que le indica que James está despierto. El joven se despereza y, tras mirar alrededor, abraza de nuevo a Elijah.

—Buenos días—murmura.

Un trueno en el exterior de la tienda responde al saludo de James.

—Hombre, buenos, lo que se dice buenos…—James arquea las cejas—. ¿Quieres desayunar?

—Si te ofreces…

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Elijah sale de la cama y busca algo que ponerse, porque fuera de las mantas hace frío. Encuentra unos pantalones y un jersey y se acerca a las provisiones de comida cuando se viste. James lo observa desde la cama, tapado hasta el cuello e increíblemente cómodo.

—¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer?—pregunta entonces el ex Slytherin. Inmediatamente, la sonrisa de James se evapora.

—No lo sé. Podemos… Podemos vigilarlos durante varios días, porque no se me ocurre nada.

Elijah ríe.

—Ayer querías entrar y sacar a tu hermano a punta de varita.

—Sí, bueno, estaba de mala uva—admite James, impertérrito. De repente se siente mal. Albus está secuestrado a no mucha distancia de donde están y él no tuvo nada mejor que hacer anoche que acostarse con Elijah. Que no es que se arrepienta (faltaría más), pero le parece que no fue el momento más oportuno—. ¿Crees que Al estará bien?

Le ha hecho tantas veces esa pregunta que Elijah no tiene que pensar la respuesta:

—Si siguen creyendo que puede abrir la caja, sí—James suspira y entierra la cara en la almohada—. Por cierto, ¿cómo vamos a vigilarlos sin que nos descubran?

El joven saca la cara para mirar a su novio. Oh, cuánto ha echado de menos referirse a Elijah como tal.

—Mi padre me prestó la capa invisible. Podemos turnarnos.

—Me parece bien—replica Elijah—. ¿Quién…?

—Yo primero—lo interrumpe James con decisión. Elijah ríe.

* * *

Cuando Albus despierta, lo primero que siente es decepción. Porque sigue en esa habitación fría y oscura. Y eso quiere decir que continúa con vida.

Al no puede evitar sentirse mal. Mientras él está ahí, encerrado y poniendo todo su empeño para tratar de abrir la caja y así impedir que ese montón de cabrones hagan daño a la gente que le importa, su hermano está muerto. Y él empieza a pensar que seguir a James es la mejor opción, porque ni siquiera está viviendo. Pero, pese a que hace días que no come, sigue vivo. Secuestrado, desnutrido, deshidratado y deprimido, pero odiosamente vivo.

Cuando abren la puerta de su celda, apenas tiene fuerzas para levantarse, de modo que prácticamente lo arrastran por los pasillos y las escaleras hasta llegar a la parte alta del edificio (que hace semanas Al descubrió como redondo, pero no piensa en ello), donde está la caja. Albus se pregunta vagamente si, en caso de hacer amago de robarla, lo matarían. Luego deduce que probablemente no, y sus ojos verdes se anegan en lágrimas de desesperación.

Como los días anteriores, lo dejan sentado a una mesa desvencijada, con un montón de rollos de pergamino y la caja ante él. Albus suspira y, desganado, copia en uno de los pergaminos una línea que tiene que traducir. Ya sólo le quedan siete.

* * *

Elijah se muerde las uñas a pesar de que ya no le quedan, nervioso.

Él y James llevan tres días turnándose para vigilar la torre redonda, que han empezado a llamar el Peón por su similitud con dicha pieza de ajedrez. El primer día, y pese a llevar la capa invisible, ninguno se atrevió a entrar. El segundo, no obstante, James se coló tras un tal _Kappel_ en el interior, y tardó dos horas más de lo previsto en volver. Ante el ataque de nervios que Elijah estaba a punto de sufrir cuando llegó, sacudió la mano para quitarle importancia y pasó a explicarle lo que había descubierto sobre el sistema de vigilancia.

Al parecer, hay guardias apostados en la puerta durante las veinticuatro horas. No son siempre los mismos; hay tres turnos. En el primero, de ocho de la mañana a cuatro de la tarde, hay dos vigías. En el segundo, de cuatro de la tarde a doce de la noche, tres; y en el tercero, desde las doce de la noche a las ocho de la mañana, cuatro. Cada cambio es supervisado por una tal Minna.

Elijah lleva desde entonces dándole vueltas a su plan. Ha pensado en colarse durante el relevo de las ocho de la mañana, cuando los guardias del turno nocturno están cansados y llegan sólo dos personas para sustituirlos. La idea es dejar fuera de combate a esos dos para tener vía libre hacia el interior del Peón.

No obstante, hay cosas que necesita retocar. Como, por ejemplo, qué harán él y James para que nadie se dé cuenta de su intrusión. Por un momento se acuerda de Ted Lupin, el primo de James, y lamenta no ser metamorfomago.

Aunque…

Los pasos pesados de James interrumpen el hilo de los pensamientos de Elijah. Observa a su novio entrar en la tienda a grades zancadas, con una expresión enfadada en el rostro. No tiene que esforzarse mucho para deducir que probablemente haya vuelto a colarse dentro del Peón y haya visto a su hermano. El propio Elijah ha presenciado el estado de Albus Potter por la mañana, cuando él también se ha animado a entrar y curiosear un poco a ver si se enteraba de algo, pero ha considerado más prudente no contárselo a James. Una prudencia que ya no sirve.

—¿Qué te pasa?—inquiere con cautela, pese a que sabe la respuesta.

—¿Has visto cómo está Al?—James está hirviendo de rabia y tiene las orejas coloradas. Elijah se levanta de la silla y se acerca a él con intención de ponerle las manos en los hombros para calmarlo, pero su novio se aparta—. ¡Serán cabrones!—exclama, dando vueltas por la tienda—. ¡Está como muerto! ¡Y ni siquiera…!—se muerde el labio—. ¡Ni siquiera protesta, ni dice nada!

Elijah suspira.

—Oye, ya sé que… sé que no te gusta ver a Albus así, pero deja de intentar hundir el suelo a pisotones—James se detiene en seco y lo mira.

—Tenemos que sacar a Al de ahí—dice con decisión—. Oye, lo que dijiste ayer de entrar en el cambio de turno…

Elijah suspira.

—Hay que perfilarlo. No podemos… ir sin planearlo bien—James suelta un bufido y se deja caer en una silla. Es obvio que la idea de dejar a Albus abandonado a su suerte mientras ellos están sentados y debatiendo detalles del plan no le atrae en lo más mínimo—. Venga, no te enfades.

—No estoy enfadado—gruñe James—. Bueno, no contigo. Es sólo que… joder, es mi culpa que Al esté así.

—No es tu culpa—replica Elijah—. Es… Tú no sabías que la caja era gafe—intenta animarlo.

James sacude la cabeza.

—Ya da igual. ¿Cómo podemos entrar?

—En el cambio de las ocho—responde Elijah—. Los de la noche están cansados, y los de la mañana son sólo dos. Además, no duermen en el Peón; llegan de fuera.

—Podemos aturdirlos y…—James se queda entonces pensativo. Se acerca a la bolsa que le dio su padre y rebusca—. Vamos, tiene que haber echado, no puede habernos mandado a Alemania sin…—suelta un bufido, y casi al mismo tiempo una exclamación triunfal, y saca un frasco con un líquido de un rojizo parecido al tono del óxido de la bolsa.

Elijah frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es poción _encantadorizante_—explica James con ese entusiasmo que destila siempre que habla de pociones, sin duda una de sus partes favoritas de la magia.

—¿Y de qué va a servirnos eso?—a diferencia de James, Elijah siempre ha sido de aprobar Pociones por los pelos.

James sonríe.

—Verás. Sabes que las veelas tienen como… como encanto, ¿no? La mayoría de los hombres hacen tonterías por sorprenderlas y eso… Pues la poción causa un efecto parecido.

—¿Te convierte en un _sex symbol_?

—No exactamente. Es más bien como que crea fascinación. Te hace interesante a los ojos de los demás y no pueden negarte nada.

—¿Y eso de qué nos serviría?—inquiere Elijah.

—Al iluminado de mi padre no se le ha ocurrido darnos poción multijugos—responde James con aires de superioridad—; y yo no tengo problema en hacerla—alardea—, pero tardaríamos como un mes, por no hablar de que no tenemos la mitad de los ingredientes. Se me ha ocurrido que podemos transformarnos más… manualmente, y tratar de hacer creer al resto que somos de los suyos.

Elijah ve más agujeros en ese plan que en una red de pescar.

—Pero ¿colará? Es decir, ¿la poción es lo suficientemente potente?

James asiente.

—La única pega es que no funciona con todos—al ver que Elijah abre la boca para protestar, agrega rápidamente—: Mira, te pongo un ejemplo. Tú sabes que mis primos Vic, Minnie y Louis tienen ascendencia veela por parte de la tía Fleur, ¿verdad?—Elijah asiente—. Y los tres podrían hacer que el resto cayeran a sus pies si se lo propusieran.

—Sobre todo tu primo—replica Elijah con ironía. James pone los ojos en blanco—. Vale, sigue. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Si seguimos con el ejemplo, Vic se crio con Teddy. Se conocen desde pequeños, y a él no le afecta ese encanto. La quiere precisamente porque puede ver más allá de ello, pero no babea cada vez que mi prima sacude el pelo y desde luego no se deja engatusar por ella.

—Entonces, hay gente a la que no podremos engañar—comprende Elijah—. ¿Qué haremos entonces?

—Pues… Estadísticamente, el noventa y siete por ciento de las personas sufren el efecto de la poción. Sería muy mala suerte que alguien del tres por ciento estuviese aquí—bromea James, pero al ver la mirada de su novio se pone serio—. Vale. Supongo que si nos pillan habrá que hacerlo por las malas.

Elijah frunce el ceño, pensando en los pros y los contras de ese plan.

—O sea, que a las ocho de la mañana, en el cambio de turno de las ocho, llegamos y… hacemos como el que no quiere la cosa y entramos. Y recuperamos la caja y vamos a por tu hermano—resume. James asiente, entusiasmado, pero Elijah frunce el ceño—. Eso está cogido con pinzas y se va a ir en cuanto sople un poco de viento.

—Bueno, pues sugiere tú otra cosa, genio—resopla James, ofendido.

Elijah sonríe.

—No, no está mal—admite—. Claro que hay muchas probabilidades de que tengamos que acabar batiéndonos en duelo con un montón de mortífagos y sus hijos. Me apetece.

* * *

Al día siguiente, a las siete de la mañana, ya están en marcha. James está ligeramente malhumorado, ya que anoche Elijah sólo le permitió abrazarlo, con la excusa de que debían descansar para lo que iban a hacer. James opina que hubiera sido mejor tener un método de relajación.

—Venga, no te pongas así—lo consuela Elijah Están escondidos tras unos arbustos, a la espera del momento oportuno—. Piensa que si sacamos a tu hermano de ahí hoy, mañana no tendremos que madrugar.

James responde con un gruñido. No, la abstinencia no es lo suyo.

—¿Son ésos?—inquiere, sin embargo, señalando a dos personas en la lejanía.

Efectivamente, son dos hombres. Uno de ellos superó los dos metros hace tiempo; no obstante, su delgadez hace que parezca que en cualquier momento se lo va a llevar el viento. A James le recuerda un poco a su primo Hugo, al menos hasta que ve una abundante mata de cabello rubio recogido en una coleta y unos penetrantes ojos verdes, que no obstante son demasiado fríos, demasiado imperturbables, para tener algún parecido con los de Al.

El otro no es desconocido para James. De hecho, es uno de los culpables de que él estuviera a punto de morir hace un mes. El Jorobado. Una oleada de odio recorre al joven al reconocerlo, y Elijah debe de intuir algo, porque toma su mano para calmarlo.

Los ven acercarse a la entrada del Peón y hablar con los cuatro guardias del turno de noche. También parece haber alguien más, en el interior, a quien se dirigen con voz algo temerosa. Tras unos minutos, el rubio y el jorobado se quedan plantados en la puerta, y los otros cuatro entran en el edificio. James no puede evitar mirarlos con odio.

—James—susurra Elijah. El joven se obliga a apartar la vista.

Ellos también han cambiado de aspecto. Sólo por si acaso. Ahora, Elijah luce unos espectaculares rizos pelirrojos, y su piel es más morena, como si llevase todo el verano tostándose al sol. Tiene una nariz alargada y torcida, y una incipiente barba rojiza le da un aspecto descuidado. Sus ojos grises son lo único que sigue igual. James no ha querido cambiárselos.

Él, por su parte, tiene la impresión de que se ha convertido en el gemelo perdido de Scorpius Malfoy. Su pelo, rubio platino, corto y peinado hacia atrás, se le pega al cráneo, y ahora tiene los ojos más grandes y separados y la nariz recta. Ha crecido varios centímetros, superando a Elijah, por lo que se siente ligeramente bien.

—¿Qué?—inquiere. Elijah le tiende el frasco con la poción _encantadorizante_.

—¿Cuánto hay que beberse?

—Un trago—responde él. Elijah obedece y luego lo mira.

—¿Ya? ¿Te parezco más…encantador?

James ríe.

—No sé. Prueba.

Elijah sonríe con malicia.

—¿Sabes que estaría bien dejar a Albus ahí?

James abre y cierra la boca varias veces. ¿Qué? No, no pueden dejar a Al a merced de esos cabrones… pero por otra parte, se lo está pidiendo Elijah. Qué bien le sienta el pelirrojo, por Merlín. Y sus ojos grises brillan más que de costumbre, y…

—Si tú lo dices—musita James con sumisión—. No creo que Al nos necesite tanto.

La expresión traviesa de Elijah cambia a otra completamente sorprendida, pero igualmente encantadora.

—No seas idiota, James. Toma—obedientemente, James toma un trago de la poción que Elijah le ofrece. Apenas unos segundos más tarde, recuerda lo que acaba de decir y entorna los ojos, enfadado.

—¿Cómo que dejemos a Al solo, eh?

Elijah sonríe.

—Era una prueba. Y se ve que la poción funciona…

James olvida su enfado al instante.

—Entonces, ¿vamos?

Se ponen en pie y echan a andar hacia el Peón. Aparentemente caminan con calma, pero ambos llevan sus varitas firmemente agarradas en los bolsillos, por si acaso. Los dos guardas, el rubio y el jorobado, los miran con suspicacia cuando los ven acercarse.

—¿Quiénes sois?—inquiere el jorobado. James mira a Elijah, de repente sin saber qué decir, pese a que llevan toda la noche ensayándolo.

—Yo soy Ludwig y él es Sebastian—se presenta—. Tenemos que ver al prisionero.

Es como si les hubiera echado un _confundus_; las expresiones de los guardias se relajan; incluso les sonríen.

—Claro, claro—dice el rubio—. Os ha llamado Minna, ¿no?

—Sí—responde James. Ha oído hablar mucho de esa mujer las dos veces que se ha colado en el Peón, pero aún no la ha visto. Ni Elijah tampoco.

Los dos guardias los dejan pasar sin más preguntas. James y Elijah se encuentran en un pasillo que se corta por la mitad por otro corredor perpendicular, como una cruz en el círculo que es la planta del Peón. Hay más gente, pero por fortuna nadie les presta atención; la poción _encantadorizante_ parece bastante efectiva.

Se miran durante varios segundos.

—Ayer oí que Al está abajo, en una especie de mazmorra—explica James—. La caja…

—Yo me encargo de ella. Ve a por tu hermano. Nos vemos donde estaba la tienda esta mañana—James asiente y gira a la derecha en la intersección central, donde, si su memoria no falla, había unas escaleras descendentes.

Recuerda cómo estaba Albus cuando lo vio ayer. Parecía incapaz de caminar por sí mismo; se podría decir que, más que guiarlo, el gorila que había a su lado lo sujetaba para que no cayese al suelo. Estaba pálido y demacrado, y con una expresión ausente que hace que a James se le ponga la piel de gallina al recordarla.

James apenas se fija en los pasillos oscuros. Baja todas las escaleras que puede, decidido a registrar todo el edificio, de abajo a arriba, hasta dar con Al.

Pero no tiene que llegar tan lejos. Escucha un gruñido y luego un grito que lo hace estremecerse, porque ha reconocido la voz de su hermano.

—¡Hijo de…!—James echa a andar por el pasillo a grandes zancadas; está seguro de que es ahí donde están Albus y quienquiera que le esté haciendo daño.

Abre la puerta del fondo de una patada; efectivamente, ahí está Al, en un rincón, encogido y con el flequillo ocultándole los ojos.

Pero no está solo. James se da cuenta de ello cuando ve un rayo de luz volar en su dirección.

* * *

Elijah, por su parte, está peinando la planta superior, en busca de la dichosa caja. De momento, nadie le ha dicho nada, algo que agradece. No obstante, empieza a ponerse nervioso. James no le ha dicho cuánto dura el efecto de la poción; y, por lo que sabe, podría haberlo perdido ya, en cuyo caso… en cuyo caso tendrá que abrirse paso a base de maldiciones para salir del Peón.

Mira alrededor. Está convencido de que ya ha terminado con ese pasillo lleno de puertas, de modo que gira a la derecha, ero se encuentra con que es exactamente igual que el anterior. El joven frunce el ceño, y por un momento duda de si ya ha estado o no ahí. El interior de ese edificio es un auténtico laberinto.

Con decisión, aferra su varita con fuerza y abre la primera puerta a la izquierda.

No tarda en darse cuenta de que la caja está ahí. Está junto a la ventana, en una desvencijada mesa llena de pergaminos. Aparentemente inocente. Recuerda todos los comentarios de James sobre el mal agüero de ese objeto y echa a andar con intención de cogerla, pero cuando ha dado varios pasos escucha la puerta cerrarse tras él. Reforzando la presa de sus dedos en torno a la varita, Elijah se gira para encararse a quien haya entrado.

Pero se queda boquiabierto. Porque no es la primera vez que ve a esa persona.

Ella sonríe de lado.

—Buenos días, Elijah. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: He cambiado por completo este capítulo. Bueno, éste y los que siguen. Mi cabeza trabaja más rápido que mis dedos y ahora tengo que re-estructurar toda la historia, pero creo que el resultado valdrá la pena.

A todo esto, ¿quién acaba de saludar a Elijah?


	15. Un rescate accidentado

¡Hola! Espero que estéis teniendo una buena tarde.

Gracias a **CallMeStrange**, **Roxy Everdeen**, **damcastillo**, **Mery Vedder**, **SrtaDraconis** y **Silvers Astoria Malfoy** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

Éste, por cierto, está dedicado a **Roxy Everdeen**, entre otras cosas porque me había olvidado por completo de que tenía que subirlo hasta que ella me lo ha recordado.

* * *

_Capítulo 15: Un rescate accidentado_

_Juicioso es el que cree  
que no existe partida  
en la que no haya que  
arriesgar para vencer  
_**Mägo de Oz-El Atrapasueños**

James todavía está viendo pasar toda su vida en imágenes cuando cae al suelo.

Mira alrededor, con los ojos desorbitados, y descubre la oscura quemadura que ha hecho el hechizo que iba dirigido a él en la pared. Se pregunta quién diablos lo ha apartado de la trayectoria del maleficio, y entonces se fija en Al, que desde el rincón lo mira con la boca abierta. Entonces comprende que ha sido su hermano.

James mira después al que lo ha atacado. Es un tipo negro y enorme, con una complexión propia de un armario, que lo observa con una expresión extraña en el rostro. James intenta identificar algo en ella y cree ver… ¿arrepentimiento?

—¿Te he hecho daño?—inquiere en un precario inglés. James niega con la cabeza, sorprendido por tanta atención, hasta que recuerda la poción—. Lo siento. No quería que nadie me interrumpiera mientras me encargaba de éste.

Al sigue mirando a James como si se tratase de una aparición. Una súbita idea ilumina la mente del mayor:

—Sigo yo con él. Tú ve a descansar.

—Pero…

—No era una sugerencia—James se las ingenia para que su voz suene autoritaria. Tras unos segundos, el hombre inclina la cabeza y sale de la habitación. Entonces, el muchacho mira a Albus y sonríe—. ¿Nos vamos?

—¿Quién eres?—inquiere él a su vez. James lo mira a los ojos, buscando algún rastro de broma. No lo encuentra, y algo extraño se retuerce en su interior.

—¿Quién voy a ser? Será que no me conoces—intenta bromear. Se acerca a su hermano para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero para su sorpresa Al retrocede y lo mira con desconfianza.

—James está muerto. ¿Quién eres tú?

—¿Que qué? ¿Cómo voy a estar muerto? Al, no tengo ni idea de lo que te han dicho estos cabrones, pero es mentira. Mira—se agacha frente a él y pone una mano en el hombro de su hermano—. No te atravieso, ¿ves? No soy ningún fantasma.

—Pero…—Albus parece confundido—. Te mató. El día que robaron la caja. Minna dijo…

—¿En serio te has creído lo que te dijeron quienes te tienen secuestrado?—

Al lo mira durante varios segundos en silencio—. Papá y Teddy me encontraron y me llevaron a San Mungo—explica—. Hace mes y medio. Salí hace un par de semanas, y no fue con los pies por delante.

Eso parece surtir efecto. Tras unos instantes en los que Albus medita las palabras de su hermano y James se lamenta de lo desmejorado que parece Al, el menor se aferra a su cuello con fuerza.

—James, joder—murmura—. Quiero irme de aquí.

—Llevo diez minutos intentándolo—replica James, no sin cierta exasperación. Se separa de Al y se pone en pie para ayudarlo a levantarse. Su hermano se tambalea—. Por cierto—rebusca en la mochila que lleva colgada a la espalda y saca un palo de madera que le tiende a Albus—: Supongo que habrás echado de menos hacer magia con varita.

Él sonríe un poco.

—¿De verdad nos vamos?

—Sí. Supongo que Elijah ya habrá cogido la caja.

—¿Elijah? ¿También está aquí?

James guía por su hermano por los pasillos, callando a todos los que los miran. No obstante, no le dice nada a Al, no aún; es peligroso. Sin embargo, cuando ve una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano no puede evitar contagiarse.

* * *

Elijah se acuerda de ella. Claro que sí. Pese a que tiene un físico habitual –cabello castaño y ojos pardos–, no podría olvidar su rostro tan pronto. La vio hace poco más de una semana, fue la chica que los acompañó en el trayecto desde Stuttgart hasta Hoffsgrund. La que hablaba inglés y alemán con la misma soltura.

—¿Heidi?—prueba él.

Ella sonríe.

—En realidad, mi nombre es Minna Lestrange. Pero las identidades son algo tan voluble… En fin. Tengo entendido que quieres llevarte mi caja.

—No es tuya—replica Elijah rápidamente—. La robasteis…

—Y tu amigo a nosotros—Minna soltó una risita cantarina—. No sabes lo curioso que fue darme cuenta el otro día de que uno de los enviados del Ministerio inglés no era un completo desconocido. Claro que yo daba por sentado que había muerto; pero al parecer Carl no lo hizo bien.

Pensando que está concentrada en su monólogo, Elijah da un paso cauteloso hacia la caja.

Apenas lo ha hecho, a una velocidad inusitadamente alta, Minna saca la varita, lo apunta con ella y pronuncia un maleficio. El joven no está seguro de cómo se las ingenia para esquivar el hechizo, que sale por la ventana abierta y se pierde en el cielo de la Selva Negra.

—No te vas a llevar eso—canturrea Minna, con el tono que cualquier persona normal utilizaría para convencer a un niño pequeño de que se termine las verduras—. El pequeño Potter ya casi ha descifrado lo que pone, y no vas a utilizarlo tú.

—Da la casualidad de que ya debe de haberse ido—replica Elijah, y sonríe de lado al ver la expresión alarmada de Minna—. James se ha encargado de eso, y confío en que ya hayan salido del edificio.

Minna se gira para abrir la puerta por la que ha entrado, y el joven no desaprovecha la oportunidad. Con un encantamiento convocador atrae la caja y los pergaminos que hay sobre la mesa y se guarda la primera en el bolsillo. Como no sabe la utilidad exacta de los manuscritos, los aferra con fuerza con la mano izquierda.

Minna lo mira y entorna los ojos.

—Dame la caja.

La sonrisa de Elijah se vuelve burlona.

—¿Y qué pasa si no quiero?

Un maleficio es la respuesta. Esta vez, Elijah está más preparado que la primera, y lo desvía sin muchos problemas. Sin embargo, apenas ha terminado de hacer un encantamiento escudo, otra maldición se acerca hacia él, y tiene que agacharse para esquivarlo. Minna es endiabladamente rápida.

—Me vas a dar la caja—gruñe, haciendo un nuevo y nada amistoso hechizo que Elijah rechaza—. No vas a salir de aquí; tu poción ya ha perdido el efecto—eso hace que el joven piense en otra cosa mientras utiliza la magia para atacar por primera vez—. No, a mí no me afecta—aclara Minna.

Elijah comprende que se ha metido en un buen lío. ¿Cómo diablos va a salir él del Peón? No duda de su habilidad en los duelos, pero son muchos y él está cansándose sólo de defenderse de Minna. Tiene que irse antes de que todo el edificio se entere de que hay un intruso. Pero la mujer está tapando la puerta, el único lugar por el que puede salir. Tiene que apartarla, o distraerla, o…

—¿Y si te doy la caja y te ayudo con ella?—propone.

Extrañada, Minna deja de atacarlo. Elijah baja su varita con educación.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Bueno, no voy a poder salir de aquí—empieza el ex Slytherin—. Así que… si no puedes con el enemigo, únete a él, dicen. Y Albus ya se ha ido, pero yo también podría servir.

Minna mira en el fondo de sus ojos grises.

—¿Tan rápido cambias de bando?

Antes de que haya cerrado la boca tras formular la pregunta, ha caído al suelo inconsciente. Todavía con la varita pegada al cuerpo, Elijah sonríe.

—Ya te digo—comenta con sorna mientras salta a Minna y sale de la habitación.

* * *

James no deja de dar vueltas por la tienda.

Sentado en una de las camas y a punto de quedarse dormido, Albus lo sigue con la mirada. Se ha duchado, se ha cambiado de ropa y ha bebido agua, y le ha sentado tan bien que podría morir ahora mismo y moriría feliz. Sigue sin poder creer que ya no esté secuestrado y no tenga ningún motivo para sentir miedo.

—James, ¿por qué no te sientas?—inquiere Al.

—Elijah ya debería haber vuelto—murmura él—. ¿Y si ha tenido algún problema?

Al arquea las cejas. Tiene una ligera sospecha respecto a su hermano y Elijah (cuyo papel en todo el tinglado no está del todo claro para el joven), pero supone que preguntar para confirmar o desmentir su teoría no es la mejor idea ahora mismo.

—¿Qué hace Elijah aquí?—pregunta, en parte para tranquilizar a su hermano. No lo consigue, en cualquier caso.

—Creo que voy a buscarlo—murmura James.

—Pero no sabes en qué parte del edificio está.

—No me importa—dicho esto, James se encamina a la entrada de la tienda—. No tardo en volver, ¿vale?

Albus no tiene tiempo de responder. Su hermano ya se ha ido.

Él está preocupado, pero también cansado. Se tumba de lado en la cama y no tarda mucho en quedarse dormido.

* * *

Si Elijah creía que iba a ser fácil salir del Peón, estaba muy equivocado.

El efecto de la poción _encantadorizante_ ya se ha pasado. Y, si bien antes no le hacían mucho caso, ahora todo aquel con el que se cruza lo ataca. Lo más amistoso que ha recibido hasta el momento ha sido una cruciatus que ha esquivado de pura chiripa.

Elijah está ya en la primera planta. Sólo le queda un tramo de escaleras, cruzar el larguísimo pasillo y salir al exterior. Allí podrá aparecerse.

Se encuentra con uno de los cuatro que estaban haciendo guardia durante la noche. El hombre lo mira con extrañeza, pero antes de que pueda decir nada Elijah le lanza un hechizo aturdidor que lo tira al suelo. El joven suspira, aliviado, y ve las escaleras que llevan a la planta baja ante él. Echa a correr hacia ahí.

Sin embargo, apenas ha puesto una mano en la baranda, un hechizo lo golpea en la espalda. Elijah comprende que es la maldición _cruciatus_ cuando todo su cuerpo se retuerce en agonía y escucha gritos de dolor que probablemente sean suyos. Pierde pie y cae escaleras abajo; apenas se percata de que varios pergaminos se le caen de la mano.

Cuando deja de caer, la maldición ya no le afecta, pero le sigue doliendo todo el cuerpo por el golpe. Elijah se pone en pie con dificultad y echa a andar todo lo rápido que puede, cojeando, intentando aclarar sus ideas. Está en la planta baja. Tiene que continuar recto hasta llegar a la puerta del fondo y salir del Peón.

Ve a alguien alzar la varita hacia él, y automáticamente le lanza un maleficio. Cuando lo observa caer al suelo, rígido, recuerda y reconoce el hechizo que ha pronunciado, pero no se detiene. La rodilla derecha le duele lo que no esta escrito.

Para su más sincera sorpresa, nadie más intenta detenerlo. Al menos, hasta que llega a la salida. El rubio y el jorobado, apostados en su puesto de vigilancia, lo miran con sospecha y lo apuntan con sus varitas.

—¿Y tú, quién eres?—inquiere el rubio. Elijah se apoya en la pared y respira hondo varias veces. No se le ocurre qué responder y está mareado.

—Minna lo averiguará—apostilla el otro, sonriendo.

Y con esa sonrisa cae al suelo. El rubio se da la vuelta, y apenas un segundo después también se desploma, inconsciente. Elijah descubre entonces a James acercándose a todo correr y no puede evitar sonreír. Da unos pasos vacilantes hacia él, y el joven lo sujeta para evitar que se caiga.

—Ahí va, ¿qué te han hecho?—inquiere James, preocupado—. Bueno, mejor me lo dices en la tienda. ¿Tienes la caja?

Elijah se lleva una mano al bolsillo y la nota ahí, tan pequeña e inocente como problemática.

—Sí—responde. James lo agarra del brazo y tira de él para obligarlo a ir más rápido, pero a Elijah le duele todo y su rodilla no deja de protestar—. ¿Puedes ir más…lento?—le pide.

James mira hacia atrás.

—No, no puedo. Están saliendo y nos han visto. Hay que darse prisa. Luego descansas, ¿vale?

Elijah asiente, algo animado por la promesa de reposo, y acelera el paso.

Pero justo entonces nota un dolor agudo en el costado. Elijah deja escapar un grito y pierde el equilibrio. James lo sujeta para evitar que caiga, y el ex Slytherin se percata del miedo en los ojos de su novio, ante algo que él no ve. La consciencia se le escapa rápidamente, y antes de que pueda preguntarle a James qué acaba de pasar Elijah siente una horrible sensación de asfixia.

Lo último que escucha es una palabrota de James, y tiene la sensación de que podría reírse si encontrara algo de aire.


	16. Sueños pasados

¡Hola! ¿Os ha tocado el Gordo? A mí tampoco. Por eso, en parte, es por lo que estoy aquí.

Gracias a **Roxy Everdeen**, **Silvers Astoria Malfoy** y **CallMeStrange** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

_Capítulo 16: Sueños pasados_

_Siempre has soñado con poder salir  
de tu cárcel de cristal.  
Y las paredes de tu habitación  
se parten el culo de ti.  
_**Mägo de Oz-Deja de llorar**

—¿Tienes hambre?

—No.

—¿Y sed?

—No.

—¿Por qué no duermes un poco?

La mirada fulminante que James dirige a su hermano es suficiente respuesta. Albus suspira y se deja caer en la cama que no está ocupada por Elijah.

Estaba durmiendo, esperando la vuelta de James y su novio, pero lo han despertado las maldiciones de su hermano, que ha aparecido casi arrastrando a un Elijah Anderson inmóvil y cubierto de sangre. Entre los dos se las han ingeniado para taponarle el profundo corte que surca su costado, y ahora parece que su rostro tiene algo más de color.

Según le ha contado (o lo que Albus ha podido deducir a partir de las frases entrecortadas y las maldiciones en voz baja de James), cuando estaban a pocos metros del Peón un maleficio ha alcanzado a Elijah. James ha tenido que desaparecerse con él hasta la misma puerta de la tienda para evitar que les dieran alcance, pero eso ha debilitado más a Elijah, que ha perdido el conocimiento mientras se transportaban.

A pesar de que está agotado, Albus ha hecho hechizos protectores alrededor de la tienda; están muy cerca del Peón y los renegados pueden encontrarlos en cualquier momento. James ha coincidido con él en que lo mejor es volver a Inglaterra en cuanto Elijah se recobre un poco.

James se ha sentado en la cama para vigilar a Elijah. Al no tarda en imitarlo, en la de enfrente, y apenas unos minutos más tarde se queda dormido, pero el mayor sigue observando a su novio. Tumbado de lado, con el costado en el que tiene el corte hacia arriba, Elijah murmura algo en sueños. No parece estar descansando mucho, y James le acaricia el pelo en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

No obstante, él también está cansado, y pese a su deseo de velar a Elijah para asegurarse de que no empeore, acaba quedándose dormido junto a él en la cama.

* * *

_Espero que mamá no se enfade por lo que acabo de hacer. No ha sido adrede. Bueno, sí, pero ni siquiera sabía que estaba mal hasta que la profesora me lo ha dicho. Pero si está mal, ¿por qué a papá nadie le dice nada? No lo entiendo._

_Mamá entra entonces en el despacho del director. Parece sorprendida de verme castigado. Claro, como casi nunca me porto mal… Jo, no quiero que me regañe. Además, es su culpa, por no habérmelo dicho antes._

_Me saluda sólo con un gesto y se sienta en la silla que hay a mi lado para hablar con el señor Nerst. Él le cuenta lo que he hecho y me pican las mejillas porque me da mucha vergüenza haber hecho algo tan feo, aunque no supiera por qué estaba mal._

_Cuando terminan de hablar, mamá me coge de la mano y me saca del despacho. No me dice nada mientras caminamos hacia la casa, y me preocupo. ¡La bronca que me va a caer! Uf, espero que no se lo diga a papá. Él me da más miedo cuando se enfada._

_Por suerte, papá todavía no ha llegado de trabajar. Mamá me manda a dejar la mochila a mi cuarto y luego me llama para que vaya a la cocina. Intento poner cara de bueno, para que no me eche una bronca muy grande. Normalmente funciona._

—_Elijah—empieza ella, agachándose frente a mí. Pongo más cara de bueno, por si acaso__—. ¿Por qué le has pegado a Dianne?_

_Hago un puchero, pero a mamá no le sirve. A ver cómo se lo explico…_

—_Es que me ha dicho que no sé dibujar—me enfado de nuevo al acordarme. ¡Qué tonta que es Dianne! ¡Si ella dibuja peor, y hasta se deja claros al colorear!_

—_¿Y por eso le has dado un puñetazo en la cara? ¿Sabes que le has roto la nariz y van a tener que pincharle?_

_Me siento un poco mal por eso. Las agujas son horribles._

—_Pero ha sido su culpa._

—_Sí, pero es más pequeña que tú y le has hecho daño. Está feo pegar, Elijah—explica mamá con paciencia._

_Ahora entiendo menos. Dianne ha empezado, no ha sido mi culpa. Lo que pasa es que igual tendría que haberle dado menos fuerte._

—_¿Entonces, por qué papá te pega a ti?—eso sí que no lo comprendo—. Si tú dices que está mal. ¿No?_

_Mamá se levanta y se acerca a la hornilla para mover la comida de la olla con su varita. Jo, cómo me gustaría tener una. Pero hasta los once años, nanay. Y todavía tengo seis. Y me faltan cinco. Jo._

—_Lo de tu padre es… distinto._

—_¿Por qué?—a veces no hay quien entienda a mamá. Está feo pegar a los demás, pero parece que no le importa que lo haga papá. Y yo creo que tiene que doler. Ayer le vi un moretón en la espalda más grande que mi mano._

_Mamá me mira._

—_Porque sí. Elijah, tú no pegues a nadie, ¿vale?_

—_Pero ¿por qué papá sí puede?—es que sigo sin entenderlo. Y no es porque sea pequeño, porque la profesora dice que estoy muy espabilado para lo que me interesa—. ¿Y por qué a él nadie lo castiga?_

_Mamá no me responde porque justo entonces se abre la puerta de la calle. Seguro que es papá. Mamá vuelve a lo suyo y hace como si no hubiésemos estado hablando. Me enfado, pero no sé si decir algo o no. Papá me da miedo._

_Entra en la cocina y se sorprende al verme._

—_¿Qué hace el niño aquí tan pronto?_

_Mamá se queda unos instantes en silencio._

—_Lo han expulsado lo que queda de semana—hala, eso no lo sabía. ¿Eso significa que voy a estar como de vacaciones? ¡Toma! Pero se supone que es malo, tengo que poner cara de bueno._

—_¿Qué has hecho ya, Elijah?_

_A mí, papá nunca me ha pegado. Aunque cuando se enfada conmigo me grita mucho y me dice un montón de cosas feas y me da miedo._

—_Le he pegado a Dianne._

—_¿Y eso?_

—_No sabía que estaba mal—me encojo de hombros—. Como tú también lo haces…_

_¡Soy idiota! No debería haber dicho eso. Porras, papá se ha enfadado. Pero creo que no es conmigo. Está mirando a mamá y ahora sé que va a pegarle y no quiero._

—_¿Se puede saber por qué el niño va diciendo eso?_

—_No ha dicho nada—replica mamá—. Elijah, sube a tu cuarto._

—_Pero…—no quiero irme._

—_Ya has oído a tu madre—papá me da miedo cuando grita, pero cuando pone esa cara es peor. Miro a mamá antes de irme, porque sé que es por mi culpa. Cuando subo a mi cuarto sé que no puedo hacer nada, y oigo los gritos y los golpes aunque me tape los oídos._

_Creo que soy una mala persona. Hoy papá estaba de buen humor, y por mi culpa está pegando a mamá, y eso está mal aunque ella diga que no es lo mismo que cuando yo le he pegado a Dianne. Me tapo entero con las sábanas y entierro la cara en la almohada, pero sigo escuchándolos y lloro porque no es justo._

_Mamá llega después. Sigo llorando y me hago el dormido porque me da vergüenza mirarla, porque papá le ha pegado otra vez por mi culpa y seguro que ya no me quiere. Ella me destapa la cabeza, yo cierro los ojos, y me acaricia el pelo._

—_Qué poco te pareces a tu padre—dice en voz baja, y me extraño; eso es raro. Todo el mundo dice que papá y yo somos como dos gotas de agua. Pero creo que mamá no se refiere a que tengamos los mismos ojos y el mismo pelo—. Elijah, cariño, despierta._

_No quiero despertar. Quiero quedarme aquí por siempre jamás y no volver a hablar para que papá no le pegue otra vez._

* * *

Al día siguiente, Elijah continúa inconsciente.

James no puede negar que está preocupado. Al también, aunque supone que alguien tiene que simular entereza. Aunque sea él el que ha pasado el último mes sin ver la luz del sol. Su hermano mayor parece estar al borde del colapso.

—James, no dramatices—dice, después de que el joven haya respondido con gruñidos a todas sus preguntas—. Le han rajado el costillar, es obvio que no está como una rosa.

James aparta la mirada.

—¿Y si se ha…? ¿Y si ese maleficio le ha hecho algo más?

—No creo—reflexiona Albus—. Papá me habló una vez de él; al parecer, lo usó con el padre de Scorpius.

—Ahí va, cómo mola papá—comenta James. Su hermano entorna los ojos, pero sabe que habla en broma.

—Dice que fue por accidente.

James arquea las cejas. Cualquier persona respondería a eso con un escéptico "Sí, seguro", pero él está convencido de que su padre no sería capaz de hacer algo así adrede. Tras unos segundos, suspira y se pone en pie. Tiene hambre, y no cree que a Elijah vaya a pasarle nada por separarse de él cinco minutos para hacerse un bocadillo.

—Por cierto, Al—comenta entonces, acordándose de algo. Su hermano lo mira—. ¿Averiguaste algo de la caja ésa?

Su hermano aparta la mirada.

—Bueno… básicamente, que para abrirla se necesita una llave. Las inscripciones son un acertijo para averiguar dónde está.

—¿Y lo has resuelto?—Albus niega con la cabeza y James vuelve a su posición, sentado con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio en los pies de la cama de Elijah.

—Estoy hasta las narices de esa caja—declara Al.

—Ya somos dos... tres—se corrige James—, pero mira el lado bueno. Vamos a volver a Inglaterra, te lías con tu nueva novia y todos contentos.

—Y tú volverás a vivir con Elijah—apunta Albus—. ¿Se puede saber cuándo volvisteis?

—Hace cuatro días—responde James.

—Oh, la preocupación por tu pobre hermano secuestrado no te dejaba dormir, así que Elijah te hizo un favor, ¿no?—replica Al con burla.

James sacude la cabeza, pero no puede evitar reírse.

* * *

_La tía Fiona me ha dicho que tenía que ir a dormir a su casa, pero no he querido. Quiero estar con mamá. ¿Y si el monstruo vuelve?_

_Mamá no se ha enfadado cuando le he replicado a mi tía. Creo que está cansada, aunque ella dice que está bien y que la herida ya está casi curada y los sanadores le han dado un montón de pociones para que no le salga más sangre. Pero seguro que le duele un montón._

_Fue papá. Es un monstruo. Y tenía yo razón, porque está feo que una persona le pegue a otra, y da igual quién sea. Creo que se lo diré a mamá cuando se despierte otra vez._

_Antes de que se durmiera, los aurores han estado hablando con ella. De cosas de mayores, pero me he enterado de que papá está en Azkaban. No sé lo que es eso, pero por cómo suena creo que es como un sitio donde se castiga a la gente. Supongo que eso es bueno. Que se quede ahí para que no pegue más a mamá._

_Estoy tumbado en la cama con ella. La tía Fiona le ha dicho a mamá que es incómodo y se le van a saltar los puntos, pero a ella le da igual. Creo que quiere estar mucho rato conmigo porque la otra noche, cuando vi que papá la había cortado con un cuchillo de la cocina, me escapé porque creo que quería hacerme lo mismo, y estuve dos días solo. Me dio mucho, mucho miedo._

_Me quedo dormido. Hace tiempo que mamá no se duerme abrazándome y me gusta. Además, papá ya no va a hacerle nada y eso está bien._

_Despierto cuando noto que me acarician el pelo. Pero me duele un montón el costado. Y me cuesta respirar. Ay._

—No hace falta que pongas el grito en el cielo…

_¿Quién ha entrado en la habitación? Ésa no es mamá. No abro los ojos, pero intento prestar atención. Todo lo que puedo, porque me duele mucho. ¿Cómo me he hecho eso?_

—¿Qué vamos a hacer si se pone peor?

_Esa voz tampoco es de mamá. Pero… espera. Me suena de algo._

Elijah intenta moverse. No le resulta fácil. Está tumbado sobre el lado derecho y tiene la impresión de que la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo arde; tanto es así, que lo primero que hace es apartar el brazo, porque el simple roce hace que vea las estrellas. Nota que alguien le acaricia el cabello de nuevo y trata de abrir los ojos para ver si sus sospechas son ciertas.

Sólo consigue entreabrirlos. Verlo todo borroso hace que se angustie. Parpadea un poco, y tras unos segundos, el rostro preocupado y difuso de James Potter aparece ante él. Elijah intenta sonreír, pero no lo consigue.

—¿Qué…?—no logra continuar. Tiene la garganta seca. James le acaricia la mejilla.

—Te echaron un maleficio—explica—. Tienes un corte bastante feo en el costado, pero creo que Al y yo lo hemos hecho bien, aunque no seamos sanadores.

Elijah intenta acordarse. No lo consigue. Su mente está llena de recuerdos de su infancia que ahora mismo no le ayudan en lo más mínimo. Intenta respirar hondo, pero se detiene cuando nota un doloroso pinchazo en las costillas. Debe de verse en su rostro, porque James frunce el ceño.

—James…—murmura como puede—. ¿Albus…?

—Presente—James se aparta para que Elijah vea a su hermano, que sonríe desde la cama de enfrente. Tiene algo pequeño en las manos, que no obstante todos reconocen.

—¿Quieres agua?—pregunta James. Él logra dar una cabezada y por el rabillo del ojo ve a su novio alejarse.

Cierra los ojos durante unos instantes, poniendo en orden sus pensamientos. Tienen la caja y han rescatado a Al. Y él está… supone que todo lo bien que puede dada la situación, al menos si se basa en la calma que parece imperar en James. Y nadie más está herido.

James vuelve con un vaso de agua, lo deja en la mesita de noche, y ayuda a Elijah a incorporarse para que pueda beber. El joven nota un latigazo al moverse y aprieta los dientes.

Bebe con cuidado, agradeciendo el frescor, y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de James, que ha dejado el vaso de nuevo en la mesita.

—Creo que… ¿puedo salir?—inquiere Al con cautela.

—Sí, no hace falta que me pidas permiso —responde James. Elijah escucha los pasos del hermano de su novio saliendo de la tienda y escucha un suspiro. Mira a James con curiosidad—. Creo que le cuesta acostumbrarse a hacer lo que quiera—explica él con tristeza. Elijah suspira también y James lo observa con atención—. ¿Qué pasó antes de que saliésemos, Elijah? En el Peón.

Elijah respira hondo, con cuidado para que sus costillas no protesten, y trata de encontrar su voz.

—Minna… es Heidi—empieza—. O se hizo pasar por ella… o algo así—James lo mira con extrañeza—. No sé. Nos batimos en duelo… cogí la caja… bajé… me caí y alguien me hizo la cruciatus.

James le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Bueno, no te preocupes. En cuanto estés mejor, volveremos a Inglaterra—Elijah asiente—. Oye, podrías ser más participativo y decir algo.

—Me duele hablar—declara Elijah.

—Oh, entonces cállate—replica James, como si estuviera riñéndole.

Elijah no responde a la provocación. Cierra los ojos y se queda descansando, amparado en los brazos de James, intentando no pesar ni en la caja, ni en Minna, ni en nada más.

* * *

Una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos marrones otea el horizonte, perdida en sus pensamientos.

No está devastada ni furiosa por lo ocurrido, por el hecho de que esos dos niñatos hayan robado la caja y la clave que tenían para abrirla. Sabe que podrán arrebatársela de nuevo; los del Ministerio inglés son unos completos incompetentes. No será difícil. Pero ahora tiene una idea mejor.

Minna Lestrange sonríe y aparta la vista de la ventana. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se clavan en la foto que hay en la estantería, la única de la habitación, su rostro se ensombrece.

Camina hacia ella y coge la imagen para observarla mejor. En ella se ve a una muchacha de unos dieciocho años, de ojos brillantes y alegres, rodeada por los brazos de un hombre de cabello rojizo y barba descuidada. De vez en cuando, la joven aparta la mirada de la cámara para darle un beso en la mejilla a él.

Minna acaricia la fotografía.

—Te echo de menos—susurra—. Pero volverás.

En ese momento escucha cómo llaman a la puerta. Minna sonríe al ver a Ludwig, que le dedica una sonrisa amable. Él es quien mejor la conoce y siempre sabe exactamente qué está pensando, sin importar que ella se apresure a dejar la fotografía en la estantería y tarde menos de un segundo en recuperar su fachada de entereza.

—Sabemos dónde están—explica—. Bueno, no exactamente. Los hemos perdido cuando han hecho hechizos de protección, pero tenemos rodeada la zona en la que hacen efecto. Estamos listos para atacar en cuanto se descuiden; tienen que deshacer los hechizos si quieren desaparecerse. ¿Les digo a los hombres que…?

Minna entorna los ojos, pensando.

—No, Lud. Simplemente vigílalos. Dejemos que crean que se han librado de nosotros.

Ludwig asiente.

—¿Y después?

La sonrisa de Minna es tan inocente como peligrosa.

—Después… nos encargaremos de ellos.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Bueno, por fin he dejado ver algo de Minna. Sólo para mostrar que los malos también son personas.

¿Reviews?


	17. En el ojo del huracán

¡Hola!

Feliz Navidad y todas ésas formalidades; y ahora en serio, seáis creyentes, ateos o _teletubbies_, que os lo paséis muy bien y disfrutéis mucho :)

Gracias a **Roxy Everdeen** y **Silvers Astoria Malfoy** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

_Capítulo 17: En el ojo del huracán_

_Y jamás des por perdida  
la partida, cree en ti;  
y, aunque duelan,  
las heridas curarán.  
_**Mägo de Oz-Hoy toca ser feliz**

Louis no va a negar que está ligeramente triste.

Vale, el segundo embarazo de Julia va de maravilla, y según el sanador el bebé está perfectamente, por no hablar de que su hija mayor está más encantadora que nunca y el otro día demostró que tiene tanta magia dentro como genio, pero él no puede evitar sentirse algo decepcionado.

—No me mires como si fuera mi culpa—le reprocha Julia cuando se da cuenta, mientras caminan por el pasillo de San Mungo.

—No lo hago—le asegura él—. Es sólo que… bueno…

—Pues haberte encargado de que llegase el espermatozoide con el cromosoma correcto, genio—le espeta su esposa. Louis intenta replicar, pero Julia vuelve a adelantarse—: Voy a recoger a Noah del colegio. Y no hace falta que me acompañes.

Se aleja por el pasillo, precedida por lo que dentro de poco será una enorme barriga, indignada. Louis suelta un bufido, sabiendo que cuando vuelva a casa tendrá que disculparse con ella.

Es entonces cuando ve cruzar por el pasillo, a paso rápido, a alguien que le suena bastante.

Se le ilumina el rostro antes de echar a correr hacia él.

—¡James!—su primo se gira justo a tiempo para evitar que Louis lo tire al suelo. Lo rodea con los brazos y suelta una carcajada—. ¿Qué, ya has vuelto de…? ¿Dónde has estado? Le pregunté a tu padre, pero no soltó prenda…

La amplia sonrisa de James se difumina un poco.

—Oh—frunce el ceño—. Bueno, he estado en Alemania—admite.

—¿Para qué?

James suspira.

—Vale. No puedes decírselo a nadie—susurra—. Pero mi padre me mandó a la Selva Negra para rescatar a Albus y de paso recuperar la caja.

—¿Qué caja?—inquiere Louis, intentando ignorar lo mucho que le fastidia el hecho de que su primo tenga secretos para él. Se supone que son los mejores amigos.

—Pues…—James mira alrededor antes de responder—. La que robaron de mi piso. Ya sabes, cuando casi me matan y toda la pesca.

Louis intenta relacionar toda la información. Más o menos lo consigue.

—Y… ¿encontraste a Al?

James asiente y sonríe de nuevo.

—Está en casa de mis padres, con ellos y con Lily.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí, entonces?—lo interrumpe Louis—. ¿Estás herido?

Su primo niega con la cabeza.

—No, yo no; Elijah. Cuando estábamos saliendo del Pe… del lugar donde estaban Al y la caja, le lanzaron un maleficio—explica, bajando la vista al suelo.

—Espera. ¿No habíais roto? ¿Qué pinta él en todo el tinglado?

James suspira, cansado.

—Es largo de explicar. Ahora que he vuelto, un día de éstos voy a verte y te lo cuento desde el principio…

Es obvio que tiene prisa, y Louis no tiene que pensar mucho para deducir el motivo.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Le hicieron un corte enorme en el costado—explica James—. Al y yo evitamos que se desangrase; pero se ve que se le infectó, aunque no nos dimos cuenta. Esta mañana, que estaba mejor, hemos decidido crear un traslador para volver. Creo que no le ha sentado muy bien.

Louis frunce el ceño. Lo cierto es que la idea de que Elijah Anderson no esté bien le produce sentimientos encontrados. Bien es cierto que nunca ha podido llevarse bien con él, pero es incapaz de desearle mal por el mero hecho de ser importante para James (_el muy imbécil_).

—Bueno, entonces ya nos veremos—sonríe para animar a su primo y lo abraza de nuevo, contento por tenerlo de vuelta.

* * *

Lily lleva ya sus buenas dos horas enganchada a Al. Lo ha echado de menos y ha tenido mucho miedo por él. También por James, pero su hermano mayor está en San Mungo con Elijah, así que abrazarlo hasta dejarlo entumecido no es posible. De momento.

Scor se ha ido hace un rato, después de asegurarse de que su mejor amigo está bien. Al también se ha alegrado muchísimo de verlo. La amenaza con que Minna consiguió su colaboración aún resuena en sus oídos.

Albus también ha preguntado por Lina, la cual está en Bristol encargándose de unos asuntos familiares. A regañadientes, Lily le ha dicho que la joven está muerta de la preocupación y que no quería irse para estar cerca en caso de haber novedades.

—…y la muy estúpida casi metida todo el día en la casa para preguntar—ha concluido con brío.

Al sigue sin creer lo que está ocurriendo. Está en casa de sus padres, en la cama de su antiguo dormitorio, abrazado a su hermana pequeña. Escuchando vagamente la conversación de Harry y Ginny en la cocina y el repiqueteo de los cubiertos mientras la mesa se pone sola. Es tan maravilloso que cuesta asimilar que hace menos de una semana estuviese encerrado en un edificio perdido en mitad de la Selva Negra.

Unos minutos más tarde, Al dormita con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Lily, convenciéndose poco a poco de que lo que está ocurriendo es real. No obstante, la puerta se abre con cierta brusquedad, haciendo que el joven se espabile dando un respingo. Lily gira la cabeza para encarar a su padre.

—¿Venís a cenar?—pregunta sonriendo.

—¿Va a venir James?—inquiere Lily a su vez.

—No, sigue en el hospital—explica Harry—. Bueno, ¿no tenéis hambre?

—No—responde Al con sinceridad. No miente; lo único que quiere es dormir durante varios siglos. Conforme se va convenciendo de que realmente está de vuelta en Inglaterra, su cuerpo parece ir recordando todas las noches que pasó en vela y todas las torturas a las que lo sometieron—. Tengo sueño, papá.

Harry asiente.

—Bueno; entonces, vamos, Lily.

Ella asiente, le da un beso en la mejilla a su hermano, y sale de la habitación.

Al se recuesta en la cama y mira por la ventana. Le resulta difícil, porque los bostezos llegan cada vez más seguidos. Tras varios minutos, se rinde al sueño y se queda dormido.

* * *

En cuanto se espabila un poco tras recobrar la conciencia, Elijah mira a James con tal severidad que se parece a McGonagall. Él se remueve, incómodo, en la silla en la que ha pasado la noche.

—Deja de hacer eso. Pareces mi madre.

—¿No tienes sueño?—James abre la boca para responder—. No será muy difícil averiguar si mientes—le advierte Elijah. Gracias a la cantidad de pociones analgésicas de que disponen en San Mungo, apenas le duele la herida, por lo que puede pensar con mucha más claridad.

—Sí—responde James sumisamente.

—¿Has dormido?

—No.

—Imbécil.

—Sí… ¡Eh!—protesta James. Elijah ríe—. El único imbécil eres tú. Me paso la noche aquí y sólo se te ocurre quejarte. ¡Desagradecido!

—No digo que no lo agradezca, digo que eres imbécil. No son dos ideas incompatibles—argumenta Elijah con calma.

Sin pedirle permiso (porque de todas formas va a hacer lo que le venga en gana), James se tumba junto a él en la cama y lo abraza.

Se quedan varios minutos en silencio. Elijah observa cómo a James, acurrucado junto a él, se le cierran los ojos poco a poco, y sonríe, reafirmándose en su teoría de que es imbécil. _Y que lo siga siendo_, piensa, mirándolo con ternura.

—Por cierto—musita James entonces—, Elijah, siento… Sé que entonces no estábamos juntos ni nada, pero siento haber estado tirándome a Sophie—se disculpa.

—Eh…—Elijah se muerde el labio, notando un doloroso pinchazo que tiene bastante poco que ver con su herida—. Respecto a eso, igual deberías saber que…

—Shhh—lo chista James, cerrando los ojos—. Tengo sueño. Dímelo luego, no será tan importante.

Elijah abre y cierra la boca varias veces, pero finalmente decide dejarlo estar. Observa a James dormir y piensa que, definitivamente, no lo querría tanto si no fuera tan imbécil.

* * *

Por la tarde, tras dormir unas cuantas horas, James deja a Elijah en compañía de su madre y su padrastro para ir a ver a Louis. Después de todo, se lo prometió.

Cuando llega, descubre que su primo y Julia están enfadados por algún motivo. Ella lo saluda con rigidez y se va a su cuarto rápidamente.

—¿Qué has hecho?—le pregunta a Louis en voz baja.

—Nada—responde el rubio—. Bueno… Vale, es que yo quería que fuera niño—cede—. No es que no me guste, pero para niña ya tenemos a Noah.

—Oh—James frunce el ceño—. No es para tanto. Deberías disculparte.

—Ya lo he hecho—replica su primo—. Julia está haciéndose la digna; se le pasará para la hora de la cena, seguro. En fin. ¿Tú qué tenías que contarme?

James respira hondo y empieza su historia desde el principio. Desde que aquel tipo se chocó con él cuando Elijah estaba en Finlandia y cogió esa puñetera caja. Lo cierto es que le supone un alivio contárselo a alguien, aunque según su padre no deba hacerlo.

—… y como la caja está en su sitio y Al también, ya no hay nada más que hacer—termina. Louis arquea las cejas.

—Guau—el rubio medita durante varios minutos las palabras de su primo, pero luego recuerda algo que James no le ha dicho—: Por cierto, ¿en qué parte de la historia vuelves con el imbécil?

—Antes de rescatar a Al—responde James, sonriendo un poco. Louis pone los ojos en blanco.

—Albergaba la esperanza de no tener que volver a encontrármelo, pero… supongo que si para ti está bien, me alegro.

* * *

Apenas un par de días más tarde, Elijah recibe el alta. Como James está en algún tipo de reunión familiar para celebrar que Albus está vivo, el joven se encamina hacia un lugar que lleva bastante tiempo sin pisar. Sonríe al ver a Annie, sentada en una silla de ruedas, doblando un folio.

—¡Hola!—lo saluda la niña. Elijah se agacha frente a ella para quedar a su altura—. ¿Sabes qué? En septiembre, mis padres me dejaron volver a Hogwarts—le cuenta, entusiasmada—. Y soy la mejor de la clase en Transformaciones. Pero vengo aquí algunas tardes porque hay cosas con los dedos que no me salen todavía. ¿Vas a volver a enseñarme tú? La otra mujer me cae mal—Annie hace un puchero.

Elijah ríe.

—Sí, creo que sí—responde—. ¿En qué casa te puso el Sombrero?

—En Hufflepuff—cuenta Annie—. Dijo que soy trabajadora, tenaz y no sé qué más—se encoge de hombros—. Creo que se equivocó, porque soy muy vaga a la hora de ponerme a hacer deberes.

Elijah arquea las cejas.

—Pues a mí me parece que no hay ninguna casa mejor para ti—replica. Annie lo medita durante varios minutos, y finalmente se encoge de hombros.

—Tengo una amiga que es idiota y me quita la silla para tirarse con ella por las escaleras—comenta entonces—. Aunque una vez le pegó a un niño que se metió conmigo, así que mola.

Elijah pasa toda la tarde hablando con Annie, recordando los motivos por los que le cae tan bien esa niña.

* * *

James está sentado en el sofá cuando Elijah vuelve a casa.

El otro día se encargó de ir a por las cosas de su novio para devolverlas a su lugar. Bueno, más o menos a su lugar, porque no recuerda dónde iba todo. Bueno, al menos están en la casa. Ya las pondrá Elijah donde le venga mejor.

Cuando Elijah entra en el salón, James tiene por un momento la sensación de que nunca se fue a Finlandia, de que nunca rompieron y de que nunca tuvieron que ir de viaje a Alemania para rescatar a su hermano y recuperar una caja maldita. Es tan natural que nunca debió dejar de pasar.

Elijah se sienta junto a él con tranquilidad y se recuesta en el sofá.

—Hola.

—Hola—responde James—. ¿Dónde estabas?—Elijah gira la cabeza hacia él—. Oh, bueno… Vale, suena un poco controlador, pero es sólo por curiosidad—se apresura a aclarar.

—Con Annie—responde Elijah—. No estarás celoso de una niña de once años, ¿verdad?—se burla.

James lo besa en lugar de responder, hundiéndolo en el sofá. Elijah no se resiste en exceso.

A ninguno de los dos se le ocurre bajar la persiana. De haberlo hecho, probablemente se habrían fijado en las dos personas que hay apostadas en uno de los balcones del edificio de enfrente.

* * *

El humo que sale de la garganta de Minna asciende, haciendo eses, hacia el cielo anaranjado del atardecer. La mujer sonríe de lado al ver el espectáculo que sus vecinos están dando inconscientemente y da otra calada al cigarro.

—Se divierten, por lo que veo.

Minna se gira para mirar a Ludwig.

—Sí… Creen que por haber vuelto a Inglaterra todo ha terminado. Ilusos. No ha pasado la tormenta; sólo están en el ojo del huracán

—¿Qué piensas hacer, exactamente?

Minna expulsa el humo del cigarro.

—Recuperar la caja, por supuesto.

—¿Cómo? Ahora está mejor protegida que nunca; no quieren que se repita lo que ya ocurrió.

—Mi querido Lud—se acerca a él hasta que los separan sólo unos pocos centímetros—. No vamos a robar nada; no somos vulgares ladrones. Nos la darán ellos. Si no uno de estos dos, lo hará nuestro estimado Albus Potter.

Al tenerla tan cerca, Ludwig se debate entre el instinto de alejarse de Minna y el impulso de besarla.

—¿Qué…qué vas a hacer para ello?—tartamudea finalmente.

La mujer le da otra calada al cigarro, y entonces lo besa, pasando el humo de sus pulmones a los de Ludwig. Luego se separa de él, y el hombre deja escapar el aire en un silbido de aprobación.

—Arrebatarles todo lo que quieren—susurra Minna, desabrochando la camisa de Ludwig y quitándosela con rapidez—, todo aquello que les importa—con una mano desabrocha el botón y la bragueta del hombre mientras lo besa de nuevo—, hasta que no tengan nada—cuando los pantalones caen al suelo, empuja a Lud hasta dejarlo entre ella y la pared y lo mira a los ojos—. Y luego…

Minna se separa de él varios metros y se asoma al balcón de nuevo.

—¿Luego, qué?—inquiere Ludwig, siguiéndola. Ella se gira y sonríe.

—Estarán exactamente igual que tú ahora. Tan desesperados por tener lo que les pertenece que…—suelta una risita—harán lo que sea para recuperarlo—Minna vuelve a aspirar del cigarro, contemplando apreciativamente al hombre—. Por cierto, Lud, hace demasiado frío como para que salgas al balcón en calzoncillos—comenta con burla.

Él suelta una maldición entre dientes y se dirige hacia su ropa.

—No quieres sólo la caja—comprende cuando vuelve a abrocharse la camisa—. También…

—En efecto—lo interrumpe Minna—. Quiero destruirlos.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Que hayan vuelto a Inglaterra no quiere decir que vayan a estar tranquilos tan pronto (insértese aquí risa maligna). Lo cierto es que me resulta un poco inquietante el imaginarme a Minna y Ludwig vigilándolos tranquilamente sin que ellos se enteren.

¿Reviews?


	18. Primer aviso

¡Buenos días y feliz 2013!

Gracias a **Silvers Astoria Malfoy**, **CallMeStrange** y **Zarket** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

_Capítulo 18: Primer aviso_

_Si siembras un ideal  
en la tierra del quizás  
y lo abonas con envidia,  
será difícil arrancar  
la maldad  
de tu alma si echó raíz.  
_**Mägo de Oz-La Rosa de los Vientos**

Albus sonríe cuando mira alrededor y descubre que está en su casa, en su cama... con su novia. Lina tiene la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del joven y duerme plácidamente, su cabello oscuro acariciando la piel de Al. El joven se entretiene varios minutos trenzando un mechón, al menos hasta que mira el reloj y se da cuenta de que tiene el tiempo justo si no quiere llegar tarde al trabajo.

—Lina… Eh, despierta. Lina.

Ella se incorpora con un gruñido y lo mira.

—Buenos días, Al—se frota los ojos, bostezando—. ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

—Tengo que trabajar—responde él, poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia el baño.

Lina se deja caer en la cama y observa el techo.

—¿A qué hora sales?

—A las seis—responde Albus desde la ducha, alzando la voz para hacerse oír por encima del rumor del agua—. ¿Por qué?

—Quiero llevarte a ver algo—explica Lina, sonriendo.

Albus tarda poco en ducharse. Con el cabello chorreando, vuelve al dormitorio y se deja caer en la cama.

—¿Qué vas a enseñarme?

—Es una sorpresa—se sale por la tangente la joven—. Ya lo verás; te veo en Hyde Park.

Albus sacude la cabeza y se viste, preguntándose qué diablos quiere Lina que vea. No se molesta en peinarse porque sabe que no va a conseguir nada, y antes de desaparecerse hacia el Ministerio besa a Lina para despedirse.

Ella se queda observando el lugar donde estaba su novio hace unos segundos, y sonríe antes de dirigirse a la cocina para desayunar.

* * *

James intenta escapar de Elijah por décima vez desde que ha despertado. No lo consigue; su novio lo tiene aprisionado contra la cama y no parece tener la menor intención de dejarlo ir.

—Venga, Elijah, voy a llegar tarde—protesta.

—Yo también, y no monto ningún drama—replica él. James nota su aliento en la espalda y hunde el rostro en la almohada en un vano intento de reprimir el escalofrío que lo recorre—. Podemos quedarnos aquí.

James pone los ojos en blanco y gira el rostro todo lo que puede para mirar a Elijah, que tiene la barbilla apoyada en su hombro con una expresión de lo más inocente.

—Oh, por favor. Deja de hacer eso.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Mirarme así. Consigues que olvide que Rick me echará si te hago caso.

Elijah sonríe.

—¿En serio?—le da un beso en el cuello y James aprieta los puños, en parte enfadado y en parte deseoso de que siga. Las manos de Elijah se deslizan entre el estómago de su novio y el colchón, hacia abajo, pero menos de un minuto más tarde el joven detiene su exploración y vuelve por donde ha venido, tamborileando con los dedos bajo el ombligo de James, que suelta un gruñido frustrado. Él ríe—. ¿Te ocurre algo?

—Tu madre, ahora que no me oye—le suelta James, irritado—. O haces algo o me dejas levantarme, pero no te quedes a medias.

—Como quieras—Elijah se aparta y se queda sentado en la cama. James se incorpora y lo mira con los ojos como platos—. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿No era lo que querías, _cariño_?

Sobreponiéndose, James se pone en pie y se dirige a la ducha, caminando con rigidez. Mientras se empapa de agua, intenta ignorar la carcajada de Elijah en el dormitorio. _Idiota_.

Cuando sale del baño, descubre que su novio ha preparado el desayuno, una forma de disculparse por la jugada que le acaba de gastar. James le perdona a medias mientras se harta de tostadas.

—¿No se te hace raro?—inquiere entonces.

Elijah, que acaba de meterse una galleta entera en la boca, traga con dificultad.

—¿El qué?

—Esto… No sé, es demasiado _normal_.

—Hombre, después de haber estado de acampada en la Selva Negra, la verdad es que volver a la normalidad se hace un poco aburrido—admite Elijah. Se termina su café y se pone en pie—. Me voy—besa a James cuando pasa por su lado y se desaparece tras coger sus cosas.

Él suspira y mira su tostada, pensativo. Sabe que llega tarde, pero no está preocupado por eso.

Sólo tiene claro que esta tarde piensa vengarse de Elijah.

* * *

—Jaque mate.

Ludwig bufa y contempla el tablero de ajedrez, frustrado. Por mucho que lo intente, nunca logra ganar a Minna; es como si ella supiese de antemano todos sus movimientos.

—Enhorabuena… por tercera vez hoy.

Minna coge su rey y el de Ludwig –negro y blanco, respectivamente– y los observa con atención, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, con ese brillo peligroso en la mirada.

—Creo que ha llegado el momento de hacer algo, ¿no crees?—comenta con suavidad. Ludwig la mira y Minna deja las dos piezas donde estaban, sonriendo de una forma que lo inquieta incluso a él, que sabe que la mujer no va a hacerle daño.

—¿Además de lo otro?—Minna asiente—. ¿En qué piensas?

—Que tenías más piezas que yo cuando hemos empezado a jugar; te has comido a dos torres, un alfil, un caballo y varios peones… y aun así he acabado ganando—responde Minna—. Eso me lleva a pensar… Tener mucha gente a tu alrededor es un arma de doble filo. Te da fuerza, pero también más puntos vulnerables. ¿Me sigues?

—¿A quién?—inquiere Ludwig, sin andarse con rodeos.

Minna sonríe.

—Siempre tan directo, Lud.

—Sabes que sólo tienes que decir un nombre o una descripción y me encargaré de su propietario.

La mujer lo contempla apreciativamente.

—Gracias por el ofrecimiento—susurra, cogiendo una pieza y haciéndola girar entre los dedos—; pero quiero hacerlo yo. Ellos en persona me quitaron mi esperanza y mi padre me enseñó que ser una Lestrange no es ser menos que los demás; es ser _más_ que cualquiera.

—¿A quién, Minna?

Ella se pasa la lengua por los labios.

—A una de las torres. Una que tiene unos ojos preciosos, por cierto.

* * *

Elijah sale a dar un paseo en su hora libre de media mañana. No tiene mucho que hacer, algo que agradece, pese a que sabe que cuando vuelva le tocará revisar unos cuantos armarios de pociones. De todas formas, prefiere no pensarlo. Ahora, lo único que necesita es algo de aire fresco.

No se fija en el camino por el que lo llevan sus pies. Simplemente anda, pensando en muchas cosas sin concederles demasiada importancia, sonriendo ante interrogantes que se abren ante él y no sabe cómo cerrar, sacudiendo la cabeza cuando en otras circunstancias se mordería las uñas hasta quedarse sin ellas o encontrar una solución a las dudas que lo corroen.

Cuando se le ocurre mirar alrededor, está sentado en el banco de un parque, no muy lejos del Callejón Diagon. Está vacío; hace varias semanas comenzó el colegio y los niños no pueden pasar todo el día jugando. Una pena.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

_¿Qué hace _él_ aquí?_

Elijah se gira y descubre a Louis Weasley observándolo desde la acera. Tras unos segundos, se pone en pie y sale del parque, sin saber muy bien si le tienta más soltarle alguna mala contestación o directamente darle una colleja.

—Paseaba—responde, sin embargo, intentando ser civilizado—. ¿Y tú?—sabe que Louis no vive en Londres, sino en la zona mágica de la costa de Liverpool.

El rubio se encoge de hombros, sus ojos azules brillando con extrañeza. Probablemente está tan sorprendido por esa formalidad como Elijah.

—Huía de Julia—Elijah arquea las cejas—. Sigue cabreada por algún motivo… hormonas o algo así, supongo… Y no sé por qué te estoy contando esto; eres imbécil y me apuesto lo que quieras a que o te da igual o te alegras.

Elijah sacude la cabeza. _Ya estaba durando mucho la conversación civilizada_.

—Hasta luego, entonces—se despide—. Tengo que volver a San Mungo.

Echa a andar por donde ha venido con calma, preguntándose si James sabrá algo sobre los problemas conyugales de su primo. De todas formas, piensa, Louis tiene razón. A él le importa poco lo que le ocurra, ya sea para bien o para mal. Lo único que impide que Elijah intente maldecir a Louis cada vez que lo ve es la certeza de que el rubio es importante para James.

Está preguntándose a qué hora llegará Annie por la tarde cuando escucha, casi simultáneamente, un grito de terror y un estruendo.

Elijah palidece y se detiene en seco. No porque su mente esté intentando reconstruir lo que puede haber ocurrido con esos sonidos, sino porque sabe demasiado bien quién ha gritado. Cuando logra reaccionar, vuelve sobre sus pasos a todo correr, deseando con todas sus fuerzas equivocarse.

—Joder—musita cuando ve un corro de gente apiñado en la acera—. Joder—repite cuando se abre paso entre los mirones y descubre, semienterrado bajo lo que parece un amasijo de vigas de metal, a Louis Weasley.

* * *

Elijah se las ve y se las desea para sujetar a James cuando su novio llega a San Mungo, al borde de un ataque.

—¡James, haz el favor!—exclama, estampándolo en la pared.

—Suelta—masculla entre dientes el joven, intentando liberarse y estando peligrosamente cerca de conseguirlo—. Sólo quiero…

—Todavía no puedes—lo interrumpe Elijah. James deja de forcejear y lo mira—. No van a tardar mucho más, pero aún no se permiten visitas.

James apoya la cabeza en la pared.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Es verdad que tú estabas ahí?

Elijah asiente y lo abraza.

—Me lo he encontrado y hemos estado hablando… bueno, discutiendo también—James entierra la cara en su hombro—. Ha soltado una gilipollez (más) y me he ido, pero ni siquiera me he alejado dos calles. He oído el golpe y he vuelto. Parece que una grúa estaba transportando vigas y no estaban bien sujetas. El resto… La verdad es que ha tenido bastante suerte.

—He escuchado a Frank decir que no estaría vivo si no hubieras hecho no sé qué.

—Reanimación—apunta Elijah. James asiente—. Bueno, lo soporto poco, pero tampoco quiero que se muera—admite.

—¿Está bien?—inquiere James.

Elijah le acaricia el pelo.

—Ahora mismo, dudo que esté "bien"—James se aferra a él con fuerza—. Pero no tiene ninguna lesión irreparable.

—Gracias—susurra James—. Louis suele ser idiota y a veces se comporta como un verdadero gilipollas, pero es mi primo y mi mejor amigo y no sé qué hubiera hecho si… bueno, si no hubieras estado.

—¿Por qué te crees que lo he hecho?—inquiere Elijah con sorna. Aunque lo cierto es que él no hubiese sido capaz de dejar morir a Louis Weasley ni aunque la suerte del rubio no influyera en James. Sencillamente, hay cosas que uno no puede hacer.

* * *

—Sigue vivo—comenta Ludwig como quien no quiere la cosa.

—No me digas—replica Minna con ironía.

—Creía que querías…

—Creías bien. Pero al mismo tiempo… Espero que se tomen lo que le ha pasado al rubito como un aviso. La próxima vez nos encargaremos de que nuestro objetivo no lo cuente. Cuanto menos tengan que perder, más fácil será convencerlos.

Ludwig contempla a Louis Weasley, que continúa inconsciente, totalmente ajeno a que dos personas están debatiendo su futuro junto a su cama.

—Con sólo un hechizo…—empieza.

—No—lo interrumpe Minna, en un tono que no admite réplicas. Se acerca a la cama y acaricia la mejilla de Louis. Él se mueve un poco. Ludwig mira a la mujer con alarma, pero Minna sonríe—. Además, no puedes negar que es guapo. Sería un desperdicio.

Justo en ese momento, Louis abre los ojos.

—Julia…—musita. Parpadea varias veces, confundido y sin reconocer a Minna. Pese a que la ha visto perfectamente unos segundos antes de su desafortunado _accidente_—. ¿Tú…?

—Dile a tus primos que esto ha sido un aviso. No habrá más.

La respiración de Louis se acelera. Es obvio que está asustado y no comprende nada de lo que está ocurriendo. Intenta hablar, pero las palabras no acuden a su llamada.

Al mismo tiempo, Minna y Ludwig escuchan pasos en el exterior de la habitación.

—Vamos, Minna—Ludwig toma su mano y se desaparece con ella.

Louis los observa esfumarse con los ojos como platos, desorientado. ¿Quiénes son ésos y qué hacen ahí? ¿Y dónde, por Merlín, está Julia?

La respuesta llega un instante más tarde. La puerta se abre, y por ella entra su esposa, precedida por su dentro de no mucho enorme tripa y seguida por James y Elijah.

Julia se sienta a su lado en la cama y toma su mano.

—¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando? Mira que ponerte debajo de un montón de vigas…—le reprocha.

—¿Vigas?—repite Louis, desorientado. ¿Qué vigas?—. Había… Julia…—tiene que explicarle lo que acaba de ocurrir.

—Shhh, tranquilo—Julia le acaricia el pelo—. No pasa nada.

—Pero antes…

—Ya lo sabemos—interviene James, tomando la mano de su novio, que mira a Louis con una expresión extraña—. No pasa nada, sólo mira debajo de qué te pones la próxima vez que salgas a la calle.

—No…—Louis no sabe a qué se refieren, pero tiene que explicarles lo que ha visto—. Aquí… antes… Dos…—Elijah se acerca a la cama, a la bolsa que contiene suero. Por el rabillo del ojo, Louis se fija en la jeringuilla que tiene en la mano—. Imbécil—resopla casi por instinto.

—Cada día estás más simpático—replica Elijah con sorna, apartándose. No obstante, Louis está convencido de que ha hecho algo.

Pero no puede preguntar, ni protestar. Un dulce sopor se adueña poco a poco de él, y Louis no puede hacer nada para evitar perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Cuando Louis cierra los ojos, James mira a Elijah con enfado.

—¿Qué has hecho?—exige saber Julia, taladrándolo con la mirada—. ¿Qué le has echado en el suero?

Él se encoge de hombros.

—No es nada malo, sólo lo tendrá dormido un par de horas. Tiene que descansar, y además se estaba empezando a alterar.

—Y voy yo y me lo creo—interviene James—. Lo has hecho sólo para dejar de oírlo.

Elijah intenta aparentar sentirse ofendido.

—Para nada—James arquea una ceja—. Joder, vale, en parte sí—admite.

—¡Estaba intentando decirnos algo!—exclama Julia, enfadada.

—Ya lo dirá cuando despierte—replica Elijah—. Merlín, sólo es somnífero, no lo he matado. Además, no creo que fuera nada importante.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: No tengo nada que decir, realmente, pero estoy tan acostumbrada a mis notas de autora que si no las pongo me siento rara... oh, bueno, pobre Louis. Si es que tiene más mala suerte...


	19. El regreso

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Zarket**, **Roxy Everdeen** y **kawaiigiirl** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

_Capítulo 19: El regreso_

_No creas en todo lo que veas,  
sólo haz caso a tu intuición.  
Y si albergas la duda,  
nunca, nunca hallarás  
consuelo en tu interior.  
_**Mägo de Oz-La Cruz de Santiago**

Como Elijah se ha encargado de dejar a Louis fuera de combate unas cuantas horas, James va al Ministerio a ver cómo le está sentando a su hermano la vuelta a la rutina, no sin antes echarle una buena bronca a su novio. ¡No puede ir sedando a quien le plazca por ahí!

Descubre a Al en el pasillo en el que está la entrada al Departamento de Misterios, charlando con Roxanne.

—Hola, James—lo saluda su prima—. ¿Qué le ha pasado a Louis?

—Un montón de vigas le ha caído encima—resume James—. Pero está bien—se apresura a aclarar al ver el susto en los ojos de Rox y Al.

—Acabamos de enterarnos—explica su hermano—. Íbamos a ir a San Mungo…

—No serviría—murmura James, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y explica lo que ha ocurrido. Roxanne suelta una carcajada.

—Qué bien me cae tu novio—comenta—. En fin, yo voy a seguir. Hasta luego.

Se despide de James y Albus con la mano y entra en el Departamento de Misterios.

—¿Seguir con qué?—inquiere James con curiosidad. Sin embargo, antes de que su hermano abra la boca, cambia de idea—: No, mejor no me lo digas. Prefiero no saberlo.

—Como quieras—Al se encoge de hombros—. Por cierto, ¿tienes idea de qué era lo que quería deciros Louis?

James niega con la cabeza.

—Elijah dice que no va a estar más de unas horas durmiendo, así que luego le podemos preguntar. Pero dejando aparte a Louis… ¿qué opina tu novia de que hayas estado secuestrado?

Albus se sonroja un poco.

—No sabe de la misa la media—admite—. Pero creo que estamos bien; esta tarde me va a llevar a ver no sé qué.

—Eso suena a que te va a presentar a su familia—lo pica James—. Y no es por nada, pero te odiarán y pensarán que eres problemático por eso de haberte pasado semanas en paradero desconocido. Me gustaría ver eso—agrega, sonriendo.

—Imbécil. No creo que sea eso—aunque no parece muy convencido—. Bueno, yo también voy a volver a trabajar.

James ve a su hermano entrar por la misma puerta por la que ha desaparecido Roxanne minutos antes.

Suspira, preguntándose qué hacer ahora. Rick le ha dado el día libre cuando se ha enterado de lo que le ha pasado a Louis.

Tras unos segundos plantado en mitad del pasillo del Departamento de Misterios, James decide volver a San Mungo.

Se materializa en la recepción, y sube escaleras distraídamente, dispuesto a quedarse con su primo. No obstante, cuando ve a Elijah caminando por un pasillo mientras lee unos pergaminos, se le ocurre una idea mejor. Aún no se ha vengado de él.

Lo sigue a una distancia prudencial, en silencio, para evitar que su novio se dé cuenta de su presencia. Cuando Elijah entra en su despacho, James sonríe. Tras varios minutos repasando mentalmente su plan, James abre la puerta.

Elijah está sentado en la mesa, concentrado en el documento que tiene en las manos. No levanta la vista cuando James entra.

—Ken, se llama a la puerta—comenta, y alza la vista perezosamente—. ¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí?—exclama al percatarse de que es James.

—Bueno—él se rasca la cabeza distraídamente, acercándose a su novio—. No tengo nada que hacer en lo que queda de día, y ya que tú te has encargado de que mi primo no esté disponible…—se planta a unos centímetros del rostro de Elijah, que se queda varios segundos en silencio.

Luego sonríe.

—No—dice simplemente.

—¿No, qué?

—No—repite—. James, te recuerdo que estoy en horario laboral y ya he tenido mi hora de descanso.

—No cuenta, porque no has podido descansar por culpa de Louis—rebate James, antes de darle un beso corto. Apoya las manos en la mesa, a ambos lados de Elijah, sin apartar los ojos de él.

—Vamos, James, no puedes hablar en serio… Podría descubrirnos cualquiera.

Sabiendo que tiene esa batalla casi ganada, James saca su varita y apunta a la puerta.

—_Fermaportus_. Arreglado. ¿Tienes algún otro problema?

Sin darle la oportunidad de responder, James vuelve a besar a Elijah, con la diferencia de que ahora no quiere dejarlo con ganas de más, sino quitarle el aire y de paso quedarse sin respiración él también. Elijah gruñe y luego responde al beso.

Caen sobre la mesa, forcejeando para arrancarse la ropa y estableciendo un idioma de susurros y gruñidos que nadie salvo ellos dos comprende. James contempla a Elijah, tumbado boca arriba sobre la mesa, y trata de recordar lo que tenía planeado hacer ahora.

—Me estoy clavando el tintero en la espalda y no tengo todo el día—comenta su novio como quien no quiere la cosa. Obviamente provocándolo.

_Maldita sea_.

James tira su revancha por la ventana y besa a Elijah de nuevo. Se pelea con el botón de los pantalones de su novio, pero justo cuando gana la batalla varios golpes en la puerta sobresaltan a la pareja.

—Que se esperen—gruñe James en voz baja. Sus labios migran de la boca de Elijah, por su cuello, su pecho…

—_Alohomora_. Es de mala educación no ab…

James no sabe exactamente si está enfadado o avergonzado cuando escucha la puerta abrirse.

—Mierda.

* * *

Albus observa la caja desde lejos. No le gusta acercarse a ella, y no comprende la fascinación que el resto de inefables tiene por el objeto. Recuerda que James le ha contado que tenía pesadillas frecuentemente cuando tuvo el cacharro en su casa, y lo cierto es que él tampoco se siente cómodo estando en la misma habitación que el objeto.

La buena noticia, si se puede llamar así, es que la han abierto. Tras una investigación impecable por parte de Roxanne y otros cinco compañeros, y gracias a lo que Al ya había averiguado, han logrado abrirla. Lo que aún no han intentado ha sido traer a nadie a la vida. Se necesitan muchos permisos, e incluso dentro del Departamento hay mucha controversia sobre la ética de jugar a ser dioses.

Albus se ha mantenido al margen. Ha pedido que lo lleven a otra sección del Departamento de Misterios, para estar todo lo alejado posible de ese objeto, pero no puede evitar asomarse a la habitación. Tiene la teoría de que la caja es como un imán, aunque no todos se resisten a él con la misma determinación, y en ocasiones la voluntad flaquea y la debilidad hace que el joven se acerque a contemplar la caja.

—Si las miradas matasen…

Al da un respingo y descubre que Roxanne lleva un rato mirándolo.

—No intento matar a una caja.

—No, pero me apuesto algo a que no te importaría tirarla al fondo del mar—replica su prima, tan perspicaz como siempre—. ¿Crees que esto podría tener alguna aplicación?

Albus se encoge de hombros.

—Todas las aplicaciones que se me ocurren son macabras e implican jugar con la vida y la muerte. No es una idea muy tranquilizadora.

Roxanne dedica un rápido vistazo a la caja.

—Podemos traer a gente del otro lado del velo. Saber _qué_ espera detrás… podría ayudar a muchas personas. Gente enferma, sin esperanza de recuperarse…

—¿Qué sentido tendría vivir, entonces?—replica Albus—. Es la incertidumbre de no saber qué hay _más allá_ lo que hace que disfrutemos lo que tenemos. El _Carpe diem_ no sería un modo de vida, sino un chiste. Total, estamos seguros de que la muerte no es el final, ¿no? ¿Para qué _vivir cada día como si fuera el último_?

Roxanne medita las palabras de su primo.

—A lo mejor tienes razón—admite—. ¿Por qué no presentas un escrito diciendo eso? Te estás dando cuenta, tanto como yo, de la que se está montando con el asunto. A mí esa caja me fascina, pero también me da miedo no entenderla. O que lo que descubramos no me guste—se estremece—. En fin, creo que voy a volver a lo mío.

Sale de la habitación a paso rápido, aún pensativa. Tras unos segundos, Albus decide seguir el ejemplo de su prima y no tarda en alejarse de la caja también.

* * *

James se endereza en cuanto oye la voz. Mira hacia la puerta y descubre a un hombre de su edad, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, contemplando la escena con sorpresa. Sabe que está más colorado de lo que probablemente haya estado el tío Ron en su vida.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de la vergüenza por haber sido descubierto _así_, James no puede evitar fijarse en que Elijah no se ha movido ni un milímetro. Su novio mira al hombre que hay en la puerta con los ojos como platos y, a diferencia de él, está más blanco que la tiza.

—Mejor espero fuera—decide el desconocido, cerrando la puerta para devolverles la intimidad.

Decidiendo que puede aguantarse hasta que vuelvan a casa, James tiende una mano hacia Elijah para ayudarlo a incorporarse. No obstante, su novio no parece haberse dado cuenta. Sigue mirando la puerta como si fuese un imán para sus ojos.

—Elijah—lo llama con suavidad. Al no obtener respuesta, James lo agarra por los brazos y tira de él hasta dejarlo sentado. Eso parece hacer reaccionar al joven, que clava la vista en él—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es porque ese tío…?

—¿…nos hubiera pillado follando si llega un poco más tarde?—Elijah ha recuperado el aplomo de golpe. James asiente—. No.

—¿Entonces?

Elijah se pone en pie, recoge la ropa del suelo y le lanza la suya a James. Él tiene la impresión de que lo hace para ganar tiempo. Bufa con exasperación para reclamarle una respuesta.

—Se llama Stuart Wright—admite el joven en voz muy baja, poniéndose la camiseta—. En Finlandia…

—Te lo tiraste—James intenta sonar indiferente, sin cosechar ningún éxito en su empresa. Elijah clava la vista en el suelo.

—No empieces otra vez—le pide—. No necesito que me lo recuerdes.

James intenta calmarse. Lo consigue mientras se viste, pero cuando deja de tener las manos ocupadas éstas se cierran en puños.

—¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No vivía en…?

—Gales—concreta Elijah.

—Gales. ¿Por qué no se queda allí?

Elijah se acerca a James, pero él retrocede un paso. No tiene claro si está enfadado o dolido, pero no le hace la menor gracia que el tal Stuart esté esperándolos al otro lado de la puerta. Se pregunta qué opinaría Elijah si le propusiera encerrarlo en un lugar donde sólo él pueda verlo.

—No seas infantil—le reprocha él, como si le hubiese leído la mente. James lo mira—. Dijo que quería venir a Londres… Mira, hablamos con él _civilizadamente_—remarca la última palabra—y ya está, ¿vale?

Finalmente, James cede y permite que Elijah tome su mano.

—¿Si se pone idiota puedo echarle un maleficio?—tantea.

Elijah le da un beso en la mejilla.

—No, es de mala educación. Vamos, anda—tira de James hacia la puerta y la abre. El ex Gryffindor intenta ignorar la oleada de celos que lo invade al ver a ese tipo—. Hola, Stuart. Deberías aprender que cuando la gente no abre la puerta suele tener motivos para ello.

El hombre sonríe de forma extraña al mirar a James.

—No se me ocurrió que estuvieses… ocupado.

—A mí no se me ocurrió que fueses a venir—replica Elijah—. Qué… sorpresa.

Stuart entra en el despacho.

—Sí, bueno. He decidido venir a Londres, y como eres el único al que conozco…

James aprieta sin darse cuenta la mano de Elijah.

—Eh… Vale. Stuart, él es James. James, él… bueno, eso—los presenta Elijah, devolviéndole el apretón a James para que deje de intentar machacarle la mano.

—Un placer—murmura James entre dientes. Elijah le da un pisotón disimulado y el joven se obliga a sonreír.

—Lo mismo digo—replica Stuart—. Bueno, yo sólo venía a saludar. Ahora tengo que irme para solucionar unos problemas del piso… Hasta luego.

Sale del despacho, y James se queda fulminando la puerta con la mirada.

—No sé si intentas triturarme la mano, pero a lo mejor te interesaría saber que duele—James suelta a Elijah, que lo mira con ceño—. Vamos, tampoco ha sido para tanto.

—No me cae bien—declara James.

Elijah pone los ojos en blanco.

—No sé por qué no me extraña…

* * *

Albus sale antes de trabajar. Ha quedado a las seis con Lina, y tiene media hora libre. De modo que decide ir a San Mungo a ver qué tal está Louis; por mucho que diga James, no es muy normal estar _bien_ después de que te caigan un montón de vigas encima.

Descubre a Victoire, Dominique y Julia sentadas alrededor de la cama. Louis está despierto, pero parece algo desorientado.

—Hola—saluda Albus al entrar. Louis lo observa largamente, antes de clavar la vista en las sábanas—. ¿Cómo está?—inquiere en voz baja.

—Atontado, pero bien—responde Vic. Suspira—. Por cierto, creo que le han dado algo caducado.

—¿Por qué?—pregunta Al.

—Porque en cuanto se ha despertado ha dicho algo de que había alguien en la habitación hace un rato. Que le ha pedido que le diga a no sé quién que lo que ha pasado era un aviso, o algo así.

Albus arquea las cejas.

—¿Quién había en la habitación?

—¡Nadie!—Victoire parece algo enfadada—. La habitación estaba vacía hasta que han entrado Julia, James y su novio, y dudo que alguno de los tres lo haya amenazado.

—¡No me refiero a ellos!—exclama Louis, mirándolos con enojo. Está más espabilado de lo que aparenta—. Eran una mujer y un hombre. Y antes los he oído decir que querían matarme, pero no lo han hecho porque era un desperdicio.

—Louis, bájate el ego, no eres tan guapo—comenta Dominique, mordaz. Su hermano aparta la vista de ella, molesto.

—¿Cómo eran?—inquiere Al con curiosidad. Victoire lo fulmina con la mirada.

—¡No le des alas!—susurra, enfadada.

Louis lo mira con extrañeza, como tratando de convencerse de que realmente su primo lo cree.

—Había una mujer y un hombre—explica—. Los oí decir que debería haber muerto, pero que no importaba, porque serviría de aviso a no sé quién… y luego abrí los ojos. La mujer… bueno, tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos oscuros, y era muy guapa—su esposa pone los ojos en blanco—. El hombre era rubio y muy alto… creo que si hubiese estado solo me hubiera matado—comenta.

—Mucha imaginación, Louis—comenta Vic.

—¡No me lo estoy inventando!

—Nadie dice que lo hagas adrede.

—¡No tengo alucinaciones!

Albus no escucha la discusión de sus primos. Acaba de recordar a alguien que encaja en la descripción de Louis. Pero no puede ser. No es posible, de ninguna de las maneras, que…

—Al, ¿sigues ahí?

El joven vuelve a la realidad y descubre que Victoire y Louis han dejado de pelearse, y tanto ellos como Dominique y Julia lo miran con preocupación.

—Sí… Louis, ¿no te fijaste en nada más?

—Oh, vamos, es obvio que lo que dice no es cierto—se exaspera Vic.

Louis no le hace caso. Frunce el ceño, concentrado, intentando recordar algo objetivo, diferente al miedo que ha sentido al encontrarse rodeado de desconocidos que debatían si matarlo o no mientras él no podía defenderse.

—Minna—musita—. El hombre la llamó así. Antes de desaparecerse… Al, ¿estás bien?

Albus niega con la cabeza. La mujer que lo secuestró y torturó durante semanas acaba de intentar matar a su primo y lo ha utilizado para advertirle que la próxima vez no será tan clemente.

No, Al no está bien.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Dios, este día está siendo realmente movidito, ¿eh? Y largo, que estos se despertaron en el capítulo anterior.

¿Qué os ha parecido?


	20. Chantaje

¡Buenos días!

Muchas gracias a **Muselina**, **Zarket**, **Silvers Astoria Malfoy** y **Roxy Everdeen** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

_Capítulo 20: Chantaje_

_It's hidin' in the dark,  
its teeth are razor sharp.  
There's no escape for me:  
it wants my soul, it wants my heart.  
_**Skillet-Monster**

Elijah sabe que James está enfadado. Es consciente de que no es con él, al menos no completamente, pero sí está convencido de que es por su culpa. Tiene la impresión de que su novio va a explotar en cualquier momento a causa de los celos.

—Creía que lo tenías superado—prueba. James aparta la vista de la pared blanca, que lleva mirando los últimos quince minutos, y clava los ojos en Elijah.

—Está superado…—le asegura sin mucho convencimiento—. Lo que pasa es que no entiendo por qué está aquí.

—Quiere trabajar en San Mungo—vuelve a decirle Elijah.

—Y una mierda. ¿Tú has visto cómo te miraba?

Elijah pone los ojos en blanco.

—Como cualquier persona que acaba de pillar a dos tíos _casi_ con las manos en la masa—apunta. James sacude la cabeza.

—No… Ya en serio, no me fío de él.

—¿Por qué?

James se muerde el labio, buscando la mejor manera de explicarlo.

—No… Era la forma que tenía de moverse, de hablar… Todo. No era normal.

Antes de que Elijah pueda rebatir eso, alguien llama a la puerta.

—Adelante—indica él. Para su sorpresa, Albus abre y entra en el despacho.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—inquiere James.

—¿Y tú por qué estás tan antipático?—replica su hermano—. Parece que vengas de visitar al tío Dudley…

—Yo he preguntado primero—se defiende el mayor.

Elijah arquea las cejas, sin intervenir en la discusión, e internamente agradece ser hijo único.

—Acabo de hablar con Louis—le cuenta Al, olvidando la pulla—. Dice que antes de que entraseis ha visto a dos personas en su habitación—James arquea las cejas—. Un hombre y una mujer. La mujer… la mujer era Minna.

James y Elijah se quedan boquiabiertos.

—¿Cómo? Pero… ¿seguro?

Al asiente.

—¿Qué hace aquí?—inquiere Elijah.

—Es obvio, ¿no?—replica James—. Quiere llevarse la caja.

Albus sacude la cabeza.

—Lo de Louis no fue un accidente. Ha sido un aviso—explica.

Elijah se queda callado, recordando a la mujer con la que se encontró en el Peón. Rememora su rapidez a la hora de lanzar hechizos y no puede evitar estremecerse. Minna Lestrange es una oponente letal. Y, lo que es peor para ellos, muy inteligente.

—Deberíamos decírselo a papá—opina James—. Si soltó las vigas mediante magia, se puede rastrear, ¿no?

Albus asiente.

—Oye, ¿por qué no vais vosotros? Yo he quedado…—pero palidece y no termina la oración. James se acerca a su hermano, preocupado.

—¿Al?

—Lina—musita el joven—. Está sola en Hyde Park.

Y, sin más preámbulos, se desaparece.

Después de observar el lugar en el que estaba Albus durante varios minutos, James se gira hacia Elijah, impotente. Él intenta sonreír para expulsar la inquietud de su interior.

—Seguro que está bien—intenta animarlo, poco convencido.

* * *

Minna sonríe cuando ve a Albus entrar corriendo en Hyde Park. Apoyada en un árbol y oculta por un hechizo desilusionador, la mujer observa al joven mirar alrededor, alarmado. Se interna entre los árboles hasta llegar adonde Ludwig y sus compañeros tienen inmovilizada a Lina Thomas.

La muchacha se ha resistido bastante cuando se ha visto amenazada. No obstante, finalmente han logrado reducirla y esconderla. Sin embargo, sigue forcejeando con las cuerdas para tratar de liberarse, mirando a sus captores con miedo y furia.

—Lud, encárgate de ella—indica al hombre, que da un respingo; no lo esperaba—. Y luego haz lo acordado. Yo voy a hablar con nuestro querido Albus.

Vuelve por donde ha venido y se encuentra al joven llamando a su novia y buscándola. Minna se hace visible de nuevo y se acerca a él. Albus palidece al verla.

—¿Dónde está?—inquiere cuando recupera la capacidad de habla, sacando su varita con cautela. Minna sonríe de nuevo.

—Deberías preocuparte más por el _cómo_—responde—. Por ejemplo… ¿Cómo os va con mi caja?

—No es tuya—replica Albus—. ¿Qué le has hecho?

—Tú necesitas saber cómo está y yo necesito la caja—ronronea Minna—. Ambos salimos ganando.

—¿Que te dé la caja?—Al casi se echa a reír—. No.

—¿Cuál es tu primo favorito, Albus?—inquiere Minna. Él se queda quieto, mirándola con odio—. Bueno, hay muchos, pero supongo que cuando demos con él lo sabremos porque llorarás más.

—Estás loca.

—No; sé lo que quiero y voy a conseguirlo —lo contradice Minna—. Y créeme que lo conseguiré, sin importarme cuántas veces tenga que mancharme las manos de sangre. Ven conmigo.

Albus arquea las cejas.

—¿Qué?

—Sígueme—Minna echa a andar. Sabe que Albus está armado y ella no, y que está de espaldas, pero tiene la certeza de que no va a recibir ningún maleficio. La gente honrada es muy manipulable.

Tardan varios minutos en llegar a su destino. Como Minna esperaba, sus compañeros se han ido, y ella y Albus sólo ven, atada, amordazada e inmóvil, a Lina Thomas. El joven emite una serie de sonidos a medio camino entre una exclamación de sorpresa y una palabrota y se agacha junto a su novia.

—¿Qué le has hecho?—inquiere Albus, mirando a Minna de nuevo.

—Compruébalo tú mismo—el joven zarandea a Lina para despertarla, pero se detiene al notar el aliento de Minna en su oído—. No está muerta. Pero da igual lo que hagas: lo estará—susurra—. ¿Cuál es tu primo favorito?—vuelve a preguntarle.

Albus estrecha a Lina entre sus brazos.

—Déjalos…—la palabra empieza como una orden y termina como una súplica.

—Dame la caja—replica Minna—. Tan simple como eso. Cuanto más tardes en decidirte, más tendrás que lamentar.

Dicho esto, desaparece, dejando a Albus a solas con su novia y su desesperación.

* * *

James se deja caer en el sofá en cuanto llega a casa.

Hoy está siendo un día realmente largo. El joven intenta rememorar todo lo ocurrido desde que se ha levantado: Elijah lo ha dejado a medias, Louis casi se mata, el hombre con el que su novio lo engañó va a trabajar con él y Albus ha descubierto que Minna está detrás del accidente de su primo.

Suspira. Acaba de regresar de poner a su padre al corriente del asunto de Minna. Harry Potter se ha tomado muy en serio el asunto y en cuanto James ha terminado de contárselo ha puesto rumbo a San Mungo para hablar con Louis.

Se pregunta qué hacer ahora. Descansar es una opción tentadora, pero todavía no sabe qué ha pasado con Albus; ha ido a Hyde Park preocupado por Lina y, que James sepa, aún no ha vuelto.

Tras unos minutos de lucha interna, James se levanta y se desaparece hacia San Mungo. Quizá allí su padre sepa algo de Al. Además, de paso podrá asegurarse de que Stuart Wright no se acerca a Elijah a menos de dos metros. Ese hombre no le cae nada bien (aunque quizá influya el hecho de que James no puede hacer nada por tragarse sus celos).

Se materializa en la recepción del hospital mágico, y para su sorpresa descubre a Rose subiendo las escaleras. Extrañado, James echa a correr para alcanzarla, pero no lo logra hasta que llegan al primer piso. Su prima se vuelve hacia él.

—Hola—lo saluda.

—Hola. ¿Qué haces aquí?—_visitar a Louis_, le responde una vocecilla, que aprovecha para insultarlo llamándolo corto de luces.

Sin embargo, Rose no le da la respuesta que esperaba:

—Acabo de ver a Louis y pensaba irme a casa, pero mi padre me ha dicho que la novia de Al está aquí.

—¿Qué?—James siente que todo empieza a sobrepasarle. ¿Hoy es día de accidentes, o qué?

—No me he enterado del todo—admite su prima—, pero sé dónde están. Ven.

James sigue a Rose hasta la cuarta planta, y una vez ahí los dos primos recorren varios pasillos hasta dar con la habitación en la que está Lina Thomas.

Al principio, el joven no puede evitar pensar que lo único que tiene la novia de su hermano es _cuentitis_. Está tumbada en una cama, con los ojos cerrados, respirando lentamente. Parece estar disfrutando de un sueño reparador. Quizá algo pálida bajo su piel morena, pero no por eso su aspecto induce a preocuparse.

No es hasta que James ve a su hermano que comprende que algo va realmente mal.

Al está sentado en una silla, observando a Lina con aprensión, como si esperase que la joven fuese a morir de un momento a otro. No obstante, sus ojos verdes están vacíos, delatando que en realidad su mente está muy lejos de allí. Ni siquiera se mueve cuando su hermano y su prima entran en la habitación.

—Eh, Al—James se sienta a su lado y le aprieta el hombro con cariño. El joven no se mueve.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—inquiere Rose con suavidad, dejándose caer al otro lado de su primo.

Albus sacude la cabeza. Lentamente, parece volver a la realidad, como si saliese de un trance, y aparta la vista de Lina.

—Sus padres están hablando con el sanador—murmura. Rose va a abrir la boca para instarlo a decir algo interesante, pero James niega con la cabeza para prevenirla. No suele tener mucho tacto, pero con Al es distinto—. Estaba en Hyde Park. Con Minna.

—¿Quién es Minna?—inquiere Rose.

James está tan impresionado como su prima, aunque por otros motivos. Le hace un gesto a la pelirroja para prometerle una explicación.

—¿Y qué dijo?

—Que…—pero Albus no continúa. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y luego vuelve a abrirlos—. No importa. No saben qué le han hecho, pero se está muriendo—agrega, mirando de nuevo a Lina.

Sabiendo que no va a conseguir sacar nada interesante de su hermano hoy, James lo abraza, deseando, a pesar de lo que acaba de oír, que Lina se recupere. No obstante, algo le dice que, tratándose de Minna y su panda de alemanes locos, es poco probable. James intenta expulsar esa inquietante idea de su mente mientras su hermano le devuelve el abrazo.

* * *

Es un día muy atareado en San Mungo. Hasta las once y media, Elijah no tiene un respiro.

Cuando su jornada termina finalmente, se dirige a la habitación de Louis; tiene la impresión de que James estará ahí. No obstante, para su sorpresa, sólo encuentra a la esposa del joven junto a la cama, velando el sueño del primo de su novio. Sin hacer ruido, Elijah vuelve al pasillo y se acerca a su segunda opción: la habitación en la que está la novia de su hermano. Pero ahí tampoco está.

Quizá James ya haya vuelto a casa, piensa. Elijah se dispone a desaparecerse, pero justo entonces alguien le hace un gesto desde el otro lado del pasillo. El joven se detiene y observa a Stuart Wright acercarse.

—¿Qué quieres?—inquiere, intentando imprimir amabilidad a su voz. No lo odia, porque Elijah es consciente de que parte de la culpa de acostarse con él fue suya, pero tampoco le agrada demasiado. Stuart sonríe—. ¿Y bien?

—Así que ése era tu novio—comenta. Elijah entorna los ojos al instante.

—Sí, James.

—¿Sabe lo nuestro?

Elijah asiente.

—¿Por qué has venido?

—Ya te lo he dicho—responde Stuart—. Quiero trabajar en Londres. Desde luego, será más interesante que Cardiff. Bueno, no te retengo más.

Sin saber a qué ha venido esa conversación y decidiendo que no es imprescindible que James lo sepa, Elijah se despide con un gesto y se desaparece.

Se materializa en el vestíbulo, que está a oscuras, y va directamente al dormitorio, donde por fin encuentra a James. Hecho un ovillo en la cama, sin tapar y completamente vestido. Es obvio que no tenía ganas de ponerse el pijama. Sonriendo, Elijah se sienta a su lado y lo zarandea para despertarlo.

James murmura algo incomprensible mientras despega los párpados perezosamente.

—Buenas noches. Deberías ponerte el pijama—le comenta Elijah. James se incorpora frotándose los ojos.

—No tengo ganas—se quita los zapatos con los pies y se arrastra por el colchón hasta estar debajo de las mantas. Elijah pone los ojos en blanco y, finalmente, se cambia de ropa y se mete en la cama con James, que tiene la cabeza hundida en la almohada.

—Buenas noches.

James no responde. Eljiah contempla el techo y piensa en la cantidad de cosas que han ocurrido hoy. Sin duda, lo más preocupante es la advertencia de Minna. Y pensar cómo se puede ayudar a Lina Thomas; aunque eso es prácticamente imposible, dado lo que le han hecho.

—¿Crees que mi padre cogerá a Minna?—pregunta James de repente. Elijah lo mira y descubre que no está tan dormido como parecía.

—Eso espero.

—Al está muy mal—comenta James—. Tiene que quererla mucho.

Elijah vuelve a clavar la vista en el techo.

—¿Sigues enfadado por lo de Stuart?—prueba.

James tarda un buen rato en responder.

—No estoy enfadado… No exactamente—admite—. No vas a…

—No.

James se aferra a él.

—Entonces supongo que está bien.

* * *

Albus despierta bruscamente cerca de las doce de la noche.

Mira alrededor, desorientado, y cuando ve a Lina inconsciente en su cama lo recuerda todo. Minna, la caja y él en mitad de una encrucijada.

—Buenas noches.

Albus mira alrededor y descubre que no está solo. Un hombre alto y rubio lo observa desde una esquina de la habitación.

Lo reconoce al instante:

—Ludwig.

El hombre sonríe.

—¿Y bien?—lo suyo no son los rodeos.

Albus se muerde el labio. Ha estado pensando en ello toda la tarde, hasta que ha caído rendido. Y ha sopesado los pros y los contras de cada una de las opciones. Tiene claro que su decisión es arriesgada, pero si todo sale según el plan nadie más sufrirá.

—Os daré la caja.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: La que estoy liando aquí... Esto no va a ser fácil, os lo digo yo.

Por cierto y por si acaso: cuando alguien se inventa que está enfermo o exagera mucho una dolencia para conseguir algo -como por ejemplo que su madre le deje no ir a clase-, se dice que tiene _cuentitis_.

En fin. ¿Reviews? ;)


	21. Todos hacen trampas

¡Hola!

Gracias a **kawaiigiirl**, **Silvers Astoria Malfoy** y **Zarket** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

_Capítulo 21: Todos hacen trampa_

_Porque, a pesar de todo, somos casualidad  
y todo vale lo que puedas pagar.  
_**Maldita Nerea-Su película**

Cuando Ludwig entra en la casa que Minna encontró adecuada para habitar mientras están en Inglaterra, situada en el borde mismo de un acantilado, no encuentra a su amiga por ningún lado. Ni escucha sus pasos, ni su voz. Por un momento se le pasa por la cabeza la idea de que quizá haya salido, pero la desecha inmediatamente: se lo hubiera dicho. Ella se lo dice todo.

Da con ella al subir al piso superior de la casa. No está en el cuarto en el que decidió dormir, ni tampoco en el de Ludwig, ni en los de los dos lacayos que la acompañaron a Reino Unido. Ni en el baño. Ludwig entra en una habitación polvorienta, con muebles viejos, cajas y objetos de todo tipo apilados en las paredes, sólo iluminada por la luz anaranjada que se filtra a través de una claraboya del techo.

Minna está sentada en el suelo en un rincón, junto a un piano de pared con telarañas en los pedales. Se abraza las rodillas y observa el vacío mientras solloza quedamente y las lágrimas descienden por sus mejillas.

Ludwig suspira, se acerca a ella y se sienta a su lado. Sin una palabra, la mujer se aferra a él y entierra el rostro en su pecho.

—¿Qué ocurre?—inquiere, acariciándole el pelo con suavidad. Minna niega con la cabeza y lo abraza con más fuerza. Ludwig sabe que a quien ella quiere abrazar es a otra persona y por unos instantes lo invade el deseo de empujarla lejos, donde no pueda anular su voluntad con esa insultante facilidad. Pero ese impulso se desvanece cuando Minna se separa de él y lo mira a los ojos.

—Lo echo de menos—susurra.

—Lo haremos volver—replica Ludwig—. Te va a dar la caja.

Minna suelta un suspiro tembloroso.

—¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que no lo tengo tan claro?

Ludwig arquea las cejas.

—¿Quieres dejarlo ahora que casi lo tenemos?—no suena a reproche. Si Minna se echa para atrás y decide volver a Alemania, él la seguirá. Si Minna va al fin del mundo, Ludwig irá detrás. Como siempre ha hecho. Negar que Ludwig está enamorado de Minna sería como decir que el sol sale por el oeste.

Y la detesta profundamente por ello.

Minna no responde, simplemente vuelve a abrazarlo.

* * *

_A Ludwig no le gustaba la habitación de Minna y Axel. Nunca le había gustado._

_Al principio, porque sabía que en esa estancia, en esa cama, el pelirrojo tenía lo que siempre había estado fuera de su alcance. Las pocas veces que se veía obligado a entrar porque su amiga iba a contarle algo muy importante fulminaba con la mirada los muebles, la lámpara y el colchón. Todo. Y la foto de Minna y Axel que había sobre la cómoda, todavía más._

_Sin embargo, cuando aquel día tuvo que entrar, con el novio de Minna muriendo en sus brazos, no tuvo apenas tiempo de mirar nada. Sólo pudo observar, sin oportunidad de apartar la vista, la expresión horrorizada de su amiga, el pánico que se adivinaba en sus ojos al ver la gravedad de las heridas de Axel._

—_¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó cuando Ludwig lo dejó en la cama. Axel se revolvió al oír la voz de la joven y abrió los ojos, aterrado._

—_Quiso cazar como los muggles—respondió su amigo. No había ninguna emoción en su voz—. Un jabalí se le echó encima._

_Prefirió no dar detalles. Minna no necesitaba saber cómo el animal había embestido a Axel, cómo lo había revolcado por el suelo y pisoteado, sin darle la menor oportunidad de defenderse o coger su varita, cómo uno de sus colmillos se había clavado en la base del cuello del hombre y el otro casi le había atravesado el tronco a la altura del estómago._

_Axel se moría. Ludwig podía verlo en sus ojos, y estaba convencido de que Minna también. Tenía los ojos entornados, clavados en la mujer, como si no existiera nada más en el mundo. Ella había cogido su mano mientras intentaba inútilmente contener la abundante sangre que brotaba de la herida._

—_Minna…—apenas se entendió el nombre. El sonido brotó ronco de la boca de Axel, acompañado con sangre. Ella intentaba, sin éxito, contener las lágrimas—. No qui… quiero…_

_Minna se inclinó para besar su frente._

—_No lo permitiré—le aseguró. Pese a que debía de saber tan bien como Ludwig que era una vil mentira, las palabras de la joven parecieron tranquilizar a Axel. Minna le acarició el cabello rojizo—. Tienes que quedarte conmigo._

_Axel no respondió. Sus ojos se cerraban lentamente._

—_¿Has oído hablar de la Caja del Retorno?—preguntó de repente, cuando entre sus párpados sólo se veía una fina rendija blanca._

—_No… ¿Qué es?—Ludwig sabía que Minna no sentía real curiosidad. Simplemente intentaba retener a Axel en el mundo de los vivos el mayor tiempo posible._

_El pelirrojo sonrió y abrió los ojos, aparentemente haciendo un gran esfuerzo._

—_Eres preciosa—le aseguró en voz baja, sin responder a la pregunta—. Ojalá hubiera podido decírtelo cada día—nuevas lágrimas se derramaron por el rostro de Minna—. ¿Qué hay después?—la mujer no supo qué responder a eso; de todas formas, daba la impresión de que Axel tampoco esperaba una respuesta, porque cerró los ojos y durante mucho rato no dijo palabra—. Te quiero._

_No volvió a hablar. Su respiración, que cada vez era más débil, se interrumpió en mitad de una espiración. La ligera presión que hacían sus dedos en la mano de Minna desapareció._

—_No—susurró ella, soltando la mano de Axel y zarandeándolo—. Axel… ¡Axel!_

_Ludwig se acercó a Minna y la alejó del cadáver de su novio, ignorando sus intentos por apartarse. La sacó de la habitación y la encerró en un abrazo al que, tras varios segundos, la mujer dejó de querer resistirse. Lloró en el hombro de su amigo pronunciando el nombre de Axel y dando puñetazos en sus brazos._

_Paró tras lo que parecieron décadas. Las lágrimas se le secaron y la voz se le enronqueció mientras hipaba a intervalos regulares, negándose a mantenerse en pie por sí misma. Ludwig simplemente la sujetaba y le acariciaba el pelo con dulzura._

—_Vamos a descansar—propuso, guiándola hacia el salón. Minna se dejó llevar y se aferró a él en cuanto ambos estuvieron sentados en un sofá._

—_Lud—lo llamó entonces—. ¿Tú sabes lo que es la Caja del Retorno?_

* * *

—No sé si…—Minna duda—. No sé si quiero que Axel vea en qué me he convertido para traerlo de vuelta.

—Está muerto. Devolverle la vida es antinatural—Ludwig no lo dice por su propio beneficio. Él está con Minna, sí, pero porque para él nada tiene tanto sentido como acompañarla. La idea de resucitar a una persona, ya sea Axel Katz o Lord Voldemort –como han prometido a las personas con las que Minna se ha aliado– no le atrae en lo más mínimo.

Minna se limpia las lágrimas y se pone en pie. Tiende la mano a Ludwig para ayudarlo a levantarse, y cuando lo consigue se acerca a él. No obstante, no lo abraza. Simplemente deja su rostro a pocos centímetros del de su amigo, sin moverse pero con un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos castaños, como si quisiera comprobar algo.

Ludwig no sabe qué hacer. El espacio que lo separa de Minna, tan pequeño que la respiración de la mujer acaricia su piel, se le antoja un vasto océano. Está ahí, pero al mismo tiempo más inalcanzable que nunca. Están en Inglaterra para hacer volver a Axel. Ludwig no tiene cabida en la historia, al menos no la que él sueña cada noche.

Odiándose por lo que está haciendo, Ludwig retrocede un paso. Minna entorna los ojos. Su expresión es indescifrable.

—Vamos—decide, apartándose también y echando a andar hacia la puerta.

—¿Adónde?

—A asegurarnos de que Albus cumpla su promesa—Minna le dedica una breve mirada y sonríe al ver su ceño fruncido—. Sé lo que estás pensando.

—Puede que sea…

—No, no será ninguna trampa—Minna sonríe—. Albus lo intentará, pero no le quedará más remedio que hacer lo que queremos.

Ludwig no puede evitar estremecerse al escuchar la idea completa.

Desde luego, no desea en lo más mínimo tener a Minna como enemiga.

* * *

Después de tres días en San Mungo, Louis recibe el alta y casi se tira por la ventana para que le dé la luz del sol: detesta estar encerrado y sin poder hacer nada.

Sin embargo, consigue reunir voluntad suficiente para salir del hospital como una persona normal –porque de lo contrario tendrían que volver a ingresarlo y la perspectiva no le hace la menor gracia– y echa a andar por la calle con James, que hoy no trabaja.

Su primo le ha explicado todo lo referente a ese accidente que no fue fortuito. También le ha explicado quiénes son las personas a las que vio en la habitación, aunque le ha pedido –por orden del tío Harry– que no comente nada con nadie; cuantos menos lo sepan, más seguros estarán. Louis acató la norma enseguida; él sólo quería que alguien creyese que lo que había visto era real.

—¿Cómo está la novia de Al?—inquiere entonces el rubio, recordándolo de repente. Se había propuesto ir a verla, pero sus ansias de luz solar le han podido.

El rostro de James, radiante desde que han salido del hospital, se ensombrece.

—Peor—admite en voz baja—. Elijah dice que no hay hechizo conocido que pueda revertir el maleficio…

—Gafe—murmura Louis.

—… y se está muriendo—termina James, sombrío—. Pero no le digas nada a Al.

—¿No lo sabe?

—No quiere verlo—aclara él. Le da una patada a una lata de refresco que hay en el suelo—. No quiere darse cuenta ni tampoco hay manera de sacarlo de la habitación.

Louis no responde. Su mirada se ha endurecido y mira al infinito con los ojos perdidos en el pasado. James sabe de sobra lo que está pensando y algo en su interior se oprime al preguntarse qué hará Al cuando llegue lo inevitable.

—No lo dejes solo—le recomienda su primo, serio como pocas veces—. No permitas que haga tonterías.

James sacude la cabeza. No, no consentirá que Albus se ancle en el pasado y cometa alguna estupidez. De ninguna manera.

* * *

Albus se niega a creer que vaya a perder a Lina.

El mundo no puede ser tan injusto. No con él, sino con ella. Lina no ha hecho daño a nadie; ni siquiera sabe por qué está postrada en esa cama de San Mungo, esperando que llegue su hora, acercándose a la Muerte sin posibilidad de retorno.

Han conseguido despertarla, pero de poco sirve.

El maleficio que es su condena es, en palabras de los sanadores, un _Avada Kedavra_ a cámara lenta. En lugar de arrancarla del mundo con un violento rayo de luz verde, desactiva su sistema nervioso poco a poco, matándola lenta pero inexorablemente. Apenas puede mover las extremidades y ya empiezan a fallar algunos órganos internos. Hablar es para ella una tarea tan ardua que apenas puede pronunciar dos frases sin agotarse.

Y Albus no quiere separarse de su lado. Lo que está pasando es culpa suya y no le parece correcto huir. Tiene que estar con ella hasta el final, aunque le duela en el alma.

—Al—el joven da un respingo; no se había dado cuenta de que Lina está despierta. Tiene los ojos apenas abiertos y parece extenuada—. ¿Y…mis padres?—logra preguntar. Albus acaricia su cabello oscuro.

—Volverán en un rato—le asegura. Lina atina a dar una cabezada para asentir—. Siento todo esto. Es por mi culpa.

Pasan varios minutos sin que ninguno diga nada. Luego Lina abre la boca de nuevo:

—¿Quiénes eran?—lo dice con mucha lentitud, pero aun así la poca articulación hace que Albus tenga problemas para entenderla.

Suspira; sabe que le debe una explicación.

—Los que me secuestraron. Querían… una cosa.

—No se la des—replica ella con una vehemencia inusitada. Al la observa atentamente. Su mirada está llena de rabia.

—Tengo que hacerlo—replica, tras mirar alrededor y asegurarse de que están solos y han cerrado la puerta de la habitación—. Seguirán haciendo daño hasta conseguirlo.

Lina no dice nada; simplemente cierra los ojos. Albus sabe que no está dormida, sino enfadada, y se siente mal. Pero ¿qué otra cosa puede hacer? No puede permitir que Minna siga haciendo daño. No puede permitirlo y no va a dejar que ocurra.

Mira el pergamino que recibió ayer, atado a la pata de un cuervo. Se muerde el labio y lo lee de nuevo:

_Donde encontraste a tu novia el otro día. Ahí me darás la caja mañana a las siete de la tarde._

Albus suspira, se pone en pie y le da un beso en la mejilla a Lina. Ella abre un poco los ojos y lo mira con tristeza. No es idiota y sabe lo que le espera, pero, bien porque no tiene miedo, bien porque no tiene fuerzas, no ha dicho nada al respecto.

Al sale de la habitación y, cuando se aleja lo suficiente para no alertar a Lina, se desaparece con un fuerte estampido. Se materializa en el Atrio del Ministerio y sin apenas fijarse por dónde va llega hasta el Cuartel de Aurores, donde su padre charla con su tío Ron y con Teddy.

Cuando ve a su segundo hijo ahí, sin embargo, Harry se centra en él.

Albus tiene mal aspecto. Parece estar presente sólo a medias. Nadie puede culparlo. Entre su secuestro y la certeza de que dentro de muy poco, una semana a lo sumo, perderá a la mujer de la que está enamorado, Harry supone que es normal que esté así.

—Bueno, Al… ¿vamos?

Él asiente.

El plan es sencillo: cuando Albus vaya a darle la caja a Minna, los aurores se abatirán sobre ella. Si ha de ser sincero, el joven duda que la mujer vaya a ponérselo tan fácil; ya ha tenido oportunidad de comprobar que Minna Lestrange es endiabladamente inteligente.

Pero su padre está seguro de que van a conseguir algo, y está claro que él no es quien para rebatir al gran Harry Potter. Por lo menos, Al sabe que su tío Ron piensa como él; lo ve en las miradas ceñudas que le dirige a su padre. De repente, pese a que nunca ha estado excesivamente unido a él, Al siente una oleada de cariño hacia su tío.

—Toma—Teddy le tiende lo que, tras varios segundos, Albus identifica como una réplica casi exacta de la caja. Incluso pesa lo mismo. No obstante, puede ver que los grabados son ligeramente distintos—. Se ha encargado Rose—le comenta el hombre cuando Al la guarda en el bolsillo de su túnica—. Según ella, ahora hay grabada una burla en la caja.

Albus no puede evitar sonreír un poco.

Su padre, su tío y Teddy se hacen hechizos desilusionadores y de camuflan con las paredes que hay tras ellos. Al suspira. Ha llegado el momento. Sonríe ante la idea de detener a Minna y que todo acabe por fin. Que deje en paz a los suyos.

Se desaparece y se materializa en la entrada de Hyde Park. Pese a que no tiene modo alguno de verlos, percibe a los demás junto a él. Echa a andar y se da cuenta de que Harry, Ron y Teddy están caminando a su ritmo para que sus pasos no los delaten.

No le cuesta nada llegar hasta el lugar donde condenaron a Lina a esa muerte lenta y progresiva que está sufriendo. Cada vez que cierra los ojos, el recuerdo de su novia inerte en el suelo, ya comenzado ese proceso destructivo, lo tortura y lo impulsa a despegar los párpados para encontrarse con los árboles a su alrededor.

Encuentra a Minna apoyada en uno de los árboles que bordean el lugar en que estaba Lina. La mujer sonríe y Albus se esfuerza para que su rostro no delate nada más que el odio corrosivo que lo invade al verla.

—Hola—lo saluda con un tono infantil que no hace más que enervar a Al—. Tienes algo mío, ¿verdad?—ronronea.

Albus asiente. Entonces se le ocurre algo:

—¿Sigues viviendo en una madriguera, como en Alemania?

Minna arquea las cejas.

—Siempre viene bien tener salidas de emergencia—responde crípticamente—. La caja—agrega.

Al se palpa el bolsillo y da con la caja. Lentamente se la tiende a Minna, pero justo cuando la mujer a la que tanto detesta empieza a extender la mano un hechizo aturdidor brota de una varita invisible. Ella intenta esquivarlo, pero es demasiado tarde. Unos segundos más tarde cae al suelo inconsciente.

Sin embargo, apenas Minna ha cerrado los ojos, Al comprende que algo va mal. Ve a Teddy comenzar a hacerse visible, y mira alrededor, sabiendo de alguna manera que están en peligro.

—¡Ted!—exclama su padre, que también se ha dado cuenta.

De entre los árboles, rápido y sigiloso, sale un hombre alto y rubio que enarbola una varita y no tarda en acercarse a Minna. Su tío Ron lo ataca, pero él desvía el hechizo con decisión.

—Estás tardando en arrepentirte—susurra, sacudiendo la cabeza. No aparta la mirada de Albus mientras coge a la mujer en brazos.

Un segundo después, se esfuma.

Albus escucha la maldición de su tío y percibe por el rabillo del ojo cómo su padre vuelve a hacerse visible, pero no presta atención. Está preocupado. No, es más que eso. Al está aterrado por la amenaza de Ludwig. Sabe que no la ha hecho únicamente movido por la rabia de saberse engañado.

—Rose—murmura casi sin darse cuenta.

E, ignorando a su padre, su tío y Teddy, él también se esfuma.

* * *

Lina sabe que Al está preocupado.

No tiene la menor idea de adónde ha ido durante toda la tarde, pero desde que ha vuelto tiene una expresión perdida, como si no supiera exactamente dónde está. Sus ojos verdes miran a ninguna parte y el joven parpadea frecuentemente para evitar que las lágrimas escapen de ellos.

Y ella es consciente de que se está muriendo y nada puede cambiar eso, y aun así se preocupa por lo que quiera que le ocurra a otros. Resulta un tanto irónico.

Intenta moverse, pero no puede. No le sorprende comprobarlo.

—Al…—susurra. Cada vez le resulta más difícil hablar y teme dormir, porque no sabe si cuando despierte será capaz. En sus ojos también se forman lágrimas por el miedo a lo que sabe que, tarde o temprano, pasará.

El joven la mira y le acaricia el pelo.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—pregunta con preocupación.

Lina siente deseos de reír ante esa pregunta. _¿Bien?_

—¿Qué…te pasa?—logra preguntarle.

Albus aparta la vista. Se acerca a ella y besa su frente con cuidado, como temiendo que pueda romperse en cualquier momento. Da la impresión de que está haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no llorar.

—Minna… va a hacer algo—susurra, y da la impresión de que necesitaba exteriorizarlo—. No sé qué, pero he intentado engañarla... estará enfadada…—varias lágrimas escapan de sus ojos—. Tengo miedo, Lina—confiesa—. Por todos.

Ella medita las palabras de su novio durante unos minutos.

—¿Los has visto?

Albus sabe a lo que se refiere. Asiente.

—Teddy está sobre aviso, aunque no me cree del todo, y está con Vic. Dominique está en su casa, con su novio, y es una maniática de los hechizos protectores, así que tampoco corre peligro. Louis ya ha aprendido a andarse con ojo. Lily, Roxanne, Hugo y Molly van a cenar a casa de los Nott con sus parejas. Lucy y Fred saben cuidarse; a Rose no le pasará nada con Lorcan…—Albus toma aire tras ese breve resumen del estado de sus primos. Lina le dedica una mirada inquisitiva, sin comprender por qué está tan alterado—.

»Si quiere, encontrará la forma de hacerles daño—explica él—. Está loca y es condenadamente lista.

—Pero… están bien—comenta Lina, intentando tranquilizarlo.

Curiosamente, funciona. Albus deja escapar todo el aire que ha estado acumulando en un interminable suspiro, y luego besa su frente de nuevo. Cuando se separa, sin embargo, una expresión culpable adorna su rostro.

—Lo siento—se disculpa—. No debería haberte preocupado… estás…—pero se interrumpe.

Lina está convencida de que es porque no se atreve a pronunciar la palabra tabú, pero para su sorpresa Albus mira hacia la puerta mientras lleva la mano al bolsillo de la varita. Sin embargo, quien aparece tras unos instantes no representa ninguna amenaza; de hecho, no es ni más ni menos que Elijah Anderson.

—Hola—lo saluda con cautela. Echa un rápido vistazo a la habitación, pero no tarda en concentrarse en Al—. ¿Sabes dónde está James?

Albus siente como si algo helado se instalase en su pecho. Intenta ignorarlo.

—No… ¿No está contigo?

Elijah niega con la cabeza; parece estar agotado.

—Obviamente no. He estado en casa de vuestros padres, en la nuestra… y no aparece. Pensé que a lo mejor estaba contigo—mira a Lina durante unos instantes. Suspira.

Como si se tratase de una maza, las palabras de Ludwig golpean a Albus con fuerza.

"_Estás tardando en arrepentirte"_

Y lo comprende de golpe.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Llamadme mala por lo que he hecho si queréis, pero al menos ya sabéis algo más de Minna. Desde la perspectiva de Ludwig, que es quien mejor la conoce. No os quejaréis...

¿Reviews? ;)


	22. Adiós

¡Hola! Y perdón por haberme tomado mi tiempo para actualizar. Soy así de huevona, lo siento.

Gracias a **Silvers Astoria Malfoy** y **Roxy Everdeen** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

_Capítulo 22: Adiós_

_Y se marchó,  
y ahora tiene un nuevo hogar:  
la eternidad.  
_**Mägo de Oz-In memorian**

Louis está acostumbrado a las pesadillas de Noah.

Es por eso que, cuando escucha su llanto, es el primero en incorporarse en la cama. Le da un beso a Julia y le pide que se duerma de nuevo, y echa a andar hacia la habitación de su hija.

—Se comió mis piernas—es lo primero que le cuenta la niña cuando su padre la abraza para tranquilizarla.

—Sólo era un sueño. No es de verdad—replica Louis—. Y si viene, seguro que sabes defenderte de él—le da un beso y acaricia su cabello oscuro.

El timbre de la puerta sobresalta a padre e hija. Louis se levanta de la cama, pero Noah se aferra a él, de modo que no le queda más remedio que llevarla en brazos. El joven pasa por su dormitorio para coger su varita. No se le olvida que un par de locos intentaron matarlo hace una semana.

Sin embargo, cuando abre la puerta se encuentra a Albus y a Elijah. Frunce el ceño, preguntándose qué diablos hacen esos dos en su casa a las una de la madrugada. Noah, enganchada a su cuello, se atreve a echar un vistazo y sonríe al reconocer a los invitados.

—¿Está James aquí?—inquiere Albus rápidamente. Cada milímetro de sus ojos verdes ruega una respuesta afirmativa.

Sin embargo, Louis niega con la cabeza.

—No lo he visto desde esta tarde. Ha dicho que iba a San Mungo a ver cómo te iba—señala a su primo con la cabeza—. ¿No sabéis dónde está?

Albus niega con la cabeza, abatido, mientras que Elijah gruñe.

—La voy a matar—sisea con odio. Louis no necesita devanarse los sesos para saber a quién se refiere.

Aferra a Noah con más fuerza, preguntándose dónde puede estar su primo.

* * *

Elijah no ha conseguido pegar ojo en toda la noche.

Cuando anoche, cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, el padre de James dio por concluida la búsqueda de su hijo sin ningún resultado, no le quedó más remedio que volver a casa. Intentó dormir, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que no era capaz.

Así que ha pasado la noche en vela, hecho un ovillo en el sofá y tratando de no permitir a su mente imaginarse cómo puede estar James. Sin embargo, no ha podido controlar sus pensamientos, y el recuerdo del maleficio que está marchitando a Lina Thomas no hace más que atormentarlo. Luego ha intentado decirse que, si hubiese ocurrido algo así, Minna se habría asegurado de que lo encontrasen, para hacer más daño.

No le apetece desayunar, de modo que se ducha y se viste mecánicamente antes de desaparecerse hacia San Mungo.

Nada ni nadie logra sacar a Elijah de ese estado de apatía; el artículo de _El Profeta _acerca de que el hijo del Elegido está en paradero desconocido apenas hace que entorne los ojos y aparte el periódico. Lo único bueno es que da la impresión de que sus compañeros lo aceptan sin rechistar y sin hacer preguntas.

El único que logra hacerlo reaccionar es Stuart Wright. Se acerca a él a media mañana y le pregunta por James como quien quiere saber la hora.

—Nadie sabe dónde está—gruñe Elijah. Es consciente de que Stuart no tiene la culpa de que James esté en paradero desconocido, pero no puede evitar canalizar su rabia hacia él.

—Espero que aparezca pronto—replica el hombre. Se despide de él con una inclinación de cabeza y se aleja por el pasillo.

Elijah recuerda la cantidad de veces que James le ha comentado lo poco que lo aguanta. Está empezando a darle la razón.

Pensar en James es doloroso. No sabe si va a volver a verlo con vida.

Angustiado, Elijah se acerca casi corriendo a la habitación de Lina. Necesita hablar con alguien si no quiere pensar demasiado.

Albus no está mucho mejor que él. Observa morir a su novia sentado en una silla, con ese brillo desvalido de quien no sabe qué hacer para que las cosas sean menos malas en la mirada. A su lado, Lily mira al vacío, obviamente tan preocupada como su hermano. No obstante, la pelirroja es la única que alza la vista cuando Elijah entra en la habitación.

—Hola—lo saluda con un hilo de voz.

Elijah se sienta en otra silla.

—Hola—responde. Echa un rápido vistazo a Lina, que duerme ajena a lo que ocurre a su alrededor—. ¿Cuándo?—sabe que preguntar cómo está sería casi un insulto.

—Va más rápido de lo que creían—para su sorpresa, quien responde es Albus. Tiene una extraña fuerza en la voz. Elijah comprende que no es más que rabia—. Mañana, o pasado como mucho—entonces el joven aparta la vista de ella y mira a Elijah—. Aún no saben dónde está.

Él aparta la mirada. Cada vez le cuesta más no dejarse llevar por el torrente de pensamientos funestos que recorren su mente, y esa obstinada resistencia suya lo angustia tanto como la dolorosa posibilidad de que James esté…

Elijah sacude la cabeza, intentando despejarse. Si sigue así acabará volviéndose loco.

Pero no puede evitar pensar que Minna está consiguiendo lo que quería: hacer todo el daño posible.

* * *

Decir que Minna está enfadada es quedarse corto.

No le molesta que intentaran engañarla; de hecho, ya se esperaba algo así, precisamente por eso fue con Ludwig. Lo que más le toca la moral es que lograsen reducirla con tanta facilidad. Minna tiene un orgullo muy sensible.

Ludwig está con ella, en silencio, observando cómo su amiga frunce el ceño una y otra vez y sisea palabras de odio hacia los Potter.

—Nos darán la caja—vaticina Ludwig. Mira por la ventana y observa las ondulaciones de las olas en la superficie del mar.

—Claro que lo harán—Minna, sentada a su lado, sonríe—. Después de lo que le está pasando a su novia, dudo que Albus quiera correr el riesgo con su hermano.

En ese preciso momento un grito de dolor procedente del sótano quiebra el silencio. Le sucede otro alarido, más estremecedor si cabe, y luego la calma se apodera de nuevo de la casa.

—Por Merlín, ¿no pueden llevárselo adonde no lo escuchemos?—se exaspera Ludwig.

Minna sacude la cabeza.

—Mientras conserve la cordura, tienen derecho a divertirse un poco. Pero después se lo diré—le asegura. Se acerca a él—. ¿Esto es correcto, Lud?

—No—responde él con sinceridad—. Hemos secuestrado, matado y torturado. Tenemos al hijo de la persona más famosa del mundo mágico en el sótano.

Minna baja la vista. Ludwig cree ver un brillo avergonzado en su mirada. Luego, se olvida de ello. Merlín, la tiene ahí mismo, no hacer nada sería un insulto.

Ludwig se acerca a Minna y junta sus labios con los de ella.

Cuando nota que la joven no se aparta, no puede sino sonreír. Cuántas ganas tenía de hacerlo. Nadie salvo él lo sabe con exactitud. Minna se separa un poco de él y lo mira a los ojos, dubitativa, como si no estuviese segura de que sea lo correcto. Ludwig se encarga de borrar la duda cuando abandona sus labios y comienza a besar su cuello. La mujer echa la cabeza hacia atrás y suelta un suspiro tembloroso.

Un nuevo grito hace que Ludwig, a regañadientes, se separe de ella. Masculla "maldito niñato" entre dientes y hace ademán de levantarse, pero en un movimiento rápido, felino, Minna se sienta a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, inmovilizándolo.

—Ignóralo—le ordena con suavidad—. No es importante.

Ludwig asiente y la besa de nuevo, buscando a ciegas el borde de su camiseta.

* * *

Lo dejan en paz cuando ven que no puede levantarse.

James escucha sus voces como si vinieran de muy lejos, y alcanza a ver dos pares de pies saliendo de la habitación. No sabe quiénes son ni le interesa averiguarlo.

Está hecho un ovillo en el suelo, apretando los dientes para no aullar de dolor. No comprende por qué no ha perdido el conocimiento todavía; está al límite de su resistencia y ni siquiera puede decirse que sea totalmente consciente de lo que está pasando. Algo le dice que la poción que le han obligado a beber hace un rato tiene algo que ver con que no pueda escapar a la inconsciencia.

No sabe cómo ha llegado hasta ahí. De hecho, ni siquiera está convencido de que lo que hay a su alrededor sea real. Minna le ha comunicado que no tiene nada contra él, que simplemente lo retienen en contra de su voluntad para ayudar a Albus a tomar la decisión correcta. James lo duda seriamente.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza. Lo último que recuerda es haberse despedido de Louis en la puerta de la casa de su primo. Sabe que ha ocurrido algo antes de que lo capturaran, pero no consigue descubrir qué.

Cuando ha despertado, Minna le ha hablado del motivo por el que lo tienen ahí. James no la ha estrangulado porque aún se encontraba débil. Debilidad que no ha hecho sino aumentar cuando la mujer ha decidido permitir a sus camaradas divertirse un poco a su costa. James está agotado.

Lo que más le ha impactado ha sido descubrir que a uno de ellos lo conoce. No es exactamente una sorpresa, porque James nunca se fio de él, pero aun así la presencia de Stuart Wright ahí le ha afectado. Una parte de él quiere que termine su cautiverio únicamente para soltarle un merecido "Te lo dije" a Elijah.

Luego piensa en su hermano. Al tiene la llave para sacarlo de ahí: entregarle la caja a Minna.

Se pregunta si Albus le dará a esa mujer lo que le ha pedido. Espera que no. No quiere darle el gusto.

* * *

Lina se va con tanta calma que cuesta darse cuenta.

Ya no puede hablar, por lo que cuando despierta interroga con la mirada a Al, haciendo caso omiso a Lily, exigiendo saber cómo está. Él no le miente. No es capaz de ello. Si su abrumadora sinceridad impresiona o asusta a Lina, la joven no da muestras de ello, bien porque es buena fingiendo, bien porque ya no tiene fuerzas para temer nada. Simplemente lo mira largamente, con tanta intensidad que Albus le da un beso en la mejilla sólo para huir de sus ojos castaños.

Luego se queda dormida. Al sostiene su mano, pese a que lo que más desea es alejarse de esa habitación y del olor a muerte que se respira en ella, y se dice nuevamente que todo lo que está pasando es por su culpa. Debió darle a Minna la caja cuando Louis estuvo a punto de morir. O, mejor aún, no tendría que haber huido del Peón. Si James lo hubiera dejado allí, todos estarían a salvo.

James. Algo se retuerce en el pecho de Al cuando piensa en su hermano. A saber cómo estará. Lo que le pase también es responsabilidad suya.

Su padre está moviendo cielo y tierra para averiguar adónde fue James tras despedirse de Louis, y quizá seguir su rastro hasta dondequiera que lo tengan. _Vivo o muerto_, dijo un auror en tono monocorde. Albus no puede quitarse la segunda parte de la frase de la cabeza.

Es entonces cuando el joven se percata de que el débil pulso que llegaba hasta él al tomar la mano de Lina ya no existe. Mira a la muchacha, temiendo lo que eso significa. Su expresión es tan relajada que podría parecer dormida.

Lily reacciona antes que él. Comprende lo que ocurre con sólo echarle un breve vistazo a su hermano. Con delicadeza, deshace el complejo en que se unen la mano de Albus y la de Lina, y abraza al joven en silencio. Albus tarda unos segundos en romperse y enterrar el rostro en el pelo de su hermana.

Sabía que iba a pasar y durante estos últimos días se ha estado haciendo a la idea, pero aun así duele como si le estuvieran arrancando el corazón intentar comprender que Lina está muerta. No es justo; ella ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Albus escucha movimiento cerca de él, pero no le presta la menor atención. Cierra los ojos, refugiado en el hombro de Lily, deseando despertar y descubrir que todo era una pesadilla, que nadie intentó matar a Louis, que Lina está viva y que James no está en paradero desconocido.

Mientras tanto, Lily se pregunta qué hacer. Presenciar la muerte de la novia de su hermano le ha dolido más de lo que creía; es cierto que nunca le cayó bien, pero lo que le hicieron rebasa todos los límites de la crueldad. Se dice que tienen que encontrar a James antes de que sea demasiado tarde y… y matar a Minna. Ella puede encargarse de esa segunda parte sin problemas. Pese a no haberla visto nunca, la joven detesta a esa mujer con toda su alma.

Es en ese momento, alguien que no es un sanador –los cuales están encargándose del cadáver de Lina– entra en la habitación. Harry Potter abre la boca, pero se detiene al darse cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo. Lily le dirige una mirada de advertencia para prevenirlo de hablar; Al ya está lo suficientemente destrozado y lo que menos necesita es otra mala noticia. Porque viendo cómo van las cosas, es lo único que puede haber venido a comunicarles.

Un sanador se acerca entonces a Lily. Ella comprende que tienen que salir sin que el hombre se lo diga. Con cuidado, la joven se separa de su hermano. Albus se limpia las lágrimas y sale de la habitación tras ella, sin fijarse en su padre hasta que están en el pasillo.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?—inquiere con la voz apagada. Sus ojos verdes están inexpresivos, ausentes. Lily toma su mano.

—Tenemos una ligera sospecha sobre el paradero de vuestro hermano.

Albus mira a su padre, pero no dice nada. Es una buena noticia, aunque el joven no es capaz de alegrarse en estos instantes por mucho que lo intente.

Lily, en cambio, sí que logra sonreír.

—¿Dónde está?

—De eso nos encargamos nosotros—su padre no responde y la joven comprende que teme que hagan alguna tontería. Entorna los ojos, sin embargo. Ella quiere hacer pagar a Minna todo el daño que está haciendo a su familia.

Y se jura que lo hará.

* * *

Sus sobrinos cada día están más guapos.

Roxanne no se cansa de jugar con ellos y consentirlos. Tiene gracia; a ella nunca le gustaron los niños. Siempre fue la pequeña de la familia y no quería que otro mocoso le arrebatara ese puesto. Pero desde que nació Juliet, la pequeña hija de Teddy y Victoire, eso ha cambiado. Todos los peques son un encanto.

—¿Me lo devuelves?—pide Fred. A regañadientes, Rox deja a Fab con su hermano. El bebé está muerto de sueño. Su hermano gemelo ya está frito en los brazos de Eleonora.

—Me tengo que ir—comenta Rox al ver la hora, aparentemente enfadada por no poder quedarse—. Tenemos una reunión extraordinaria en el Departamento.

Su hermano arquea las cejas.

—¿A las nueve de la noche? Sí que sois raritos los inefables. Bueno, pues nos vemos mañana, supongo.

Roxanne se despide de Fred, Eleonora y los gemelos y sale de la casa de su hermano.

Lo cierto es que en el Departamento de Misterios están preocupados por el secuestro de James. Incluso se ha sugerido suspender a Al, para evitar que caiga en la tentación de robar la caja y dársela a los captores de su hermano.

Rox no cree que su primo sea capaz de tal cosa. Ni en mil años; Al tiene unos principios muy sólidos, puede que hasta demasiado para su propio bien.

Camina por las calles de Londres, en su mundo, mientras empieza a anochecer. La preocupación por sus primos se mezcla con la culpabilidad por pasar tan poco tiempo con su novio últimamente. Está demasiado ocupada, y Dan parece algo resentido con el hecho.

En ésas está cuando se da cuenta de que los sonidos rítmicos que lleva oyendo un rato no son sus pasos; uno ha sonado ligeramente desacompasado. Roxanne se gira, alarmada, pero antes de ver a la persona que la está siguiendo un hechizo impacta en su pecho.

No cae al suelo. No siente dolor. De hecho, Rox se encuentra flotando en un vacío libre de toda perturbación, donde no pueden llegar los problemas. Sabe que es antinatural, pero se encuentra tan bien que no le importa.

Y, en medio del vacío, escucha una voz que retumba en ese vacío que es su mente:

_La caja. Sácala del Ministerio._

Roxanne asiente. Tiene sentido.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Lina estaba condenada a morir. Y lo sabíais. Así que no me hagáis disculparme de nuevo.

¿Reviews? :)


	23. Por la fuerza

¡Hola!

Gracias a **kawaiigiirl** y **Silvers Astoria Malfoy** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

_Capítulo 23: Por la fuerza_

_Duele tanto vivir,  
duele siempre sin ti.  
Necesito tu olor,  
necesito tu calor.  
_**Mägo de Oz-Siempre**

Elijah se entera de la muerte de Lina por Stuart.

Si el hombre esperaba una reacción medianamente aceptable, se equivocaba. Lo primero que hace el ex Slytherin es irse a la otra punta de San Mungo y encerrarse en un armario lleno de pociones. Se sienta en el suelo con las piernas encogidas y se abraza las rodillas, con los hombros hundidos.

No es como si le cogiera por sorpresa. Que lo que le hicieron no tiene arreglo quedó claro en cuanto Albus la llevó a San Mungo. Y Elijah apenas la conocía, al menos más allá de cruzarse con ella alguna que otra vez en Hogwarts y escuchar a Lily Potter decir lo poco que la aguantaba. No debería afectarle tanto.

Pero lo hace. Elijah no puede quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que James está a merced de los mismos locos que han matado a la joven. Intenta repetirse que no va a pasar lo que tanto teme, pero le es imposible creerlo.

Justo cuando cierra los ojos con fuerza para aclararse, la puerta del almacén se abre con un estampido. Para su sorpresa, quien aparece por ella no es ni más ni menos que Louis Weasley.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—inquiere Elijah con desagrado. Aguantar al primo de James es lo último que le apetece ahora.

—Seguirte en tu huida—responde el rubio. A Elijah le sorprende la calma con la que lo dice—. Sí que corres.

—¿Qué quieres?—vuelve a preguntarle.

—Verás…—Louis cambia el peso de un pie a otro—. Mi tío Harry cree que sabe dónde está esa loca que ha secuestrado a James—explica—. Claro que no nos lo va a decir. Lily, Al y yo hemos pensado…

—¿Buscar la información por vuestra cuenta?—Elijah enarca una ceja y Louis asiente—. ¿Y esperas que os acompañe?

—Bueno, ha sido idea de Lily—aclara el rubio—. Dice que tienes tanto derecho como el resto a venir. En fin… ¿vienes, o no?

Elijah clava la vista en las baldosas blancas sobre las que está sentado. Lo cierto es que acompañar a esos tres chiflados a rebuscar en los archivos de los aurores no es la idea más idílica que se le ocurre, pero por otro lado…

No quiere quedarse sin hacer nada. Quiere intervenir, no ser un mero espectador. Además, está convencido de que, en su cautela, el padre de James retrasará el rescate hasta que esté totalmente seguro de que vaya a salir bien. Y puede que para entonces sea demasiado tarde…

Antes de tomar la decisión conscientemente, Elijah ya ha asentido.

* * *

James está agobiado.

Mira de nuevo alrededor y trata de respirar hondo. Un sudor frío cubre su frente y sus labios resecos se separan para emitir un gemido. Sigue en el mismo lugar que cuando se ha quedado dormido. Y eso lo aterra aún más de lo que ya está, y más que esos dos chalados que cuando se aburren practican la maldición _cruciatus_ con él.

La habitación es demasiado pequeña. Si se tumba con los pies apoyados en una pared y estira los brazos por encima de la cabeza, puede apoyar sin dificultad las palmas de las manos en la otra. Y el alto techo que James apenas ve –debe de ser un hechizo; es imposible que un sótano tenga tal altura– no hace sino acrecentar esa sensación de agobio.

Hace dos despertares –sin ventanas, James no puede contar los días ni las noches– que lo llevaron ahí. El joven no sabe por qué, pero quiere volver a su antigua prisión; tanto es así, que incluso agradece que lleguen los dos locos para torturarlo, porque al menos también le traen algo de aire fresco al abrir la puerta.

James nunca había tenido excesivos problemas con su claustrofobia. Alguna que otra vez se ha quedado encerrado, pero siempre ha salido antes de dejarse dominar por el pánico. En cambio, ahora está temblando de arriba abajo y tiene ganas de aporrear las paredes, de gritar y de llorar a partes iguales. Por Merlín, puede soportar que lo secuestren y lo torturen, pero estar encerrado en tan poco espacio es demasiado horrible.

Cierra los ojos, intentando olvidar el lugar en el que está, pero el aire caliente y viciado de la habitación no se lo permite. Se pregunta si acabará asfixiándose por respirar tanto y gastar el oxígeno de la habitación y aprieta los puños hasta clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

Es entonces cuando la puerta se abre. James se estremece al mismo tiempo que nota un soplo de frescor en el rostro. Abre los ojos y ve a un hombre enorme, rubio, que lo observa durante varios segundos con una bandeja.

—No es personal—le asegura. James aparta la mirada y nota un nuevo escalofrío—. Debes de tener hambre—comenta.

—Quiero volver donde antes—musita el joven. Tiene la voz ronca y se le quiebra dos veces. Detesta rebajarse de esa manera al suplicar. Pero esa habitación va a acabar con él—. Era más grande…

El hombre sacude la cabeza.

—Siento no poder complacerte, pero aquí tus gritos no llegan hasta arriba.

Dicho esto, deja la bandeja junto a James y sale de la habitación.

El joven mira la comida durante unos minutos. Luego decide que es una pérdida de tiempo comer para después vomitar.

* * *

—Han robado la caja.

Roxanne observa a su superior, impasible. En su cerebro artificialmente vacío no hay espacio para la culpabilidad. Además, era lo lógico. La voz se lo susurra, haciendo que se sienta mejor. Todo esto tiene un sentido. Claro que sí.

—Ha sido Potter, seguro—gruñe su compañero.

—Albus no lo haría—interviene Rox.

—¿Entonces por qué no ha venido? Es obvio que ha sido él; su hermano está secuestrado por los que tienen la caja. Y nadie salvo los inefables tiene acceso a la sala en la que está.

Roxanne recuerda que Lina murió ayer, pero no dice nada. No sería bueno que supiesen que ha sido ella, y puede que defendiendo excesivamente a su primo atraiga alguna que otra mirada.

* * *

Sin duda, son Louis y Lily quienes llevan la voz cantante Albus está demasiado ausente como para participar demasiado en su empresa, y Elijah aún no está del todo convencido de que colarse en el Cuartel de Aurores para cotillear documentos confidenciales sea una buena idea.

No tienen problemas al aparecerse en el Atrio, que está completamente desierto. Toman el ascensor hasta la planta en la que está situada el Cuartel, y ahí es donde encuentran el primer obstáculo. Un guarda apostado en la puerta.

Los cuatro jóvenes se esconden tras la esquina y se miran. Albus sacude la cabeza y clava la vista en el suelo.

—La capa—susurra Lily con aire triunfal—. Al, ¿la tienes?

Su hermano asiente, distraído, y la saca del bolsillo de su túnica. Elijah lo mira durante varios segundos, preguntándose si él también estaría así en el caso de que James…

—Voy yo—decide Louis, cogiendo la capa.

—Te acompaño—barbota Albus de repente, para sorpresa de todos. Él parece darse cuenta, porque agrega—: Sé dónde están exactamente, papá me lo dijo cuando me trajo de pequeño…

A Lily no le apetece perderse la emoción, pero finalmente se resigna y se queda esperando con Elijah. A ninguno de los dos se le ocurre qué decir.

—No me puedo creer lo de Al—musita ella entonces—. Lina murió ayer. Está destrozado. Y aun así, fue quien propuso que viniéramos. Para hacer algo por James.

Elijah suspira.

—Cuantas menos cosas tienes que perder, más puedes arriesgar—razona. Se estremece al pensar de nuevo en James—. Minna está loca—comenta.

—Lo sé—replica Lily—. La voy a matar—agrega en voz baja. Elijah la mira sorprendido.

—No serías capaz…

—¿Tú crees? Ha secuestrado a mis dos hermanos y ha convertido a Al en una especie de inferius con voz. Intentó matar a Louis y asesinó a Lina. No quiero que haga más daño.

—Para eso está Azkaban—replica Elijah, alarmado. No es que no le atraiga la idea de devolverle a Minna todo lo que les está haciendo, pero lo que Lily plantea es una locura.

Unos gritos ponen fin a la conversación. Los dos jóvenes se asoman y descubren, horrorizados, que el guarda ha descubierto a Louis y Albus. Ninguno de los dos puede atacarlo, porque el hombre es tan ducho como tres personas; se limitan a defenderse.

—¡Bajad las varitas y nadie saldrá herido!—les advierte.

En lugar de meditar la advertencia, Lily echa a correr hacia ellos.

—¡_Desmaius_!

El guarda repele el hechizo casi con pereza. No obstante, de alguna manera acelera el rayo de luz, que va a dar a la pared y hace un oscuro agujero.

—¡_Expelliarmus_!—exclama Louis, que se ha quedado en un rincón, moviéndose para acercarse al resto.

Esta vez, cuando su oponente desvía el hechizo, éste rebota de vuelta al rubio. Elijah ve cómo el encantamiento impacta en el pecho del joven, que sale despedido hacia atrás, hasta que choca con un escritorio a unos metros de él. Resbala hasta el suelo y se queda inmóvil.

—¡Vámonos!—exclama Albus, esquivando como puede un nuevo ataque.

Lily se dispone a acercarse a Louis, pero se ve obligada a cambiar de dirección cuando un hechizo le pasa a unos centímetros del largo pelo rojizo. La joven se vuelve al guarda y le lanza un maleficio que el mago esquiva con elegancia, dirigiendo a la pelirroja una mirada de suficiencia que hace que su rostro se encienda de la rabia.

—¡Pedazo de…!

Elijah aprovecha para acercarse a Louis, que está consciente, aunque demasiado aturdido como para moverse.

—¡Cógelo y vamos!—exclama Al, mirando también a Lily.

Sin esperar a escucharlo dos veces, Eljiah agarra a Louis del brazo y se desaparece del Ministerio.

* * *

Albus tarda un poco más en irse, principalmente porque tiene que encargarse de Lily, que está fuera de sí por la mofa del guarda. Se ve obligado a aturdirla antes de desaparecerse con ella.

Se materializa en el piso de su hermano. Apenas se ha asegurado de que su hermana no se haya escindido cuando escucha pasos acercándose a él. Milésimas de segundo después, Elijah aparece por la puerta del dormitorio.

Los apunta con la varita, pero la baja al descubrir quiénes son.

—¿Qué le ha pasado?—inquiere, acercándose a Lily.

—Nada, la he aturdido—responde Albus, aún intentando recuperar el resuello—. ¿Y Louis?

Elijah gruñe a modo de respuesta y vuelve a la habitación, donde Louis está intentando incorporarse en la cama. Tiene una brecha en la cabeza de la que brota sangre que mancha su pelo, su ropa y las mantas. Elijah alza de nuevo su varita y se acerca a él, pero el rubio se aparta como puede.

—Deja de hacer eso—se exaspera el ex Slytherin—. Sólo voy a cerrártela, ni siquiera te haré daño.

—No hace falta—refunfuña Louis, que parece estar deseando cualquier cosa antes que permitir que Elijah lo cure.

—Como quieras—replica él, harto ya. Está bastante irascible desde que James desapareció—. Desángrate; iré a tu entierro y bailaré sobre tu tumba.

Louis suspira, resignándose, y deja de intentar apartarse.

—Mientras no me pinches nada…—murmura, como para sí. Elijah pone los ojos en blanco y pasa la varita sobre la herida—. Sigo sin entender por qué no podemos ir a San Mungo.

—Porque hacen preguntas—responde Albus. Acaricia el pelo de su hermana, a la que ha dejado en la cama. Louis se fija entonces en Lily.

—¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Que tiene demasiado genio—Albus baja la vista. Conforme la adrenalina se retira de su torrente sanguíneo, los sentimientos que lo atormentan desde hace tiempo vuelven con más fuerza.

—Mañana seremos noticia—murmura Lily entonces, aún sin despertar del todo. Mira a Louis, que está cubierto de sangre, y al verlo bien decide no preguntar. En su lugar plantea otra cuestión—: ¿Lo habéis averiguado?

Los tres saben a lo que se refiere, pero es Louis quien responde:

—En Dover. Cerca de los acantilados.

Albus recuerda las dos veces que ha ido a esa ciudad cuando era niño, con sus padres y sus hermanos. Se pregunta si James la habrá reconocido. Luego se pregunta si James está en condiciones de reconocer algo. Se obliga a pensar en otra cosa.

—¿Cuándo vamos?—inquiere Elijah entonces. Al lo mira sorprendido. Normalmente, el joven es más prudente.

—Mañana—propone Lily.

—No—interviene Al—. Mañana es el funeral de Lina.

Un pesado silencio cae entre los cuatro jóvenes.

—Pasado, entonces—sugiere Louis, evitando mirar a su primo a los ojos.

Todos se muestran de acuerdo.

* * *

—Vaya—Minna observa la caja, de nuevo en su poder. Bueno, en poder de Augustus Rosier—. La _imperius_, ¿eh? ¿Por qué precisamente en ella?

—Porque nadie sospecharía; tiene cara de mosquita muerta—responde su amigo—. He estado revisando la caja y su interior y… podemos hacerlo. Lo haremos. Cuanto antes, mejor. Pero… tú también querías traer a alguien, ¿no?

Minna se muerde el labio. Recuerda lo que le dijo a Ludwig, lo que hicieron… Maldita sea, ahora que ha llegado el momento tiene dudas. No sabe si traer a Axel es lo correcto. Después de todo, y aunque se odie por ello, se ha acostumbrado a su ausencia y no sabe si podría volver a alegrarse de tenerlo siempre a su lado.

Mira a Lud, cuyo rostro permanece impasible.

—Haced con ella lo que os plazca. Yo puedo esperar.

Rosier sonríe y asiente antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

—¿Por qué?—inquiere Ludwig, sorprendido.

Minna lo mira.

—No lo sé. Pero ya no lo tengo tan claro—se refugia en sus brazos. Axel cada vez es algo menos indispensable.

—Tendremos que darle una bienvenida en condiciones al Señor Tenebroso—comenta Lud entonces.

* * *

Elijah lee _El Profeta_ riendo entre dientes.

Es una suerte que no los identificaran anoche, piensa. Aparentemente, los aurores no le han dado mayor importancia al caso, pero el joven duda que eso sea cierto. Deben de estar moviendo cielo y tierra para averiguar quién estuvo rebuscando entre archivos confidenciales.

Se muerde el labio, mientras su mente vuelve a James. Cada vez que piensa en él le cuesta más convencerse de que está bien. Es imposible que lo esté, siendo Minna su captora. Elijah cierra los ojos y vuelve a abrirlos, cansado.

Con un poco de suerte, piensa, esta tarde se acabará todo. Sacarán a James de donde está, atraparán a Minna y todo volverá a ser como antes.

Incluso en su cabeza, le cuesta hacerlo sonar creíble.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Pobrecito James… Aunque he de decir que en un espacio tan pequeño me agobiaría hasta yo. En fin, creo que con este fic estoy de un sádico que no me aguanto... pero esto debería callármelo.

Así pues, centrándome, ¿qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado, queréis matarme? ¿Un algo? ;)


	24. Lo que Al puede hacer

_Capítulo 24: Lo que Al puede hacer_

_Hay veces que no sé  
si exprimir el sol  
para sentir calor.  
Y dudo que al nacer  
llegara a creer  
que hoy fuera a morir.  
_**Mägo de Oz-Gaia**

Ninguno de los cuatro puede apartar la vista de la casa. En ese momento, un hombre rubio, enorme, se asoma a la puerta. Sacude la cabeza y vuelve a entrar, pero los jóvenes lo reconocen: Ludwig.

—Así que es ahí.

Albus asiente.

Elijah no puede evitar pensar que a Minna le encantan los bosques. La casa en la que –en teoría– tienen a James, pese a estar casi en el borde mismo del acantilado –desde el que, por cierto, se alcanza a ver la costa francesa–, está rodeada por árboles. Igual que el Peón, situado en el corazón de la Selva Negra. Se pregunta si esa loca será ecologista en sus ratos libres.

—¿Cómo lo hacemos?—inquiere Louis, sin apartar la vista de la edificación.

—Tenemos que ver cuántos son—responde Elijah al instante—. Cómo se organizan y cuál es la mejor forma de burlar su vigilancia, para así…

El rubio lo interrumpe con un resoplido.

—¿Formas _rápidas_?—lo apoya Lily.

—No podemos dejar que nos cojan a nosotros también—replica Elijah—. No ayudaría a nadie.

—Entonces, ¿por qué entramos anoche en el Cuartel de Aurores? ¿Para _vigilar_?—le espeta Louis, mordaz.

—Si lo están haciendo como en Alemania…—empieza Albus. Todos se giran hacia él; no parece estar mucho mejor que ayer, con los ojos verdes apagados y sin iluminar un rostro más pálido que de costumbre—, a las cinco de la tarde habrá la mitad de gente dentro.

—Eso no es cierto—rebate Elijah—. James y yo estuvimos vigilando y…

—No salen por la puerta—lo interrumpe el joven. Su voz suena desapasionada, apática. Ninguno de los cuatro habla en un buen rato—. Aunque quizá lo más sensato fuera pedirles que nos devuelvan a James, ya que han conseguido robar la caja de nuevo—murmura, bajando la vista.

—Ni de coña—replica Lily—. Esa Minna se va a enterar—sus ojos castaños, iguales que los de James, brillan con decisión—. Entonces, ¿a las cinco lo tendremos más fácil?—inquiere. Su hermano se encoge de hombros.

—No quería decir eso—aclara—. Simplemente que, si aquí también salen a través de un pasadizo (y eso fue lo que Minna me insinuó), nosotros podemos entrar por él.

—Entonces…—Elijah medita la cuestión—. Entonces es hasta más fácil.

»Tenemos que vigilar los alrededores hasta encontrar la forma que tienen de salir que no sea por la puerta y utilizarla para entrar. Si todo va bien, encontramos a James y lo sacamos de ahí. Si nos encontramos con alguien…

—Lo machacamos—los ojos azules de Louis brillan con una mezcla entre rabia y entusiasmo. Es obvio que se muere de ganas por vengarse de las personas que estuvieron a punto de matarlo. Por una vez (y probablemente se trate de algo que no va a repetirse en varios siglos), Elijah le da la razón. Claro que no lo dice en voz alta.

—Bien—Lily asiente—. ¿Ponemos hechizos que adviertan de la presencia humana por toda la zona?—su hermano asiente—. Me pido el bosque.

—Yo iré a la playa—se apresura a decir Louis.

—Entonces, nosotros…—Elijah mira alrededor—podemos encargarnos de las casas más cercanas—están a unos dos kilómetros del escondrijo de Minna, pero son las más próximas. Y también cabe la posibilidad de que el pasadizo termine en algún sótano, para llamar menos la atención—. Nos vemos aquí en una hora.

* * *

Si ha de ser sincero consigo mismo, Albus no está prestando la menor atención a lo que hacen. Se limita a seguir a Elijah, que inspecciona cada lugar que le parece sospechoso. Supone que debería colaborar más, pero no está de humor.

Aún no se ha quitado el traje negro que llevó ayer al funeral de Lina. Lo ha limpiado con magia por la mañana –en parte para eliminar el olor a whisky de fuego–, pero por algún motivo se niega a quitárselo. Verlo ayuda a alimentar su odio por Minna y le da fuerzas para vengarse de la joven y tratar de evitar que su hermano corra la misma suerte.

—Albus—susurra Elijah. El joven es el opuesto a él: no puede quedarse quieto. Le está costando ir caminando y no corriendo. Al supone que la preocupación por James es lo mantiene en movimiento—. Mira.

Dos personas salen por la puerta trasera de la casa en la que han detectado presencia humana. Albus los observa con desinterés, pero para su sorpresa Elijah palidece tanto que el joven se asusta un poco.

—¿Qué pasa?—inquiere, algo alarmado. Elijah sacude la cabeza y clava la vista en una de las personas, con los dedos apretados en torno a su varita.

—Tenía razón—murmura. Albus sigue la dirección de su mirada, pero el hombre no le recuerda a nada en especial. Elijah lo mira con una mezcla entre rabia y remordimiento.

—¿Quién es ése?—inquiere Al.

—Stuart—Elijah bufa—. Joder, James me dijo que no se fiaba de él, pero creí que era porque…

—…te lo tiraste—lo interrumpe Albus sin ánimo—. Mi hermano me lo contó. Precioso—no suena a reproche, sino como si fuese la primera palabra que se le ha ocurrido decir para rematar la frase. Elijah aparta la mirada—. La entrada debe de estar por ahí—comenta entonces.

Elijah parece alegrarse por el cambio de tema. Cuando Stuart Wright y su acompañante se alejan, Albus y él se acercan a la casa, varitas en ristre.

No hay nada fuera de lo común. Da la impresión de que ha estado habitada hasta hace relativamente poco; de hecho, al pasar junto a la puerta de la cocina Albus ve una barra de pan que ni siquiera parece estar duro.

Registran todo el lugar, sólo para asegurarse de que están solos. Cuando se saben a salvo, bajan al sótano, con una ligera idea de lo que van a encontrar.

Y, efectivamente, en el sótano hay una puerta que da a un oscuro túnel.

—Bien… Ahora sólo queda avisar a los otros—susurra Elijah, aunque es obvio que si por él fuera se adentraría en ese agujero ahora mismo.

* * *

El lugar elegido para hacerlo es la amplia habitación en que James Potter estaba encerrado durante los primeros días.

Minna se encarga personalmente de la supervisión de todos los detalles, junto con Ludwig y Augustus –para desagrado de Lud–; no debe fallar nada. Al Señor Tenebroso le llevará unas horas regresar por completo y tendrán que estar pendientes de que todo vaya sobre ruedas; un solo error y…

Lud se da cuenta entonces de que han dejado a su rehén ahí. Encadenado a una pared y amordazado para evitar que moleste, James observa los preparativos. Debe de hacerse una idea de lo que va a ocurrir, porque la caja, situada en el centro de la estancia, atrae su mirada una y otra vez.

—¿Tendremos un invitado?—inquiere.

Minna asiente.

—Sospecho que al Señor Tenebroso le alegrará tener al hijo del hombre que lo derrotó con él. Además, precisamente lo necesitamos por eso. Lleva la sangre del asesino del Señor Tenebroso, que es uno de los requisitos para traerlo.

Una parte de Ludwig compadece a James Potter.

—¿Y tú qué vas a hacer con…?

—No lo digas—lo corta Minna en voz baja. Parece turbada—. No sé si quiero pensarlo…—se vuelve hacia él—. Todo esto es por tu culpa—le reprocha—. Estaba perfectamente segura de lo que quería hasta que me besaste.

Ludwig no puede sino sonreír.

* * *

James sigue intentando discernir cómo diablos Minna ha conseguido apoderarse de nuevo de la caja. Ni siquiera está asustado; sólo espera, por el bien de Al, que su hermano no haya cedido al chantaje de esa loca. Porque como lo haya hecho, lo estrangulará en cuanto salga de ahí.

Si sale de ahí.

El joven no puede apartar la vista del centro de la habitación. Lo que quiera que haya que hacer para traer de vuelta a la gente ya ha comenzado; siete personas se han dispuesto en un círculo alrededor de la caja, y uno de ellos recita algo en latín. Incapaz de hablar, James intenta por enésima vez liberarse de las cadenas que lo mantienen inmóvil en la pared. El entrechocar del hierro contra el muro hace que el recitativo se interrumpa.

Minna lo mira y entorna los ojos, y James capta el mensaje: más le vale no hacer ruido. Suelta un bufido que se ahoga en el pedazo de tela que le tapa la boca y se golpea la cabeza contra la pared. Tiene que salir de ahí y encontrar una forma de evitar que hagan regresar a Voldemort.

Pero no puede hacer nada. James prueba a mover de nuevo las cadenas, pero esa especie de cántico sólo sube de volumen, como una suerte de canto eclesiástico que le pone el vello de punta. El hecho de que nadie se fije en él hace que James se dé cuenta de que va a tener que esforzarse más si quiere interrumpir esa locura.

Entonces, el joven ve cómo alguien –Ludwig, probablemente– echa algo en la caja. Algo que parece polvo… no, tierra. A la mente de James acude Elijah comentándole que en Schauinsland alguien había tocado la tumba de Voldemort.

James tiene ganas de vomitar.

Y cuando Minna sale del círculo y se acerca a él con una daga en la mano, el joven no puede sino pegarse todo lo que puede a la pared, en un vano intento de alejarse de ella. La mujer dirige la daga a su cuello, y James intenta apartarse.

Minna sonríe.

—No tocaré ninguna vena importante, te lo prometo. Pero si te mueves, a lo mejor me tiembla el pulso.

James aprieta los dientes y trata de evitarlo; no quiere que Voldemort vuelva. No obstante, un golpe en uno de los pisos superiores de la casa hace que todos miren al techo y se olviden por un momento de lo que está ocurriendo.

—Ya vamos—murmura Ludwig, y él y dos más salen de la habitación.

Un dolor agudo en el cuello hace que a James se le escape un gemido, que se pierde en la mordaza. Inmediatamente nota la sangre brotando del corte que le ha hecho Minna. Ella sigue sonriendo.

—Se me ha ido la mano un poco. Espero que no te importe.

Antes de que James pueda dirigirle una mirada de odio, un rayo de luz impacta en la pared, pasando a unos centímetros de Minna. Todos miran al mismo tiempo hacia la puerta, y sólo la mordaza silencia la carcajada de James.

En la entrada se encuentran Louis Weasley y Albus Potter. Cuesta discernir cuál de los dos mira con más odio todo lo que hay en esa habitación.

James observa, con los ojos como platos, a su primo y a su hermano, que ya empiezan a despachar a los compañeros de Minna. Al aturde al hombre que tiene más cerca, y la risa de Louis llega a los oídos de James cuando unos extraños tentáculos brotan del rostro del individuo del que se está encargando. El joven sospecha que en otras condiciones Al y Louis lo hubieran tenido más difícil, pero el factor sorpresa juega a su favor.

Las muñecas y los tobillos de James brillan entonces con una luz anaranjada, y los grilletes se desvanecen, liberándolo. No obstante, antes siquiera de dar un paso, el joven nota el filo de la daga de Minna en el cuello.

—¡VALE YA!—vocifera la mujer. El último de sus compañeros cae bajo un maleficio de Albus, y él y Louis se giran hacia ella, abriendo los ojos horrorizados al ver lo que acaba de ocurrir. James, inmóvil, contempla por el rabillo del ojo la sonrisa de Minna al saber que los tiene a los tres a su merced, y también la expresión atónita de su hermano y su primo—.

»Bien, bien… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿También veníais a ver el renacer del Señor Tenebroso?

Albus clava la vista en la caja, situada en el centro de la habitación, a la misma distancia de él y Louis que de Minna y James. Luego la observa a ella de nuevo. James se estremece al percatarse de las ojeras que adornan el rostro de su hermano.

—Suelta a James—ordena Louis. Minna suelta una risita cantarina—. O…

—¿O qué, querido? ¿Me matarás? Te aseguro que soy más rápida con la daga que tú con la varita… James nota un hilillo de sangre resbalando desde el lugar donde Minna presiona su cuello con el filo del arma, uniéndose a la que brota de la otra herida y empapando el cuello de su camiseta.

Albus alza su varita. Por un momento, James cree ver un destello rojo en sus ojos. Luego se percata de que es un odio frío, cruel; un odio inhumano, propio de quien quiere destruir de todas las formas posibles a quien está al otro lado de su mirada.

—Deja a mi hermano—gruñe.

Minna sonríe de lado.

—Soltad las varitas en el suelo y me lo pensaré. De lo contrario…

James no escucha la sentencia de muerte de la mujer que lo está amenazando. Sólo ve cómo Albus mueve los labios y un rayo de luz verde y letal brota de su varita, justo cuando la daga presiona más en su garganta…

James cierra los ojos, sabiendo lo que le espera, pero antes de que el dolor aumente escucha un ruido sordo junto a él, y la presión de la daga se desvanece. Aguza el oído, pero no percibe nada más que silencio. Sin saber si quiere averiguar lo ocurrido o no, el joven abre los ojos y mira a su alrededor.

A sus pies, los ojos vacíos de Minna Lestrange le devuelven la mirada.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Os creeréis que no, pero me ha costado un montón matar a Minna. Y sobre todo decidir quién sería su asesino. Finalmente, creo que Al era el que más derecho tenía a hacerlo.

Aviso a navegantes: Quedan tres capítulos para que termine el fic. No sé si haré o no epílogo, pero en cualquier caso aviso para que no os sorprendáis luego.

¿Reviews?


	25. El atardecer de una vida

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Silvers Astoria Malfoy** y **Just Another Mad Girl** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

_Capítulo 25: El atardecer de una vida_

_I'm bleeding out,  
so if the last thing I ever do  
is bring you down,  
I'll bleed out for you.  
_**Imagine Dragons-Bleeding Out**

Lily se pega a la pared cuando se ve desarmada, buscando en vano una vía de escape. El hombre que está frente a ella, de pelo castaño y ojos azules, apunta con su varita directamente al corazón de la joven. La muchacha traga saliva, una parte de ella ya asumiendo que éste es su final.

Sin embargo, cuando el hombre empieza a abrir la boca, es como si algo se rompiese. A Lily casi le parece oírlo, y mira con los ojos como platos al hombre, que a su vez observa lo que hay a su alrededor, confundido.

—¿Qué hago aquí?—pregunta, extrañado—. ¿Y qué es esto?

Lily arquea las cejas.

—Ibas a matarme—comenta. Le resulta, cuanto menos, curioso que logre hacer sonar su voz casual, como si se viera diariamente en peligro de muerte.

El hombre arquea las cejas.

—¿Y eso?

—Ni idea, el que me está apuntando con la varita eres tú.

—Pero… no sé… Es…—intenta explicar él.

Lily se encoge de hombros.

—Entonces… ¿te importaría bajar la varita?

Él parece darse cuenta en ese momento de por qué la muchacha está tan tensa.

—Oh, claro.

Lily camina hasta la suya y la recoge. Vuelve a mirar al hombre.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Stuart. ¿Y tú?

—Lily.

—Un placer.

—Igualmente.

Stuart asiente y luego mira de nuevo alrededor, como intentando recordar qué ha pasado antes de que llegase hasta ahí. Parece rendirse, porque mira de nuevo a Lily.

—¿Podemos irnos?

La pelirroja asiente, y apenas unos segundos más tarde vuelve a pensar únicamente en James.

* * *

—¿Cómo que no encuentras a Albus?

Harry se siente morir. Ahora todos sus hijos están en paradero desconocido. Teddy lo ha estado buscando por todos lados, sin éxito, y su ahijado tiene cara de circunstancias.

—No se me ocurre dónde más puede estar—explica el hombre. Su pelo azul se oscurece mientras se muerde el labio—. Harry…—empieza, sin saber cómo explicarle lo que realmente está pensando—. La otra noche alguien entró aquí. No se llevó nada… Es obvio que sólo vinieron para…

Harry entierra la cara entre las manos, comprendiendo lo que quiere decir.

—Y parecía que James era el que no tenía cabeza—a su lado, Ron contiene la risa, a su pesar—. Vamos a Dover.

—Pero decías que teníamos que…

—Ya da igual. Si estos dos han ido, no nos servirá ningún plan.

* * *

Louis sigue sin creérselo.

No le resulta difícil convencerse de que esa mujer esté muerta; su cadáver parece gritarlo cada vez que la mira. Lo que tiene que ser un error es que Albus, el aplicado y afable Albus, sea su asesino. Que Albus acabe de matar a una persona.

Su primo no parece orgulloso por lo que ha hecho. Observa el cadáver de Minna con una expresión indefinible. Ahora la varita tiembla incontrolablemente entre sus dedos, y tras unos segundos acaba por caérsele. No obstante, no parece tener la menor intención de cogerla.

James se separa del cadáver de Minna y se acerca a él con esfuerzo, ignorando la sangre que sigue manando de su cuello. En silencio, se agacha para recoger la varita de su hermano y se la tiende. Albus lo mira con súplica.

—La he matado—musita, cogiendo su varita. Parece encontrarse tan aturdido como el resto—. Ya ha terminado, ¿verdad?

Su hermano lo abraza.

—Creo que sí, Al.

Un grito en el piso superior hace que los tres den un respingo.

—Vamos—susurra Louis, acercándose a James para ayudarlo a ir más rápido. Con la otra mano agarra del brazo a Al, y los tres jóvenes caminan hacia la salida. Tienen que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

No se encuentran con nadie, lo cual les indica que Lily y Elijah han hecho bien su trabajo de dejarlos fuera de combate. Sin embargo, cuando llegan a la salida, el hermano de James se detiene en seco.

—Tenemos que ir a por Lily—susurra.

Louis mira a sus primos. Sabe que James está demasiado débil para luchar y ni siquiera tiene una varita, y Albus no parece ser capaz de mantener los pies en la tierra. Es obvio que no están en condiciones de acompañarlo.

—Id tirando—decide—. Donde nos hemos reunido antes, Al—él asiente. Cuando los pierde de vista, Louis se dirige de nuevo al interior de la casa en busca de Lily y Elijah.

* * *

James sigue a Albus, aún sin terminar de asimilar lo que ha visto. Supone que Al ha hecho lo correcto, aunque le parezca una barbaridad. Muerta, Minna ya no podrá hacer más daño a su familia. Ese pensamiento no ayuda a que el mareo que se ha instalado en su interior, producto de la inanición, los dos cortes del cuello de los que sigue manando sangre lentamente y la conmoción, disminuya.

Llegan hasta el lugar donde se supone que deben ir a la luz del atardecer. Están al aire libre, sin paredes que los aprisionen, a sólo unos metros del borde del acantilado, pero aun así los árboles se extienden hasta el mismo precipicio y el olor del mar llega hasta los dos hermanos. Es un lugar tan bonito que resulta antinatural no estar contento ahí.

Sin embargo, Albus, completamente ajeno al paisaje, se deja caer en el suelo, abatido; parece estar a punto de llorar. James se sienta junto a él y lo abraza.

—La he matado—susurra su hermano de nuevo—. No quería, de verdad. Sólo quería que nos dejara en paz ya. Pero no…—suelta un sollozo, y no hace nada por ocultar las lágrimas que bajan por sus mejillas—. James, voy a ir a Azkaban.

—No vas a ir a ningún lado—replica él—. Papá no lo permitirá.

—He matado a una persona—vuelve a decir Albus.

—Se lo merecía, Al.

—Nadie merece morir.

—Algunas veces es la única solución. Si no lo hubieras hecho…—James nota un doloroso pinchazo en el cuello que termina la oración por él.

Se quedan callados. Albus sigue llorando en el hombro de su hermano, horrorizado por lo que ha hecho. James no sabe qué decir para consolarlo, de modo que simplemente abraza a Al, preguntándose si realmente su padre intercederá por su hermano. No está seguro de que el amor por sus hijos esté por delante del recto sentido del deber del Elegido.

Un estallido saca a James de sus cavilaciones. Albus se separa de él y mira alrededor. Los dos hermanos descubren primero una marca oscura a pocos metros de ellos, donde ha caído un hechizo, y luego a un hombre alto y rubio dirigirse a ellos. Y no, no es Louis.

—Ludwig—el nombre suena estrangulado en la boca de Al. El joven se pone en pie y alza su varita, y James no puede sino admirar su entereza. Hace menos de un minuto estaba llorando y ahora está dispuesto a defenderse y defenderlo a él –algo que también resulta extraño; normalmente es James se encarga de que no les pase nada a sus hermanos pequeños– de cualquier amenaza.

El hombre tiene una expresión que hace que ambos hermanos se estremezcan. Los mira con un odio que no es sólo eso, sino también muestra un dolor que James está seguro de no haber visto jamás. Un dolor que Albus, en cambio, reconoce casi sin ningún esfuerzo como propio, porque él también ha perdido a quien ama.

—La has matado—Albus aferra su varita con fuerza al escuchar la voz del hombre—. Has matado a Minna—tiembla de arriba abajo—. Me lo vas a pagar—sisea.

Apenas lo ha dicho, un rayo de luz brota de su varita. Albus lo desvía y se mueve a un lado, en un gesto que aparentemente es casual, pero que sólo busca alejar el duelo de su hermano. James, sintiéndose inútil, mira alrededor, buscando una manera de ayudar a Al, sin perderse detalle del duelo.

Sin embargo, antes de que se le ocurra algo el joven ve, horrorizado, cómo la varita de su hermano escapa de su mano y cae unos metros más allá. Con un brillo triunfal en la mirada, Ludwig lanza un hechizo que Albus no tiene manera de rechazar y lo hace caer al suelo.

—¡Al!—James echa a correr –o, más bien, considerando lo débil que está, andar rápido– hacia su hermano, pero un hechizo cae a menos de un metro de él, haciendo una oscura quemadura en el suelo. El joven se detiene en seco y observa la escena, aterrado.

Ludwig se acerca a Albus y apunta a su cuello con la varita, mirándolo con una emoción tan oscura que va más allá del odio.

—La has matado—gruñe—. A Minna. ¿Sabes lo que has hecho?

Un grito de dolor brota de los labios de Albus. Al principio, James no comprende el motivo, pero luego descubre la camisa de su hermano oscureciéndose con sangre. Con la sangre de Al. James mira alrededor con más urgencia. Tiene que ayudarlo. Sólo necesita algo que pueda utilizar como arma, maldita sea.

Sólo…

—¿Te has divertido? ¿Cuántas veces has matado, _Al_?—el joven vuelve a aullar de dolor y se abraza a sí mismo. Entonces James descubre la varita de su hermano, que ha caído a sólo unos metros de él—. Ella ha sido la primera, ¿eh?—esta vez, el quejido de Albus suena sofocado. James, avanzando paso a paso hacia la varita, intentando que Ludwig no se dé cuenta, lo mira. Un corte en la base de su cuello hace que el color se vaya de su rostro más rápidamente.

Y, contra todo pronóstico, Albus habla:

—Ella… mató a Lina—suelta un gemido y escupe sangre al toser—. Y James… Louis… Estamos mejor.

James tiene ya la varita al alcance de su mano, sólo tiene que agacharse para cogerla.

—Tampoco creo que tú seas imprescindible—sisea Ludwig—. ¡_Avada kedavra_!

—¡_Desmaius_!

La maldición asesina se desvía cuando su emisor mira a James, alarmado, unos segundos antes de que un rayo rojo haga que Ludwig caiga al suelo, inconsciente.

James se acerca a Al todo lo rápido que puede y se deja caer junto a él. Su hermano intenta evitar que la sangre se le escape por las múltiples heridas, y él no puede sino recostarlo en sus brazos y tratar de ayudarlo.

—Me muero—comenta Albus en voz baja. Suelta un quejido y aferra la camiseta de James con fuerza.

James parpadea para contener las lágrimas. Mira sus propias manos, manchadas con la sangre de Al, y trata sin mucho éxito de taponar las heridas de su hermano.

—No, no vas a morirte. Tenemos…—mira alrededor—. Has dicho antes que Elijah está aquí; tiene que venir, es sanador, seguro que puede… que puede…

Albus mueve la cabeza en lo que sin duda es un gesto de negación. Varias lágrimas brotan de los ojos de su hermano.

—No quería matarla—susurra; un nuevo acceso de tos hace que la camiseta de James, ya sucia, se manche con su sangre—. Te secuestró—agrega. Da la impresión de que considera imprescindible disculpar sus acciones.

—Ya lo sé—replica James, mordiéndose el labio—. Pero no te preocupes, Al, no te preocupes por eso… Papá lo entenderá y no te pasará nada, ya lo verás.

—Ya da igual—Albus respira hondo con cuidado y James se da cuenta, horrorizado, de que tiene toda la ropa empapada de sangre—. Al menos… estaréis bien.

—_Estaremos_—James se obliga a incluir a su hermano en el verbo—. Deja de ponerte dramático, porque no es como si…

Al clava sus ojos verdes en los castaños de James con cierto enfado, y por un momento ambos se ven transportados a otro tiempo, hace años, cuando eran niños y Albus se enfurruñaba porque su hermano lo enredaba hasta hacerlo llegar a la conclusión que le interesaba.

—Deja de ser tan optimista.

Él niega con la cabeza y aferra a Albus con más fuerza.

—No soy optimista, tú eres asquerosamente pesimista. Y como no dejes de decir gilipolleces te juro que te daré una colleja, me da igual cuántas heridas te haya hecho ese hijo de puta. Elijah tiene que estar al llegar y él no dejará que te…

—Me da miedo—lo interrumpe Albus. Tiene la mirada perdida en el retazo de cielo naranja que se ve entre los árboles.

James recuerda la otra ocasión en que ha oído ese tono a su hermano. Cuando se disculpó con él por estar en Slytherin, después de una discusión monumental. Le acaricia el pelo y se rinde en su empeño por no llorar.

Maldita sea; por mucho que intente verlo desde otra perspectiva, la verdad no va a cambiar: su hermano pequeño se está muriendo en sus brazos y él no puede hacer nada para evitarlo, y además está intentando negarlo cuando Al está completamente aterrado.

—Voy a quedarme contigo—le promete—. Hasta que venga Elijah.

Una lágrima solitaria recorre la mejilla de Albus.

—Eres el mejor hermano que tengo.

James suelta una risita llorosa.

—¿Y qué hay de Lily?

Albus tose de nuevo, y James se da cuenta de que intenta pegarse más a él, como si no pudiera conservar el calor por sí mismo. Lo acuna con más cuidado.

—Ella es la mejor hermana que tengo—explica Al. James le aparta un mechón de pelo azabache de la frente.

—Eso no vale.

—Siempre… llevando la contraria—James intenta sin mucho éxito reprimir un sollozo—. Dale un beso de mi parte.

James se queda en silencio, y Al tampoco dice nada más. Simplemente lo observa, cada vez respirando más lentamente, abriendo menos los ojos, aferrando a su hermano con menos fuerza. _Muriéndose_. Los dos lloran y ninguno intenta hacer nada por ocultarlo.

—Por favor, Al—susurra tras unos minutos. Su hermano abre un poco los ojos, pero los cierra casi enseguida—. No puede ser, no puede pasar esto. No quiero. No quiero—repite en voz baja, en un tono casi infantil—. No quiero.

—Yo tampoco—Albus lo mira y, contra todo pronóstico, sonríe—. Llevo toda la vida peleándome contigo—susurra, como para sí mismo—. Y ahora eres quien está aquí…—un acceso de tos lo interrumpe de nuevo—. Os quiero, ¿sabes?—lágrimas furiosas recorren los senderos dejadas por las anteriores, mientras James niega con la cabeza. No le gustan las despedidas, y ésta aún menos. No puede ser. Al no.

Pero _es_. Es, y cuando James zarandea a Albus y él no se mueve, ni dice nada ni le suelta una airada réplica por sacudirlo así, la realidad cae sobre el joven con tanta fuerza que le quita un trozo de sí mismo.

* * *

—¡No, no!

Lily se pone entre Elijah y Stuart.

—¡Quítate!—gruñe el novio de su hermano—. ¡Está con ellos!

—No, no lo está—lo contradice la joven—. Estaba hechizado, o eso creo… pero no está con ellos.

Elijah mira a Stuart con desconfianza. Él se encoge de hombros a modo de disculpa.

—Pues yo tampoco me fío—declara Louis, y apunta al hombre con su varita—. Delante de nosotros y sin hacer tonterías—ordena.

Stuart bufa. Elijah entorna los ojos, y no deja de apuntarlo con su varita mientras salen de la casa. Por una vez, Louis Weasley no parece tener el menor deseo de llevarle la contraria, y el joven se encarga de vigilar a Stuart también.

Echan a andar hacia donde se supone que están Albus y James. Elijah se permite sonreír mientras camina, contemplando cómo el sol se hunde en el mar. Todo ha acabado. James está bien, Minna no volverá a hacer daño y su vida va a volver por fin a la normalidad. Se muere de ganas de meterse en la cama con su novio. En el sentido bueno, en el malo y en todos en general.

Sin embargo, cuando llegan al punto de encuentro su sonrisa se esfuma. Elijah descubre a James arrodillado, y los sonidos que llegan hasta ellos le indican que está llorando. Preocupado, el joven se acerca a su novio, dispuesto a curarle lo que quiera que se haya hecho.

Pero James no parece herido de gravedad. El que está mal es Albus Potter. Atrapado en los brazos de su hermano, el joven tiene la piel tan blanca que parece traslúcida y la ropa empapada de sangre. Elijah corre hacia ellos al darse cuenta de que algo va realmente mal, sin prestar atención al chillido de Lily ni al grito ahogado de Louis.

Se agacha junto a James y con cuidado separa a Al de él. Lily se deja caer junto a sus hermanos, horrorizada.

El mayor se percata entonces de la presencia de los demás.

—Elijah—susurra con la voz rota. Elijah apenas le presta atención; está intentando encontrar algún resquicio de vida en Albus—. Haz algo.

Al no tiene pulso. Ni respira, ni se mueve.

Elijah mira a James, desolado, y niega con la cabeza.

—No puedo. Ya no.

—¡Sí puedes!—la repentina fuerza que impregna su voz sorprende a todos—. Sí puedes… Haz algo. Es Al. Tienes que poder. Intenta…—se le quiebra la voz.

Algo le dice a Elijah que ésta no es una cuestión de cabezonería; si así fuera, Albus estaría perfectamente. Pero de todos modos intenta reanimar al joven, rezando a todas las divinidades en las que no cree para que funcione.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Sé que es inútil pediros que no me odiéis. Así que os pido... que no me odiéis _mucho_.

¿Reviews?


	26. Despedida

¡Buenas tardes!

Gracias a **I'm Cruel And Pretty**, **Silvers Astoria Malfoy**, **Adarae** y **Emily** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

A todo esto, **Emily**, el Albus/Scorpius me gusta, sí, pero no creo que escriba ninguno porque si hay algo que tengo totalmente pensado es la Tercera Generación. Lina era hija de Dean y Parvati (echaba de menos estas preguntas xD).

Y hala... pues aquí está.

* * *

_Capítulo 26: Despedida_

_Sé que la culpa os acosa  
y os susurra al oído "Pude hacer más".  
No hay nada que reprochar.  
_**Mägo de Oz-Desde mi cielo**

Harry se materializa con Ron y Teddy cerca del lugar en el que saben que Minna retiene a James.

No tarda en ver la casa, recortada contra el cielo ya oscuro. Sin embargo, no se fija en ella durante mucho rato. El viento le trae unos sonidos que no auguran nada bueno. Sollozos y llantos.

El hombre echa a andar rápidamente hacia el lugar desde donde se escucha la desesperación. Sin embargo, cuando descubre a cuatro personas agrupadas en el suelo, haciendo un círculo, mientras otra las observa algo apartada, algo le dice que no es buena idea seguir caminando. Siente deseos de dar media vuelta y huir de lo que quiera que haya ahí.

No obstante, su cuerpo no le obedece. Para cuando Harry quiere darse cuenta, está junto a ellos. James, Lily, Louis y Elijah. Y en los brazos de su primogénito, inmóvil…

—Albus—Harry se deja caer junto a ellos. Mira a su segundo hijo horrorizado. Está mortalmente pálido y tiene la ropa chorreando sangre que mancha a sus hermanos—. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

James parece reparar en su presencia en ese momento. Suelta a su hermano como si se hubiera electrocutado y se aleja de él hasta que el abrazo de Elijah le impide seguir retrocediendo. Sus ojos están llenos de un tormento difícil de definir.

—Tendría que… que…—empieza, pero un sollozo corta la frase. Lily lo mira—. No—musita—. Es por mi culpa…

—Pero Albus…—Harry no puede creerlo; no quiere creerlo. Al tiene que estar herido. Puede que sea grave, que le queden secuelas… pero su hijo está vivo. _Tiene_ que estarlo.

Elijah niega con la cabeza. Él no está llorando, aunque le falta poco.

—Lo he intentado, señor Potter—le asegura, en un susurro apenas audible. Parece casi avergonzado—. De verdad.

Y el Elegido no puede seguir negando la realidad.

* * *

Toda esa noche es como un sueño. Como una pesadilla.

El cadáver de Albus, San Mungo, la reacción de su familia, las explicaciones, Lily inconsolable, James incapaz de recomponerse… Todo tan lejano y al mismo tiempo tan terriblemente real que duele.

Elijah no ha pegado ojo. Dormir le parece algo tan imposible como volar sin escoba en estos momentos. Ha pasado toda la noche dando vueltas por el piso y vigilando de vez en cuando que James estuviera bien, pero no tiene nada de sueño. Supone que va a necesitar muchas pócimas para dormir en los próximos días.

Al amanecer concluye otro paseo sentándose en la cama. Observa a James, encogido bajo las sábanas y sumido en un sueño profundo y en apariencia tranquilo.

Elijah agradece que esté descansando; anoche fue incapaz de mantener la compostura cuando sus padres preguntaron lo ocurrido, y de hecho aún no ha logrado explicarlo con la suficiente claridad. Elijah estuvo a punto de maldecir a los aurores cuando sugirieron darle veritaserum para arrancarle su testimonio por la fuerza. Finalmente, el padre de James, más roto de lo que el joven lo ha visto jamás, ordenó que dejasen descansar al hijo que le queda. Nadie osó contradecir al Elegido, y menos con la fiereza con que parecía dispuesto a proteger a James.

No obstante, James se negaba a separarse del cadáver de su hermano, y Elijah necesitó la colaboración de Louis para sacarlo de la habitación. Finalmente, se apareció con él en el piso y aguantó con paciencia todos los reproches de su novio, hasta que James, al que sólo el dolor y el odio parecían mantener en pie, se refugió en sus brazos y cayó dormido de puro agotamiento. Sólo entonces Elijah pudo cerrarle los dos cortes que tenía en el cuello; antes, su novio no había aceptado ningún tipo de atención.

En ese momento, James se remueve en la cama. Se frota los ojos y bosteza, mirando alrededor desorientado. Luego descubre a Elijah junto a él. Se queda quieto y aparta la mirada. Pasan varios minutos antes de que se decida a hablar:

—Ayer te traté…

—No te preocupes—lo interrumpe Elijah. Es consciente de que James simplemente necesitaba liberar algo de la rabia y el dolor que lo consumen. El joven cierra los ojos de nuevo, pero vuelve a abrirlos enseguida.

—Al está muerto—Elijah asiente. No se le ocurre qué decir—. Debería haberlo impedido—James se muerde el labio para evitar llorar.

—No podías hacer nada. Seguro que…

—Tú no estabas. No sabes lo que pasó—lo interrumpe James, no sin cierto resentimiento. Elijah prefiere ignorarlo.

—¿Qué pasó?

James cierra los ojos con fuerza y luego los abre otra vez, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado junto a Elijah.

—Ese tipo enorme… Ludwig… lo desarmó—reprime un escalofrío, pero no consigue evitar que se le escape un sollozo—. Se había vuelto loco, lo atacó… y vi la varita de Al… pero cuando lo aturdí, Al ya… ya…—suponiendo lo que viene después, Elijah abraza a James—. Él lo sabía. Sabía que… Creo que desde antes—Elijah le acaricia el pelo—. Me lo dijo, que no llegarías a tiempo—se le quiebra la voz—. Era mi hermano—musita. Elijah se pregunta qué decir.

—Lo siento.

—Debería haberlo impedido—vuelve a decir James.

—No podías—lo arrulla Elijah.

—Tendría que haber podido.

Sabiendo que es inútil intentar razonar con él en este momento, Elijah se limita a abrazarlo, sin decir nada, sólo apoyando a James en silencio. El joven se calma tras casi media hora, pero en lugar de moverse se queda abrazado a Elijah, quieto, mirando al vacío con los ojos aún húmedos por haber llorado.

—¿Tienes hambre?—pregunta Elijah con suavidad. James niega con la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasó con Ludwig?—inquiere.

—Lo llevaron a Azkaban—responde Elijah—. Tendrá un juicio y dudo que salga de allí después—la palabra "juicio" hace que James se encoja un poco—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—No me apetece hablar de… de lo que pasó delante de un montón de gente.

—Probablemente tengas que hacerlo.

James se queda un buen rato callado. Luego, sin decir nada, se levanta de la cama y va al baño a darse una ducha.

Elijah suspira, preguntándose dónde está James y quién es esa sombra apática que habita ahora en su cuerpo.

* * *

Lily nunca ha visto llorar a sus padres. De hecho, cuando era pequeña pasó una tarde con sus hermanos tratando de encontrar una explicación al hecho, y finalmente Al propuso que Harry y Ginny Potter no tenían lágrimas que derramar. Por unanimidad se decretó esa hipótesis como verdadera.

Por eso ahora se le rompe el corazón al darse cuenta de lo equivocados que estaban. Verlos llorar hace que comprenda que algo va realmente mal. Que la muerte de Albus sea aún más horriblemente real de lo que ya es.

James llega poco antes del mediodía. A diferencia de ella, su hermano no llora; parece haberse quedado con los ojos secos. El joven se sienta junto a Lily y la mira con una expresión de aturdimiento que parece grabada en su rostro; él tampoco quiere creer que ahora sean sólo dos hermanos.

—¿No viene Elijah?—inquiere su padre. El parecido con Albus es tal que tanto Lily como James apartan la vista, turbados.

James niega con la cabeza.

—Está descansando. Vendrá esta tarde, al…—pero sacude la cabeza y no termina. No quiere decir esa palabra.

La familia almuerza en silencio. Nadie quiere decir nada, pero todas las miradas van, inevitablemente, a la silla que hay entre James y Ginny, la que Albus ocupaba desde que tenía uso de razón. Lily recuerda la cantidad de discusiones que mantuvieron sus hermanos ahí, las reconciliaciones –mediadas por sus padres–, las muchas cosas que Albus les contó desde esa silla…

Mira su plato y se muerde el labio para contener las lágrimas. Y sabe que su hermano y sus padres se sienten igual que ella.

Nadie come demasiado. Incluso James, que generalmente arrasa con todo y repite, aparta el plato con desagrado antes de terminarse la mitad de su contenido. Se recuesta en la silla y clava los ojos en la de Al de nuevo. Lily también deja de comer. Ahora mismo es lo que menos le apetece.

Cuando sus padres deciden también que no les entrará más nada en el estómago dan por concluida la comida familiar. Les dicen la hora del funeral y van a resolver "asuntos". Lily espera que eso implique "matar al asesino de Albus", aunque sabe que no es cierto. Ha oído que tiene algo que ver con Roxanne.

Los dos hermanos se quedan solos en la casa de sus padres y un silencio incómodo cae entre ellos.

—Lo echo de menos—susurra Lily entonces—. Tiene gracia, porque apenas se notaba que estaba—James la mira y luego se muerde el labio—. James… ¿dijo algo?

Él sabe a lo que se refiere. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y vuelve a abrirlos.

—Dijo bastante—responde con voz neutra—. Que nos quería.

Lily reprime un sollozo.

—Joder, no es justo—suelta, y sus ojos castaños se anegan en lágrimas—. Estaba yéndole tan bien con Lina…

—A lo mejor les sigue yendo bien—James mira al vacío, pero esta vez parece tener una idea en la cabeza—. ¿Y si…? ¿Y si lo hiciéramos volver?

Lily sacude la cabeza.

—Al odiaba esa caja—le recuerda—. Se cabrearía.

—Lo prefiero cabreado antes que muerto—replica James con amargura. Luego suelta un bufido, dolorosamente consciente de que su hermana tiene razón. Se pone en pie—. Voy a ver qué tal le va a Elijah. Luego… luego nos vemos.

Lily asiente y observa a su hermano salir.

* * *

Roxanne no piensa ir al funeral de Albus.

No lo merece, piensa. No merece asistir a su despedida. No cuando su primo está muerto por su culpa.

Ayer desapareció el glorioso vacío que la había privado de toda culpabilidad. Roxanne se encontró de repente en el ascensor del Ministerio, sin saber qué ocurría, hasta que el significado de lo que había hecho cayó sobre ella. Recordó haber robado esa condenada caja y habérsela entregado a aquel tipo, así como haberse callado cuando en el Departamento de Misterios acusaron a Albus del robo. Recordó que iban a utilizarla para traer al Señor Tenebroso a la vida.

No obstante, no corrió a decírselo a su tío. La primera persona en la que pudo pensar fue su hermano, y precisamente Fred entró en el ascensor en ese momento. Quería decirle algo, pero Rox no lo escuchó. No quiso saber nada hasta que se lo contó todo; y su hermano, en lugar de apartarla o mirarla con repugnancia –lo mínimo que Rox merece– la abrazó y le acarició la espalda hasta que se calmó.

Luego vino lo peor.

_Papá me acaba de mandar una lechuza. Dice que el tío Ron le ha dicho… Los que… Han matado… Los que secuestraron a James… Albus… está muerto._

Roxanne no ha visto a nadie de su familia desde entonces. Sabe lo suficiente para atar cabos, y se da cuenta de que nada hubiese pasado si ella hubiera tenido más fuerza de voluntad. La han utilizado y ella ni siquiera ha opuesto resistencia. Apenas se planteó nada durante el tiempo que estuvo bajo la maldición _imperius_.

Y ahora Al está muerto.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta llaman su atención. Se ha encerrado en el baño del piso que comparte con Dan y no quiere verlo ni siquiera a él, pese a que su novio sabe lo que ocurre. Rox se lo chilló cuando él se lo preguntó anoche al verla tan alterada.

—Dan, vete—ordena.

Al otro lado de la puerta sólo se escucha silencio. Unos minutos más tarde, Roxanne ve un pedazo de pergamino deslizarse bajo la puerta. La joven se acerca para cogerlo.

_No fue tu culpa_.

Una risa histérica brota de la garganta de Roxanne al leer la nota.

—Sí lo fue, Dan—replica en voz baja, rota.

* * *

Todos los funerales son tristes.

El de Albus Potter no es ninguna excepción. Su numerosa familia y sus amigos acuden a darle el último adiós, lamentando la muerte del segundo hijo de los Potter. Todos están destrozados.

Refugiado en los brazos de Elijah y sin ganas de contener las lágrimas, James pasea la mirada por los asistentes. Sus abuelos, que ya se vieron en la situación tan antinatural de enterrar a un hijo, ahora presencian la despedida de su nieto. La abuela Molly llora en el hombro de su marido, que tiene la mirada perdida. Sus tíos parecen incapaces de creerlo, pese a que el ataúd de Al se hunde cada vez más en la tierra.

Lily, de las pocas que no llora, intenta reconfortar a Scorpius, cuya arrogancia natural parece haberlo abandonado. El rubio tiene el rostro lleno de lágrimas, en un intento por aceptar que su mejor amigo no va a volver. Rose, a su lado, toma su mano mientras Lorcan la abraza y le susurra algo al oído. Sea lo que sea, hace que la muchacha suelte una risita llorosa.

James mira el agujero en el que va a descansar Al y, pese a que el día es soleado, un escalofrío lo recorre de arriba abajo. Aparta la vista de él y observa a Elijah, que le da un beso en la mejilla cuando se da cuenta de que lo está mirando. No obstante, James se da cuenta de la furia contenida en sus ojos grises.

—Mira hacia los árboles—le susurra su novio al oído.

James lo hace y descubre que hay varios periodistas echando fotos del funeral. Una oleada de rabia lo invade. Su padre dejó bien claro que no quería a nadie husmeando en la despedida de Al. Se dispone a ir hacia ellos, pero Elijah lo retiene.

—No están molestando.

—No tendrían que estar aquí—replica James.

Elijah lo aprisiona con más fuerza, por si acaso.

—Ignóralos.

James se obliga a hacerle caso y vuelve a mirar la ceremonia. Están cubriendo el ataúd de Al de tierra. Se muerde el labio, preguntándose si su hermano estará bien. Eso es muy estrecho. Debe de estar agobiado. No es justo que lo metan en una caja…

—Va a tener muy poco espacio—susurra.

—No creo que tenga claustrofobia.

—Siempre se escondía en los armarios cuando jugábamos al escondite—comenta James, recordando lo difícil que resultaba encontrar a su hermano. Elijah le acaricia el pelo con dulzura y él apoya la cabeza en su hombro.

Lo cierto es que no está prestando atención al funeral. Ni tampoco reconoce a las personas que se acercan a darle el pésame cuando termina la ceremonia. El lugar donde está enterrado Albus atrae su mirada una y otra vez, y se queda ahí cuando la gente empieza a irse. No hace caso a las palabras que le dirigen sus padres antes de irse, ni tampoco responde a lo que quiera que le haya preguntado Louis.

Al final, en el cementerio sólo quedan él, Elijah y los muertos. James parece reaccionar en ese momento.

—Ya ha terminado—comenta, con un tono propio de quien acaba de despertar de un mal sueño y descubre que la realidad es peor que sus pesadillas. Elijah asiente.

—¿Nos vamos?

James toma su mano para desaparecerse, pero antes dirige una última mirada a la tumba de su hermano.

—Adiós, Al.

Unos segundos más tarde, los muertos vuelven a quedarse a solas.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Uf. Vale. Podéis odiarme, pero no tenéis idea de lo que lloré escribiendo este capítulo y el anterior. Pooor cierto, queda sólo un capítulo más y el epílogo. Así como dato.

¿Reviews?


	27. Liam

¡Buenas noches!

Gracias a **I'mCruelAndPretty**, **kawaiigiirl** y **Roxy Everdeen** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

Y os dejo con el último. Eso sí, aún queda el epílogo.

* * *

_Capítulo 27: Liam_

_Te escribo estas líneas en papel;  
espero que donde estés  
el correo llegue bien.  
Por aquí todos estamos bien:  
luchamos por seguir,  
como aprendimos de ti.  
_**Mägo de Oz-Réquiem**

_**Varios meses después**_

Los días pasaron. A su ritmo, ni muy rápido ni muy lento. Pero poco a poco las heridas fueron sanando y las pesadillas disminuyendo. Todos intentaron, siguen intentando, reconstruir su vida sin Albus, y a paso de tortuga lo están consiguiendo.

Elijah ha pasado los últimos meses muy pendiente de James. Pese a que la sonrisa vuelve poco a poco a su rostro, sigue teniendo pesadillas con los días que pasó secuestrado en esa diminuta y agobiante habitación y, sobre todo, con la muerte de su hermano. Situación que empeoró notablemente durante el juicio, cuando se vio obligado a contar lo ocurrido ante decenas de personas y a responder a todo lo que se le preguntó. Afortunadamente, su padre movió unos cuantos hilos para que no le hicieran revivir la experiencia más de lo estrictamente necesario.

No obstante, el joven ha terminado por dejar atrás las pesadillas casi todas las noches. La cadena perpetua a la que condenaron a Ludwig calmó un poco la rabia que aún no ha terminado de consumirlo, pero no quiere saber mucho de la organización que están descubriendo en Alemania a raíz de la confesión del asesino de Albus. Poco a poco ha dejado de ir a todos lados arrastrado por los demás y de unas semanas a esta parte comienza a proponer él mismo opciones para divertirse. Está volviendo el James de antes mientras se va el ser apático y triste en que lo convirtió el asesinato de Albus.

Pero no es hasta unos días antes de Navidad que James vuelve a ser realmente el mismo de siempre. Concretamente, cuando Louis se desaparece en sus narices tras recibir una carta de su suegro. El joven coge el pergamino que su primo se ha dejado ahí y lo lee con interés. Al parecer Julia se ha puesto de parto.

Se materializa en San Mungo y recorre varios pisos hasta dar con Louis, que tiene a Noah sentada en su regazo y parece nervioso.

—Hola.

—¡Hola!—lo saluda la niña, con una sonrisa radiante. Baja al suelo para darle un abrazo a James—. ¿Sabes que va a nacer mi hermana? ¿Eh, eh?

Él sonríe.

—Sí, enana.

James se sienta junto a su primo y espera con él hasta tener noticias de Julia y su hija. Pasan varias horas, en las que el rubio se preocupa cada vez más y se deja los dedos sin uñas. Por su parte, Noah se dedica a contar todo lo que hará con su hermana cuando ésta crezca un poco.

Victoire aparece tras lo que a Louis le parecen varios siglos. Sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—¿Vienes?—le pregunta a su hermano. Louis se pone en pie como si le hubiera dado la corriente y sigue a su hermana.

—Ahora vengo—le dice a Noah, que quiere acompañarlo.

La niña se cruza de brazos.

—No es justo, quiero verla. Quiero verla _ya_—bufa, dando un pisotón, y su tono hace que James recuerde una pataleta que montó su primo Fred cuando eran pequeños porque su madre no le quería comprar chocolate. Sobra decir que el monumental berrinche no convenció en absoluto a la tía Angelina.

—Espera un poco—replica con calma, volviendo al presente.

Y lo cierto es que se hace realmente corta la espera. Louis entra a saltos en la sala, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Ven—le dice a Noah, que salta de las piernas de James y se aferra a su padre—. Y tú también—agrega el rubio, mirando a James.

Julia está recostada en la cama, con su bebé en brazos. Sonríe al ver a Louis y a su hija mayor, que trepa a la cama para ver a su hermanita.

—¡Qué pequeña!—exclama.

—Pequeño—la corrige su madre.

—¿Pero no era una niña?—interviene James, perdido.

—En teoría sí—Louis ríe—. Se ve que se equivocaron; Vic dice que a veces pasa.

—¿Entonces es un niño?—Noah parece decepcionada—. ¿A qué puedo jugar con un niño?

* * *

Elijah se contiene para no lanzarle un hechizo silenciador a esa cosa rosa y ruidosa que es el hijo de Louis Weasley.

Por Merlín, cómo llora. Mientras que cuando Noah era pequeña resultaba una bendición tenerla en brazos, el pequeño Élie es tan condenadamente insoportable como su padre y aguanta a Elijah tan poco como el propio Louis.

—Toma—Elijah pone al bebé en brazos de James. Élie se calma enseguida.

—No le caes bien—comenta James, a quien toda la situación parece divertirle bastante.

—Él a mí tampoco—le asegura Elijah—. ¿Por qué has tenido que aceptar cuidarlo?

—Vamos, sólo son dos horas—replica él—. Y ya llora menos.

Elijah tiene que admitir que su novio está en lo cierto. Ahora que ha cumplido los tres meses, Élie parece menos caprichoso que cuando nació.

Afortunadamente, los padres del niño tardan poco en ir a por él. Louis está que no cabe en sí de alegría con su hijo (aunque, y pese a las discusiones con Julia que ocasionó todo aquello, todos saben que estaría igual de haber sido una niña) y da las gracias a James por haberse encargado de él. Elijah resopla y agradece que el bebé se vaya rápido, mordiéndose la lengua para no darle ninguna réplica mordaz al primo de su novio.

—Por fin se ha largado y podemos comer—Elijah está a punto de ponerse a dar saltos. James lo mira arqueando las cejas—. ¿Qué? No puedo con ese crío. Y lo sabes.

James no responde. Se acerca a él y lo besa con tantas ganas que lo hace retroceder hasta que su espalda choca con la pared. Elijah emite un ruidito de sorpresa. No le molesta –ni por asomo, faltaría más–, pero últimamente no han sido muchas las ocasiones en que James haya estado de _ese_ humor.

—No tengo hambre—le dice cuando se separa de él.

—Puedes comer cuando te dé—replica Elijah, encogiéndose de hombros en un intento de aparentar indiferencia. Intento, que su mirada se encarga de dar por nulo. James lo besa de nuevo.

—O me puedes ayudar a hacer hambre—sugiere.

Elijah sonríe enseñando todos los dientes. Le da un nuevo beso a James y tira de su mano hasta el dormitorio. Ambos se dejan caer en la cama, enredados, y James suspira al notar varios mordiscos en el cuello.

—Deberías saber que yo sí tengo hambre—comenta Elijah en su oído. Cuando se recupera del escalofrío que recorre su cuerpo, James busca el borde de su camiseta y lo mira con diversión, los ojos brillantes de esa forma que lo hacen parecer un niño travieso.

—No tengo problemas con el canibalismo—le asegura.

Algo más tarde, Elijah ha quedado suficientemente satisfecho de James y James tiene hambre suficiente como para comerse un hipogrifo. No obstante, ninguno de los dos se mueve en un rato. Se quedan tumbados en la cama, cada uno pensando en sus cosas, pero sumidos en ese cómodo silencio que se produce cuando los que participan en él se entienden. James se entretiene trazando dibujos en la piel de Elijah.

—¿Qué se supone que es eso?—inquiere él, intentando adivinar el motivo que su novio está plasmando en su piel.

—Una cabeza de oso—responde James.

—Pensaba que era un ocho deforme.

—Eso es porque no tienes imaginación—replica él, algo ofendido. Elijah ríe.

—Pues a ver si adivinas tú qué es esto—replica, haciendo cosquillas a James, que se retuerce entre risas, intentando liberarse. No tarda en contraatacar, y ambos ruedan por la cama, a ratos venciendo y a ratos siendo vencidos por el otro.

Sin embargo, el timbre hace que terminen con su batalla bruscamente. James, que está sentado sobre Elijah en un intento por inmovilizarlo, da un respingo. Su novio se incorpora un poco y tira de él para besarlo.

—Voy yo—declara, resignado. Se pone unos pantalones y sale a abrir la puerta.

Se queda boquiabierto cuando descubre a Sophie Grant, con un voluminoso bulto en brazos, observándolo.

—Hola—lo saluda la joven, sonriendo. A él no se le pasa la mirada que dirige a su torso desnudo, y se siente un tanto culpable por haberse acostado con ella—. ¿Se puede?

James no sabe qué se supone que debe hacer, pero finalmente se hace a un lado para dejarla pasar. La sigue hasta el salón; ella ya sabe dónde es. Se sienta en el sofá justo cuando Elijah sale del dormitorio con el pelo revuelto, poniéndose una camiseta (que, dicho sea de paso, es de James).

—¿Quién era? ¿Podemos comer ya? Comer _comida_, quiero decir…—se queda boquiabierto al ver a la joven—. Sophie.

—Hola, Elijah—la sonrisa de ella se difumina un poco.

James frunce el ceño, extrañado.

—¿Os conocéis?

—Oh, sí—responde Sophie—. Tanto como te conozco a ti.

James entorna los ojos. Sophie no puede referirse a _eso_. Eso no ha querido decir que…

Elijah retrocede un paso al ver su mirada.

—Oye, quita esa cara. Fue cuando tú y yo estábamos…

—¿Entonces habéis vuelto?—lo interrumpe Sophie. James arquea las cejas, deseando echarla de la casa no muy caballerosamente—. No me mires así. Sospechaba que ambos erais de la acera de enfrente y que teníais algo… pero no creí que tuviera razón. Porque es una pena para todo el sexo femenino, si queréis mi opinión—comenta con desparpajo.

Ahora, James quiere matar a Elijah. Lenta y dolorosamente.

—¿Se puede saber por qué…?

—No os peleéis—interviene Sophie—. Hace unos meses intenté ponerme en contacto contigo—mira a James—. Pero tu padre me dijo que estabas en Alemania por no sé qué historia que no podía contarme… y lo mismo puede decirse de ti—Elijah se muerde el labio—. Así que lo dejé por imposible y decidí que me las apañaría de otra manera.

»Pero hoy he visto de nuevo al señor Potter y me ha dicho que ambos vivíais aquí… Así que tengo que decirte algo—agrega, mirando al ex Slytherin. Se acerca a él y sólo entonces Elijah y James se percatan de que lo que tiene en brazos es una persona. Una persona minúscula y de puños rosados—. ¿Piensas hacerte cargo de él?

Algo en la mirada de Elijah hace que durante unos instantes James tema realmente por la salud mental de su novio.

—¿Me estás diciendo que es _mío_?—barbota él, más blanco que de costumbre. Esas palabras consiguen que los instintos asesinos vuelvan a apoderarse de James.

Sophie asiente.

—Yo no puedo cuidarlo—explica con cierta tristeza—. Me gustaría, pero no puedo. Dependo de mis padres y ellos no lo quieren… Y no quiero llevarlo a un centro de acogida si hay otra opción.

James deja de lado su enfado al ver el tormentoso gris de los ojos de su novio. Elijah parece estar teniendo un duro conflicto consigo mismo. Tras unos segundos, mira a James, que se encoge de hombros, y luego al bebé. Si se fija, puede ver sus rasgos en el niño: la nariz alargada, el cabello negro… el joven observa a Sophie y después a James otra vez.

—¿Me dejas…? ¿Me dejas pensarlo?

Sophie asiente, mordiéndose el labio.

—Tengo… tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas. Vendré en un par de horas—baja la vista—. Hasta luego—sale de la casa en silencio, pero antes agrega desde la puerta—: Se llama Liam.

Tras unos segundos, Elijah se enfrenta a la mirada de James, que ha vuelto a ser acusadora.

—Oye…

—¡_Yo_ estaba con ella!—protesta James.

—¡Venga, no me jodas! ¡Sólo te la estabas tirando por jorobar!—replica Elijah.

—¡Por lo que fuera! ¡Estábamos juntos! ¡No tenías _derecho_!—Elijah suspira, sabiendo que tiene razón—. Y ni siquiera me lo dijiste.

—Lo intenté—se defiende, sin embargo—. Quise decírtelo cuando rescatamos a Albus, pero intentaron matarme, por si no te acuerdas. Y cuando volvimos, te secuestraron y mataron a Lina. Y lo has pasado y lo sigues pasando fatal con la muerte de tu hermano… no me parecía el mejor momento.

El dolor al recordarlo inunda a James, pero el joven se obliga a no alejarse del presente.

—Y encima has tenido un hijo con ella—apostilla.

—No esperarías que lo tuviera _contigo_, ¿verdad?

James lo mira a los ojos con rabia, pero tras unos segundos no puede evitar echarse a reír. La idea es completamente ridícula. Elijah acaba por contagiarse.

—Vale…—se muerde el labio—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Elijah se deja caer en el sofá y entierra la cara entre las manos. James recuerda cuando Louis le contó que Julia estaba embarazada por primera vez, y no puede evitar pensar que su primo estaba algo más entusiasmado con la idea.

—Es mío—murmura Elijah—. Joder, soy idiota—sacude la cabeza.

James se sienta le pone una mano en el hombro.

—Un poco—admite—. Bueno, un poco mucho. Bastante—corrige—. No creo que le pase nada donde Sophie va a dejarlo—lo cierto es que no tiene claro qué siente _él_ hacia el bebé.

Elijah lo mira con los ojos entornados.

—Es mío—repite—. Se supone que tengo que hacerme cargo; no quiero abandonarlo, y además tengo entendido que los centros de acogida son lugares tristes en los que crecer. Pero es que… detesto a los críos—James piensa en cómo ha acabado harto de Élie hace apenas unas horas y tiene que admitir que su novio y los niños no son la mejor combinación en la que puede pensar. Se muerde el labio—. ¿A ti…?—empieza Elijah—. ¿Te importaría?

James clava la vista en el suelo, intentando pensar con la cabeza fría. No puede decir que deteste a Sophie, porque no puede negarse que la utilizó –los dos lo hicieron–, porque sabe que Elijah no siente nada por ella y porque aunque no sea su tema de conversación favorito es consciente de que su novio lo quiere. En cuanto al bebé, no tiene culpa de nada… Y si es cierto que Elijah y él estuvieron acostándose con Sophie durante el mismo período, el hecho de que no sea de James es casi azar. Y, a diferencia de su novio, a James le pierden los niños.

—Creo que podría acostumbrarme.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Vale. Quería decir varias cosas. No es James el único al que le cuesta superar la muerte de James. Obviamente, Harry, Ginny y Lily también lo pasan bastante mal, pero el fic no es sobre ellos.

¿Reviews?


	28. Epílogo

¡Hola!, por última vez en este fic.

Gracias a **I'mCruelAndPretty**, **Emily**, **Mery Vedder**, **CallMeStrange** y **Silvers Astoria Malfoy** por vuestros reviews.

* * *

_Epílogo_

_Nobody said it was easy,  
It's such a shame for us to part.  
Nobody said it was easy,  
No-one ever said it would be this hard,  
Oh take me back to the start._  
**Coldplay-The scientist**

Pese a que esperaba que estar con él fuese un acto de paciencia y sacrificio, a Elijah no le cuesta nada acostumbrarse a Liam. El bebé es tan llorón como Élie y más caprichoso, pero también es el único que sólo con reírse logra animar a James cuando el joven se pierde en la tristeza por la muerte de su hermano. Además, no parece aguantar a Louis Weasley, y se echa a llorar nada más verlo. Sólo por eso ya se hubiera ganado el corazón de Elijah.

Después de dejar a Sophie tranquila sabiendo que su hijo estaría con ellos, James y él decidieron que el nombre completo del bebé sería Liam Albus Grant. Pese a que es extraño –u horroroso, como Fred no se cansa de decir desde que se enteró–, no es mala idea. Lo lógico sería que se apellidase Anderson, pero James se negó categóricamente, ya que según él eso le restaba _paternidad_ a su persona. Así que su hijo se quedó con el apellido de su madre biológica. Elijah espera que Liam no haga muchas preguntas al respecto cuando crezca.

El joven se despereza mientras sale de San Mungo. Se desaparece hacia la Madriguera en cuanto puede, consciente de que James está enfadado con él por haberle cambiado el turno a Ainhoa justo un domingo, el día que por decreto todos los Weasley y allegados se reúnen en la casa de los abuelos de su novio. No es que se sienta muy culpable. Además, a James se le pasará rápido el cabreo.

Cruza la verja del jardín; ya hace buen tiempo, por lo que todos están fuera, charlando. Elijah se aparta para evitar que Noah, que persigue a su prima Juliet, lo arrolle, y saluda a la gente con la que va cruzándose hasta encontrar a James.

El joven está apoyado en la mesa, con Liam en brazos, charlando con Louis, Hugo y la novia del pelirrojo. Elijah advierte que Roxanne Weasley –Nott en unos meses, por lo que ha oído– trata de mantenerse fuera del campo de visión de James, y siente una repentina lástima por ella. James nunca la ha culpado de la suerte de Albus, pero Elijah sabe que la joven se siente culpable por no haber sido capaz de resistirse a la maldición _imperius_.

James sonríe cuando lo ve, y le tiende a Liam. Al cogerlo, Elijah escucha la risita de su hijo y se maravilla una vez más de lo mucho que se parece a él. Sus ojos son de un gris algo más oscuro que el de su padre, acercándose al azul, y tiene las orejas algo puntiagudas, pero por lo demás Elijah y Liam son como dos gotas de agua.

—¿Ya has salido?—Elijah lo mira, algo sorprendido cuando no descubre el menor rastro de ironía o sarcasmo en la voz de su novio. No creía que fuese tan fácil que a James se le pasase el enfado. Asiente—. Bien, porque te toca cambiarlo—antes de que Elijah pueda protestar, James se acerca a él, y lo besa, y luego se dirige hacia el rincón en el que están sus padres, con expresiones un tanto sombrías.

Los señores Potter van a divorciarse. La muerte de su hijo mediano ha terminado con su matrimonio, pero según Lily ya discutían desde antes. Perder a Al es lo que ha hecho que den el paso definitivo. James no parece darle mucha importancia, aunque cambia de tema cada vez que el asunto sale a colación.

Mientras ve alejarse a su novio, Elijah frunce el ceño y mira a Liam. El bebé tiene el puño metido en la boca, mordisqueándose la mano con los dientes que empiezan a asomar de sus encías, pero sonríe.

—¿Y a ti qué te hace tanta gracia?—le pregunta. Liam ríe y Elijah sacude la cabeza. Resignado, se acerca a James para preguntarle dónde ha dejado las cosas del bebé.

Su novio suelta una carcajada.

—Era broma, ahora no necesita que lo cambies—aclara. Elijah entorna los ojos mientras James coge a Liam y se lo pasa a su padre—. ¿Qué tal te ha ido en San Mungo?

Elijah se encoge de hombros.

—Stuart nos ha retrasado a todos porque hoy está que no da pie con bola, pero bien—al ver la mirada de James, suspira con exasperación—. Merlín, James, sé que no te cae bien, y la verdad es que a mí tampoco, al menos no del todo…pero no necesita que lo odies.

James aparta la mirada mientras su padre le devuelve a Liam, y Elijah sabe lo que está pasando por su cabeza. A diferencia de lo que piensa de su prima, según él Stuart es casi tan culpable de no resistirse a la _imperius_ como Minna de haberlo sometido a la maldición. El joven sabe que es un pensamiento ilógico, pero resulta difícil hacer entrar en razón a James. Desde la muerte de Al ha desarrollado una impresionante capacidad para cambiar de tema cuando no le interesa el rumbo que está tomando la conversación.

—Creo que tiene calor—murmura entonces, mirando a Liam. Efectivamente, el bebé parece estar deseando librarse de los brazos de su padre y tiene las mejillas más sonrosadas que de costumbre. James echa a andar hacia la Madriguera con Elijah pisándole los talones.

Sí, Liam tenía calor. En cuando entran en el fresco salón de la casa de los Weasley, la rojez de su rostro comienza a esfumarse. James lo sienta en el sofá y se deja caer a su lado. Pensando que su novio no puede evitar los temas que no le gustan eternamente, Elijah se sienta al otro.

—James, Stuart estuvo bajo la _imperius_. Como tu prima.

El joven observa con sumo interés a Liam, que se ha cogido un pie y se lo acerca a la boca.

—No lo aguanto. Y no va a caerme mejor por mucho que lo defiendas. _Mucho menos_ si lo defiendes.

—Como quieras—cede él—, pero ten razones lógicas para no tragarlo. O di simplemente que estás celoso.

James aparta la vista de su hijo y mira a Elijah con los ojos entornados.

—¡No estoy celoso!—protesta.

Elijah sonríe, divertido por el tono de su novio.

—Lo estás. Y encima, sin motivos.

James refunfuña algo inaudible.

—No vas a conseguir que me caiga bien—murmura después. Elijah enarca una ceja—. Y no es por… de verdad, no es porque te acostaras con él… Bueno, sí, en parte, pero no del todo. No estaría tan molesto haciendo lo que Minna le ordenaba cuando no se libró de la maldición hasta que ella murió.

—James—empieza Elijah, con infinita paciencia—, tu prima Roxanne también estuvo bajo la _imperius_. Por si ya no te acuerdas, te recuerdo que robó la caja y se la dio a Minna, y permitió que culparan de ello a tu hermano.

—¡Pero a ella no la _vi_!—exclama James—. Ella en ningún momento estuvo en esa casa cuando…—sacude la cabeza—. Stuart, en cambio, sí que estaba. Normalmente era quien me traía la comida. Siempre que los otros pasaban el rato torturándome, él estaba en un rincón, mirando. A veces hasta les llevaba agua.

»Y ahora, cada vez que lo mencionas o me cruzo con él cuando voy a verte al hospital, me recuerda todo eso. Me da igual que sea ridículo o que no tenga razón de ser. No es agradable, ¿sabes?

Elijah lo mira largamente durante varios minutos. James ha bajado la mirada; parece casi avergonzado por lo que ha dicho, como si no hubiera tenido intención de hacerlo y se le hubiese escapado. Que probablemente sea lo que ha ocurrido en realidad.

Tras coger a Liam y sentarlo en su regazo, Elijah atrae a James hacia sí. El joven no opone la menor resistencia, y Elijah juega con mechones de su pelo, preguntándose si todas las pesadillas que James nunca quiere contarle tratan sobre eso.

—No sé qué se supone que tengo que decir—empieza—. Supongo que a nadie le gusta acordarse de algo así… Pero no eres el único. Cada vez que te veo esto –alarga los dedos hasta rozar las dos marcas que tiene James en el cuello—, recuerdo los días en que no estabas y ni siquiera sabíamos…—sacude la cabeza—. Pero no te he pedido que las escondas. Ni voy a hacerlo. Porque la cosa es que, a pesar de todo, sigues aquí.

James se separa de él.

—Al no—replica en voz baja.

—Cierto—Elijah se muerde el labio. El tema de Albus es delicado—. Pero… no todo ha sido tan malo desde entonces, ¿no?

James clava la vista en Liam. El bebé ha vuelto a cogerse el pie y mordisquea su dedo gordo con las encías, y de vez en cuando se ríe, divertido por algo que sólo entiende él. James también sonríe.

—No… Bueno, vale, a lo mejor tienes razón—acepta—. Simplemente no menciones a ese imbécil más de lo necesario.

Elijah aferra la camiseta de James para acercarlo a él, aunque esta vez lo besa. El joven ríe contra sus labios y piensa que, por fin, las cosas parecen estar poniéndose en su lugar de nuevo.

Sólo espera que esta vez no vayan a desordenarse demasiado.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Y hasta aquí hemos llegado con esta historia. Liam será un chaval un tanto peculiar y Élie un encanto, y los dos se llevarán bien. Pero eso no lo escribiré, porque la Cuarta Generación es ya mucho, ¿verdad? Eso sí, no voy a dejar a la Tercera Generación ni en broma. ¡Con lo que los quiero yo a todos!

Gracias a todos los que habéis seguido la historia, tanto desde el anonimato como dando señales de vida en forma de review. Si os ha gustado, me doy con un canto en los dientes; si no, al menos me lo he pasado pipa escribiendo, y, como se dice en mi tierra, _que me quiten lo bailao'_.

Y hablando de todo un poco, ¿qué os ha parecido?


End file.
